Treaty: Claim
by AnimeFanime1
Summary: When Great Britain and Japan come to an agreement on a major treaty, there is a requirement that a match must be made between a high ranking or highly valued Alpha and Omega from both countries as a sign of good faith. Great Britain selects an Alpha, the World's Greatest Detective, L. While Japan offers the attractive son of the Chief of the NPA, Light Yagami. LxLight. Omegaverse.
1. London Calling

**A/N:** I won't put notes at the beginning of each chapter through this story to try to explain everything to you.

I want to let you enjoy it and have it unfold naturally, without any preconceived ideas or 'warnings' from me. You are reading a story rated M for Mature...I figure you know what you're getting into with that. If not, please go read the documentation on ratings provided by FF website.

As a heads up though, I'm going to do a quick overview of possible references/themes that may pop up here at the beginning. After that, you're on your own to decide if you want to skip ahead at any point in the story past parts that are "too sexy" or "too violent". Just like any other story or book you might pick up and read. So here we go...

This story may include references to or inclusion of the following themes: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Con/Attempted Rape, Violence, Murder, Sex

Oh, and I'll get the **OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER** out of the way right now as well: _I don't own any rights to Death Note or anything even related to it._ I just love writing fan fiction about it :)

Cheers!

* * *

L stared out the window of his private jet, knees pulled up to his chest on the seat. His thumb sliding back and forth across the outside edge of his lower lip. While his lips were smooth, his frustration clearly showed in his ragged and chewed thumb. The look of annoyance on his face clear as day.

To an outsider, it would appear that the young genius's mind was seeking an answer to a complex puzzle of sorts and not finding much success in his endeavor...which is something that rarely if ever happened to him.

"L, we should be landing soon. I do hope that your disposition has improved by the time we arrive."

L didn't turn his large ink black eyes to answer the older gentleman standing near the front of the plane. He was feeling rather childish at the moment and felt he'd let his actions speak for themselves. The "silent treatment" might be a bit immature to use around Watari, but given everything that had happened in the last 48 hours, how could he blame him?

Watari sighed and shook his head. He was used to L's stubborn behavior and had long since come to expect this from his relatively younger charge, "If you persist in this kind of behavior, it may be that your intended mate presents themselves as more mature than yourself, despite the age difference."

L gave him a sharp look and growled, "This is not up for discussion at the moment Watari!" His Alpha pheromones radiated out from his body in warning to the older male.

Anyone else would have been cowering. However, Watari was used to dealing with L over the years and was one of the few people who could be counted on to keep L focused in these situations and not back down. He just looked at him patiently and sighed.

"Just remember that this is an honor and is for the benefit of both countries. Her majesty and her council would not have chosen you as the candidate from Great Britain if they did not see that it would be a good match and represent them well. Instead of looking at this as something out of your control, try to accept that your status as a high ranking Alpha and the World's Greatest Detective comes with some perks..."

"Hmm, perks?...is that what they're calling Omegas these days?" L gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. "If I'd known all of my hard work would amount to this I might have been a bit more discreet in my accomplishments."

 ***48 hours earlier***

"How can I help you Prime Minister?" L's computerized voice and gothic L prominently displayed on the screen. The synthesized voice and images presented in communications never changed, but secretly the higher ups like the Prime Minister knew far more about L's identity than the public.

Though they may not know his face, they knew his status as an Alpha and strength within the packs, in addition to his numerous other accomplishments that were already public knowledge.

"Good Morning, L." The Prime Minister might not be able to see L, but L could see him and the man had a look that L had only seen a few times in his life. It was usually during the interrogation of sociopaths in the course of a case, when they were planning to launch a scheme that was truly manipulative in nature or attempt to use you for their own ends to accomplish that scheme.

L's large black eyes narrowed as he chewed on his thumb. _This is not a good sign_.

"Well, L, you may have heard we are in talks with Japan to finalize the treaty that will ensure a strong partnership and prosperity for both countries, including trade agreements in the long term." L was well aware that this was in development given his connections across the world. _What does this have to do with me specifically,_ he wondered?

"Yes, Prime Minister, I am aware of this." L was anxious to see where this was going.

"We are pleased to say we have reached an agreement with Japan and just need to fine tune some of the details...that's where you come in L." The Prime Minister's smile was pulled so tight that he looked like a shark about to devour it's prey. L saw right thru the man's veiled attempt to be congenial (oh, how he hated politicians) noting the nervous sweat on the man's forehead, visible even thru the monitor.

"Can we get to the point Prime Minister? I have cases I need to get back to." There was a hint of a growl creeping around the edges of his usually monotone voice, as he was feeling rather impatient today. Maybe a direct approach would work with this man to speed things along L decided, as he picked up a plate of strawberry cheesecake that Watari had brought in for him.

"Ah, well, yes...uhm" the Prime Minister stammered nervously, "when treaties of this magnitude occur for countries, an exchange or more accurately I might say a union of two parties...erm...must be...um...arranged to solidify the treaty."

"Prime Minister could you please be more specific and stop tip toeing around?" L took another bite of his cheesecake. This was getting annoying now. The man was interrupting time that he should be spending on his cases...or enjoying his cheesecake at the least.

"Yes, L" The man took a deep breath and seemed to gather himself together a bit more in preparation to speak. L looked at the screen with a bit of amusement. _This should be good_ , he thought.

"The treaty laws setup by the packs for both countries states that a match must be made between the two countries of a high ranking and/or highly respectable Alpha and Omega as a show of good faith to solidify the treaty. For past treaties, this has been accomplished thru royal marriages and such, but currently all the nobility in both countries are mated..." The Prime Minister's voice trailed off.

"So, Prime Minister, what do you need from me? Are you asking the world's greatest detective to find you some obscure English nobleman or woman to marry off to a Alpha or Omega from Japan?" L was annoyed. Of all the ridiculous things he could be asked to do with his time...he sighed and lifted another bite of cake from the plate.

"No, L. The Queen, her Council and the Packs have already decided who the next highest ranking and most respected Alpha that Great Britain can offer Japan as a match is: You."

L heard a crash below his chair where he sat with his knees against his chest. It took him a moment to realize that he had dropped what remained of his plate of strawberry cheesecake on the ground. His fork was still frozen in the air near his mouth to take a bite. He looked down to survey the damage on the floor and could only gaze longingly at the wasted confection splattered across the carpet.

Slowly, he began to wondered where a very pissed off growling sound was coming from... Oh...yes, that was coming from him.

L sat his fork down on the table, carefully controlling his actions lest he let his Alpha side completely dominate right now and put a fist thru the table or the fork thru the monitor.

"I-is everything ok, L?" The Prime Minister looked terrified, which made sense after hearing a crash and then feral sounding growling after conveying that message.

L wanted to say that everything was definitely NOT ok, but he also knew that if the Queen, council and packs had decreed something then he had no choice but to go along with it. He might be one of the strongest Alphas in Great Britain and he may be the World's Greatest Detective, but he was still subject to Queen, Country and Pack law. L did not like to lose and he looked at this as losing.

"Not really Prime Minister, but you expected that surely?" L angrily retorted, his composure lost.

The man laughed nervously, "Well, it's not the most conventional way to be mated, but not completely unheard of..."

"I don't have time to take care of a clueless Omega while I'm trying to work, my cases are very demanding and..." L began to try and explain to the Prime Minister

"I'm sure you will do just fine, L! Just as you do with everything. I don't have much info here, because this has all been moving quite rapidly! But I've heard that the Omega they've chosen from Japan is incredibly attractive, intelligent...uh...the name is Light, yes, Light Yagami." _Interesting name_ L thought

"17 years old, not even had a first heat yet apparently. I've heard the wait is worth it with those ones L...wow, congrats, that should be exciting" The Prime Minister gave a knowing wink and lecherous grin towards the screen.

"17 YEARS OLD?" L couldn't help exclaiming. "Is that even legal?" He was 24 and he knew that many Omegas were often married at 16 or 17 due to their heats, but it still seemed so young to him.

"Heh! Of course! Besides, I've seen legal bonding age waived on Omegas as young as 15 before-"

"That's not my point Prime Minister! 17 is..."

"17 is completely legal, and it looks like the kid is turning 18 a week or two from now. What a great opportunity for a 'special' bonding occasion for the new couple to share together, hmm?" L didn't like the salacious smile that the Prime Minister gave him. Ugh, this man was making his skin crawl and wondering if he shouldn't investigate him for child pornography or sex trafficking.

"Prime Minister. Based on the age, description and social status you have so far provided, I'd guessing that this is likely some spoiled Omega princess who 'thinks' she's pretty smart and has skated thru life so far by batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair."

"No, no, I'm sure it won't be like that at all." The Prime Minister chuckled. He tried to laugh it off, but he knew that L was annoyed. He didn't want to piss the detective off, but jeez, it's not like having a hot, 17 year old Omega handed to you was a death sentence! Most men would kill for the chance to claim a young, beautiful and (by all accounts he had received) a very intelligent Omega. He knew L would come around with time, or at least he hoped he would once he'd met the Omega.

L's mind ran in circles as his toes nervously rubbed together on the seat cushion. _Maybe I could get someone at Wammy's to 'babysit', so I can focus on work?_

There had to be some alternatives to him monitoring or entertaining an Omega all day... _what do Omega's usually do all day?_ He wondered. _I should probably do some research..._

"So, we'll need you in Japan in 2 days time to officially take home your new mate and given your need for anonymity, we'll forego an official mating ceremony and keep it all strictly paperwork for the legal side of things.

"Th-that's very sudden. I have quite a case load right now-" L stuttered out. _Maybe I could buy some time..._

This timeline is not negotiable and it's in the best interests of both countries to 'seal the deal' and get this finalized, L." It was clear the Prime Minister was firm on this point and there would be no wiggle room to maneuver.

The Prime Minister continued "There will probably be some written publicity, just no photos, since that's a no-no for you as well, we are all aware that you need to keep it strictly confidential" He smiled knowingly at the camera to L. "We'll send the details for the Japan timing thru the regular channels to Watari. Good day L." The screen went dark, effectively ending the conversation.

"L, is there anything I can get for you?" Watari's quiet and usually calming presence did nothing to loosen the white knuckled grip that L's hands currently held on his knees as he stayed hunched in his chair.

"No, Watari" L bit out in a snarl. "I will be quite alright, let's focus on the work at hand." He wasn't going to let some Omega get in the way of his work.

He was the first to admit that he was childish and liked to win, so he was not about to allow someone to come in and turn his life upside down. That would mean he had lost control. That would mean he had just plain LOST, which was unacceptable.


	2. Contemplation

Light Yagami was the perfect son.

Son of the Chief of the NPA, top student in Japan, incredibly attractive with medium length sideswept light chestnut hair with hints of auburn when the sun hit it just right. Golden brown eyes the color of caramel with long lashes that framed them beautifully and conveyed an intelligence far beyond his 17 years. He was fairly tall at 5'11" and somewhat slender, but he had a toned build on his frame from years of playing tennis and a perpetual hint of a tan glow graced his skin.

He was a delicious specimen of a teenager on the cusp of a bright future. Girls, boys, teachers, parents...everyone admired him. To be honest, most of them probably wondered what it would be like to kiss the fresh faced youth. To run their hands along that skin, and try to discover the secret of what made Light Yagami so damn appealing.

Of course, Light knew his effect on others and used it to skillfully maneuver amongst people and situations. He made sure he never played favorites or made enemies. He gave others a chance to see more than just the pretty face, he wanted them to see his intelligence. This just made most people want him even more and led him to easily become the most popular person in his school.

Light had some things he didn't share with them though.

Unknown to his classmates, he was also a male Omega. A cherished 'prize' (GOD, how he hated that word!) in a world that consisted of 3 dynamics: Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Omegas made up only about 15% of the population. They were typically viewed by society as weak, highly sexual, needy and desperately in need of a strong Alpha mate who would keep them tucked away somewhere for their own safety (probably while they popped out a few pups and made their Alpha dinner...oh, and don't forget cleaning the house).

Male Omegas were even rarer at 5% of the population and were typically treated as either 'trophy wives' or a means to produce optimum pups depending on the Alpha. The experience of fucking a male Omega in heat was known to be incomparable to any other dynamic...many would pay dearly for the opportunity to even have a night with one, let alone be able to take one as their mate . Both female and male Omegas could produce off-spring and were considered very important to the long term strength of the packs thru mating with powerful Alphas.

Alphas are the most dominant members of society. They have stronger wills, bodies and often tempers than the other dynamics. Rarely does a Beta or Omega challenge an Alpha in any way shape or form and come out on top. Usually the lesser dynamic's instinct for self preservation will override any desire to fight the dominant's control. If a Beta or Omega doesn't listen to their instincts and refuses to submit to an Alpha's will it usually doesn't end without at least a little blood being shed. However, the results are usually the same in the end and the Beta or Omega is 'put in their place' by the typically stronger Alpha.

Alphas don't have the monopoly on intelligence though (Light is living proof that Omegas can far surpass an Alpha in that category), but a number of society's brightest minds are definitely Alphas and are held in high regard for their brilliance.

Betas are the essential neutral party between Alpha and Omegas, making up the largest portion of society. They don't have heats like Omegas. They are the least extreme in temperament one way or the other compared to Alphas and Omegas, and are able to help regulate mood and calm either dynamic thru their pheromones to a certain degree.

Light had been carefully avoiding the stereotype of the "weak" Male Omega ever since he had been identified as an Omega via the government required Dynamic Identification Testing when he turned 10.

The mandated testing was confidential to protect all dynamic's rights and then kept on file with the Japanese government and pack council. Only his family was informed of his type when the results came back and they decided to keep it that way.

Male Omegas were highly valued due to their rarity and their ability to better carry a child to term due to their relative strength compared to female Omegas. Also, the offspring of a male Omega + Alpha match is proven to be significantly more intelligent and attractive than other dynamic pairings. Many top politicians and celebrities were products of such matches.

It was also not unheard of for an attractive female or male Omega to be stalked and abducted, locked away to be used by someone as their own personal sex toy. In addition, there was the very lucrative black market sex trafficking where an attractive male Omega virgin could be sold for hundreds of thousands of dollars to the right buyer, never to be seen again.

Given that Light's father was Chief of the NPA and had seen so many horrible cases come thru the department, he knew only too well the dangers his son might face if he was publicly identified as an Omega at a young age. As a family, they determined that it was in Light's best interest to keep the knowledge of his dynamic status hidden as long as possible to ensure his safety.

Having discovered his type early on, Light was able to take precautions that not even his parents had thought of implementing. Light had been taking heat suppressants since he turned 15, obtaining them thru rather shady methods, but he rationalized that the ends justified the means in this case. So, even though Light was now almost 18, he'd been able to avoid having his first heat.

His parents would never have approved of him taking meds at such a young age, but Light had his own priorities to worry about. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how to obtain the meds. He hacked into the NPA database by piggybacking onto his Father's access thru their home network to find a known dealer that supplied suppressants illegally, but was unlikely to be hauled in or closely monitored by the NPA in the long term.

Once he'd found the perfect target, tracking down the drug dealer was surprisingly easy once he'd used a computer program he'd built to cross-reference the data from the NPA files and discovered a pattern in the times and locations the dealer was making his drops. The rest was as easy as making the connection and he'd been taking the suppressants ever since.

Light was a fucking genius after all and knew how to manipulate those around him to an exceptional degree. That meant no one around him had caught on to his years long scheme of heat suppression (and his parents just thought he was a "late bloomer").

His classmates all thought he was a Beta or Alpha, and no one pressures eachother to reveal dynamics in high school, so if you hadn't presented, no one was the wiser. It was considered extremely bad manners to pressure others to discuss it. Since Light had never been out of school for an extended period for a heat, this has helped maintain the assumption by everyone outside his family that he must not be an Omega. As for Light...well, he had his own plan for his future, and he'd be damned if he was going to be mated at 15 before he'd even had a chance at life!

Sure, everyone's information went into the government's National Dynamic Registry once they were tested, but until you presented at your first heat, it was easy to hide your status and avoid being treated...differently.

Like some precious, little breakable princess...ugh...there's nothing that Light hated more than the idea of being treated like that. Even after a person's first heat, Light didn't see that there was any reason one couldn't lead a normal life.

Why did he have to give up his dreams of a career because he was an Omega? He wanted to work at the NPA like his father or be a detective, doing work like L, Deneuve or Coil. His dynamic was not going to limit him. No way...

He saw too many horrible things going on in the world to just stand back and not be part of the solution. He needed to make a difference and he wasn't going to be able to do that work if he was just somebody's 'trophy wife'...ugh. The very thought made Light cringe.

If there was any sense of justice in this rotten world, he would have the opportunity...strike that, NO, he would find or create the opportunities to forge his own path in life that didn't rely on or trap him based on him being an Omega.

Light would've liked to believe that he could find a romantic relationship with someone that wanted to stand on equal footing with him, but he knew it was unlikely that anyone would ever rise to his standards. They would need to provide at least enough intellectual stimulation to keep up with his own level of machinations (which was a rare feat) and most importantly they wouldn't try to completely dominate him into giving up his life to live in their shadow.

No, Light resigned himself that this was an unlikely scenario around the age of 16 when two of his classmates left school suddenly and everyone was informed that it turned out they were Omegas and married off to a pair of rich brothers after starting their heats for the first time shortly after they both turned 16. They were two of the smartest girls and at the top of the class behind Light.

Sakura Sasumi and Mara Tetsuo both had big dreams and career aspirations. Sakura wanted to go to medical school and Mara had her eye on being an architect. They never came back to school. He dug deeper to find out what had happened to them, using all of the determination that he knew would one day make him a great detective.

Eventually he discovered that they had been taken to Germany by their new Alpha husbands. They never re-enrolled in school and before a year passed they had each given birth to their first pups before reaching their 17th birthdays.

Light imagined being trapped like that, having no control or choice and decided that he'd rather stay unmated for life then end up like them. It seemed like most Omegas were treated like pup factories or just pretty trophy arm candy for their Alpha, not like people. When Light thought of becoming something like that, just an _object_ to be used, he felt like he couldn't breathe. No...he would not be letting that happen.

Besides the societal controls, many Alphas instinctually seemed to think with their dicks a majority of the time. A blind eye was often turned when an Omega was beaten or raped by their Alphas, as they were seen as property to be used by their mate in whatever way they saw fit in exchange for the protection that mate provided. Unless someone died, no one spoke up or did anything to prosecute the abuser and even then they might still let the Alpha off the hook in the end.

It was abuses of power like this that disgusted Light. He feared that it would happen to him. That he could be forced to enter his heat, be raped and violated. He knew he would put up a damned good fight if that ever did happened to him, but from what he had learned of heats, he wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight for long.

During a heat, Omegas became needy, willing and physically weak. This makes it easier for them to be mated with. Omegas are pretty much biologically hardwired to stop fighting and just take it from the nearest Alpha who will drive their cock inside them and give them their knot. A strong heat could turn an unwilling Omega into a writhing mess begging to be filled with an Alpha's cum to satisfy the burning need inside to mate.

Light quietly contemplated all of these things, along with his bright future while in class. It's not like he needed to pay attention, as he knew this stuff already. He made a quick mental note to visit his dealer tonight to get more suppressants, as he was running low.

 _I can't take a chance that i'll run out._ Light thought to himself. _I'll just say I need to go to a study session or sneak out if necessary._ He knew his family trusted him implicitly and wouldn't question any plans he made. They never checked on their trusted son once he had gone to bed for the night either and to Light's credit, he rarely, found a need to take advantage of that fact.

Light tapped his pencil on the desk and looked out the window of his classroom. His chin resting on the palm of his hand, elbow leaning on the desk.

 _This is so boring._ Light sighed inwardly. _I can't wait until the year is over and I can go to To-Oh where I can challenge myself - Huh? What is that all about?_ A police vehicle was pulling up to the school, along with another car.

 _Why is my dad here in the middle of the day?_ Light was instantly more alert and straightened up in his seat to get a better view. He watched as his father, Soichiro Yagami walked towards the front entrance of the school, a somber look on his face.

A few minutes later, a nervous looking girl entered the room with a note for the teacher. "

"Light, you're needed up in the main office". He quickly collected his things and left the classroom. _I hope Mom and Sayu are ok_. Light thought worriedly as he strode down the hallway towards the office.


	3. Investigation

Click...click...click...

L had just settled in with his laptop. He and Watari had arrive in Japan a few hours ago and finally reached the penthouse apartment that L retained in the area. He had similar setups in most major cities around the globe and could easily afford it...he was a billionaire genius detective after all.

He secretly got a kick out of imagining the reactions of the Japanese and British government 'handlers' who were wondering where he was, given that they had arranged for a group of suites for him to occupy during his stay at a nearby luxury hotel. However, L was positive that they had also bugged and placed cameras in the rooms ahead of time too.

 _Nice try, but you're not going to sneak a peek that easily._ L thought with a smirk.

Watari had already informed them all an hour ago that he was already in Japan, they'd given the bureaucrats at least that small measure of relief.

But there had also been the highly amusing initial panic that the Brits had let loose. Apparently, they thought he hadn't even boarded the flight they'd graciously sent tickets for, not knowing L already had a private jet at his disposal. I mean, how else would L take his full supply of candy and sweets with him when traveling? They were worried that the genius detective had gotten 'cold feet' and decided not to come at all.

 _Ha...my feet are just fine thank you! Though I'd feel better if they were connecting with your faces right about now._ L thought as he rubbed his bare toes together and looked back at the computer screen. _Ah, there it is!_ He looked at an email that had just come thru on his secure server.

He'd finally received the background profile and research from Matt on Light Yagami. Matt was the best hacker he knew aside from himself, so he was confident that there was no bit of information that would escape the young gamer.

After his video conference with the Prime Minister two days ago, L had declined to receive any poorly gathered information from the British or Japanese government, preferring to trust his own sources and wait for Matt to gather what would likely be a much more robust profile of who this girl really was.

L reached out to the bowl on the table next to him and snatched up a lollipop with his long and nimble fingers. He quickly unwrapped the confection and popped it in his mouth.

 _Well, let's see if Light Yagami, is this perfect Omega that they're making her out to be._ L clicked open the file and began scrolling thru the information. There was page upon page of test scores, report cards, medical records, family info. L cut right to the heart of the data, gathering key elements of the information together so he could begin assessing his mate-to-be.

Name: Light Yagami

Age: 17

Birthday: February 28th

 _Ah_ , _that_ _is_ _coming_ _up soon._ L thought.

Family:

Soichiro Yagami - Father/Alpha

Sachiko Yagami - Mother/Beta

Sayu Yagami - Sister/Beta

Family Overview:

Soichiro Yagami - Age 48/Chief of the National Police Agency of Japan

Sachiko Yagami - Age 41/Housewife and community volunteer

Sayu Yagami - Age 14/Student

 _Interesting. Her father is the Chief of Police. I wonder how Soichiro Yagami feels about his eldest daughter being handed over to a_ _mysterious_ _Alpha_.

Academic Overview:

Nationally ranked as the top student in Japan

Plans to attend To-Oh University after high school to study Law and Psychology.

 _Hmm. Not bad. I suppose you'd have a hard time achieving those kinds of test scores just batting your eyelashes_. L had to admit.

Career Aspirations:

Law enforcement - Detective work with the NPA. Has already assisted on several cases while still attending high school. See Case File attachments.

Independent detective/investigative work also a possibility based on aptitude and interest shown by subject in the field.

 _Who IS this girl? Aren't Omegas supposed to want to stay away from this kind of work in general?_ He was becoming curiouser, intrigued and though he wouldn't admit it if asked, a bit turned on at the idea that there was a person with this level of intelligence and similarly minded career aspirations as him out there. Of course what really got him excited was that he loved solving puzzles like this...he just felt like he was missing a crucial piece to help this all make sense.

He bit down on the lollipop in his mouth with a satisfying crunch, then discarded the stick. He unwrapped a fresh one and popped it in his mouth. _Hmm, I wonder if Matt was able to get any pictures._

L saw another folder containing image files and clicked the first picture file he saw in it.

 _Fuck...me...sideways._ L thought as the beautiful golden eyes of the very NOT female Light Yagami gazed out at him from the screen.

L slowly realized that that he had been staring motionless at the photo for the last 10 seconds and his lollipop was about to fall out of his wide open mouth.

He went to open another photo. _Maybe Matt accidentally attached the wrong file._ He thought.

The second photo was better if that was even possible. L felt his cock twitch in his pants. It was a picture of the boy playing tennis of all things. His body glistened slightly with sweat, just enough so that the clothes he wore in the photo clung to his body as he stretched to swing at the ball.

L ran his thumb across his lips and wondered what that sweat tasted like...

Hmm, maybe we could play a round of tennis together. L thought. He imagined what the Omega would look like dripping with sweat as they tore each other's clothes off. Their slick bodies grinding against one another so he could lick, touch and taste every inch of that flawless looking skin. He'd spread Light out and use his tongue to-

-Shit! L snapped out of his fantasy, startling a bit in his chair. He looked down and realized he was already semi-hard. He could almost hear his dick whispering to him 'finish what you started, dammit!'.

"Ugh!" L cried out in frustration and took a deep calming breath.

 _Not that I'm complaining, but you would think they could have mentioned that my new mate is an Omega wet dream come to life_. L groaned inwardly as he put both hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes where the dark circles were even more pronounced than usual due to the stress of the last couple days.

 _I'm going to have to rethink my whole approach to this situation. I can't let this arrangement, no matter how deliciously tempting it may be, deter me from my work priorities._ L reminded himself and tried to refocus.

L's eyes drifted once more to the screen and he couldn't help clicking on another picture of Light. This time it was a school photo, displaying a brilliant smile that any mother would be proud of.

There was a little voice at the back of L's mind that told him something just seemed off about this whole profile. It's like Yagami was TOO perfect. It was beginning to irk L. I mean, no one was THIS perfect...right?

"Who are you really Light Yagami?" L whispered to himself as he looked at the image of the golden boy in the photo.

 _What are you hiding behind that carefully crafted mask?_ L wondered. He wanted to see what was underneath it, break down Light's walls and see what was left when the dust settled. Was it someone he could trust with his secrets?

He needed to be able to trust Light with the secret of who he was and what he looked like. Very few people knew his identity and he wanted to keep it that way.

To confirm Light was trustworthy, he was going to hide himself behind a mask of sorts as well. He had many aliases to choose from, it was just a matter of landing on one that would suit the purposes of this 'investigation'.

L pulled the empty lollipop stick out of his mouth and tossed it in the trash can a few feet away. It was about 1pm and after tomorrow's 'official' meeting Light and L would be on their way back to England...together. It was now or never if L was going to look for an opportunity to get a better assessment of Light.

"Watari!"

"Yes, L?" The older gentleman appeared momentarily.

"I need a jacket, shoes and a ...and a bag of gummy worms" L paused "Make that two bags."

"Anything else, L?"

"Yes, have the Ducati pulled up from the garage. I'll be doing some independent research and won't be needing a driver."

"Of course, everything should be ready shortly" With that, Watari turned and left the room to prepare the items L requested.

L turned and walked back to the desk where his laptop sat and leaned his hands on the back of the chair he had previously occupied. He looked closely at the young man in the photo.

 _Well, Light, it's time to play a game of hide and go seek._ L mused.

L needed to see if Light was hiding something. If he was, L would surely seek it out.


	4. Revelations

Light's head felt heavy. A dull, throbbing pain radiated from the back of his skull as if he'd been hit with a baseball bat. Of course Light had nothing to compare this feeling to...he just assumed that this must be what it felt like to get your ass handed to you by a piece of sports equipment.

"W-what happened?" Light mumbled.

He slowly cracked open one eye and swiftly shut it again when he was met with bright lights.

"Soichiro! He's awake, come here! Oh, my poor Light, how are you feeling?" He could hear his mother's voice and as she sat down he began to realize that he was lying on a bed, but he couldn't remember how he got there. _Wait! Why is mom here?_

"Mom? What's going on?"

"I'm here Sachiko." Light heard his father enter the room.

He still didn't want to open his eyes after the excruciating first attempt, but he knew he needed to do it so he could see his Dad's face. The man was an open book to Light and would provide an accurate read on the situation.

"Dad, could you turn down the lights in here? It's really bright and hurting my head when I open my eyes."

"Of course son" Soichiro Yagami quickly dimmed the room and Light bravely peeked thru his lashes at his parents.

He was finally able to get a better look at his surroundings and realized he was in the school nurse's office. He slowly sat up.

"Dad, what's going on...I don't..." Light was feeling very fuzzy and couldn't recall what had led him to be lying on the bed with a massive headache.

"It's ok Light, you just hit your head when you fell, umm...well, how much do you remember before you woke up just now?" Soichiro didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier and was being cautious.

"I-I remember leaving class to go to the main office..." Light began to retrace his steps.

Then it all clicked in to place and Light's memories from earlier came rushing back in an instant.

His dad talking to him...the dignitaries from the government confirming that this was required of him as a citizen of Japan and the highest of honors to be chosen...the overwhelming sense of panic...that the walls were closing in on him...not being able to breathe...standing up quickly and then blackness.

He'd passed out during a freaking panic attack in front of his dad and several high ranking government officials that had accompanied him to deliver the news. It was so humiliating. _As if things couldn't have gotten any worse...Why did I have to go and act like some weak, frail Omega stereotype in front of all of them_.

"No...no...this can't be happening." Light moaned "Please tell me I hallucinated the part where I'm being sold off, no wait, how did that one official with you put it Dad? Ah, that's right, 'given the honor' of being sold off to seal a treaty with Great Britain? Mom...Dad? Is this seriously happening?"

Soichiro and Sachiko looked at their son with sympathetic eyes. Sachiko took her son's hand firmly.

"I know that this is...a shock, but we need to try to make the best of it now." His mother gently murmured, trying for the honesty that she knew her intelligent son would appreciate from them, rather than any false assurances they could provide to the contrary.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be sick." Light covered his face with his hands and leaned forward placing his elbows against his knees to steady himself.

"Its a lot to take in son, we are still trying to come to terms with this as well." Soichiro Yagami was incredibly proud of his son's accomplishments thus far and had hoped to support him in his dreams to follow his footsteps in the NPA, but that was now a near impossible scenario. His father was incredibly conflicted about the situation.

Although unusual, this truly WAS an honor to his family, a sign of respect for his position and work as Chief of the NPA and a credit to Light's accomplishments. To have the Japanese government feel that his son was worthy to represent their country in sealing this treaty actually made Soichiro Yagami very proud.

He kept his emotions from showing on his face to ensure he appeared as the ever stoic and steady Father that Light respected. He knew his son would not see things the same way and knew this situation must be handled delicately.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much time to prepare you to leave for England, that's why we came directly to the school to get you."

Light narrowed his eyes at his father. "What do you mean Dad? How soon are they planning to have me go?" He heard the anxiety creeping into his voice, even though he tried to seem calm on the exterior.

"Your intended mate has already arrived in Japan apparently. They expect you to leave with him tomorrow." "

"What!? But what about finishing high school, what about To-Oh?.." His voice trailed off.

Light was panicking again on the inside and trying desperately not to show it on the outside. This was his worst nightmare come to life. _I'm going to end up like Sakura and Mara...No, I can sneak out to get my suppressants tonight before I leave...that'll buy me some time at least._

"We'll talk to them Light, there must be something we can work out." Soichiro stated with certainty to reassure his son, although he was anything but convinced that this was the case.

"Right Dad, like some entitled English nobleman is going to let me do that." Light ran a hand thru his hair and sighed. _I'll probably be locked up in some estate with nothing to do all day but wait around for my mate to either fuck me or take me out to show me off at parties._ Light thought grimly.

"It isn't a nobleman Light. With all of the nobleman in England already mated, just like in our country, the highest ranking and most distinguished Alpha was chosen to receive this honor."

 _Great_ Light thought _So not only am I getting sold off, it's not even going to include a title or something? Probably some rich, old, perv...ugh_

Soichiro continued, "Your mate is the next highest ranking Alpha in the packs there after the nobility and has done much in the private sector to distinguish himself. He's considered one of the most brilliant minds alive today in any country."

Light narrowed his eyes speculatively and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against the wall behind the bed. "Ok Dad, who exactly is this fine specimen of an Alpha that I should be honored to mate with?" Light couldn't help producing a small derisive snort at the end.

"Light, the Alpha you are going to mate with is L"

"..." Light stared at his father. His head was a noiseless vacuum for about 10 seconds as he took this in. His Dad's lips kept moving, but he didn't hear anything coming out.

For a moment, Light felt a flicker of hope before he shoved it down deep inside. There was no room for that here.

There was no space for emotions or possibilities in these political chess matches. The countries moved Light around the board like a mere pawn, while playing with his very future. They simply saw him as something they could easily 'sacrifice' to provide a victorious outcome.

They were all in for a rude awakening down the road.

Light was a master at chess and could out-maneuver the best of them. Life was often like a giant game of chess to Light. He was patient and cunning, ruthless when facing an opponent. Always thinking 10 steps ahead. He was confident that he could find a way to turn this situation to his advantage eventually as well.

You could almost see the wheels begin to turn again in the quiet of Light's mind as he formed potential strategies.

Of course L was someone he had admired and maybe hoped one day to work with. He didn't expect to become the famous Alpha's mate for godsake. He knew nothing about who the man really was, no one did. He was a mystery, a shadow, coming in to solve cases around the world and then leaving. No one even knew what the man truly looked like...

One thing Light DID know was that he wanted to show L that he was not going to be treated as inferior to him...World's Greatest Detective title be damned!

Light felt his resolve growing to prove to L that he was his equal regardless of his dynamic. He hated to lose and was not about to start accepting defeat so easily now.

This small battle might be lost, but Light was looking to win the war and in doing so, gain L's respect and freedom from being just another Omega trophy for an Alpha.


	5. K is for

It was dark by the time the Ducati arrived at the address that L had received from Watari. He didn't stop, so as not to draw attention, circling around the block and stopping a good distance from the Yagami residence to observe the house.

The home was lit up and it was clear that some or all of the family was home for the evening.

L made sure he was completely in the shadows and turned off the bike.

 _So this is where you live Light Yagami or at least until tomorrow I suppose._ L thought.

He took off his helmet, wanting to get a better look at the house and his eyes were immediately drawn to an upstairs room patio door being opened. L couldn't believe his luck when he saw that it was Light coming outside.

He was even more surprised when Light carefully looked around, glanced back inside briefly, then proceeded to shimmy down the side of the house using a drain pipe.

L was mildly amused and couldn't wait to continue unravelling this mystery. He mentally recalculated the percentage that Light was hiding a secret, while he watched the Omega head on his way.

Once he felt there was enough distance, he put his helmet back on and started the motorcycle in preparation to tail Light. It was time to see just what his mate-to-be was up to after dark in the city

 **xxx**

Light pulled his beanie down tighter on his head as he drew closer to the club. Glimpses of his golden brown hair peeked out the edges, his molten caramel eyes nearly glowed in the dark.

He wore dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt under his black pea coat. It wasn't his usual look, but that was the point. He didn't want to look like Light Yagami, high school student, he needed to look like just another young man out to have fun that night. But no matter how Light tried to hide it, he would always draw attention.

His dealer agreed to meet him at Club 40 to give him a larger than usual supply of heat suppressants that should last him for at least 6 months and this time around, birth control as well. This would give Light enough time to either make a return trip for a refill supply or to find a new dealer in England.

"What's up Kira?" the bouncer said to Light as he walked up to the door.

"Not much Jo-Jo, have you seen Shu tonight yet?" Light answered the bouncer, unfazed by the nickname. He had been a 'client' of Shu's, his dealer, for many years and this was one of his main places to do business.

Given Light's obvious sex appeal, Shu had jokingly started calling him a ladykiller, then just 'killer', until eventually it just turned into 'Kira' and stuck as his nickname and alias when he met with Shu. Light didn't necessarily like being called Kira given the translation, but it was a good way to avoid using his real name in these situations and provided anonymity.

"Yeah, he headed in about half an hour ago. Should be back in his usual spot by now." The bouncer opened the door and waived Light in, not even bothering to check Light's impeccable fake ID after so many visits over the last 2 years.

Light stepped inside and was instantly assaulted with the sound of the music pounding in the background. He headed over to the bar first to get a drink, god knows he needed one after the day he'd had. It's not like Light made a habit to do this often, but it was part of blending in and it would look odd if he made a beeline straight for his dealer when he came in the door as well.

"Hey Mika" Light greeted the tall and muscular Beta, as he arrived at the bar.

"Hi Kira, the usual?"

Light flashed his winning smile at the attractive, green-eyed bartender. "Sounds amazing. Thanks"

While Mika went to work prepping the drink, Light took off his hat and jacket and turned around, leaning back against the bar to survey the room discreetly. His eyes gradually drifted to the corner of the room he knew Shu would be in and found the man in his regular booth. He had his typical eye candy of two scantily clad women seated with him, probably Omegas that worked for the man. Light rolled his eyes and hoped it wasn't going to be one of those nights.

Shu wasn't just a dealer, he also ran an escort business providing the company of attractive Omegas for the right price. Every time that he had met with Light to give him suppressants over the last half year or so, he had been incredibly pushy with his sales pitch about how Light could make a lot of money as an escort and that he should come work for him.

Due to his skill at social manipulation and flirtation, Light was able to politely, but firmly decline Shu on every occasion without offending the man and impacting his ability to obtain the medication he needed. At least he wouldn't have to see the man for awhile after this, if ever, should he find a new dealer in England.

"Here's your drink, gorgeous" Light turned back to the bar to see Mika holding out a glass of Suntory Whiskey with an artfully shaped ball of ice resting at the bottom.

Light may have had to dress down to contrast his usual image, but there was no way that he was going to lower his standards regarding the liquor he consumed.

"Thanks Mika, much appreciated." Light said as he reached for the glass.

"It's on me" Mika said with a wink, his fingers lingering as he handed the glass to Light. Gently grazing the young man's fingertips.

The wavy haired brunette bartender leaned across the bar, and continued to barely stroke one of Light's fingers with a feathery touch that sent shivers down the young man's spine in a very good way.

Mika's drew in close to whisper to Light. He could feel the Beta's warm breath against his ear.

"I think you'd taste better than any drink I could possibly make." He seductively murmured. His tongue lightly flicking out to run itself along a bit of exposed earlobe, as if to test that theory, causing a slight tremor to run thru Light's body.

The man slowly leaned back behind the bar again, removing his fingers from the glass he had handed to Light. He smirked, noting the slight blush that had creeped up the young man's face.

Light was not about to be outdone by anyone when it came to flirting. _Two can play this game._ He thought.

He said nothing and raised the glass toward his lips, taking a sip of the drink. He rested against the edge of the bar and looked up at the man thru his long lashes with a searing gaze that conveyed all of the instinctual sexuality that Light typically kept locked tightly away.

As he finished taking a drink, he cocked his head to the side and slowly ran the tip of his tongue across his plush lips, still holding the bartender's eyes with his own. He saw the man's breath hitch. Light grinned inwardly.

"Mmm." Light hummed briefly as if pondering something for a moment, while he looked at the man in front of him.

Then Light gracefully leaned back off the bar and turned to walk away, but couldn't help himself from messing with the sexy bartender a bit more. After taking two steps, he looked over his shoulder where the man stood staring at Light's retreating figure.

"You're right Mika...it tastes delicious." Light lifted his hand to indicate his drink and winked at the man before continuing to walk away. He heard a soft "Damn", then a chuckle behind him and knew that Mika would have no hard feelings about the interaction.

With a self-satisfied smile on his face, Light took a winding path across the club to where Shu was still sitting. _I need to wrap this up and get out of here_ , he thought, taking a drink to steel himself as he arrived at the booth.

"Kira my boy, if it isn't the sexiest piece of Omega ass I know." The man chuckled. "How many bodies have you left in your wake this evening so far? Hmm?" The Alpha always played this little game with Light, teasing him about his flirtatious nature and sex appeal.

Light slid in next to one of the girls and gave Shu his best panty dropping smile. He leaned back to place his arms across the back of the booth, knowing it would stretch his fitted black shirt across his toned chest and show off his body to perfection.

"Oh, you know me Shu. I just write it off as part of the risks that come with being in my presence." He said with a sexy grin. Light knew that Shu enjoyed seeing Light at his most arrogant, so he turned it up a notch when dealing with the man.

"Ha, you never fail to turn on the charm, do you boy? Well, that's one of the things I enjoy most about our little meetings." Shu gave him an assessing glance and got right down to business.

"Now K, why exactly do you need this big of an order?" He was definitely a businessman first and foremost, the flirtatiousness would not deter him from his bottom line. "Is this for someone else too? You usually don't get the other item as well...Are you planning on dealing or something, because I don't appreciate..."

"No! Nothing like that!" Light exclaimed. He never thought that Shu would think that's why he needed triple his usual supply.

He had to think of something plausible to tell Shu. He couldn't tell him the truth...it was too horrible for Light to even think about, much less say out loud or admit to anyone.

"I'm going on an exchange program to England for half a year and I'm not sure I'll be able to come back during that time for a refill, that's all" Light kept his eyes focused unwaveringly on Shu to get a read on the man.

"Ha! Well, is that it! For a second I thought maybe you were going behind my back and trying to start a little side-business or something, don't worry me like that!" Shu laughed heartily, but the smile on his face didn't reach the hard look he gave Light. The ladies next to him giggled obliviously and ran their hands across the Alpha dealer's chest.

"I just need to make sure I don't run into any problems while I'm traveling is all. That's why I've adding the other item as well this time, just in case" Light said smoothly. Which really wasn't a lie after all. He knew that the best lies were based in truth anyways, making them more believable.

"I appreciate you meeting with me on short notice. I'm actually leaving sooner than I had expected." He passed Shu an envelope under the table containing the money.

Shu passed back an envelope containing the suppressant and birth control pills. Fortunately, they were packaged so compactly that they all easily fit in the two inner pockets of Light's jacket. He discreetly tucked them away.

"Maybe when you get back from your travels you'll be a bit more worldly, eh? Finally, take me up on that offer to make some serious money using your assets to their fullest potential." Shu said with a leer.

"I don't know about that Shu."

"Listen Kira, eventually someone is going to take it if you don't decide to give it, that's just the way it is for you Omegas." Shu sneered at him. "You're good for one thing and you might as well get paid for it."

Light's eyes flashed angrily at the man. _How dare he..._

"Go to hell Shu!" Light rose from the booth and then leaned forward, palms flat on the table to look down at the man.

"My dynamic does not define me and I am not going to spend my life being someone's whore and plaything. No one gets to decide my future but me!" Light snarled at him. He pushed back up off the table and picked up his drink, turning to walk away.

He didn't get very far when he heard Shu call out to him "You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart, but the day's gonna come soon when you'll be begging an Alpha for a cock in your ass, just like the little Omega slut you really are deep down inside."

Light didn't recall turning around or even setting his drink down, he just suddenly felt his fist connecting with Shu's face as he reached over the booth's table to attack the man in the middle of the club.


	6. Lessons in Control

"Go to hell Shu!" L sipped his drink and watched Light get up, curiously observing the sudden change in mood between the two, unseen from a short distance away in a dimly lit booth.

Light was leaning on the table and speaking to the man now. L could catch bits of what he was saying over the club's music.

"...does not define me...not going to...someone's whore or plaything...decide my future..." The Omega male then began to walk away from the table.

 _I guess I better see where he's headed off to next, hopefully he's going-_ L's thoughts were cut off when he heard the Alpha that Light had been speaking with call out to the young man over the din of the music:

"You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart, but the day's gonna come soon when you'll be begging an Alpha for a cock in your ass, just like the little Omega slut you really are deep down inside." smirking at the back of the other man.

And then Light was reaching over the table to grab the front of the man's shirt to haul him up and punch him in the face. It happened so quickly, L couldn't help but admire the fluid grace of Light Yagami as he ruthlessly attacked his prey, an Alpha no less.

As soon as it started it was over. Light stepped back from the table a couple steps, breathing heavily. L could clearly see the damage he had inflicted on the other man.

"You fucking bitch! I think you broke my nose!" The Alpha snarled at Light, grabbing his nose as blood poured out. The ladies sitting in the booth with him looked unsure as to whether they should comfort him or run and hide.

Light had already put on his jacket and was quickly walking towards the door, fists clenched tightly.

"Come back here Kira! We're not finished yet!" The Alpha bellowed, turning even more heads throughout the club towards him.

 _Kira? An alias of sorts?_ L wondered. He felt like the mystery of Light Yagami was deepening, rather than becoming clearer.

L watched as Light pushed out the door without a backwards glance. Apparently, he did feel like they were "finished".

He stood up and began to put his jacket back on to head out. Knowing he needed to move quickly so he didn't lose track of Light.

"...follow him! I'm not done with that little bitch..." It was the Alpha that Light had punched. He was talking to two muscular looking thugs, that L could easily tell were Betas. He watched as the three of them walked towards the back of the club and out an exit marked employees only.

L narrowed his eyes and headed swiftly to the front door. This was dangerous. He needed to find Light.

He only hoped that he caught up to the young Omega before the very pissed off Alpha and his thugs did.

xxx

 _Damn it. Fucking Shu._ Light thought angrily as he headed to the bus stop that would take him back home.

 _At least I got what I came for._ That was a small relief to Light. However, having to find another dealer was not going to be easy. He had time though given the large supply of suppressants he had obtained tonight.

He took a deep breath and let it out, watching the air fog in front of him. It was so peaceful and quiet. Just the faint sounds of cars and distant city life as he walked past buildings and alleyways to his destination.

Light actually enjoyed nights like this when he took a moment to take it all in. He felt a sudden pang of sadness as it occurred to him that this might be the last time he walked thru the city like this. Tomorrow he would have to leave everything behind for an uncertain future with an Alpha he knew little about, other than his reputation.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart? We weren't finished yet." Light's head snapped up to see Shu standing 10 feet in front of him. The Alpha's anger radiated off him in waves, triggering an instinctual reaction in Light to run.

He turned swiftly, only to be met by two intimidating Betas effectively blocking his path to escape. There was nowhere to go.

He heard footsteps slowly approach from behind him. He never thought that the simple tap of a shoe on pavement could sound so menacing.

Tap...tap...tap...tap

Light's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt like prey being stalked. He just stood there...too frightened to even move, to turn around.

He could feel the man at his back. His large, muscular 6' frame within inches of Light's slightly shorter one. Hot breath ghosted across his neck, while the Alpha male released pheromones towards the younger man meant to instill submission. It felt like minutes passed like this to Light, when in reality it was only seconds.

Shu wanted to savor Light's fear of not knowing what he would do to make him pay. He knew that the anticipation of waiting for the first blow could be worse than if one of them had just walked up and started punching the young man from the start of the encounter.

He wanted to teach the boy a lesson about control...mainly, that Light had none.

Shu's large hand suddenly wrapped around the young man's neck, while the other hand snaked around his waist and pulled Light flush against his body.

Light's breath hitched as he felt the man's lips graze against his ear and whisper "I told you someone was going to take it if you didn't give it willingly didn't I?" As he bit the shell of Light's ear and then licked the spot soothingly.

Light groaned and tried to pull away from the man's hold.

The Alpha growled lowly and held even tighter to Light.

"Uh-uh...I'm not finished playing with you little Omega, you haven't learned your lesson yet." The dominant male snarled. He held firmly onto Light's neck and dragged him over against the wall of the closest building. He pressed the young man face first against the cold brick, still holding him tightly by the neck.

Light's hands scraped along the wall, trying to push off and away, but unable to get the leverage to overcome his attacker's hold.

Moments later he felt Shu's entire body leaning against him, his rock hard erection pressed up against Light's ass. He proceeded to grind his body against the boy's clothed backside.

"No...please..." Light cried out.

"Aww, see, you're already learning how to beg like a good little Omega slut. That's lesson number one." Shu kept grinding against the boy and grinned as he leaned into lick the scent gland on Light's neck, releasing the Omega's intoxicatingly sweet smell and inhaling deeply.

"St-stop! I'm sorry, ok? Just don't do this." Light pleaded.

"After you got me this hard Kira? I don't think I can stop." Shu chuckled in Light's ear.

The Alpha suddenly grabbed both of Lights hands and yanked his arms over his head, pinning his smaller wrists against the wall, with one of his hands. He then returned his other hand to Light's stomach and resumed leaning against the younger male. Light's panicked panting was music to his ears.

"Besides, I think there's another lesson or two you need to learn before we're done here, don't you?" His hand slid further down Light's torso to his jeans, unfastening the button.

"No, I've learned my lesson, really. C'mon Shu!" Light's desperation colored each word.

"I don't think I believe you." Shu stated flatly, as he angrily recalled Light punching him in the club in front of all of those people...disrespecting him. Shu wasn't letting the kid off that easily...

The Alpha shoved his hand into Light's jeans and under the waistband of his boxers to firmly grip the young man's cock. He began to swiftly stroke the length, occasionally running his thumb over the head.

"unh...what are..." Light let out a low groan as his body responded unwillingly to Shu's hand.

"See Kira, your dick knows it belongs to an Alpha, even if you don't want to admit it."

"You fucking asshole...go to hell"

"Tsk, tsk sweetheart, it was that kind of behavior that got you in this situation in the first place." Shu laughed and continued to run his hand up and down Light's growing erection, while rutting against his ass. "Anyways, it's clear you like it, just like a good little Omega whore should."

Shu thrust himself roughly once more against Light and held himself tightly to the young man's back side. Ensuring Light could feel the Alpha's rigid length pressed between his cheeks through their clothing. "I'm sure your tight little ass is just aching for me to fill it up" he whispered in Light's ear before he bit the lobe again hard.

"Owww, let me go you fucker!"

"I believe the young man asked you to let him go." An unfamiliar voice called out.

Shu slapped the hand that had been holding Light's wrists over the boy's mouth before he could say anything and kept him pressed against the wall with his body.

Shu looked over his shoulder from where he had Light pinned and snarled at the man. "Fuck off buddy and mind your own business."

Light began to struggle, he knew this was his only chance to get help. He bit Shu's hand.

"Oww...you little shit!" Shu delivered a knee to Light's side that knocked the wind out of him and had him hitting the ground hard.

"Help..." Light gasped out. Hoping that the stranger heard him. He curled up on his side, hands holding his sore torso, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"It sounds like he doesn't want your attention, so why don't you all go on your way now." The calm voice spoke with authority and confidence to the other men.

"Why don't you get back on your bike and head back to wherever you came from. This isn't any of your concern." Shu growled.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. If you don't leave him alone by choice, I'll simply have to make you leave him alone." Light heard the man state.

"Alright, I've heard enough of this bullshit. Take care of him you guys. I don't have all night." The Alpha stated as he directed his two Betas to attack the stranger.

Light rolled over painfully to his other side to get a look at what was happening. The stranger was in the middle of the street and appeared to be dressed in dark clothing. With most of the surrounding street lights off at the moment, he couldn't get a good look at him.

Light watched the two Betas approach the man and his heart dropped, knowing that this was hopeless and once the stranger had been beaten up, Shu would turn his attention back to Light. Light began to scan the ground, looking for something, anything that could be used to defend himself.

He heard a scuffle and realized that the fighting had begun. He continued to quietly glance around while Shu's attention was on the fighting. _Ah, well this is better than nothing!_ He thought, as he spied a dagger sized shard of glass tucked between the building and a trash can two feet away.

Only moments had passed since the fighting had begun, but Light glanced quickly up at Shu to make sure that he was still occupied before reaching out slowly to grab the glass shard and bring it back to tuck underneath his body.

He now turned his attention back to see how the chaos was unfolding in the street and was stunned when he saw that the stranger was the only one left standing. Both Betas lay unconscious on the pavement.

"Would you like to continue this? Or are you going to leave him alone now?" You could feel the intimidating raw Alpha power pouring off of the stranger in waves from all the way on the sidewalk. Light couldn't help the trembling that ran thru him in response.

Shu glared defiantly at the stranger and grabbed Light by the hair, hauling him to his feet. This earned a sharp yelp of pain from the younger man. Shu reached into his jacket pocket and produced a knife.

He pulled Light against him again and held the blade up in front of the young man's face as a warning. "Shhh…hold still, wouldn't want you to get hurt, hmm?" Light stilled instantly in his hold.

He began to lower the knife slowly, smirking over Light's shoulder at the stranger. He made a show of running the tip of the knife down the Omega's chest and stomach until he reached his jeans. The Alpha then shifted the knife in his hand so he could grasp Light's thru his jeans, giving his dick a rough squeeze.

"Neither I suppose. I'm not quite finished with him...haven't had a real taste of his tight little ass yet" Shu leaned in close and licked Light's neck, causing the Omega to visibly cringe away "...and he just smells so delicious." He said, taking in a deep breath and grinning at the stranger.

xxx

Moments earlier, as Shu had begun to speak, Light realized that he still had a grip on the shard of glass he'd found earlier.

 _It's now or never!_ Light thought. _If I can just get some distance, I'd have an advantage or maybe this stranger can take Shu down_.

As he felt Shu's hand down near his crotch he could tell the man was holding the knife sloppily, without regard for defense or attack. _Don't think Omegas can put up a fight you arrogant ass?_ Light thought angrily at the idea of being dismissed as a threat by the Alpha.

It was so dark and he could still barely make out the stranger out on the street. The only thing he could see was his outline and large concerned eyes staring back at him, the whites of them were highly visible, reflecting any hint of light that may be coming from the moon above.

He stared at the man and slowly, so as not to draw Shu's attention, he turned his hand that held the glass like a dagger out to the side to allow the little bit of light in the sky glint off the edges. He hoped the man understood what he was going to try to do and was prepared to step in to help, otherwise he was fucked.

As Shu concluded his little speech to the stranger, Light slowly turned the glass shard again and carefully move his hand into position, all the while looking straight ahead at the man in the street. Light saw the man's eyes widen, realization dawning as he understood what Light was about to do.

He could only watch as Light drove the jagged glass into the arm that the Alpha was holding the knife in.


	7. R is for

It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye.

Light aimed the sharp dagger of glass straight for Shu's forearm and sliced it down hard towards the wrist, doing as much damage as possible to make the Alpha drop the knife he held in the hand of that arm.

"FUCK!" Shu screamed and staggered forward in pain, reflexively dropping the knife to the ground.

Light saw his chance and began to take a step away, but Shu's other arm still had a firm grip on him and quickly pulled the younger man down to the ground with him as he lost his balance. Shu rolled as they fell and positioned himself on top of Light straddling his stomach.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you! You little cunt! God damn it." Shu's hands gripped Light's neck and began to choke the young Omega struggling beneath him.

Shu froze as he felt the edge of a blade against his throat. The stranger held it unwaveringly pressed to the other man's neck.

"If you would like to keep your life, I suggest you leave...NOW" The stranger snarled, demanding signs of submission from the other Alpha.

Shu slowly peeled his fingers from Light's neck and moved his hands away, making no sudden movements. Blood from the wound Light had inflicted upon him had been pouring down his arm and now covered the young man's neck, and parts of his hair and shirt. He probably looked worse than Shu at this point.

The defeated Alpha rose up off of the young Omega and took a few steps back to face the stranger, looking at him defiantly, not walking away quite yet.

"If I wasn't transparent enough, let me make myself crystal clear...I said NOW" the stranger snarled.

The man's leg shot out into the air, catching Shu directly in the chin, his head snapped back roughly and he staggered back against the unforgiving brick of the building behind him. He slumped to the ground, completely knocked out.

The stranger then turned back to look at Light, who was still laying on the ground and leaning back on his elbows staring up at him unmoving.

The man crouched in front of Light and handed him the knife to hold. "I want you to feel safe. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know" Light gave him a slight smile "Thank you for helping me"

"I'm Light"

"Ryuzaki"

xxx

 _He's so different looking._ Light stared up from his position on the sidewalk at the raven haired man with the large dark eyes. _Not that it's a bad thing, just different...interesting._ Light concluded.

The Alpha wasn't classically handsome. His attractiveness came from the sum of many parts coming together in Light's assessment of the man; a subtle curve to his nose, the shape of his chin, the angle of his cheekbones, his smooth pale skin.

 _He's exotic,_ Light thought, _I can't quite put my finger on his nationality, it's like he's a 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 English, 1/4 Russian and 1/4 French or Italian...that's kinda sexy...and his scent, its, I don't usually..._

"I want you to feel safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Light took the offered knife from the man who crouched oddly in front of him

 _I really want to believe you._ Light thought to himself. _I don't think I can handle another Alpha pulling some bull shit like that again tonight._

"I know." Light said "Thanks for helping me."

"I'm Light."

"Ryuzaki." the man answered in reply.

 _Ryuzaki...just who are you?_ Light wondered. _Most people would've kept passing on by, but not you...why?_

Light looked into the crouching man's eyes and realized that up close they were best described as dark onyx pools. He could tell at a glance that beneath the surface there swirled unknown depths of intelligence. He had the urge to see just how deep he could swim in those pools... _could you even touch the bottom of the deep end?_ Light suddenly shivered, not in fear, but in anticipation of something he couldn't explain.

Ryuzaki noticed the shivering and frowned. "After everything that's happened, you may be in a mild state of shock." He paused, as if considering something for a moment. "My place is nearby if you want to clean off and warm up. I can provide a change of clothes as well."

The Alpha had a rather clinical, monotone quality to his voice, which peaked Light's interest further, because it posed a challenge in telling where he was from based on his accent. Either this man had nothing to hide or a treasure trove of secrets buried. Light was leaning towards the latter.

Light knew what a mask looked like, he wore one every day after all. This gave him an innate ability to sense one a mile away, even if he didn't exactly know what lay underneath it...that part was trickier. _Ok Ryuzaki, I'm really curious now...what are you hiding?_

"You can keep the knife with you while we're there if you're concerned, but I promise that you're safe around me." Ryuzaki assured Light.

 _Oh Ryuzaki,_ Light smirked inwardly. _I have a feeling you aren't as innocent and unaffected by me as you seem. Let's just test this theory to make sure I know where things stand with you..._

Light tilted his chin down in a submissive gesture and turned his golden brown eyes up at Ryuzaki, coyly peering at him through his long eyelashes. The Alpha's eyes widened and his breath caught almost imperceptibly.

"You're right, I probably can't go home like this" Light gestured to all of the blood with his hand.

"Your hand." Ryuzaki indicated the hand Light had just held up. It had been the one holding the glass shard and had left a large cut across the palm and his fingers where he gripped it to attack Shu. "We're going to need to bandage your hand."

Now that Light actually saw the deep gash, it was beginning to throb with pain.

"Huh, that's funny, I didn't even feel it at the time-"

"must have been the adrenaline" they said in unison.

They looked at each other. A smile on Light's face and a slight smirk on Ryuzaki's.

"Light, I think we should leave before our friends here wake up from their nap." Ryuzaki stood and held out a hand to help Light up.

This was the first time that Light noticed the Alpha's hands. The fingers were long and slender looking, but his grip was incredibly strong as he pulled Light up from the sidewalk. _I wonder what he could do to me with fingers like these...hands like these..._

"Can I help you with your jacket and helmet?" Ryuzaki asked, clearly trying to be respectful of the Omega's space after being viciously attacked tonight. Light nodded his consent and his peacoat was quickly fastened in place, the helmet secured on his head, leaving the visor open for the moment.

 _Well I guess that's one way to use his hands, so very quick and dexterous,_ Light thought wryly.

"Have you ever ridden before?" Ryuzaki asked as he led the way over to his motorcycle.

 _I'd like to ride you Ryuzaki...jeez, get it together Yagami! What is wrong with you!_ Light kept his face blank and nodded at the Alpha, climbing on the back behind him. Quickly pulling the visor on the helmet down to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Light let himself relax, pressing his body tightly against Ryuzaki's back and sliding his arms around the man's torso to hold him firmly. He took a deep breath, letting the comforting scent and proximity of the Alpha envelope him. Just this once (and only for the ride to Ryuzaki's place he promised himself) he would bask in the Alpha's strength and enjoy what his instincts were telling him for those fleeting moments.

xxx

The motorcycle rounded the corner and they found themselves arriving at the high rise apartment building's secure underground parking entry.

L reached out to enter a code and swipe a security card to open the gate. It may seem a bit much, but it was a big reason he'd chosen this building for a base of operations in the Kanto region. It was incredibly secure.

 _If I wanted something more secure than this I'd probably have to pay to have it built myself, but that seems a bit excessive._ L thought

He drove into the garage and parked the Ducati next to the stately black Mercedes limo that he had Watari drive him around in, if they went out at all. He much preferred the limo to driving himself, as he could take off his shoes and sit comfortably in there.

L turned off the engine and waited for Light to remove himself from behind him on the bike.

"Light?" L inquired.

After a few moments of silence, the detective removed his helmet and glanced back at the young man.

"Oh, sorry Ryuzaki." Light murmured as he unwrapped his arms from around L's waist and got up off the Ducati.

L was surprised to find that he felt a sudden sense of loss at not having the Omega's warmth pressed up against him. _It's just instinct to feel like this, you're feeling protective after all he's been through tonight._

"The elevator's this way." L gestured for Light to follow him across the garage, pulling out his phone as they walked so he could message Watari discreetly.

L: Secure workspace. Guest to residence.

 _Let's hope that gives him enough time,_ L thought worriedly as they arrived at the elevator and pushed the call button.

He felt his phone vibrate and looked down.

W: All clear

L erased his outgoing and Watari's incoming messages before placing the phone back in his pocket. He wouldn't have to worry about them running into Watari now or Light accidentally seeing something that could reveal his identity as L.

The elevator made its presence known with a loud ding.

He quickly glanced over at Light as they stepped inside and noticed he was cradling his hurt hand with the other one. L pulled out the security card again, swiped it, then pressed in a different code from the one he used at the parking garage gate before selecting the highest floor on the elevator panel, 23

 _Maybe I can distract him from the pain a bit with talking._ "Light, are you right or left handed?"

"Oh, both I guess, I'm ambidextrous." Light tilted his head towards him and smiled slightly. "So this shouldn't slow me down too much" he said, gesturing with the hurt hand.

I _'m guessing that very little gets in your way when you're determined, does it Light?_ L considered as they arrived at the 23rd floor.

They stepped out into an enclosed circular foyer. It was set with white marble floors, except for the center of the room, which had a large intricate inlaid stone mosaic. The walls were a mocha color, playing off the shades of stone in the floor. One could go right or left thru sets of double doors on either side of the room.

"This way Light." L headed to the right, away from the doors that he knew sheltered his secrets.


	8. Pretense

L's place took up an entire floor. It was yet another protective measure he'd taken to control entry and layer on security. One could say this may be extreme, but when you consider that L had put away hundreds of the most violent, dangerous and cunning criminals in recent history, it was understandable that added safeguards to protect from future retaliation were necessary. Though to the outside world it would just look like the resident was an extravagant, albeit reclusive, man who liked having a lot of space to himself.

About 30% of the floor was set aside for work, which was where the second set of doors to the left of the elevator led to, and while it did have a bedroom, he couldn't remember ever actually sleeping in it. The other 70% of the floor was a luxury penthouse and gave no indication that the famous detective might be connected to it at all.

L opened the double doors on the right, which lead them nearly straight into the spacious living room. The carpet was thick and soft, a sharp contrast to the marble in the foyer, even with shoes on there was a noticeable difference.

The walls were all privacy glass floor to ceiling windows. L had to admit he enjoyed sitting and looking out of them on occasion when he needed to let his mind wander. Two oversized soft and cozy couches helped anchor the room and created a sitting area near a suspended fireplace. Everything was done in shades of beige and light brown, muted and calm.

Obligatory art work hung on the walls and additional items chosen by a professional decorator completed the room, but L couldn't truly care less about those aspects since he frequented these locations so rarely. He just wanted the carpet to be comfortable on his bare feet and he was happy. The rest was just for show.

Having the outward appearance of normalcy at any of his bases of operations around the world was essential for L, not just for his own protection, but for situations just like these where he had to bring someone here while maintaining a cover identity. Sometimes it was for a case to interact with a suspect or a contact related to a case. On other occasions it was simply for sex.

Being a 24 year old Alpha, L was not ignorant of the fact that his body was urging him to action by instinct at this stage in life. His body would sometimes feel like it was screaming at him to fuck. His Alpha side just naturally wanted to be balls deep pounding into a hot little ass and there were times where it felt like a driving need within him to claim, to take...he couldn't avoid indulging that urge from time to time.

He rationalized that taking care of his 'needs', allowed him to get back to his work without further distraction. It was also one of the few times he let himself just shut down and _feel_ . Sex felt good, he admitted it freely and when he was in the moment, he didn't have to think about cases or being 'L', he could just _get lost in all of his instincts_.

So every couple of months, he went out exploring for the evening in whatever city he happened to be in at the time for a case. He was always amazed at how many people thought intelligence was incredibly sexy, which meant it was never difficult to find an attractive Beta for the purposes of a good time for the evening.

He stayed away from Alphas and Omegas as partners to avoid any chance of potential emotional entanglements. Both dynamics tended towards a higher chance of that happening than Betas. He was always clear that the interactions were never going to be more than a one night thing. He didn't want to lead anyone on.

The act of sex may have been brought about to meet a more primitive need, but L had to admit he had learned a lot over the last couple of years about giving and receiving pleasure; things like being able to quickly read even the smallest reactions of another person's body, how to tease certain reactions from them and of course he'd enjoyed trying out a variety of activities that his partners had been willing to explore and indulge in for the sake of what L liked to consider "investigative research".

It's not like L didn't want a serious relationship, he just knew that wasn't possible with his on the move lifestyle and need for anonymity. Watari was understanding about playing the part of butler and making them breakfast in the morning, before L would gently send his guest on their way.

Until the call from the Prime Minister, L had resigned himself to never mating for the rest of his life. Expecting life would just be a string of Betas that would never know his real name.

 _Light doesn't even know my real name and I'm supposed to become his mate tomorrow,_ L thought guiltily, as he led the way into the room. _Have I built up my defenses so much that I can't let anyone in or am I just being reasonably cautious?_

xxx

Ryuzaki turned around and faced Light.

"You are a mess." his eyes looking Light over.

Light scowled at him, but it quickly turned to a grimace, looking down at the dried blood on his hands and feeling it on the exposed skin of his neck.

"Let me see the cuts from the glass." Ryuzaki asked, stepping closer to take Light's hand in his.

His hands gently cradled and examined Light's injured one, carefully avoiding contact with the cuts.

While Ryuzaki focused completely on his task, Light looked at the man up close and unobserved.

 _His hair looks much softer than I thought it would be, since it's so wild looking at first, you would think it might be coarse, but-_

Ryuzaki abruptly lifted his head and met Light's gaze. His face mere inches from the young Omega's.

 _His eyes are so_ _…_

"Shower, Light?"

 _Wait..._ "Huh!?" Light's eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"I think you should be able to take a shower to get cleaned up, even with these cuts if you are careful."

"Ah, yes" Light blinked, feeling like some spell had been broken, and slid his hand away.

"Your jeans appear to have survived with no damage, but I'll look for a shirt in your size to replace that one." The man walked towards a hallway on the right and motioned for Light to follow.

 _Seriously? Getting flustered that easily_ _…_ _you're pathetic!_ Light mentally berated himself. He quickly looked down at his watch as they walked. It was now midnight, and his heart dropped as he realized that the day he would meet his new mate had officially begun.

"Damn..." Light said softly. He found himself unable to keep his feelings in check any longer. The trauma of the evening from Shu's attack combined with the reminder of his impending arranged mating hit him all at once, threatening to completely overwhelm him.'

"Are you ok?" asked Ryuzaki

 _Don't look up at him, just keep looking down and get into the bathroom where he can't see you like this._

"I'm fine, I just really need to get cleaned up. Is this it?" Light gestured towards the open door they'd stopped in front of and kept his eyes looking down at his hand as they began to gloss over with unshed tears.

 _Don't let him see, he can't pity you. You are not weak..._

"Yes, Light, I - " Ryuzaki began

"I said I'm fine, thanks." Light averted his eyes and side-stepped swiftly around the man to enter the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Barely making it before the tears began to run down his face.

 _Just breathe_ _…_ _breathe_ _…_ _don't think about it. Just focus on what you're doing._ He kicked off his shoes and slid off his socks. As he walked over to turn on the shower, he managed to slip the buttons open on his jacket with his good hand and shrug it off.

 _Where can I hang this up? Ah, right over there._ Light walked to the door and placed it on the hook attached to the back of it.

He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt next with his uninjured hand and dragged it upward pulling over his head. As he pulled it up and off his body, he felt the sickening tug as the dried blood that had cemented his shirt to his skin came free. _I don't ever want to see this shirt again,_ he thought while tossing it in a nearby trash can. As he turned to head back towards the shower, he caught his reflection in a mirror for the first time that evening.

 _Breathe_ _…_ Light told himself, but it was like his throat was closed off. Dark dried rivulets of blood painted his collarbones and chest. His entire neck and some of his jaw looked like it had been drenched in it. The ends of his hair closest to his chin were tinged red. He finally took a shaky breath. The tears that he'd managed to halt before began to well up in his eyes once again.

 _You look pathetic Light, get it together man_ _…_ _it's just a little blood._

 _I just need to get cleaned up, it'll be ok then. I'll look like me again_ _…_

Light walked over to the shower, the room was beginning to fill with steam.

He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans-

 _"I told you someone was going to take it if you didn't give it willingly_ _…"_

Light's hand flew to his mouth, choking back a sob as he heard Shu's voice in his head.

 _"I think there's another lesson or two you need to learn before we're done here, don't you?_ _"_

 _It's ok_ _…_ _it's ok_ _…_ _you're fine_ _…_ _he's not here, just focus_ _…_ _you can get past this._ He ignored the tears that were silently rolling down his face and quickly slid off his jeans and boxers. He kicked them to the side and swiftly stepped into the shower.

Red began to color the floor of the shower. Light looked up and away from it, focusing on removing the evidence of the events that threatened to put a crack in his well-constructed self-control.

It was a challenge with an injured hand, but he was able to get it all scrubbed away and out of his hair. He finally looked down and saw that the water ran clear again. It was reassuring for him to see.

He turned off the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He went back to the mirror and wiped away the steam.

 _I look like me again_. He thought and smiled at himself in the mirror.

His smiled faded and he clenched his jaw with resolve. _No one is "taking"_ _anything from me, not Shu, not L-_

 _*knock, knock*_

"Light, I'll be out in the living room when you're done. I found the first aid kit, so we can take care of your hand."

"Thanks Ryuzaki, I'll be out in a few minutes." Light called out.

 _If he hadn't come along tonight_ _…_ Light shuddered and stopped himself from travelling down that train of thought, focusing instead on pulling on his boxers and jeans.

His light brown hair was dripping wet from the shower, so he toweled it off as best he could and looked in the mirror. Taking in his appearance; dark jeans slung low, no shirt, hair damp and tousled, slight flush in his cheeks from the heat of the shower.

 _I'm going to decide who I want to touch and have touch me._ Light pushed away thoughts of Shu's unwelcome advances once again, locking them up tight in his mind. 

Light desperately felt the need to have control over something, anything after the last day's events. He felt like he had been descending into chaos.

He looked down at his injured hand, it was throbbing in pain, but he tried to push it out of his mind.

 _I'm stronger than this, I'm not weak. Don't show that it hurts or you just look like a pathetic Omega who needs to be babied and coddled._ He thought with disgust.

 _Just find a way to distract yourself from the pain..._ Light's thoughts flitted back to the Alpha's soothing, gentle touch earlier. _Hmm, want to play doctor with me Ryuzaki? That could be a nice way to keep my mind off things._ Light chuckled to himself, already feeling slightly better at the thought of flirting with the other man.

Light strode purposefully from the bathroom. He looked at the shirt that had been left for him on the table outside the door and grinned when another idea came to him. _I could definitely distract myself with this._ He picked up the shirt and then headed towards the living room where an unsuspecting Alpha awaited him.


	9. Pushing (Buttons)

"Yes, Light, I - " L said.

"I said I'm fine, thanks."

L watched as Light brushed past him quickly into the bathroom and shut the door, clearly upset.

 _Oh Light, trying so hard to hide still? Can you let no one see past your mask, even after everything you've been thru today?_ L sighed and walked towards the living room, shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes.

"Ahh!" He let out a moan at how much better it felt to be out of those boots and on the soft carpet, barefoot again.

He picked up the phone to call Watari.

"Yes L?"

"Could you please set up coffee and tea service in the living room, as well as a first aid kit as soon as possible before my guest is finished with their shower? I'm assuming a 10-15 minute window minimum."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'll be in shortly with the items you requested."

"Thank you Watari"

L closed the phone and went down the hall again, but this time to the master bedroom and the closet within. There was an excessive amount of clothes inside for the sake of appearances, since he typically limited his own wardrobe to a few select comfortable choices and stuck with them.

He searched for about 10 minutes and eventually found a shirt in what he estimated was Light's size amongst everything. A long sleeve collared button up shirt in burgundy made of incredibly soft cotton.

With the shirt in hand, L headed towards the living room, pausing at the bathroom to check on Light.

*knock, knock*

"Light, I'll be out in the living room when you're done. I have a first aid kit, so we can take care of your hand."

"Thanks Ryuzaki, I'll be out in a few minutes." Light called out.

L set the shirt on a table near the bathroom for Light and hurried towards the living room to see if everything else had been assembled by Watari.

Watari's work was evident, but the British gentleman was nowhere to be seen. The tea and coffee service was on the table between the couches and the first aid kit was also there waiting to be utilized. He had even lit the suspended fireplace and placed a few cozy throw blankets on the backs of the couches. A comforting warmth spread thru the room that only a crackling fire could provide.

It was...relaxing. L narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was almost bordering on romantic. _Don't meddle Watari! This is not the time or place, he doesn't even know who I really am yet!_

L walked over to the couches and sat down to begin looking through the first aid kit for the supplies he would need to bandage Light's wound. _I just need to take care of his injury and send him home._

He quickly checked the time on his phone. _If I'm going to learn anything else about Light before he finds out who I really am tomorrow, I need to try to discover it now and I have a very short window of opportunity..._ It was already half past midnight and getting the young Omega home soon was important given the busy day that he knew Light would face tomorrow.

L looked over the supplies in the box. _Ok, I've got the gauze, disinfectant, tape..._

"Where do you want me Ryuzaki?"

L's head snapped up. _Oh…_ _my…_

The Alpha's mouth went dry as he watched the sexiness that was Light Yagami approach him. The boy's feet were bare as he padded across the soft carpet. The jeans he wore were just loose enough that they hung low on his hips and…

 _Dear God..Is the button undone on his jeans? Fuck...that's_ _hot!_

L's eyes drank in the toned torso and upper body of the young man, peeking out from the shirt that flowed out around him carelessly, not caring for a moment to wonder why it wasn't buttoned up. _Yes Light, tennis certainly has done you some good, hasn't it?_

Light's hair was still damp from the shower and L watched as bit of water dripped off the ends to run in rivulets down his body, before Light ran his fingers thru his hair to sweep it to the side.

 _I am so fucked,_ L thought

"Ryuzaki?" Light had reached the couch and was looking down at L.

"Ahem, yes, uhm…sit right here." L dragged himself back to reality.

"Can you help me with the buttons first? My hand…" Light gestured to the shirt.

 _How stupid! Why did I give him a shirt with buttons when he has an injured hand?_

"Uh sure, Light."

"Thanks Ryuzaki."

 _Keep it under control L. You're helping put clothes on him, not take them off._ _You are NOT going to make a move on your mate when he doesn't even know he's your mate yet for god sake!_ He lectured himself as he approached the young man.

Light looked at L thru heavy lidded eyes as the Alpha began to bring the buttons to the center and quickly fastened every one, attempting to ignore the warmth and proximity of the sexy Omega in front of him. By the end, L was choking down the instinct to rip the shirt open and scatter those carefully placed buttons everywhere.

"There you go." L began to take a step back, when Light grabbed his hand.

"Actually, could you help me with something else?" The sound of Light's voice was sultry as he stared into L's eyes.

"I can't get the button on my jeans either." Light said coyly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

 _Is he toying with me? The little shit…I have to admit that's kind of hot that he's trying in the first place._ The idea of _this_ kind of game with his mate-to-be was pushing all of L's competitive buttons in _just the right way._ However, L didn't lose to anyone if he could help it. _Hmm, maybe I'll just give him a taste of his own medicine._

Without saying a word, L caught Light's eyes with a darkly predatory gaze and stepped in close enough that he could feel the heat of their bodies mingling in the air between them.

L slowly pulled his hand from Light's grasp and reached down with both hands to take hold of the waistband of the jeans. He let his fingertips and knuckles brush softly against the Omega's smooth skin, while running his hands along the inside edge of the jeans towards Light's lower back, effectively wrapping his arms around him.

He then skimmed his hands towards the front of the waistband again, tugging the jeans taut as he did so and finally fastening the button with a firm yank that jolted the young man.

L contemplated Light's now dazed expression and felt a sense of pleasure at the Omega's reaction. _How responsive he is_ _…_ _he may be more willing to submit to an Alpha than I first thought, in the right circumstances that is._

"Is there _anything_ else I can do for you Light? Anything you _need_?" L spoke sensually, emphasizing the word "need", his lips mere inches from Light's.

"Uhm" The young man didn't pull away, but he didn't make any further attempt to flirt with the Alpha. L was quite amused at how the tables had been turned. _Ok, that's enough playing around with him I suppose._

"Well, then. Let's get your hand taken care of. Oh, by the way would you like coffee or tea?" L took a swift step back and headed towards the couch. Light swayed for a moment and scowled while the man's back was turned, before seeming to collect himself and following the Alpha to the couch.

"Coffee, black, please Ryuzaki." Light said quietly as he sat down, the flirtatiousness seemingly dissipated.

L prepared Light's coffee and his own tea, adding 10 sugar cubes and leaving them to dissolve while he bandaged Light's hand.

"Give me your hand" L said as he crouched on the couch next to Light, ignoring the odds looks he received.

 _Get used to it Light_ _…_

L examined the cuts and determined that they didn't look like they would require stitches and had been cleaned out well in the shower with soap and water, so there was no need for disinfectant. He began to wrap the hand.

 _Might as well see if I can get some answers out of him while I've_ _got him here._

"So Light, if you don't mind me asking, what was going on tonight with those guys who attacked you?"

"I don't know, they just kind of came at me out of nowhere while I was on my way home."

 _So you'r_ _e going to completely lie, how do you know that man Light? Or should I say 'Kira'?_

"You didn't know those guys at all?"

"No, I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Light glared at him. "What about you tonight, Ryuzaki? Do you make a habit of riding around town at night to find poor helpless Omegas to save?" He said bitterly.

 _Not at all subtle about trying to change the topic are we Light?_

"Only the ones who really need it." L said with a trace of a smile as he finished wrapping Light's hand. "I've applied an antibiotic ointment and the sterile bandage will help keep it clean and prevent infection, but you'll need to change it every 12 hours. I'd suggest you get this looked at by a doctor as well, this is just to get you by." I'll _have him get his hand looked at by the staff doctor once we get back to Wammy's I suppose._

"How is it feeling right now? Does it hurt?"

"A little bit.." A pained tightness growing noticeable around Light's eyes.

"Light? Be honest." _God knows you probably haven't been honest a day in your life, have you?_

"Ok, i-it hurts a lot and I'm trying not to think about it." Light snapped, standing abruptly and heading towards the bathroom.

"I can handle it, alright!" He muttered as he strode away.

 _What the hell just happened?_ L wondered

A minute later, Light returned wearing his shoes and jacket.

"I think it's time for me to go home. Thanks for all your help tonight Ryuzaki." Light said, averting his eyes from the Alpha while purposefully walking towards the foyer and elevator that would take him out of the building.

"Light, let me drive you home, it's late."

"I'll be fine. I know where I am, there's plenty of cabs along here."

"At least let me help you button your jacket, it's freezing out there-"

"I said I'm FINE! I can take care of myself. I'm stronger than I look. Why does everyone keep trying to tell me what to do and control me, control my life…fuck!" Light walked out and slammed the foyer door.

L stood motionless absorbing Light's outburst, and listening for the elevator ding to tell him that Light had left before picking up his phone to call Watari.

"Watari, I know it's late, but can you please follow Light and ensure he gets home safely?"

"Yes, based on the surveillance footage I assumed that was him. I will leave right away and call you when he arrives home."

"Thank you, Watari." L said and closed the phone.

The detective walked over to the couch and poured a fresh cup of tea, throwing in 12 cubes of sugar before finding the taste to his satisfaction. Knees tucked close to his chest, he sat gazing out the windows contemplating all that had transpired that night and the puzzle of Light Yagami.

 _I'll have one of my contacts here look into that club and that Alpha to determine why Light had anything to do with him in the first place._

 _What was with the Kira alias he used as well? Does he have some sort of double life as this Kira character? It could possibly be understandable to want to act out sometimes without having to be identified as the son of the Chief of the NPA, both for his safety and his own family's._ L mused.

 _If so, how often has he been doing this? Will he feel the need to act out in the future?_ L frowned when he considered the possibility of his Omega mate sneaking out to traipse around London, doing God knows what.

Something wasn't adding up, L still felt like he was missing a crucial piece of this puzzle. Like just one more clue would make everything clear…

At least L was no longer worried about any major security issues around Light knowing his identity. He had some new leads he could pursue to dig deeper into his new mate's background and that was why he'd deceived Light in the first place regarding who he really was.

He knew that Light was not likely to be happy when he found out that L and Ryuzaki were one and the same, but it had been a necessary evil in L's mind.

L knew the world was a bad place and sometimes he had to make decisions that were not always ethical in his line of work to get to the truth, but he realized after Light left that evening that he was letting that mentality slide over into his personal life as well. He knew in his heart that he couldn't continue to treat Light like he was just another one of his cases to be solved if they had any hope at a future together.


	10. Expectations

Light finally arrived home in a cab around 1:30am and had to use the front door to get inside, instead of climbing up to the patio outside his room due to his hand injury. After quietly opening the door and stepping inside, he realized the kitchen lights were on.

His Mom and Dad both sat there in their robes at the kitchen table with calm and patient looks on their faces, his father slightly less so, cups of tea in hand, clearly waiting for him to return.

 _Oh...shit..._ Light froze at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Hi Mom, Dad..." He quietly trailed off.

"Light, could you please sit down?" Soichiro asked firmly.

Light nervously walked to the table and slid into the seat across from his parents, unsure what to expect. They were all silent as his mother poured a cup of tea and set it in front of him.

"We expected that after your reaction today to the news, something like this might happen." Soichiro started off by breaking the quiet of the room. He then paused and looked to his wife.

"However Light, his mother added, we also knew that we needed to give you some space to come to grips with this."

Light looked down at the table, not meeting their eyes. "You didn't think I took off or something?" He mumbled. _Probably thought I was trying to flee the country by now..._

"No sweetie, because we know that you are strong enough to handle any challenge that comes your way and we trust you to make the right decision for yourself and our family in this situation." Sachiko smiled proudly at her son as he glanced up, hearing her heartfelt words.

 _Am I really strong enough Mom? I feel so selfish sometimes..._

"We can't begin to put ourselves in your shoes Light." His father said quietly. "But I can't think of anyone who would be a more worthy mate for someone like L in terms of intelligence and accomplishment than you. I think if anyone can take a situation like this and turn it into an opportunity it would be you Light."

 _Jeez, you make it sound like a job interview Dad._

"..And I mean that because you both clearly have similar interests and could connect on that level...ah, I'm no good at this Sachiko..."

 _No kidding Dad..._

"I think what your Father is trying to say is to give this a chance, Light." Sachiko looked at her son imploringly. "Don't close yourself off to this relationship growing into something simply because of the circumstances of how it came about, ok?"

"We want to see you happy son." Soichiro said.

"..." _What am I supposed to say to all of this?_ Light thought.

"I...I really need to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow and all." He said tiredly and gave them a tight smile and got up to leave the table.

"Light! What happened to your hand!" Sachiko cried out finally seeing Light's bandaged hand.

"It's fine Mom, I just got a cut on it"

"Do you need me to-"

"-No, it's ok, I just really need to sleep..." Light continued to walk from the room. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

As he trudged up stairs, he felt like someone had weighed down all of his limbs. He was exhausted by the time he finally reached his room.

The emotional and physical strain of the last 18 hours had finally caught up with him and as Light reached his bedroom, all he could do was shrug off his jacket, kick off his shoes, shut the door and walk the few steps to the bed before laying down to fall asleep.

He dreamt fitfully of large dark eyes and strong hands with long fingers that gently ran along his stomach. Teasing lips hovered inches away from his to ask, "Is there _anything_ you _need_ , Light?"

"Light?" *knock knock* "Is there anything you need honey?" His mom called thru the door to his room. "You are out of bed right?"

Light's eyes flew open. "Yeah, Mom, uh-huh" his voice managed to croak out. He tried to calm his breathing after being woken up from the all too real seeming dream of Ryuzaki's hands…and his lips…

"Ok sweetie, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"O-ok, Mom!" As he was startled again from his continuing wayward thoughts.

 _Dear God...I'm tired...just another minute of rest…no, I better get up now_

"Owww!" Light cried out as he rolled over accidentally on his injured hand and felt a sharp pain in his side at the same time.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath at the pain in his side as he sat up in bed, holding his good hand against his torso.

 _It didn't hurt this bad last night. Is this from Shu's knee to my side? I should've put some ice on it. Not treating it probably made it worse._ He thought as he walked to the mirror to survey the damage.

He lifted up his shirt and observed the redness that had bloomed over the last several hours across his lower ribs and torso area on the side he'd been injured.

 _Hmm, attractive...I'm sure L will love that._ He thought wryly. But then his thoughts were sobered by the idea of not knowing what was going to happen today. Would he force the issue of sex right away? It wasn't unheard of in arranged matings.

Light quickly searched the jacket that he was still wearing after falling asleep fully clothed last night, and found the suppressants and birth control. He took one of each and then packed them away in a compartment in his carry-on luggage.

 _That makes me feel a little better to not have that to worry about at least._ He smiled, then stood up and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 _Ok, time to get it together Yagami._ He gave himself an appraising look in the mirror and took a deep cleansing breath. _The last day has been shit, but the self-pity party is over, got it?_

 _You need to put your best foot forward and make your family proud of you. Their last impression of you today should be as their perfect son._ Light turned on the shower and spent the next half hour trying to wash away any lingering doubts, or at least the appearance of them for the sake of his family.

xxx

"L, everything has been sent ahead to the airport to be loaded on to the plane. We need to secure you there first, then Light will be arriving shortly after. We should leave soon."

"Thank you Watari. I will meet you in the foyer shortly." The raven haired detective began to shut down the laptop he was currently working on and anxiously grabbed a sugar cube to pop in his mouth.

 _Crunch...crunch...crunch..._

 _How is he going to react?_ L thought back to how relieved he had been when Watari had let him know Light was home safely last night.

L had a feeling that Light Yagami was going to be the cause of worry and trouble for him in the future, but he also believed that the young man would likely challenge him intellectually on a level he had rarely experienced before, if ever. Even amongst his potential successors at Wammy's.

The real question was whether the benefits of that interaction would outweigh the risks when getting close to someone. Was it worth it to let his guard down when he'd kept himself hidden away for so long? _I guess I'll never know unless I try, right?_

He couldn't help but be curious about the supposed brilliance that Light possessed to put him at the top of the testing in Japan and which had led him to be helping out with cases at the NPA before graduating high school. Combine that intelligence and achievement with the evident sensuality that oozed out the young man's pores and he admitted that it was easy to see why so many people seemed to admire and adore Light Yagami.

 _How does one reconcile THAT Light with the one I met last night? The one that is out meeting Alphas like that Shu person at a club by night and then going to high school as the top student and helping solve cases by day...something just doesn't add up there._ L considered as he headed to the foyer to meet up with Watari.

"Watari? Please have one of our contacts currently positioned in Japan move forward with the additional investigation measures we discussed." L sighed and shuffled into the elevator.

"I'll see who is in the region that meets the skill set for investigating the matter."

"Oh, and let's have Light take the full testing panel when we arrive at the Wammy's. It'll give us a true baseline of his intelligence level, deductive reasoning skills and overall potential."

"Do you intend to consider him as a potential successor?" Watari asked.

"Well, he's my mate and the only way he'd be my successor is if I died, so that would be fairly inappropriate, no? L smirked. "No, this is more about assessing where his skills and ability to contribute lay. If he wants to do this type of work, there is no reason he can't be more than just a pretty ornament sitting around the orphanage."

L chuckled at the thought of Light having to sit around watching daytime tv all day with nothing to do. _Ha! He'd be bored out of his mind. No, we definitely need to keep him busy, he'll go looking for trouble otherwise._

L closed his eyes as they rode down to the garage. _This is going to be a long flight._

xxx

 _I'm so tired._ Light fights off the sleep that tries to pull him under as the town car transports him to the airport.

 _But I can't close my eyes._ He leans his head against the glass and looks out the window. _I want to see every last bit of Japan that I can before I leave._ He'd always planned on seeing more of the world, but never thought that he'd have to worry about when he'd next return to his homeland. He didn't know what the future held, maybe he'd never leave England again. He didn't think that was the case and planned on visiting again, but he just didn't know.

 _So much is uncertain._ Light felt a tightness in his chest thinking about his family.

 _It's probably best that we got any emotional goodbyes out of the way back at the house, instead of at the airport or it could've been embarrassing._ Light thought as he recalled the events from a half hour ago when the car had arrived at his home to pick him up and they'd been informed that his family would not be able to meet L at this time, given the secrecy of his identity.

His father was livid and his mother was in tears, but eventually they'd calmed a bit and sent him on his way with the promise to call and email soon. Light stayed strong and reassuring for his parents thru it all, remembering their words from last night, he wanted them to be proud of him. He wanted to be proud of himself as well. He was Light Yagami for God sake...it was time to put on the big boy pants and start acting like it.

Light had always believed in the "fake it til you make it" philosophy when all else failed. So today, the first step was to look good, even if he didn't necessarily feel good...and damn, if Light didn't think he accomplished _at least_ that today.

He was impeccably, but comfortably dressed for the long flight. He'd selected a long sleeve white button down and layered a chocolate brown cashmere v-neck sweater over it, leaving the top button of the white shirt casually undone to show a hint of his collarbones. He paired this with khakis that fit him perfectly, showing his long, lean legs to their best advantage. His golden brown hair was flawless, not a hair out of place. It was a simple, but flattering outfit that didn't detract from his natural good looks.

 _If I'm going to do this, I might as well try to make a good impression._ The only thing that marred the vision the youth projected was the bandage on his hand. _I can't do much about that though, can I?_ Light let his eyes drift closed for a minute as they passed thru an industrial area as they neared the airport.

"Mr. Yagami?"

"Mr. Yagami?"

"Huh?" Light opened his eyes sleepily and sat up straight. The older white haired gentleman driving the car had been speaking to him.

"We're here Mr. Yagami." The man stepped out of the car and went around opening Light's door.

 _I must have fallen asleep for 10 minutes or so there._ Light looked around and realized that they were on the tarmac of the airport. A private jet stood a few hundred feet away. _What the..._

Light's door opened and he was hit with a gust of cold air as he stepped out. He reached back, remembering to grab his beige wool coat from the seat.

"Are we flying on that?" Light asked the older gentleman, who was handing off the car keys to another driver and directing the luggage to be loaded from the car to the plane.

"Yes, and please, call me Watari. I am L's associate." The kind eyed man smiled at Light.

"Nice to meet you Watari, please call me Light." He smiled back and extended his arm to shake hands with the other man.

 _I like him._ Light thought. _He feels very protective and comforting to be around._

"This way, Light." Watari began leading the way towards the plane.

"You seemed a bit fatigued on the way here. So considering the lengthy duration of this flight, I'd like to let you know that there is a bedroom and full bathroom in the back of the plane if you would like to rest or refresh yourself during the flight once we've reached our safe cruising altitude. Also, please let me know if you need anything or are hungry between meal services, we have plenty of options for you to choose from."

"Thank you Watari. I just might have to take you up on that offer. I didn't get to sleep as much as I'd hoped last night and it was difficult to find time to eat this morning with all of the packing."

"You're welcome, Light. Watch your step."

Light had reached the stairs to board the private jet and took a deep breath.

"Is he in there already Watari?" Light looked up the stairs, unmoving.

"Yes, L has already boarded." The older gentleman patiently waited behind Light and didn't say anything else.

Light looked up at the plane and realized L could be looking out one of the windows unseen by him right now. He would be watching Light hesitate at the stairs, looking weak and uncertain...maybe even laughing at him.

 _Fuck that! I'll show him!_ He began to climb the stairs quickly. He was pissed off that he'd let himself waver in his focus and confidence. When he reached the top of the stairs, he took another deep breath and calmly composed himself before walking inside the plane.

 _Wow...this is..._ Light looked around trying to keep a mask of composure, but inside he was freaking out. _Holy shit, this is amazing!_

The interior was done in tones of predominately black and grey. A long, but comfortable lounge like couch with a few soft looking blankets scattered artfully on it ran against the right side of the plane with small tables built in intermittently in front of it to place food or drink. On the left side, there were two comfortable, spacious seats facing each other with a table between them.

There was a glossy partition past the spacious area with the couch and chairs. Light guessed that this was probably where the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen prep area were located. The partition also seemed to double as a beverage/bar area. The countertop that ran along it had a tea set upon it and a discarded cup off to the side. The wall of the partition had space carved out to display an array of bottles of top shelf alcohol and…

 _What are those? Are those jars of candy on the bottom shelf below the booze on the wall? That's odd._

"Ahem" Light jumped at the sound of Watari behind him.

"Please make yourself comfortable in one of the seats. We'll be taking off soon." The man said and headed off to check on the luggage.

"Wait, where is…" Light turned around to try to catch him before he left the cabin, but he was already gone.

Light heard a distinctive clink of a plate being set down on a table behind him.

"Hello Light."

Light whipped around at the familiar voice, spinning so fast he almost tripped over his own feet.

 _Why is he here...and he's eating a piece of cake…?_

He watched as the dark eyed Alpha assumed a crouching position in the chair and acted as if this were nothing out of the ordinary at all.

"Ryuzaki, what…"

"No, Light." He said, taking a bite of cake and carefully licking his fork clean.

"I'm L."


	11. Response

"You should sit down Light," L said dismissively as he speared the strawberry on top of the cake. "We're going to take off soon."

"W-what?" Light sputtered out.

 _Ryuzaki is L? No, this is_ _…_ _did he already know who I was last night? Was he just messing with me this whole time as some sort of sick power trip?_

The young man swiftly walked across the cabin, ignoring the pain in his ribs from moving so fast, to stand behind the seat opposite L at the table.

"No, I will not sit down! First, you owe me an explanation for what the hell is going on here!" His eyes flashed angrily at the Alpha.

L paused from eating his cake for a moment and looked up with those deep onyx eyes that Light had been so drawn to yesterday and returned only a blank, almost bored expression that infuriated the Omega. He then began eating his cake again.

"We can talk later once you've calmed down and the plane has reached a safe altitude."

 _There is no safe altitude for you right now, L!_ Light thought angrily

Light stepped around the chair and smacked the plate off the table, sending it and the cake flying onto the carpet across the room. He quickly grabbed L's shirt at the collar with both hands and yanked forward to get the man's attention, ignoring the screaming pain in his injured hand.

"We'll fucking talk about it now!" Light snarled mere inches from L's face.

"You ruined my cake…" L said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes at Light.

"You can take your cake and shove it up your-"

Light was cut off as L grabbed his wrists and launched off the chair towards him. Rolling the young man backwards onto the floor to straddle him and pin his arms to his chest.

"Oww!" Light exclaimed as he felt the impact from hitting the floor reverberate thru his torso and the pressure of his arms being pinned against his chest. He looked up at L, absolutely furious and began to struggle to free himself. His anger quickly faded as a rumbling growl came from the Alpha above him.

Every instinct down to his core told him to listen to the message being conveyed in that growling, and in the pheromones that rolled in waves from L.

 _Submit to your Alpha._ Light shook his head, trying to ignore the voice that called out in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to fight it. Tried to use his will to overpower his own genetic makeup.

Light was attempting to resist what was at its most basic level, a seduction of his mind. It wasn't like he felt he was being _forced_ to submit...it was more like a voice that coaxed and called out with sweet promises on a primal level.

 _Give in to your Alpha,_ the voice in his mind said, _you'll be safe, protected, loved._

It felt right to Light. It felt natural. He didn't have to respond to the Alpha's call. At that moment, he _wanted_ to.

 _So this is what a really powerful Alpha can do._ Light thought, finally allowing his body to relax as it became too hard to resist _._

 _I am so screwed..._

xxx

 _God, he_ ' _s beautiful lying beneath me like this._ L smiled briefly at the young man's closed eyes and struggling body.

 _I like that he rages against it. He_ ' _s not a weak Omega that will just let any Alpha take him without a fight or his complete permission first, that_ ' _s for sure._

 _But he needs to learn to show respect to his Alpha now or the power struggles will only get worse._ L's eyes darkened as he leaned forward, moving Light's arms off his chest, pinning his wrists to the floor near his head instead.

His rumbling growl continued as he laid his torso gently along top of Light's. The growl resounded through the Omega's body and caused the young man to finally calm under L.

"Light, look at me." L was looking straight down into Light's face waiting for him to open his eyes again.

The young man's eyes fluttered open and stared into L's. _Wow...this is a good look for you Light._ His pupils were blown out in his submissive haze, soft full lips slightly parted. _You truly were born for this weren_ ' _t you little Omega._

 _I can_ ' _t wait to see what those eyes look like when I_ ' _m fucking you senseless._ L began to harden just at the thought of it. _It's a shame to waste this perfect position I've got you in._ He imagined how good it would feel to grind against the young man below him. Light's hot and lithe body writhing under his.

 _You've got better control than this L. There_ ' _ll be plenty of time for that later._ He internally reprimanded himself. _First things first_ _…_ _where was I? Ah, yes..._

"When and where I choose to expose the reason for the situation that happened last night will be up to me. Are we clear?" L said authoritatively.

Light's stared back at him for a moment and then he nodded slowly in agreement.

"You will show me the respect I deserve as your Alpha and mate." L said, noting the brief flash of anger that crossed Light's eyes before he nodded again.

"In turn, I will show you the respect and care deserving of my Omega and mate." He watched Light's eyes closely to gauge his reaction to this statement. The young man's eyes widened slightly and L saw some sort of emotion flicker there, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

L slowly sat up and let go of Light's wrists.

"L, Light, it's time for take off. Could you please take your seats?" Watari covered the slight smile on his face with his hand. Amused at the position that the two young genii had already managed to find themselves in. The mess of cake on the floor however was not as amusing.

"Thank you Watari. Apologies about the, ah, cake." L said as he stood up.

L reached a hand down to Light, who was still lying on the floor and seemingly contemplating something.

"Light, can I help you up?"

The young man seemed to return from his thoughts and looked up at L. His well-composed mask of calm in place, as if the last 5 minutes had not occurred.

"No." Light said as he sat up with a sharp intake of breath.

 _Did I hurt him just now? Or is this from last night?_ He thought back and recalled Shu hitting Light in the side.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

 _Is that your line for everything Light?_ L sat down in his chair, observing as the tightness crept in around Light's eyes just like when he was in pain last night and attempting to hide it. L narrowed his eyes and watched as Light walked to his seat to buckle in.

As the flight began to to taxi to the runway they sat in silence. L contemplated how to get Light to admit he was hurt or take some medication they had on hand.

The young man frequently shifted, seemingly trying to get comfortable and failing. Although L could not see it under the table, he could tell that Light was cradling his injured hand as well and grimacing slightly from the pain.

 _It will be a very long uncomfortable trip if I don't get at least a stop-gap measure in place for the duration of the flight. He just needs to get through this and we can figure out a better solution with the doctor back at Wammy's. Maybe he'll be more willing to take medication and advice from the medical staff there._ Light was unaware as L regarded him with concerned eyes from his side of the table.

 _I could try to convince him to let me...no, I don't think he would allow me to help him like that._

There were actions an Alpha could take to soothe and comfort their mate when they were in distress or pain, but they required physical contact and L wasn't sure how keen Light was going to be in letting him help in that way right now.

 _He probably would disagree simply to avoid agreeing with me at this point. He's just as stubborn as I am._ L hid a smirk as he chewed on his thumb.

 _Ok, Light. You won't accept any obvious help for the pain, but you clearly need something to take the edge off. We could crush up some pills and put them in your food...no we couldn't be confident of the dosage then._ L frowned to himself.

 _We could just sedate him, I'm sure Watari has something of the sort on board...no that's a bit unethical as well, plus he'd be even more pissed off. What to do..._

As the flight began to level off and they reached their cruising altitude, L's eyes drifted over to his candy containers on the beverage bar, he eagerly anticipated taking a sugar break when something else over there caught his eye.

* _DING_!* _Yes, that's perfect! It will help dull the pain and he's almost of legal age in the UK, so we'll let things slide on that little detail..._

 _This might also cause him let his guard down, maybe even provide some honest answers to questions I have about last night._

L had decided. It was time for a few drinks to help dull the pain receptors and loosen the tongue of Light Yagami. Besides, L was betting that getting Light to go along with the idea could be a fairly amusing way to pass what would otherwise be a very long and boring flight.

xxx

 _Fucking asshole. I hate his smug motherfucking attitude and his stupid fucking Alpha dominant crap._ Light winced at the pain that shot through his side and throbbed in his hand. _Just a little longer and I can step away for a minute. Hold on a little longer. Shit this hurts. It didn't hurt this bad earlier when..._

Light put a hand over his face, closing his eyes and repressing a groan as he recalled the feeling of L being on top of him and holding him down. At that moment, he hadn't felt any pain. It was like his Omega side knew that this was what he needed to heal himself, to protect himself from the pain his body was feeling. He'd needed his Alpha.

It had been trance like and when it ended, all the pain had flooded back.

 _God, he pisses me the hell off._ Light thought, wanting to hate L, but at the same time his body was telling him something completely different.

Light's already injured body was aching from the jarring impact earlier on the ground and his hand was throbbing from trying to throttle L. It was like someone had taken the dial and turned up the pain by several degrees

The seatbelt sign turned off and it took everything Light had not to rush from his seat towards the bathroom to re-evaluate how his injuries were doing.

 _Ok, slow and steady now._

"I'll be right back." He said politely, and otherwise ignored L as he rose from his seat, keeping his face carefully controlled.

He went through the door in the partition wall to reach the back area of the private plane before letting down his guard. He quickly located the full size bathroom. Upon stepping inside he locked the door and then went to the mirror to survey his injuries.

He untucked his shirt and lifted it to see how the bruise was looking on his torso. It was a deeper red and had spread a bit, it looked worse than earlier that morning for sure and it certainly hurt more than it had before. He sighed and tucked his shirt back in with his good hand.

He turned his attention to his injured hand and was alarmed to see that blood had begun to seep through the bandage slightly on the palm of his hand. _Crap, I must have really done a number on it when I grabbed L's shirt earlier._ Light winced as he tried to move it slightly.

 _I'll just re-bandage it when we get there...I've got gauze in my luggage, so it'll be fine. If it gets any worse though, I guess I'll have to say something._ Light frowned in annoyance.

He rubbed his good hand over his eyes, then fixed his hair, before exiting the bathroom. On his way back, he encountered Watari, who was busy in the kitchen area.

 _"_ Ah, Light!" He smiled at the young man. _"_ I've placed a selection of fruits, vegetables, cheeses and such out on one of the table until dinner. Please let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you so much Watari." Light said and turned to walk away.

 _I wonder if they realize I can speak perfect English, along with 3 other languages fluently and 2 more semi-fluently._ Light snorted derisively.

Languages had always come easily to Light, it dovetailed well with his aspirations to eventually do work on a scale that detectives like L, Deneuve and Coil accomplished. They all worked across international borders and could speak multiple languages as well from what Light had been able to discover in his research.

 _Some Great Detective you are L, thought you'd at least know that about me. Unless they're just trying to be polite,_ Light frowned. _I mean, they've been speaking in Japanese this whole time. Actually, L's Japanese is flawless._ Light begrudgingly admitted.

 _I wonder how much does L does know about me anyways?_

 _He obviously knew where I'd be last night somehow, or was following me from my house...he has to have been investigating me and what I've been doing..._

Light came to a dead stop as he reached to push open the door to the main cabin.

 _Oh...shit. Was he at the club when...?_

 _No, he couldn't have been there when_ _… No, no way, he even asked why Shu was after me last night. Unless he was testing me when he asked that?_

 _Did he see the deal go down with Shu? It was dark and we were careful during the handoff, but he's freaking L... shit!_ Light's mind was racing, his heart pounding.

 _Calm down. You don't know what he's thinking. You've got to find a way to feel him out._ He briefly considered all of the possible ways he could encourage the Alpha to be more forthcoming or how he could even manipulate the information out of the other man.

 _It'll be ok, this is just another challenge for you, a new game._ His eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of a worthy opponent intellectually.

 _But this time the other player is a lot more interesting than your typical classmates at school._ He smiled to himself. _Just relax and do what you do best._

He thought back to how quickly the tables had turned the night before when he thought he'd had the upper hand with the Alpha, only to find himself breathless and flustered moments later. Now Light understood why. He hadn't been dealing with just any Alpha, he was dealing with a very powerful and intelligent Alpha, who was dominant enough in the packs back in Great Britain to be worthy of being sent here for this treaty.

Light mulled this information over in his head.

 _Damn it, I know enough about dynamics and I've tested myself enough to know exactly what I'm capable of._ He felt the effortless confidence he had always displayed rebuilding inside him.

 _I made a mistake, because I didn't know who he was and I let him overwhelm me last night and today. However, he has made a serious mistake in underestimating me as well._

 _If I stop running from my own innate ability and shying away from my instincts, I could take back some of the power and control that's been taken from me in the last couple of days._

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the main cabin area.


	12. Play(er)

"Do you play chess Light?"

The young man's eyes narrowed in response at L's question as he sat down, noticing the chess set on the table. _Ah, did I get your attention, Light?_

"Yes, I have been known to play occasionally…L". The Alpha's name came out of Light's mouth bitterly. His mouth twisting slightly in annoyance. "I have a feeling you knew that already though, oh great detective."

 _Be careful Light, your mask is slipping._ L observed.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to play a little game with me." He smiled innocently at Light, chewing on his thumb and hoping he'd take the bait. "If you think you're up to the challenge that is."

 _C'mon Light, you know you want to play…you can't resist stepping up to compete when someone throws down the gauntlet right in front of you, I can tell._

"I suppose it's one way to pass the time…you've got me trapped here for over 12 hours after all" Light grumbled, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair, so he could rest his head on his hand and lean his head away dismissively from L.

 _My, my…are you pouting, Light? That could be the most adorable thing you've done yet._ L bit back a chuckle.

"Excellent. Well, why don't we make it a little more interesting. I wouldn't want to bore you after all." L got up and walked over to the inset bar in the wall.

"What's your poison, Light?" L looked casually over his shoulder just in time to catch Light checking out his ass.

The Omega's eyes widened in surprise at being caught out and he quickly looked away. L smirked as he grabbed two shot glasses off the shelf.

"I don't know what you're talking about L. I don't drink." He huffed.

 _Oh, I see, you need more incentive to participate, is that it? Ok, well I'll sweeten the deal a bit..._

"Simple rules. I take one of your pieces, you take a drink. You take one of my pieces, you can either have me take a drink..."

L paused to lean back against the partition wall with his hands in his pockets.

"or you can instead choose to ask me any single question you like and I will answer it…to the best of my ability."

 _Caught your interest yet, Light?_

"Right, like you have anything I'd want to know…" Light muttered. "Probably all lies any ways."

 _Maybe a display of my investigative skills from the other night would compel him._

"Hmm, well…how about this one's on the house to prove I'm serious about the information I could share." L reached over and picked up an unmarked decanter with amber colored liquor in it and walked back to the table, setting it down with a heavy thud and surprising Light. He then placed the two shot glasses next to it.

He put his hands on the table and leaned forward slowly towards Light, not wanting to scare him, but also reveling in the slight bit of intimidation that it was in his nature to enjoy when playing a game like this. Because that's what this really was for him…a game, a chase, a hunt…thrilling. It had been awhile since he'd had someone worthy of challenging him, and L really, really wanted Light to 'play' with him.

He leaned in close to whisper sensually in Light's ear, "You really should try this Suntory Whiskey, Light. I've heard it tastes _delicious_." He backed away, noting the wide eyed look of recognition on the Omega's face and smirked.

 _Yes, Light, I was there. You didn't even realize that I was less than 10 feet away as you flirted with that bartender. I don't blame you. Before we met, I probably would've considered taking that one home myself._

L climbed into his chair, knees pulled into a comfortable crouch facing Light. The chess board, decanter and shot glasses sat on the table between them.

"So Light, shall we play?"

xxx

 _You just think you're such hot shit don't you L…._

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game, but I get to be white." Light crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair with a sigh and glared at the other man.

"Of course, Light. You can be white." L said very seriously, doing a poor job of hiding a smile behind his hand as he reached to turn the board around on the table.

 _I don't see what is so funny_ … Light thought as he looked at the board and thought about his first move.

 _Oh my god what is wrong with me?_ Light felt so embarrassed. _I'm acting like a freaking brat. Is the pain affecting me this much or does he just get under my skin that easily?_

 _Maybe I should eat something, that might help. I was too nervous to have anything but coffee this morning._ He looked over at the food Watari had placed out and just the thought of walking across the cabin made him wince with pain. _Crap, I don't really want to get up again…and I don't want to ask him to…_

"Light, I know your hand is probably still hurt from last night and it might be hard to hold things." Light looked back over at L and slowly uncrossed his arms and put his injured hand under the table, away from L's view.

 _What he can read minds now?_

"I'd be happy to put together a plate for you of the food that Watari set out if that would be alright?" Light looked over at L and he saw those same kind eyes he remembered from last night, the same eyes he…

"Uhm, I don't want to be any trouble, I'm sure I can manage…"

"I know you 'could' do it, Light" L looked intently across the table at Light with those onyx eyes.

"But you were also injured in that fight last night." L paused and took a deep breath, before smiling slightly at Light. "And while I didn't get a chance to say it at the time, it was an incredibly brave thing of you to do." Light was at a loss, surprised at the words of praise from the Alpha.

"Scary as hell to watch happen, but brave." L chuckled.

"So… _maybe_ you'd be willing to accept a little bit of help from me? With this at least?" L continued to give him a slight, but hopeful smile. "Because you really have nothing to prove to me in terms of how strong you are, ok?"

 _I guess it couldn't hurt to let him get me some food. Serves him right to have to put some effort in I guess after the little dominance display earlier. Aren't Omegas supposed to be pampered after all?_

Light considered the possibilities. _Actually, this could be fun…_

 _Sure you can be my bitch, L. I'll have you running all over this plane by the time I'm through with you._ There was a growing glee under Light's calm exterior.

"I suppose that's all right." Light replied with what he hoped was just enough hesitation to seem believable.

"I'm glad to hear that." L said sounding relieved. "What would you like?"

"Some of the cheese and the fruit please, none of the bread or crackers." Light had always been a picky eater. Never being one for heavy eating, the only exception being potato chips…one his few vices.

Light watched L go put together a plate for him _. It's just a little payback for last night, no big deal. He's a pretty powerful Alpha though, so I just might have to amp things up a bit to show him that I'm not a complete weakling who can be dominated easily_. _Not that I minded so much what he did earlier...but that's besides the point._ Light weighed his options.

If it meant playing L's little games and countering his dominance with a little Omega finesse, then that's what he'd have to do. _It's not like you aren't attracted to him anyways…it wouldn't kill you to flirt with him and he does have a great ass, those shoulders aren't bad either, then there's his hands…_ Light's eyes surveyed L's body from top to bottom from across the room.

Light knew he had to keep the long term in mind and realistically remember that L was his Alpha now. Which meant in the eyes of society, L was in charge of their relationship. _I have to be careful not to piss him off too much, but I need him to know I'm not a pushover. Besides, he should see for himself sooner rather than later what I'm capable of as an Omega._ Light rationalized.

"Is this good, Light?" L turned to show the plate to Light, full of an assortment of cheese and fruit.

"Yes, thank you." Light said politely as L sat the plate down on the table and then went to his own seat.

"So Light are you ready to-"

"Uhm, L?" Light interrupted him.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a fork? For my food?" Light looked up at the Alpha innocently.

"Of course." L climbed from his seat and walked to the area with the food to get a fork.

"Here you go." L went to sit down again.

"Oh, uh, L?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have one of those throw blankets from over on the couch? I'm kind of cold."

"Sure" L walked back across the cabin to grab a blanket and brought it back to Light, before turning and sitting down.

"Oh…" Light looked at the table with a concerned expression.

"Is everything ok, Light?"

"Well, I just realized that I'm really thirsty. Can you find me some water before we get started with our game?" Light looked at him with the widest, most innocent eyes he had ever conjured in his entire life. _I don't think my mother has even seen me try to look so sweet before for godsake._

 _You can do this Yagami, don't flirt. He'll see right through it, just like last night._

L just stared back at him for a few moments. "I can get it myself, its ok…" Light said softly.

L suddenly jumped out of his chair, motioning for Light to stay seated. "No, no! I've got it." He went walking back to the kitchen in the back area, leaving one stunned Light Yagami behind in the front cabin.

 _Wow…that worked even better than I expected. It was almost kind of cute._ Light began to smile and quickly stopped himself.

 _Stop it! Like he actually cares, this is just an arranged mating between countries and he went behind your back to investigate you! He lied to you from the very beginning…he probably just wants in your pants._

However, Light couldn't help but remember that this Alpha had looked out for and protected him as well. No matter how much he tried to fight it, there was a part of him that instinctively recognized that this was a trait he would want in a mate.

 _I can't deny that I'm attracted to him either, but it's more than that. It's this feeling like I've met someone who can compete with me at the same level…no, maybe compete is the wrong word._ Light stopped to think about it. _Is it really though?_

 _Don't I want a relationship with someone who is interesting and knowledgeable in their own right? Who has their own opinions and views to share?_ Light looked around the cabin as he waited for L to return.

 _I still have so many questions, but at least I know that life with L is never going to be boring._ Light grinned.

 _He's acts like a controlled Alpha type, but there's something there just below the surface, something wild just itching to get out. He's almost as good of an actor as I am, but I bet I could tear down those walls if I wanted to…and I think I do want to._ Light chuckled to himself and waited for L to return.

 _It's about time that I flip the switch and see if I can't get a reaction out of him._

"Light is thirsty, where are the glasses and bottled water?" L asked as he popped into the kitchen where Watari was preparing dinner for later.

"The water is in the small fridge to your left and the glasses are in the cabinet above it." The older gentleman smiled and gave L a sidelong glance. "I don't think you've ever gotten water for yourself, now you're getting it for your mate? Light must be something special, hmm? Or at least a good influence." L paused to lean against the wall, crossing his arms and smirking at Watari in amusement.

"Yes, it's all very amusing Watari." L was rather surprised as well at his protective instincts when it came to Light…it just felt right to watch out for him. That was the best way to describe it. "But I believe I'm too far gone for any good influence to save me now. Hazard of the job and all." He said jokingly to Watari.

"No one is beyond saving, L -"

"Actually, we know that some people are _beyond_ saving don't we?" L said sharply, all humor gone from his demeanor.

A moment later he rubbed his hands over his eyes and he sighed, feeling guilty for his outburst. "I'm sorry Watari, I just…"

"No, it's my fault, I spoke carelessly. Why don't you get that water for Light and go back out to him. Focus on the future, not the past."

L smiled at Watari and silently grabbed the water and glass for Light, before heading back to the front cabin.

 _How can little things like that still set me off? I've got to learn to let those small things go._

He sighed and pulled open the partition to the front cabin to see Light sitting comfortably where he'd left him, wide eyed and innocent.

 _Riiight…This IS the same kid I saw owning the room with sex appeal and confidence at the club, right? That was no innocent little lamb last night. I wonder which one is the act._

 _Either way, both looks are incredibly fuckable._ L thought as he bit back a groan as he imagined Light on his knees, those wide innocent eyes staring up at him while his mouth was filled with his cock. Eyes pricking with tears, lips straining and wet, taking it deeper and deeper into his throat until he was practically choking on it.

L's hands would be fisted tightly in Light's hair, holding him in place, so he could fuck that beautiful mouth exactly how he wanted…

L realized he'd been standing in the door for about 5 seconds, his eyes widened and he broke contact with Light's sweet, pure gaze. Shaking his head to try and dispel the imagery.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he looked up at Light again, hoping the young man hadn't picked up on the lurid thoughts that had been running through his mind only moments ago.

L's breath hitched, as he found that the once wide and innocent eyes had changed to molten pools of caramel gold that burned right through him.

 _There you are…_ L thought. _That's the Light I saw last night at the club._

The look he gave the older man was confident and sexy as hell. Light smirked knowingly and languidly leaned his head to rest against the inside crook of the chair where the back of the seat curved down to the arm rest.

The action teasingly stretched the Omega's neck, temptingly exposing it to the Alpha in a subtle way, however it wasn't a clear enough invitation or submissive enough behavior that L felt he could justifiably act upon it or do what he really wanted. Which was to mark-up that beautiful untouched neck. Take that perfect temple that was Light Yagami's body and desecrate it…just a little bit.

 _He's definitely making an effort to challenge me and test my restraint._ He thought as he walked over to set the water bottle and glass on the table. _I have some restraints that I could test out on you as well. Better be careful who you play these games with, Light._

"There you go, Light. Anything else?" L said patiently, standing in front of him.

"No, you've been so helpful already, I'm sure I can manage anything else…" Light said quietly, looking away like he was embarrassed or avoiding L.

"It's really ok Light, how can I help?" L felt a sudden pang of guilt and kneeled down so he was eye level with him.

 _Maybe Light isn't trying to play games; maybe I'm misunderstanding his inten-_

"Well…" Light said as he slowly raised a smoldering honey gaze to meet the Alpha's eyes.

Light caught L off guard as he was suddenly enveloped in a pulsing wave of the Omega's sweet scent.

 _He smells like vanilla… and strawberries...oh god..._

Light slowly leaned forward in his chair until he was face to face, just inches from L's kneeling body in front of him.

Light reached out and placed one finger under L's chin, tilting it slightly upwards. L stayed where he was in front of Light, allowing it and suppressing the instinct to overwhelm the young man with his pheromones and bring him to submission. He was aroused and curious to see where the Omega was going with this. _What is he playing at?_

"I was hoping you could take the lid off the bottle of water for me?" He was close enough that L felt Light's warm breath against his lips.

"Sure" He swallowed discreetly, surprising himself with how steady his voice sounded. "I can do that." _Keep it together for god sake._

Light leaned to the side of L's face, allowing the older male to breathe the tempting scent from his neck. L bit down on his tongue to keep it from darting out and running along the Omega's scent gland.

 _So delicious..._

"Good." Light purred into his ear. "Because, it was going to be _really hard_ to get that off by myself with only one hand…"

L's breath hitched at the brazen innuendo _. Happy to help you out with that, Light._ He restrained a growl that attempted to escape as he pictured taking the young man in his hands and stroking him until he came, turning the Omega into a panting, quivering mess.

Light leaned back slowly, returning to a comfortable position in his seat. Observing L on his knees with a pleased expression. He then reached out with his good hand to grab the water bottle and tossed it roughly to him with a wide smile.

"Thanks Alpha." Light said with a wink as he bit into a juicy strawberry.

 _Shit..._ L thought. _What have I gotten myself into…_


	13. Q&A

_That view is priceless._ Light thought as he looked at the expression on L's face and enjoyed the struggle the man was going through to hide the lust that flashed across his eyes.

 _Yes L, that's exactly where you belong. On your knees...worshiping me like I'm the god of your world._ Light tried to conceal the smug sense of self-satisfaction that flowed through his veins.

 _He did show a remarkable amount of restraint for all my teasing though, I have to admit. Fairly impressive._

 _Time to wrap up our little game, L._ Light picked up the water bottle. _Fetch!_ He thought, tossing it roughly in L's direction and relaxing into his chair once more.

"Thanks Alpha." Light said as he bit into the strawberry and winked at L. _Now comes the other fun part. Wait for it...wait for it._ Light thought gleefully.

He observed as L narrowed his eyes at him after the last comment. _Ah, there it is. Yes, I was messing with you. Payback is a bitch isn't it, L?_

He watched the Alpha stand and unscrew the cap of the water bottle, then pour it into the glass on the table. Never once taking his now rather annoyed looking expression off of Light's face.

Light picked up another strawberry and began to devour it in a sensual, almost obscene fashion. Refusing to lower his eyes in submission even once to L's stare. He wrapped his full, soft lips around the fruit to take a bite and licked the juice from the berry with his tongue. His knew his lips were probably beginning to stain a nice red color.

L recapped the water as Light finished the second strawberry. The Alpha took a step forward and leaned on the arms of Light's chair, quickly invading the Omega's personal space.

 _Gah! What the hell!_ Light thought. Momentarily surprised, he lowered his eyes submissively on base instinct.

 _Damn him!_ Light raised them back up to look L in the eye defiantly, mere inches away. _I will not look down and you won't catch me off guard with that growling crap again. You want a fight? Let's go, L!_

The dark eyes grew closer until they were all Light could see, then he suddenly felt L's warm tongue run across his lower lip. _Ahh...what the-_

Light's heart raced at the unexpected contact, having prepared for violence, he was thrown for a loop by L's actions.

The Alpha paused for a moment, as if waiting for Light to protest. The young man sat in shocked silence, allowing L to continue his exploration, gently licking along Light's upper lip as well, earning a shiver from the Omega.

 _Dear god...he's good with his tongue._ He felt a blush begin to creep up his face.

L's tongue played along the seam of his mouth now, begging entrance and Light parted his lips tentatively, his eyes closing as he let the older man take control.

As their lips met, Light was unable to resist any longer. L's lips were soft and insistent, as they moved against his perfectly. The taste of strawberries lingered in his mouth, making the kiss that much more delicious. L pulled away first, then ran his thumb across Light's lower lip.

"Mmm...strawberries" He purred.

"Hmm...?" Light said drowsily, opening his eyes to respond.

"So, Light." L smiled slightly. "Are we done with the pissing contests for now? Because although this is incredibly entertaining, I think we can call it even for now, ok?" He leaned away and took a step back towards his seat.

"Do you think you're still up for that game of chess?" L inquired.

Light shot a dubious glance at the board and decanter of whisky. "Ok, I'll play." His hand began to throb again.

 _At least the booze might help with the pain a bit. I'm lucky that I can hold my liquor and I excel at chess, I highly doubt I have anything to worry about._ Light bit back a chuckle.

Light was looking forward to seeing how L handled what he threw his way, because he planned to take as many of the other man's pieces as possible so that both drinks and questions were dealt out to the Alpha in full and equal measure.

xxx

 _Now I remember why I avoided Omegas all these years._ As L setup the chess board, he recalled his knowledge of how Omegas could be nearly as powerful in their own ways as Alphas. This lay in an Omega's abilities to influence and manipulate, as opposed to physical strength and dominance like an Alpha would.

The strongest Omegas were the males, because they had a greater chance of having a mix of both the influencing abilities and higher physical strength and natural dominance than their female counterparts did. If an Omega male was particularly strong willed and intelligent, like Light for example, there was no telling how far they might take their natural abilities. The old saying "like moths to a flame"? Well, those Omegas were the brightest fires to warm you on a cold night and drew people in with their natural magnetism. It naturally took a strong Alpha to mate with these types of Omegas.

L knew he should've realized that Light would be one of those types. _I should've seen this coming a mile away, but I think even I was blinded by him. Now that I realize this though, I'll be ok, thankfully._ L had heard stories of how male Omegas could become like a drug for weak minded Alphas and Betas…obsessions that they would chase for years to obtain another taste _._

 _Does he even know what he's doing half the time?_ L mused as he finally crouched in his chair facing Light.

 _He's been challenging me, throwing little tests my way…I don't think he even realizes this is typical Omega behavior during courting to identify worthy mates._ L chuckled internally. _If I really lose control Light, it will be because I choose to._

"I believe you are up first, Light." L murmured, eyes flickering up to observe the young man as he made his first move.

They began to make their opening moves in quick succession, neither capturing either of the other's pieces until Light's sixth move where he obtained one of L's pawns. Light smiled across the table at L.

"What's it going to be Light? Answers or alcohol?" L smirked

"Oh definitely answers. I just get one question, correct?"

"Is that your question?"

"Don't be an ass."

"Never." L chewed on his thumb and smiled goofily across the table, while Light tried his hardest to keep a straight face and not smile back.

"Ahem, so I'm just going to get this out of the way up front, why did you follow me last night and lie about who you were?"

"Technically, that's two questions, but I'll allow it, IF you take a drink...I'll have one too, of course." L lifted the decanter and filled the shot glasses, pushing one over to Light and picking up his own.

"Fine." Light said, grabbing the glass and downing the shot with a grimace.

L chuckled slightly at the other man's expression and proceeded to unflinching ingest his whisky and set the glass down, much to Light's dismay.

"Well, as you may have figured out, I lead an incredibly private life due to the nature of my work. It's not because I want to have it that way, it is out of necessity given that I've put away some of the most dangerous criminals in recent history." He looked very seriously at Light as he said all of this.

"I felt that in order to assure that there was no chance of a security risk from the situation of bringing a complete stranger into my world, I needed to complete an investigation into you and your background." L paused. "Part of that included following you last night."

"If the incident with that Alpha had not happened, it is unlikely we would have met before today. When presented with the opportunity to either reveal my identity or conduct further investigation yesterday, I chose the latter as I had questions that were still unanswered. I can assure you that at this point, I do not consider you a security risk."

"Well, lucky me..." Light said sarcastically.

Having determined the question had been answered, they continued playing until L captured one of Light's pawns.

L poured a shot for Light and pushed it over to him with a smirk. "Bottoms up."

Light rolled his eyes at L and took the shot.

It wasn't long before Light captured another one of L's pawns. "Ok, my turn...where are we going exactly? I mean where are we going to be living?"

"To be honest Light, I own secure bases of operation in many major cities around the world and we will possibly relocate to them as needed on occasion for cases. However, I've found that most cases are simple enough to solve that I do not need to be in the same time zone to solve them. Particularly since I do not sleep much and can maintain contact regardless of the schedules of those abroad. Therefore, most of these are quickly resolved remotely from my home location in England."

"I'm not getting any more details than that am I?"

"Nope...I think I'll just let you form your own first impressions of the place without any pre-existing bias." L smiled mysteriously and took his turn.

After that they became absorbed in the game as only two geniuses might, moving pieces around the board, both clearly skilled chess players.

Avoiding and capturing each other's pieces, trading questions and drinks.

"How old are you, L?"

"24"

"Seriously?

"Yes, why, how old did you think I was?

"Well, you look a lot closer to my age..." He smirked at L. "So I'm your hot young piece, then?"

"Yes, Light, I'm just here for the Yaoi"

"The what?"

"Nevermind"

* * *

"Oops, there goes one of your pawns Light. Another drink for you then?"

"Whatever, L, this game is far from over"

* * *

"I believe that is your rook I've taken L...what to ask, hmm...why do you sit like that?"

"If I didn't sit like this, my deductive reasoning abilities would drop by 40%"

"Bull shit"

"No, seriously"

"I still call bull shit"

* * *

"Well, you've left yourself wide open there and lost a knight, Light." L grinned and poured a shot for the young man.

"How long were you planning that little rhyme? You're better than that.

"Since at least two moves ago, your play was a bit predictable..."

* * *

"Sacrificing that pawn, L? I think you can have a drink this time. That was a weak ploy."

"I _was_ thirsty, thank you for being so thoughtful... _dear_." L smirked at Light.

Light pushed the glass over to L. "Anything for you _sweetheart_." The young man gave L a shit eating grin, eyes full of laughter.

 _Oh, are we getting a little playful Light? It's nice to see you loosen up a bit._ L downed the shot.

"Gentleman?"

"Yes, Watari?" L glanced over his shoulder, acknowledging the man who had just come in from the rear cabin area.

"Dinner should be ready shortly. Would you like to eat up here?"

"That will be fine. Thank you Watari."

"So shall we continue our game after dinner?" L inquired.

"I'd like that." Light said with a smile.

xxx

"How was everything Light?"

"It was excellent, Watari. Thank you." The older gentleman had served up a truly first class gourmet meal _. I could definitely get used to this._

Light had thoroughly enjoyed the steak and side of fresh vegetables; it was a very western meal and an interesting change of pace.

Watari smiled and took away the dishes. "You're very welcome Light. Maybe your appreciation of vegetables will be contagious." He looked pointedly at L before walking away to the kitchen.

L gave a sharp glance towards Watari's retreating figure at that comment. _Wow, if looks could kill._ Light thought with a shudder leaning back in his chair.

"You really can't blame him...I mean, cheesecake for dinner? What's with all of that?" Light inquired, indicating L's plate and the candy jars along the walls with a wave of his hand.

"I long ago developed a sweet tooth...as far back as I can remember I've loved most items on the sugary or sweet spectrum of flavor, which includes things like fruit as well...strawberries for example, I could eat those day and night and never tire of them." L smirked at Light, who blushed and looked away.

"But aren't you worried about your health? How do you stay in shape?" _He kicked those Beta's asses last night without breaking a sweat, so I know he must be pretty strong. I can't tell what his body really looks like overall with those loose clothes, just the parts that drape and curve around certain areas just right...oh my god, I did not just wonder what he looked like without his clothes on._ _Stop it!_ The young man blushed even brighter.

"I have regular checkups and my physical health continues to be exemplary, I see no need to change my way of living as my current diet fuels my body perfectly well at this time." L paused as if deciding whether to reveal anything else. "As for staying in shape, I am proficient in several forms of martial arts...I deduce you were wondering how a sugar addict like myself took down both of those Betas last night so quickly, well there's your answer."

"I see..." _Ok, so he's kind of a bad ass...but he's my bad ass._

 _He's actually rather fun to spend time around I suppose, a little blunt and offensive at times, but honest in a refreshing way._ Light had to begrudgingly admit he was enjoying their conversations as he considered their time together so far.

Dinner had overall been a pleasant mix of discussing various topics at a quick paced, intellectual level that thrilled Light, having rarely encountered another who could provide a perspective on many of the matters they debated. They traded witty, playful banter as well, that had at times caused the Omega to quickly hide a smile behind his wine glass.

 _Mmm, come to think of it, this is really excellent wine..._

"L, what is this wine? It's very good."

L reached for the bottle from where it sat on a serving table nearby to check the label and then let out a loud laugh, head tipping back. Light stared at him.

 _Ok...he's officially lost his mind..._

"Sorry, Light, it's just…" L chuckled, trying to calm himself, he turned the bottle around so Light could see the label. "The name of the winery is 'Lumiere', so _of course_ you'd like it."

"Lumiere is French for Light...ha ha, very funny."

Watari returned to the room, interrupting L's attempt to poke fun at Light.

"L, I have Wedy on the line in back." L jumped up immediately and headed back without a word to Light.

 _Well, goodbye to you too L! Thanks for telling me what's going on._ Light got up from the table, holding his aching side and letting out a groan in pain. He was thankful that neither L nor Watari was in the room to witness his discomfort. Never one to sit around bored doing nothing, Light opened his carry-on bag and grabbed a novel he'd been reading. Then he picked up the decanter of whisky and one of the shot glasses on his way over to the couches along the other side of the plane.

Light felt the need for a cozy spot at the moment and he blamed his Omegan instincts on the rare occasion that this happened. He usually ignored the feeling, but he went with it this time due to his need for comfort. So he grabbed two of the large soft blankets folded up nearby and curled up right there, creating a bit of a nest for himself on the couch, tucking his knees under him and setting the booze on one of the built in side tables.

 _Ahhh, this is nice._ He then decided to re-examine his bandage, since there was no one there in the room and it was beginning to hurt again. His ribs and stomach still hurt as well, but he didn't want to chance that he'd be caught trying to check how that was looking since he'd have to un-tuck his shirt to view it. That pain had never really gone away, even with the drinking to dull the senses. He was pleased to discover that his hand didn't look any different from earlier, no more blood had seeped through the gauze. It just hurt like a mother fucker now that the alcohol was wearing off.

"Well I know how to fix _that!_ " Light said out loud to the empty cabin in a mockingly cheerful voice, picking up the decanter and pouring a shot. _It's not like a little hangover is going to kill me,_ he rationalized.

 _In comparison to how I feel now, a few hours of pain free bliss in exchange for a hangover might be worth it._ Light downed the shot. _I'll just go sleep it off in the bedroom Watari mentioned in a bit and when we get there I'll be fine, no problem._ Light poured another shot and cracked open his book. _Yeah, that'll work out perfectly._


	14. Fight or Flight

**Manhattan, New York**

"You see Leon, there really is a fine art to using a knife, you should have a thorough appreciation for cutlery." The dark haired Alpha remarked to the Beta as he rummaged through the kitchen. The sounds of pots and pans banging about, drawers being opened and closed drifted out into the dining room area of Leon's brownstone on the upper west side of Manhattan.

"There's just so many beautiful and unique ways you can use a knife, no, seriously...slicing, dicing, chopping, cleaving, ripping, tearing, stabbing..."

Leon heard the refrigerator door open. "Hello lover..." He heard the other man exclaim dramatically before he slammed the fridge closed again.

The soft padding of bare feet on hardwood floors grew closer until his guest finally came round the corner to stare down at him with blood red eyes that nearly glowed in the darkness.

"So many lovely things you can do with a knife Leon..." He suddenly snarled and rushed across the room to leap on top of Leon, straddling his torso and earning a muffled shriek from the man who lay bound and gagged on the floor.

Leon's eyes grew impossibly wide, his chest heaving with panicked breaths.

"However does one choose where to start?" The man giggled slightly, playfully waving around a wickedly sharp looking blade in one hand, while he set down the jar of jam he was carrying in his other hand on the floor next to him.

"I've always favored making shallow cuts with an extremely sharp blade, rather than using a dull one that would hurt more initially, but is less precise." He mused, running the edge of the knife across his lips and surveying Leon below him. "You see, Leon, you can make so many more cuts that way. It draws out the fun much longer."

He leaned down to whisper in Leon's ear, "It's all about finding _just_ the right spot to cut to inflict the most pain...physically and psychologically."

"Mmph...mmm" Leon began to thrash about.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" The man grinned down at him maniacally and slowly circled the tip of the blade around Leon's eye socket. "I can make this hurt a lot worse if you struggle my dear."

Leon became silent and still, but tears poured down the sides of his face.

"Who am I kidding?" The man leaned back, staring up at the ceiling to let out a throaty laugh, before looking back down at Leon with cold, dead eyes.

"I'm gonna make this hurt a lot either way, Leon Larsen."

 **On the Plane**

"Hello Wedy, I suppose I wouldn't be hearing from you if it was good news?" L observed the blonde from his satellite linked laptop in the small office in the back of the plane. He didn't often use it, preferring to simply pull out his laptop wherever he was at the time, but was glad for it in times like this when privacy was needed.

"Unfortunately not L." The surveillance expert replied. On her end, the gothic style L was visible on the screen, however Wedy was one of few people who had actually met L in person. She was excellent at what she did and produced results, L appreciated that, even if the methods were often less than legal...morals and ethics couldn't always hold firm when in the pursuit of justice unfortunately and L had understood the need to bring people like Wedy into the mix long ago, but few of them could be trusted with his secrets as she could.

"I've been monitoring Heathrow as you requested and I am sorry to say it has been compromised. I would strongly suggested you divert your flight elsewhere, L."

"Watari, go speak with the pilot and determine the logistics of re-routing our flight while I speak with Wedy. Assess which locations are options at this point, the closer to the UK the better, preferably near one of the cities we have property in and could stay a brief period if necessary."

"Yes, L, I'll be right back."

L returned his attention to Wedy, who was lighting a cigarette.

"Any idea who or which group? How they may have found out I was headed there based on your intel?" L asked, nibbling his thumb thoughtfully, lost in contemplation of his many enemies.

"In the last two days, there have been unauthorized cameras installed to monitor the private boarding and exit areas. Also, there were several men who started in jobs in the last few days that could have access to those areas. I sent the names and faces of the most recent hires to Matt and had him run a background check on them this morning."

"Find anything?"

"The paperwork and everything all looked good on the surface, almost too good. So I asked Matt to see if he could do a facial recognition check on them by hacking into-"

"-I think I'd rather not know Wedy...plausible deniability and all...but continue please"

"Anyways...long story short, it turns out they're all members of the West Bank Syndicate." Wedy exhaled, releasing a large plume of smoke into the air around her.

"Ah, well that's interesting, but not wholly unexpected. They are one of the few groups with the man power and connections to make any sort of real effort at retribution against me." L had cracked the case several years ago that ended up sending the top five leaders of the Syndicate to prison for life.

Charges of murder, fraud, robbery, running a prostitution ring, bribery of government officials...L uncovered all of the evidence that the police could not and tied it back to specific people within the organization. His work inflicted irreparable damage on their gang, but they still held influence and had been attempting to rebuild their power base ever since.

"Is there any indication they knew exactly when my flight was supposed to arrive?"

"No, I've been trying to get audio on some of their conversations, but haven't had luck so far. Their actions up to this point indicate that they are monitoring the location for someone who _could_ be you and they knew you were coming through here at some point in the next couple of days." Wedy replied, clearly frustrated at not to have something more concrete for L to go on.

"Yes, I believe they would most likely take the surveillance from their cameras in the private landing areas and systematically narrow down their possible targets to whichever was most likely me." _Even if it meant tracking down every viable target who came through there and killing them._ L's eyes widened at the possible carnage.

Watari re-entered the office, waiting for L to finish the call.

"Wedy, we will divert our flight. Please have the cameras they set up removed or destroyed, this will minimize the risk that they will go after an innocent target by mistake. We will still need to get a list of anyone who has come through that particular gate in the last couple days if possible. Set up small, discreet surveillance teams on them. The Syndicate might already have some footage from these cameras and those people could be at risk."

"Send Watari the information on the Syndicate members who are posing as employees, we will notify MI5 of the development and they can determine how best to apprehend them. Good work."

"Thank you, oh, and congratulations on your new mate, L" Wedy smirked at the screen and hung up on him.

"Bitch." L chuckled to himself. "Watari, can you take care of sending that information on once it arrives?"

"I'll get in touch with them as soon as I receive it. We were able to determine several viable options for alternate landing locations, I believe flying into Charles De Gaulle is the closest option and will allow for a stay in the Paris apartment. As soon as you give the word, I can have someone on location in France head over to prepare it for our arrival and make sure everything is aired out and stocked up properly."

"Go ahead. We'll go to Paris and then home once we've established a safe and appropriate mode of transportation."

Question upon question began spinning through L's highly intelligent mind, working through the challenge at hand.

 _How did they know I was going to be traveling? Did they know I was in Japan as well? Did news of the treaty terms leak to the Syndicate from someone in one of our governments or from the packs_ _…_ _do they have a corrupt official in their pocket?_

 _Just how much do they know...they couldn't have much on me regardless, but Light on the other hand, he and his family would be easy to find information on. All they'd need to know is his name, his face...and they could try to get to me through him and his family._

"Watari, please have a surveillance and protection team placed on the Yagami household in Japan, let the team know there was a security breach on our end, but that they should maintain a strict cover unless absolutely necessary for the family's safety for now to avoid drawing more attention to them." L paused and wrapped his arms around his knees to think about the possible attacks and defenses that he might make against his enemies if necessary.

"I'll see to it."

L continued to sit at the computer and started to pull up case files related to the Syndicate, going into work mode as he usually would on a long flight.

"L? Are you going to go back up front with Light?" Watari inquired.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me...habit I suppose." L looked up guiltily at the older gentleman.

"It will take some adjusting, but I'm sure you'll find a balance." He said with a kind smile.

"I'll have to won't I? I'm not going to let having a mate impact the work I do, but I'd also rather not have Light miserable." Watari gave him a knowing look.

"What? I'm just thinking about my sanity is all." L responded defensively, not wanting to admit what he was starting to feel around Light.

"What's that saying 'happy wife, happy life?'" L joked with Watari, chuckling slightly thinking of how Light would react if he called him the 'wife' in the relationship to his face.

"I get the impression Light could probably make my life pretty difficult if he started feeling neglected, especially since he's probably always been the center of attention growing up. I just wouldn't want to deal with that is all." L said dismissively.

"Hmm, that must be it, of course" Watari said, heading off to take care of the flight change, "It couldn't possibly be because you're actually starting to like him." The man suppressed a smile as he left the room.

L turned to say something, but Watari was already gone. _You're too observant sometimes old man._

He stood up and stretched before walking towards the front of the plane again, leaving the laptop running for Watari to use when he returned. _I wonder if Light is up for continuing our game of chess._ He'd truly enjoyed the game so far in several ways. Finding a challenging chess opponent was rare for him and Light did not disappoint in that regard, but he was also excited by the stimulating back and forth volley of clever comments and insights over the course of the game. Their humors were strangely complimentary to each other.

As L neared the door to the front cabin he realized he was grinning like an idiot as he thought about all of this. _You barely know him, pull it together! You can't have it this bad already!_ He wiped what he was sure was a stupid smile off of his face before opening the front cabin door.

He began to speak before the door had even closed. "Light, I apologize for running off so suddenly, you see-"

"No worries, I hardly noticed you were gone." Light's cold tone of voice had an undercurrent of annoyance to it and he didn't look up once from reading a book he must have brought in his carry-on bag. L saw he was sitting in quite a pile of blankets over on the couch. _How very Omega of you Light._

He took note of the decanter of whiskey and shot glass sitting next to him. _How much more have you been drinking, Light?_ L narrowed his eyes speculatively at the younger man.

"I was wondering if you'd like to continue our game of chess?"

"No, I'm busy now." Light didn't look up at him, just kept reading.

 _Oh, boy... What did I do wrong? I feel like I did something wrong. I'm a detective, I should be able to figure this out._ L thought to himself, trying to puzzle through it. _Maybe telling him about our change in travel plans would get him interested in talking again, give me a clue to his state of mind._

L walked over to where Light was and sat crouched facing him on the couch.

"Combien français parlez-vous?" L asked. _(How much French do you speak?)_

Light's head shot up in surprise.

"Je peux parler français couramment." Light replied. _(I can speak French fluently.)_

"Good, I'm asking because we're diverting our flight to Charles De Gaulle and we'll be staying in Paris briefly."

"Really? I've always wanted to go there eventually." Light smiled shyly.

"Yes, really." _Well that was easy enough. Maybe this mate thing isn't so hard._ L smiled back at him.

"But why are we changing course mid-flight, isn't that unusual?" Light frowned slightly.

"It's...complicated Light." L hesitated, not wanting to worry him unnecessarily if possible.

"I'm sure I could muddle through it." Light said through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes at L. "If you're going to continue hiding things from me this isn't going to work." He opened his book, ignoring L again.

L reached out and put a hand over the book to get his attention.

"Light..." The young man looked back at him with a cold, unreadable mask upon his visage. L retracted his arm from the book so he could cross his arms on top of his crouched knees and rest his chin there. "I told you earlier that I've put away some very dangerous criminals, as I'm sure you're already aware knowing the work I do. It would stand to reason that there are a lot of people who would like to figure out what I look like, who I really am and kill me. Hence the anonymity I go to great lengths to maintain."

Light had set the book down and was listening attentively now. "The call I just took was one of my surveillance experts I've had monitoring Heathrow since I left for Japan for any unusual activity as a precaution." L paused, trying to determine in how much detail he should explain this to Light.

"Apparently Heathrow has been compromised. One of the criminal groups that I worked a case on several years ago somehow found out that I would be traveling back in through that airport within the next couple of days. They setup illegal surveillance equipment, even managed to plant a few of their people as employees in that short amount of time to gain access to the private boarding and landing area."

"Ok...so does this happen often? Someone, criminals I guess, being able to get even this close to discovering details of your identity?" Light said quietly.

"No, I think this is the closest anyone has gotten in years. The concern now is how they found out. I suspect that a very rough estimation of my movements was leaked to them from some government official in their pocket." L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully as he continued.

"Considering that I used my own plane to get back and forth, and had my own living arrangements while in Japan, it would've been difficult, if not impossible for them to be able to pass along exact details to the criminals in question. No, it's most likely that all they had was a general time frame for my arrival and departure at the most."

L looked at Light and saw the wheels turning in the young man's head. He decided to sit back and let this be a test of Light's deductive reasoning skills, to see if he would come to the same conclusions about the possible threats to his -

"L! My family, what if someone leaks that information? They might try to use them to get to you through me or them if they know I'm your mate." Light was stricken with a look of panic.

"I've already dispatched a surveillance team to watch over and protect your family 24 hours a day. They will be discreet, so your parents and sister will never even know they're there. They're professionals that I am confident will be able to handle anything that comes their way."

Light took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. Worry danced around the edge of his eyes.

"We're not going to let anything happen to them or you, ok?" L reassured him with a smile.

Light looked at him, nodding, his expression slowly calming.

L suddenly felt the young man's hands tentatively take hold of his hands. He looked curiously at Light, who gazed back at him with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you for watching out for my family, L." Light murmured quietly, but sincerely to the older man. He ran his thumbs softly across the Alpha's knuckles.

L had no intention of taking his hands back from Light anytime soon. The Omega's touch was soothing. He was moved by the genuine emotion displayed by Light, as he felt it was something the other man probably didn't let others see very often.

"Of course, Light, they're my family now too."

Light pulled both of L's hands towards him and leaned down to kiss the back of each hand, his hair falling forward to obscure his face behind a golden brown curtain.

" _My_ Alpha..." Light whispered possessively, as his lips brushed against the back of L's hands.

L felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment as those words came from Light's mouth.

Light raised his eyes and rested his chin on L's hands.

L couldn't take it anymore, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Light's.

The kiss began softly, slowly. L set a languid pace, enjoying the simple feeling of Light's pliable lips molding to his own, their breathing intensified as he continued his exploration. L gently pulled his hands from the other man's grasp as they continued to kiss.

 _I have to touch him; I have to have more of him._ L brought his hands up to Light's face, cupping the side of his face in one and using the other to softly stroke along his neck with his thumb.

Light's tongue ran hot and wet along L's lower lip, encouraging the Alpha to do the same. They turned into hungry creatures as L licked and bit at Light's lips before devouring his mouth completely. Tasting the whisky in the Omega's mouth, he wondered if he was drunk from the taste of it or if the young man in front of him was just that intoxicating. Kissing Light was dizzying, the little moans and sighs he made shot straight to L's groin.

He caressed and teased Light's mouth and tongue with his own as the other man responded with an unrestrained fervor. Their lips met again and again until they were breathless and panting, but still...

 _I want more of him; I need more of him._ L reached to yank the blankets away from around Light as they kissed, unwilling to break contact for a moment. It felt like he was trying to unwrap a piece of his favorite candy, only he knew this would taste so much better. Light let out a needy whine that was L's undoing. He let out a low growl and swiftly maneuvered them both to pull Light on to his lap, allowing the younger man to straddle him on the couch.

"L..." Light breathed out in a haze of lust, reaching up to run his fingers through the Alpha's soft, dark hair and pull him close, eagerly meeting his mouth again. The Omega rolled his hips to grind against L's growing erection with his own, earning a low groan from the older male. L's hands drifted to grip and squeeze Light's taut ass as the sensual motion was repeated again and again.

 _Yessss_ ... _Just like that...oh fuck._ L's fingers dug into Light hard enough to bruise. He held the other man's hips tightly against his own, feeling their hard pulsing lengths straining against their clothes. Those few thin layers of fabric being the only thing separating them from connecting more intimately.

L moved a hand to Light's hair, carding his fingers through it so he could grab a handful and firmly pull the Omega's head to the side, exposing his scent gland.

"You smell like strawberries, Light...I want to taste you." L voice was rough with need. The young man let out a shuddering sigh, eyes half closed, lips parted.

"Please..." Light whispered.

 _God, he's just...perfect._

L began at Light's collarbone, licking and biting a path upward, marking his neck. Occasionally he leaned back to admire the scattering of dark purple bruises that now graced the smooth skin of his Omega.

"Alpha..." Light's words were like a benediction to L's ears. He ran his tongue across the Omega's scent gland. The young man bucked his hips in response and moaned. _Mine..._

L moved his other hand lazily up from where it lay on Light's hip, happy to take his time exploring the firm, tight body in his lap. He ran his hand upward, first gliding over the other man's torso-

"Uhh" Light winced in pain. L immediately removed his hands from where he'd been touching Light's stomach and rib area, and leaned back, looking into Light's eyes with concern. _So, he is injured._

Light's breathing was uneven still and he struggled to hide his discomfort.

"Why did you stop? It's nothing." Light started kissing L again, but the other man placed a hand on his chest to gently push him back.

"Light, please don't lie." L's eyes implored the man to be honest with him.

"I don't think you have any room to lecture others about lying, _Ryuzaki."_ The younger man hissed at L, giving him a scornful look. He put his hands on L's chest and angrily pushed himself off the man's lap and onto his feet, but was unable to contain a whimper of agony at the sudden movement. L stood quickly and reached out to steady him. Light gave a weak push against L, stepping further away and avoiding his help.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time to be honest with me, after that I'm not playing nice anymore." L warned. "I'm going to discover what's going on one way or another."

 _You may not care about your well-being, but I will not let you sit and suffer due to your stubbornness._

Light picked up the decanter and shot glass, pouring himself a drink while sending a look of skepticism L's way.

"Don't believe me Light?"

He set the bottle down and looked at L before snorting dismissively and shaking his head.

"I'd like to see you try." Light muttered.

He smiled condescendingly at the Alpha and brought the glass to his lips, before turning his back to him and waving him off with his injured hand. "Whatever, take your best shot, L".


	15. Handle With Care

_Fuzzy_. Things are hazy. Light can't tell what is an effect of the alcohol and what is due to the proximity of the Alpha standing near him right now. Even in his pain and anger, he is still feeling the aftereffects of lust from what could only be described as...

 _The best makeout session ever..._ Light thought as he turned his back to L and waved him off with his injured hand, downing the shot he'd poured in the other.

"Hey!" Light exclaimed as L grabbed his injured hand before he'd even finished lowering it.

"What the hell is this Light?" L was staring at the palm side of his hand and noting the blood that had seeped through the bandages.

 _Well this just keeps getting better doesn't it?_ Light pulled at his arm to free it from L's grasp. The other man shot him an angry look and growled in warning, causing him to immediately cease his struggle.

"This looks like it happened quite awhile ago." He narrowed his eyes at Light. "We need to change the bandage."

"It's fine."

L growled. "You. Are. Going. To. Let. Me. Change. The. Bandage, are we clear?" L said, emphasizing every word as he stared him down.

Light's eyes were wide as he kept his mouth shut and nodded. _He's really angry, shit._

"Let's find Watari, he'll know where the first aid kit is." L motioned abruptly for Light to head towards the rear of the plane and followed after him.

They found the older gentleman in the small office taking care of the communication requests L had made earlier.

"Where is the first aid kit Watari? We need to change the bandage on Light's hand." L spoke with a hint of frustration to his voice, clearly agitated.

"Come with me." Watari rose from the desk and led the way back to the hallway and opened one of the storage cabinets along it to pull out the kit.

"Thank you." L said as he took the kit from him. "We'll be in the back room. Let's go Light."

 _Treating me like a freaking child._ Light scowled, but followed after L anyways.

Light stifled a yawn. _This is why I was planning to go to sleep soon...it's the natural progression of things after drinking._ He thought in annoyance. _Stupid L...stupid..._ He held back a yawn once again

L slid back a door and they entered another room. "Sit down over there." L indicated the bed to Light.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Light purposely bumped into L's shoulder as he pushed past him, meeting the man's irritated look with his own annoyed one.

 _I feel...I'm not sure how I feel right now actually...but I just want to lie down for awhile and not move...it hurts when I move so much._

"You know what? I'm taking a nap." Light declared, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off his shoes.

"Light..." L's voice held a warning, he narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

"If you want to take care of my hand, you'll just have to bandage it while I sleep, I couldn't care less." He looked up at L petulantly. "But you obviously do, so knock yourself out."

The Omega grabbed the blanket that was folded up at the end of the bed. He opened it up, shooting L a sharp look. "Seriously go ahead and take care of my hand if it's really that damn important to you. Otherwise give it a rest L, you're not my fucking dad." He scooted back on the bed and threw the blanket over his legs, before laying back and closing his eyes.

"I think that's about enough." L said in a low voice.

Light didn't open his eyes, but laughed, wincing as pain shot through his torso. In fact, his side was starting to ache horribly to the point where he questioned being able to sleep at all if it continued to do so. He was desperately wishing for some pain medication. _Just leave me alone so I can pass out L._ "Whatever, _Dad_ , what are you going to do about it? Give me a spanking? Ha!"

Light felt the bed dip and knew L had gotten onto it, but he was determined not to acknowledge the other man at this point. It wasn't until he felt movement and the pressure of L's arms and legs on either side of him, as he crawled up the bed to hover above him that his body began to thrum with a mix of anxiety and anticipation. He felt the man's hair brush against his cheek and warm breath against his ear.

"As much as I think we'd _both_ enjoy it if I gave you a good spanking, Light, I think we should save that for another day when you're feeling better." He purred in the younger man's ear. "Along with indulging this daddy kink you apparently seem to have."

Light's eyes shot open. "I do not have a daddy kink!" He protested, turning his head towards L. Light suddenly realized exactly where they were and that the Alpha was literally on top of him. A rosy blush crept over his face as he looked up at L who was smirking at him, an amused glint in his eyes. _I don't know whether I want to kiss him or kick him off the bed._

"What are you-" Light said as L leaned back to sit resting on his hips, straddling the younger man. Seemingly hypnotizing him with those dark ink black eyes that he felt he could get lost in. His breath hitched as L began to slide Light's sweater up over his button up shirt, running his hands over the other mans body as he did so. Light raised his arms so it could be pulled off completely over his head. L tossed it to the side of them on the bed.

He continued wordlessly, untucking the Omega's shirt from his pants. Light's eyes widened and he reached out to grab L's hands, stopping him with a questioning look. "I need to see your injury Light. Don't fight me anymore on this."

Light relaxed and let go of L's hands, sighing resignedly, in no position to argue at this point. L took that as a sign to continue and finished freeing the shirt from his pants.

 _At least I won't have to try and hide it anymore after this._ He rubbed his tired eyes.

L began unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom. With each button, he slowly exposed a new patch of fresh and developing bruising from the night before to his view. Light heard the sharp intake of breath from L as the full extent of the injury came into view.

The bruising would eventually turn to purples, greens and faded yellows, but today the red that bloomed across the skin reflected the anger in the eyes of the Alpha examining it. Rage filled pheromones rolled off L in waves.

 _I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner, I'm sorry._ Light whimpered involuntarily in fear upon feeling the anger coming from the other man, thinking the Alpha's rage was directed at him.

Upon hearing Light's whimper, L instantly came back to himself, eyes softening as he reined in the outward display of anger. "Shhh, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fucker who did this. I should have beat the ever loving shit out of him. He got off too easy." L muttered in frustration.

xxx

L gently placed his fingers on the area that was injured. Ghosting over the outline with the barest of touches. His eyes grew sad as he surveyed the damage, imagining the pain that Light must have been hiding all day

"No! You don't get to treat me like something to pity, stop it right now, L." Light said snapped angrily. "This is exactly what I didn't want, for you to see me as nothing but a pathetic Omega who needed to be taken care of." He tried to push against L to sit up and was promptly shoved back down by his shoulders.

"Shut up Light." L looked at him in frustration, curbing his full anger at the sheer stupidity of the situation. "Is that really what this has all been about?" He asked as he held down Light by his shoulders.

"It wouldn't matter if you were an Alpha, Beta or Omega with this kind of an injury. It's serious and needs to be addressed properly. Ice, rest, pain medicine, care from your mate...it has nothing to do with your dynamic, Light." He insisted, slowly releasing the pressure he was using to hold down the other man's upper body.

"It doesn't appear that you cracked or broke any ribs, but what if you had? There's any number of complications that could've occurred from something like that." L looked at him seriously, but with concern.

Light made no move to try and get up again. But visibly clenched his jaw and turned his head to the side, looking away from L.

"Fine, I get it." Light spoke through gritted teeth. "You can get off me now by the way."

"I think I'll stay where I am." L said with a smile. "I quite like the view, plus this provides the most convenient access to assist with your injuries." L shifted slightly to grab the first aid kit and managed to subtly grind against Light in the process. "Why, Light? Are you uncomfortable for some reason?"

There's no way Light could tell whether L had meant to do that or not, however L had determined one thing for sure; Light was more than a little turned on laying there underneath him...even with his injuries.

 _I wonder if you might like a little pain with your pleasure or if you just can't help yourself. Maybe I wasn't too far off with the spanking comment._ L mused as he took a pair of scissors and began to cut off the existing bandages.

"I thought you were going to take a nap?" L asked, purposely ignoring Light's glare as he focused on the injury.

"It's kind of distracting when someone's on top of you looking like they're pretty much getting ready to ride you." Light shot back at him sarcastically. L let out a surprised laugh, setting Light's injured hand carefully down on the bed. _Now I can't let him get away with that..._

"Oh Light..." L spoke low and sensually, as he bent his elbows and lowered himself down until his lips hovered over the other man's. "I think we both know who's going to be doing the riding and believe me I'm going to make sure you enjoy every single second of bouncing up and down on my cock." He smirked at the Omega beneath him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"F-fuck...Confident aren't you?" Light said in a shaky voice, swallowing hard as he stared up at L and blushed furiously.

L could tell that the younger man had grown even harder underneath him and grinned, noting that Light didn't try to argue with his declaration of who would be "taking the reins" so to speak, only moments ago. _I think he likes the dirty talk..._

"Mmmm, you could say that." L said and sat back nonchalantly, taking Light's hand again so he could finish removing the bandage.

Once it was off completely, it needed to be cleaned. "This might sting a bit." L warned as he picked up the disinfectant to clean the now bloody wound.

"Just get it over with." Light said throwing his other arm over his face. L began to quickly clean the cuts, trying to ignore the other man's clenched jaw.

"Ok, I just need to put the antibiotic on and re-wrap it. Here's some medicine for the pain." He helped Light sit up and handed him a bottle of water he'd opened up from the bedside table. "I would suggest something stronger, but given that you've been drinking, most of the other pain meds we have on hand would react poorly." L explained. _That isn't even going to put a dent in his pain..._

"It's ok." Light assured him, laying back down.

L made quick work of bandaging Light's hand and put away the supplies in the kit again.

"There you go. No more bloody hand." L said resolutely. Light gave a slight smile back, looking exhausted.

"Thanks for your help." Light said quietly.

"You're welcome." L contemplated what else he could do.

"Light, there's something I'd like to try that I think could help with the pain, if you let me that is?"

"I guess so." Light eyed him warily. "If you do something weird though, I don't care how many martial arts techniques you know, I will kick your ass, got it?"

"Got it...just give it a chance, ok?" L responded and moved to the other side of Light on the bed so they were lying next to each other.

"Ok, lay on your side facing that way..." L gestured away from him. Light narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did as L asked.

L nestled closely against Light, wrapping his arm carefully around the other man to avoid pressing into the injury in his side.

"Uhm, L? I don't know if _spooning_ is going to help with the pain...it's nice and all, but-" Light began saying in a sarcastic tone, then abruptly stopped as a gentle vibration started to run through his body. 

L closed his eyes, so he could focus on touch and feel alone, as he used his other hand to massage the back of Light's neck. He carefully ran his fingers over just the right pressure points to release tension and relieve pain.

He found Light's wrist with the arm he had wrapped around his body and his fingers began rubbing soothing circles into the scent gland there.

Light sighed with happiness and L felt the body he held in his arms go limp in relaxation, the breathing became even and synced up with his own.

 _Wow...I never knew an Alpha's crooning could be THIS effective._ L filed this useful information away for future reference. He raised his head slightly to look at Light and saw that the other man had already fallen fast asleep. _He looks so peaceful and innocent._

L laid back down, continuing to croon as he rested his forehead against the back of Light's head and inhaled deeply, catching that wonderful scent of vanilla and strawberries again. L sighed, reaching down to pull the blanket up over both of them, dozing in and out of consciousness, until finally he fell asleep as well.


	16. B is for

**Brixton - London, England**

"Those fucking idiots, getting nabbed by MI5 right before we could figure out who L was...Gah! We were so close, I could fucking taste it!" The tall blonde Beta kicked the stool in front of him across the small room in a fury, narrowly missing two female Omegas who shrieked and cowered in fear. "Fuck!"

"Calm down Nick." An attractive Alpha with wavy raven hair and piercing green eyes warned him from where he sat in an armchair near the other man. "This is far from the end of it. We can still find a way to make this work." He stated, returning to drinking his tea, seemingly unconcerned.

Nick clenched his fists as he paced, shooting a glance back at the other man with blue eyes as clear and cold as a winter day in December.

"How can you say that Max?" He narrowed his eyes. "What is it you're not telling me?"

The other man gave a knowing smile and tilted his head to the side. "You know what Nick, why don't you go blow off some steam with one of our friends here for a bit." Nodding towards the Omega females. "I think it would do you good. Then we can talk rationally about our next steps going after L" The Alpha timbre in his voice and the look in his eyes left no room for arguing as he coolly regarded the Beta.

The hot tempered Beta stared at him for a moment, then blinked and nodded. "Yeah, yeah...whatever." Nick walked over and threw one of the women over his shoulder, grabbing the other one by the wrist. "I have a lot of steam to blow ladies, I think I'll need both of your assistance." He said with a grin, proceeding to drag them towards one of the other rooms connected to the small secure meeting room they were currently in. "See you in a bit boss." Nick called over his shoulder.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

"Ha, like I'm into your kind of kinky shit." The Beta said with a smirk, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Don't knock it til you try it." The Alpha whispered with a dark smile.

He sat there for awhile with his eyes closed, listening to the grunting and moaning as his second in command enjoyed the benefits of being high up on the food chain of the West Bank Syndicate.

He and Nick had known each other for over a decade. The man knew his quirks, so he appreciated that at the moment the Beta was making sure the women were making a lot of noise. Nick knew Max was likely listening and indulged him without expressly admitting it. He grinned as he heard a resounding slap and a shriek from one of the girls. _Attaboy._ With a sigh, he set down his tea, realizing that he'd better get to work on the more pressing issue of L. He rose from his seat and headed to his office.

Entering the room, he took off his suit jacket and hung it up. Running his fingers thru his wavy black hair, he strode across the room to sit down in the comfortable leather chair behind a large mahogany desk. He pushed the button that would fire up his laptop and while he waited, he ran a finger across the smooth surface of the desk, recalling the last person he'd fucked over it... _actually, it was under it wasn't it. The 16 year old Omega, what is his name...uh, Kyle, no, it's Kai. Oh, what does it matter really, he gives fantastic head...no fucking gag reflex on that one._

Max had kept his newest Omega toy chained under his desk for a full week just for that purpose alone. He was a beautiful little pet, especially once the Alpha had added the butt plug with the attached tail and the red leather collar that set off the boy's tan skin so well.

The morning the young Omega had been delivered, the first thing Max had done was pierce the boy's nipples himself. It had been the icing on the cake to reach down under the desk and twist the fresh wounds while the boy had his cock in his mouth. Causing the boy to moan and whine wonderfully, his mouth vibrating around Max's dick...shit...he was getting hard just thinking about it.

 _Maybe I'll take him out of his room today for a bit._ Max had several young Omegas that he kept locked away for his own personal use. When he eventually grew tired of one, he would give the Omega to the Syndicate's pimps to prostitute as a source of revenue. He tried to keep them in decent condition. He made a real effort not to break his little toys anymore now that he was in charge, refraining from the more violent and sadistic tendencies that colored his late teens and early twenties. Besides, these Omegas weren't of use to anyone in the long term _that_ way and in the worst case scenario, cleaning up bodies was a real bitch he'd learned back then. He couldn't be setting such a bad example in self control as the guy in charge, now could he?

Max noticed his laptop was now up and running, so he prepared an encrypted email to the official they'd been working with from the government. He found it amusing that it was so easy to turn these people who worried about public opinion. A few photos of a government official fucking one of their underage prostitutes was all it took to blackmail them into submission. _It won't be long L. I'm going to find someone who knows where you are, who you are._ Max leaned back in his chair contemplating how he would make L suffer, he'd screwed with too many people he'd cared about, taken away so much of their power base.

No worries, that the first pass with Heathrow hadn't worked out. There was always plan B...and C...and D, hell, Max was willing to go through the whole fucking alphabet twice if it meant success in the end. It was time to come up with a backup plan and he was going to use all of his resources to do it.

 **Manhattan, New York**

*thump* The dark haired man heard the sound and walked barefoot to the front door, knife in hand, curious as to who might be coming around this early.

 _That sure as fuck wasn't a knock though._ He thinks as he rounds the corner to view the front door, gripping the hilt of the blade expertly. However, it soon becomes obvious thru the hazy glass built into the door frame that there is no one on the other side.

Beyond peeked out thru the mail slot and noticed the newspaper sitting on the front step. _Well, isn't that lovely service, I had so missed reading the morning paper, so domestic._ He giggles excitedly and unlocks the door, opening it a crack to reach out with a single long arm to quickly snatch the paper. He carefully avoids exposing himself more than that, given the current state of his, uh...appearance.

Having re-locked the door, he strolls back towards the living room, paper tucked under his arm, whistling.

"Oh honey!" Beyond calls out joyfully. "I brought the paper in for us to read together."

The dark haired man exhaled in anticipation of more fun, cracking his neck to the side once, before grabbing his breakfast from the table in the kitchen on the way to the living room.

"Tsk, sweetie, you don't look so good." B murmured in a concerned voice that didn't match the grin on his face, the tone of voice prompting the bound and gagged man laying on the floor to pry open his eyes slightly in response.

Leon began whimpering behind his gag as the stark naked man covered in splatterings of the tortured man's own blood walked his way until he was standing above him. Beyond towered like a dark and bloody god of death over the man, grinning wider at the terror in the man's eyes.

"Shhh...shhh..." Beyond dropped down on the floor next to Leon and gently stroked his face, eyes going soft and concerned. The man flinched away at the contact. "It's ok...I'll make you look _even better_ as soon as I'm done with my breakfast and paper." He ran his fingers down the bruised and bloody length of the man's body and sighed, admiring his work so far. _My_ _Lawli would look so good like this..._ His red eyes darkened thinking about it as he stood and went to sit in an armchair, propping up his feet as if he were in a Norman fucking Rockwell painting.

Beyond took a bite of his jam covered toast before opening up the paper. "Corruption, greed, murder, blah, blah, blah, obituaries, ooh those are always fun Leon! Ha!" He licked his sticky fingers before continuing to rapidly breeze through the paper. The highly intelligent, but unhinged Alpha could never patiently read the newspaper for long, he'd rather be out living in the world; making and influencing the news, rather than reading about it. "Local news, National news...blah, blah...International-"

 _What the fuck is this?_ Beyond thought incredulously, staring at the article in the paper.

 **Japan, UK Treaty:** _Famous Alpha Detective and Japanese Omega identified as the mated pair to finalize negotiations._

The article continued on "...our source, speaking on condition of anonymity, confirmed that the famously brilliant detective known only as 'L' was identified as the highest ranking Alpha in the packs outside the nobility and would be the match for Japan's Omega. The Queen, her council and the packs all approved the Alpha as a worthy candidate, speaking highly of him, although it is well known that few people have ever seen his face or know his real name."

"Hahaha...you got the fucking short end of the stick Lawli-pop! I would've loved to see your face when they gave you that news..." Beyond chortled, head leaning back against the chair.

 _Someone seriously screwed you over L and I seriously doubt you planned for any of_ _ **this**_ _to go public._ He thought gleefully. _And who the hell is this mate of his anyways?_ A twinge of jealously mixed with curiosity ran thru the red-eyed Alpha.

"...even less is known about the Omega from Japan, but he is considered a highly desirable mate given his youth, rumored attractiveness and status as the son of a family that has distinguished itself in service to the Japanese government."

 _A_ _ **male**_ _Omega?_ Beyond's thoughts instantly turned to A.

 _A was so beautiful in the way he broke over time..._ He had been one of Beyond's favorite toys to play with for so long.

Small, sharp psychological cuts over the course of many years.

That damage was probably far worse than any of the considerable physical harm that Beyond had secretly inflicted. Though there was never anything that would show with clothing on of course.

It had been their little secret...all the times that he pinned down the Omega and left bruises on his hips as he fucked him in their shared room, whispering poison in A's ear that he'd never be as good as L, because he was just an Omega and made for one thing, having his tight ass filled with cum.

A would cry every time as Beyond got up when he was finished, leaving him laying there with semen dripping out of his wrecked asshole. But A always let him do it again. never fighting back as B reminded him how weak and pathetic he was.

'Maybe L will let you fuck him A, because the closest you'll get to being L is by letting him stick his dick inside you.' Beyond recalled saying to the other man the day before he killed himself.

The next day A slit his wrists and bled out in their bathroom tub, unable to take the pressure of trying to be L's successor anymore.

 _Maybe L's mate will break under the pressure of not being good enough for him as well, wouldn't that be spectacular..._

"According to our source, L has already collected his Omega mate and left Japan for parts unknown."

 _Interesting_. Beyond set the paper down and picked up his toast, deciding to just lick the jam off rather than eat the bread with it. A sinister grin spread across his face as he sat there, seemingly staring off into space while his mind ran a mile a minute. He considered all of the possibilities this information brought him. Opportunities to torture his dear Lawliet in new creative ways...

It was time for a trip home. Beyond felt giddy, turned on by thoughts of L and reminiscing about A...he needed to cut something... "Oh Leon!" He said in a sing song voice.

Beyond tossed the newspaper up into the air, scattering it everywhere and grinned. Leon's back was currently facing him, but he heard the man moan in pain. _Sounds so beautiful._

"Now Leon, if you keep making those kinds of sounds, you're going to get me hard." The sadistic Alpha walked around so Leon could see him and stroked his impressive length for the man. "And I haven't fucked anyone in so long..." He said, sticking his lower lip out and speaking in a pouty tone. "I'd probably split you wide open in my carelessness." Leon held his breath and his eyes widened, as the other man kneeled down next to him.

"I mean, I don't even have any lube...unless you count your blood that is." B picked up one of knives. "But I think we'd need some fresh blood for that, right?"

"Mmph...mmph..mph." Leon squirmed and thrashed, even though everything on his body hurt terribly from the man's abuse. Beyond slapped him across the face, knocking his head into the ground and stunning the man into stillness.

"Calm down." He snapped, grabbing the man's hair and coming close to hiss in his ear. "If I were going to fuck you in the ass, I'd go in dry, I wouldn't bother with blood or lube. That way you'd really feel it." He bit the shell of Leon's ear. "The pain, burning and tearing as I fuck your tight cunt wide open and make you bleed all over my dick...I'd make you wish you were dead already." He released Leon's hair, shoving him back down again.

He lovingly ran the blade along Leon's body until he found a pale patch of thigh that hadn't been cut yet. Almost every other area of the man's body was covered with some sort of shallow cut or bruise...evidence of the man's desire to drag out his "fun".

"Here we go..." He pressed down with the exceptionally sharp knife and Leon screamed thru the gag, blood instantly gushing from the wound. Beyond cut deeper than he had on previous cuts over the course of the previous night, not worried as much about drawing things out at this point. _We're getting close to the end of our fun Mr. Larsen. You've always just been a piece of paper anyways, something to write a name on, a message._

Beyond set the knife aside and covered his hand thoroughly in the blood pouring down Leon's leg, feeling the man's body quiver in fear and pain beneath his fingers before drawing away to smear the viscous substance all over his cock. Leon was moaning and groaning in pain again and it sounded so good to Beyond. He stroked himself harder, his hand traveling up and down the full length, running his thumb over the head before swiftly journeying down the shaft again. He reached out with his free hand and dug his fingers inside the wound on Leon's leg, causing the man to shriek as Beyond continued to thrust into his own hand. _Oh shit, it's so fucking good._

Beyond felt that familiar heat pooling in his groin and knew he was close already. The man's agony spurred him on further as he probed the cut. He felt pleasure rush through him as he came hard with a grunt and a moan, painting ribbons of thick white cum all over the gaping bloody wound. His intruding fingers dug further into the man's damaged thigh one last time as he rode out his orgasm, causing Leon to scream and buck on the floor under Beyond's grip.

For nearly half a minute, uneven breathing and muffled sobs were the only sounds that echoed through the room.

Beyond licked his lips, his breathing returning to normal as he slowly withdrew his fingers from inside the wound. He smiled lazily down at the other man. "Looks like I did end up inside you after all, just not the way you expected." He began examining his ruby red fingers in fascination. _So pretty._

"So Leon, was it as good for you as it was for me?" Beyond chuckled darkly.


	17. City of Light

"Ok, so should I get the jokes about this being the City of "Light" out of the way now or...?" L gave the other man a sideways glance from across the towncar, grinning playfully.

Light gazed out the window. "You can make whatever jokes you want." He looked over at L and smiled. "I'm in Paris, and it's beautiful. Even your tasteless humor can't ruin that."

They were both in excellent moods, Light having slept most of the remainder of the flight and L getting a good couple of solid hours in. It was now early evening in Paris. It was rare for L to sleep even that much, though at one point he did get up for a piece of pie and to check on their flight progress with Watari, before settling back in to be nearby to monitor Light's pain level. He mostly dozed in the bed with him and resumed the crooning as needed if the younger man stirred in his sleep or showed any signs of discomfort.

"How are you feeling? The medicine you took earlier, does it seem to be helping?"

"Yes, yes, it's much better than the other stuff I took earlier."

"You don't feel sick or dizzy, no side effects? I mean they're not serious narcotics or anything, but it's stronger than over the counter-"

"L, I'm fine." Light interrupted him, smiling reassuringly as he tentatively reached out to take the other man's hand and squeezed. "Thank you again for helping me through all this." He felt L's thumb brush gently along the inside of his wrist, and just that small touch sent tingles through him, causing his cheeks to flush. He quickly looked away, suddenly shy. _How does this man turn me into a blushing schoolgirl all the time? Stop being such a fucking virgin Yagami!_

"You're welcome Light. I hope you will be open and honest with me in the future when things like this happen. It takes a stronger man to admit he needs help, than a weaker man who cannot look past his pride."

"Quite the philosopher tonight I see. Well, this useless pride, I suppose I'll have to get rid of it?" Light joked and smiled teasingly. "I'm sure you don't have that problem at all, right?"

"Oh no...my problems are much more complex, I'm not so easy of a puzzle to solve as that." L cocked his head to the side, mouth quirking up in a slight smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Light said dryly. He withdrew his hand back from the other's grasp and returned to looking out the window, drinking in the sparkling glow of Paris at night.

"I know it's early in Japan right now and your internal clock might not be thinking food, but we'll have dinner an hour or so after we arrive at the apartment here shortly. It'll help you to continue adjusting to the time change."

"Are you going to have Watari raid a patisserie for _your_ dinner?" Light couldn't help the grin on his face as he turned to L.

L stared at him, thumb paused mid nibble. "Light, that is a fantastic idea. Tomorrow we will go to my favorite pastry shop in Paris." The man faced forward again, lost in thought. Light watched as the detective nodded to himself once and squirmed excitedly in his seat.

 _Oh my god, he's serious._ Light bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. _That's so cute...wait, L is being cute?_ He took a long look at the Alpha who was deep in thoughts of pastries as he barely restrained his joy regarding the outing he'd suggested for tomorrow. _Yeah, have to admit...it's cute._

The car slowed to a stop as they reached their destination and Watari came around to let them out. The buildings around them were a mix of residences and a restaurant could be seen further down the road, along with a few other small shops. They were clearly in the heart of Paris, an area you could navigate and maneuver through on foot to obtain whatever you might need in the short term. The building they were in front of was the tallest one on the block Light noticed as he looked up.

"Come, this is us." L beckoned him forward. "Our luggage was already brought here ahead of us, but don't forget your carryon."

Light snapped out of his daze of staring at their surroundings long enough to grab his bag from Watari, who handed it to him from the trunk.

"Thank you Watari."

"Of course, Light. Why don't you two head inside while I take care of the car for the night and pick up dinner from the restaurant." He smiled kindly. "The security codes haven't changed, L" He called over to the man as he walked towards the front door. L nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shall we Light? There may be time to give you a tour of the apartment before dinner if you'd like."

"After you." Light replied as he followed L through the ornate black wrought iron doors after he entered a secure code to unlock them.

They entered a beautiful marble floored lobby with wood paneled walls and headed to the elevator. L entered another code on the pad in the elevator and pushed the 7th floor, which appeared to be the building's limit. Light paid attention and memorized both the front door and elevator codes for future reference.

Upon stepping out of the elevator, they were faced with a small foyer, not too dissimilar from the one in the Japan apartment, however this one did not have doors on the three arch ways that ran off to various areas of the apartment and seemed much more open, bright.

L walked ahead, clearly familiar with the layout and Light hurried to catch up. "Wait, do you have the whole floor?" Light asked curiously.

"Yes," L replied as he flipped the wall switch to illuminate the main living room area. "I do this at all of the properties. It's helpful to ensure security stays as tight as possible."

Light took a moment to look around at the stunning room they entered. So different from L's apartment in Japan. Inlaid hardwood made up the floor of the room, however, there were also several beautiful rugs decorating the room where appropriate for the furniture arrangement. The sofas were a soft dove grey, while all of the pillows and the throws on the back of it were in blues and grey. A rather artistic version of a coffee table sat between the sofas, consisting of what looked like silver cylinders at various heights grouped together as one. A fresh flower arrangement sat on the center cylinder. Two of the inner walls of the room displayed paintings in muted colors, which Light was sure seemed familiar and made a mental note to examine them closer later. _I wonder if he'd think I was ridiculous for wanting to go to the Louvre while we're here..._

The far wall of the room held several large archways with doors that led out onto a long terrace and-

"Are you kidding me?!" Light exclaimed, looking out the terrace doors at the view.

L spun around, half way across the room at this point. "What?" L said cautiously, eyes wide, looking worried.

"That!" Light gestured with a wave of his hand at the view out of the window of the nearby Eiffel Tower lit up on the skyline. "Sorry, to be a complete tourist for a minute, L, but that's a pretty nice view you have to admit."

L didn't turn around to see the view out the window, instead his expression returned to normal and he continued to look at Light.

"I think the view I have right now is pretty nice as well, Light." He then grinned goofily at the other man.

Light groaned and walked towards L. "You didn't just pull a completely cheesy line like that on me, did you?"

"What? Not romantic?" L's lips quirked to the side. "Thought I nailed it."

"No...not even close, totally missed the mark." Light deadpanned, trying to seem as serious as possible with laughter clearly in his eyes.

"I could try making those jokes about the City of "Light"- L was stopped by Light's hand covering his mouth.

"God no! Please!" Light laughed. "Just show me the rest of the apartment ok?" _If it's anything like this one room, I don't think you have to worry too much about trying to create romance, L._

xxx

L took Light's hand from where it covered his mouth and he ran his lips along the Omega's wrist, kissing it softly. Never once breaking his gaze from the younger man's. He watched as Light's breath caught and his pupils dilated.

Light surprised L by leaning in to meet the man's lips with his own, running his hands up thru the detective's hair and sensually exploring the man's mouth. There was a heat and passion to it that burned slowly and built. This was the kind of kissing that you could do for hours and never tire of it...the kind of kissing that lovers did. For a man who'd only known one night stands, it was a revelation for L to be kissed like this.

 _What are you doing to me Light Yagami?_ He thought as his head spun and he became breathless.

Light finally pulled away, with one last gentle brush of his lips across L's. His hands sliding out of the man's hair, down his neck and shoulders, coming to rest on his chest. Their breathing sounded slightly ragged in the quiet room as they calmed themselves.

"See, now that's romantic." Light whispered teasingly.

"Ah, duly noted." L said, looking into the other man's eyes. "Though I might need you to remind me again, I can be incredibly forgetful."

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten your way around this apartment, I believe I'm owed a tour?" Light laced his fingers with L's and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Ok, well through here is the formal dining room, never used it...moving on" L went from room to room to room with Light, showing him the sitting room, the bathrooms, the guest rooms, the secure high tech office space that seemed incredibly out of place if you compared it with the rest of the apartment.

"I had a similar space in the Japan apartment. The door to the left in the foyer? That is where the office is and an extra apartment space." L continued to explain how this all worked to Light. "Often these large apartments are more of a front to provide security and an identity other than my own than anything else. When I am in these locations, I rarely spend much time in the main apartment, most of the time is spent in the office space working on a case."

"That's a shame." Light remarked sadly. "They're both beautiful locations, they should be enjoyed."

 _Yes Light, beautiful things should be enjoyed..._

"Lastly, this is the master suite." They had arrived at midnight blue double doors that L now opened.

Upon entering the room there was no missing that the design revolved around the elaborate and large bed that laid in the center of the room. It was classically French, a blue tufted headboard surrounded by gold wood paneling. Detailed wood carvings in the same gold color decorated the footboard and the top of the headboard. The bedding and pillows covered a range of blues that complimented the headboard and gold beautifully.

A fireplace with a small sitting area was nearby to the right of it. A chandelier hung from above casting a soft glow.

"That's a nice bed." Light murmured and cleared his throat.

"The master bath and closet are through those doors." L walked towards the door on their left first. The first one they went through was a massive walk in closet.

"Holy crap." Light exclaimed. "Why do you need this much stuff if you're never here?"

"Like I said before, appearances." L shrugged. "If someone did come here investigating whether I was L and saw that it didn't look lived in at all, wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"I see..."

They continued on to the luxurious master bath. Which boasted a massive tub that could fit 2 if not 3 people in it and a walk-in shower tucked behind a curved wall that not only had two shower heads, but could be switched to "rain mode" to pour from a shower in the ceiling.

"Oh my god." Light moaned out loud. L felt heat run thru his body at the sound and shot a sideways glance over at the other man.

 _That was so fucking hot._ L thought as he curiously watched Light examine the room.

Light strolled over and ran his fingertips along the tub, almost sensually. After that he made his way over to the shower and peeked inside.

"This is amazing, L. I think if it were actually possible to have sex **_with_** a bathroom, I would do this one." He turned back from the shower and grinned at the older man.

L chuckled. "Well you're definitely free to violate the bathroom as often as you like as long as it's consensual, just remember, no means no." He felt his phone buzz and checked it. "Ah, Watari is here with dinner. Let's eat and then you can fuck the bathroom to your hearts content."

They headed back to the kitchen and casual dining area to meet up with Watari.

He'd picked up a meal from a nearby bistro for Light, as well as several desserts they had on their menu for L to choose from.

"Seriously?" Light said between bites of chicken and asparagus. "You really do eat like this all the time?"

"I never joke about dessert" He said, licking the last of the chocolate mousse off his spoon. "It would be sacrilegious to do so." He very seriously stated to the other man.

Light burst out laughing and quickly stopped, to grab his side. "I've really got to stop doing that for a few days." Light remarked breathily as the pain subsided. L looked on in concern.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, please don't change what you're doing...I like it." Light looked up at him shyly, peeking through his eyelashes.

 _You're too easy to fall for Light..._

"L, I need to speak with you, there's been a...development." Watari said upon returning to the room.

"Perfect timing, I think I'm going to go take that bath now." Light excused himself, pushing up from the table to leave. As he passed L, he stopped to lean in and whisper in his ear.

"You're welcome to join me when you're done here." His lips brushed against the shell of L's ear, sending a shiver through the Alpha's body. He felt Light inhale deeply, running his nose along the other man's neck before leaning away and continuing on towards the master suite.

L's hands gripped the seat he was in. It took every ounce of his control not to jump up and follow the Omega right this instant. _Deep breath. There's work to be done, finish that and you can go have bath time fun with Light._

"So what is this development, Watari?" L said as he stirred the tea the older gentleman had just handed him.

"This." Watari handed him a tablet device with a news article pulled up regarding the Britain and Japan Treaty. The article laid out far more details regarding identities and details than was agreed upon and put so many people at risk. L was seeing red at the moment. _First Heathrow, now this? This is turning into something much larger that could put considerably more people at risk than just myself, Light and his family._

"Get in contact with the Pack and Queen's representatives, as well as the Prime Minister immediately Watari. They are going to find out who leaked this information or I will. Someone is going to pay for putting people in harm's way like this." L said angrily.

xxx

 _What possessed me to do that? I don't even know what I'm doing._ Light laid back on the bed in the master suite with his head in his hands and chuckled thinking about the Alpha's words on the plane about who would be riding who in the relationship. _I don't think I can top him in the boldness department after that statement. Well at least he seems to know what he's doing. Chalk one up for having an experienced Alpha male for a mate._

He sighed and looked at his watch. It was only about 3am in Japan. _I need to start adjusting my suppressant intake to the time zone, I should probably take it now...within 4 hours is acceptable. At least I only have to take the birth control medication once every two weeks._

Light had chosen the safest and most reliable method available. Even when someone went off this birth control, they often took several cycles just to get pregnant, but it didn't do any lasting damage in the long run. He was realistic enough to know that he might change his mind later...much, much later... _like a decade from now I might start considering it_. However, he knew that it was not something he wanted right now and being responsible about prevention was the best thing he could do.

Light was lucky enough to have amazing parents and truly believed that being a parent was one of the biggest responsibilities a person could have. It wasn't fair to the child if a parent wasn't ready to fully commit to that role and it wasn't fair to force it on the parent either, like young Omega mates often had done to them. He got the impression L wouldn't be too keen on changing diapers right now either anyways.

 _He might actually be completely supportive that I started birth control._ He considered this possibility, sitting up on the edge of the bed. _Hmm, now that I've started getting to know him it doesn't seem that unlikely that he'd be understanding. Maybe I should just tell him...but how do you even start that conversation?_ He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. _I'll figure it out later I guess..._

Light strode across the room to the closet. Once inside, he located his carryon and dug out his suppressants from the hidden pocket, grabbing a pill and setting it aside before tucking the rest of them away again and zipping the bag. He started looking through the closet to prepare for his bath and smiled when he was able to find several soft, fluffy robes hanging up. They looked so cozy that he immediately stripped off his clothes and pulled on one of the velvety robes, throwing his laundry in a nearby hamper. He tucked the pill he'd set aside in the pocket of the robe and grabbed a robe for L, just in case he did decided to take Light up on his offer to join him...

Light paused as he bent down to put his shoes away, a dull flash of pain briefly ran up his side. _I guess it has been almost 4 hours since I took that medicine and they said that's how long it would last. I better go ask Watari or L for some more before it gets worse._

He set the robe he'd grabbed for L on the bed as he walked thru the room, then ventured back out to the apartment to find one of them, following the sound of voices. _I wish I'd looked for slippers..._ The floor was chilly away from the carpeted bedroom, Light's feet gently padded along, following the sound of voices. He could hardly believe that it was L's voice he was hearing as he grew closer, because the cold, dark tone he heard toward whomever he was talking to didn't seem like it could belong to the same person. _He doesn't even have to raise his voice and yell to be scary sounding._ Light thought as he listened to the Alpha speak with someone on a call from his office.

"L, you don't know what you're asking..."

"No, someone doesn't realize just who they've messed with." L snarled slightly. "I want the names of every single person who could possibly have been privy to this information and then I'll work my way down from there. Clearly you lot are incompetent and corruption is running rampant in the ranks, so I'll have to figure this out myself."

"Now just a minute, L..."

"No, you listen to me Prime Minister, this is an outrage. I entered into this agreement in good faith, trusting that you could safeguard the privacy of my mate and myself at the very least. You could not do even that much."

Light's heart skipped a beat. _Has something else happened besides what occurred with Heathrow or is this simply related to that?_

"I'm coming to clean house across the board Prime Minister." The detective chuckled. "And by the time I'm done I hope that there will be at least a few good men and women left running our government. I already have the Queen and Pack's authority to proceed with this investigation, so get in line with the program. Their household and teams will get the exact same scrutiny and impartiality as yours does, I can guarantee it. I am looking for the truth here and I will find it."

"You're right L." The Prime Minister sighed. "We've failed you and I can't say how deeply sorry I am. I know that you have always stayed impartial and fair when seeking evidence. Let me know how I can help you proceed."

"Words mean little at this point. Actions and decisiveness will be critical to ensure that this is resolved swiftly with minimal impact to everyone involved." L stated as a matter of fact to the man, pausing briefly. "Get me the list of names Prime Minister, I can take it from there. You know how resourceful I am."

There was silence for a few moments before L's cold voice spoke again with absolute resolve. "I will find out who betrayed not only me and my mate, but the trust of the British and Japanese governments. You don't want men like those at your back either I would think, hmm?"

"You'll have it within the hour."

"Good. Send it through the secure channel and use the encryption program I've provided you previously. Watari will be in touch as needed." L cut the phone call abruptly.

Light began to tip toe away, figuring he should try his luck with Watari instead for the medicine, not wanting to disturb L after the heated phone call.

"Light, I know you're there." L said in that same detached angry tone from the phone call.

 _Crap..._ Light walked back to the room. As he rounded the corner to enter the office, Light felt like he was hit with a train as the waves of anger rolled off L. _Holy shit, I know he's not mad at me, but still..._

The rage was choking and painful. Light could tell the Alpha was having a hard time controlling his usually calm nature. _He helped me today when I was hurting, I know I could help him, but..._

He decided he would worry about the consequences later, if there were any from helping L now.

Light lowered his head submissively and stood as still as possible. "I was just coming to get some more pain medicine." Light said softly as he consciously released strong calming waves of pheromones.

Within moments, Light watched as L began to come back to himself, seemed to snap out of his furious haze. He looked at Light apologetically and walked over to hold the younger man tightly in his arms, surprising the Omega as he nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you for calming me just now." L whispered against his skin. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know...I just did..." Light lied, relaxing into his arms.

"You know...you shouldn't be able to do things like that." L said, kissing his neck softly, lips ghosting over Light's scent gland. "It's like on the plane when you were releasing pheromones and being a manipulative little shit. Don't say you weren't, I know exactly what you were doing."

"Whatever..." Light responded breathily, melting into the other man's touch as L continued his path up and down his neck.

"Only Omegas who've reached maturity are able to even begin to try to control their pheromones like that and most can't even do things to the degree you've shown so far...I had heard that you hadn't had a heat yet." L murmured as he began to nibble on Light's ear.

Light froze, stiffening noticeably in L's arms.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"You heard correct." Light said quietly and leaned away, turning from L and avoiding his gaze. "Sounds like that background check you did was incredibly thorough." He said accusingly with a hint of reproach in his voice. Light put his hands in the pockets of his robe, rolling the pill that sat inside back and forth between his fingers nervously.

L's eyes narrowed at the other man. "You had better go find Watari for that medicine." He said, clearing his throat and turning away from Light to look at his laptop.

The younger man didn't even respond, turning on his heel to quickly retreat from the room. Uncaring that walking so fast was going to make his side hurt.

L was going to figure things out soon, Light was sure of that. But he still wasn't sure he was ready to open up to him about the suppressants yet.


	18. The Deep End

Light wandered through the apartment in search of Watari. _Dammit, this place is big..._ Light felt discouraged. He leaned against the hallway wall and slid down to the floor, content for the moment to stay in one place and rest. The aching bruise began to make its presence known again as the medication swiftly wore off. He hoped that maybe if he stayed there the kind, older gentleman would happen to cross his path. I need to have Watari give me one of those phones they have, then I won't have to track down him or L like this.

 _L…_ Light thought back to what had happened in the office. _God,_ _what a stupid move, I left myself wide open by helping him like that._ He chastised himself internally. _But how could I not? He was so upset…I couldn't stand to see him like that if I could help._

He put his head in his hands, shaking his head. _What is it about you, L that I would risk exposing so much of myself? Especially when I've been careful for so long?_ He considered L's questioning statements earlier and determined it wouldn't be long before he deduced the truth or something very close to it. _But would it be horrible if he did? Maybe he'd understand..._

Light already had a pretty solid assessment of exactly why he was able to control his pheromones without having experienced a heat cycle yet. It had started about two years ago around the time he turned 16, almost a year after he'd sought out medication to preemptively suppress his heat cycles.

He soon discovered that the arrival of the capability coincided with what likely would have been the timing for his first heat if he hadn't been on suppressants. Basically, the medication was preventing his heat, but didn't prevent his pheromone control development.

He had initially stumbled upon this information when he was researching suppressant usage and side effects before he even started taking the medication, but he hadn't worried much about it at the time and set aside any mild concerns, not revisiting the article until he noticed some of the signs starting to manifest.

It's not like it was a bad 'side effect' to have, just…unusual. There was really no danger. _Unless you're trying to hide that you're taking suppressants and get caught controlling your pheromones when you supposedly shouldn't be able to yet..._ Light thought with a frown.

Most Omegas couldn't even consider starting suppressants as young as Light had. The opportunity to access the medication before their first heat through either traditional or non-traditional means (like Light had done by contacting Shu) was not common for most young Omegas. Many were highly controlled by their families or an Alpha at that age and may never even see that as an option to begin with.

This discovery of pheromone control while by-passing the initial heat also seemed to be exclusive to male Omegas, never females, at least for now that was the case. Given how small of a portion of the population male Omegas were, it was no wonder there were very few medical case studies on the subject that Light could find once he began to dig. The fairly small number of study results meant that the side effect wasn't common knowledge as of yet, likely even to well-read Alphas such as L.

He looked up as Watari rounded the corner. The older man startled slightly in surprise at the young man on the floor. "

Are you ok Light?" He said in concern at the sight before him.

"Yes, you were just the person I was hoping to see actually." Light smiled brightly at the man and stood to explain.

They went to the guest quarters of the apartment and Watari gave him some different medicine that he said should last a little longer than the previous one. The old man insisted he take the pain pills right away, handing him a glass of water. _Jeez, don't trust me to take care of myself either, huh?_

Still, Light politely thanked the older gentleman before heading back to the master suite. When he got there, he went straight to the bathroom and started running the bath, as he knew it would take a while to fill the massive tub.

He went to the closet and looked for pajamas amongst the clothes in there, unwilling to try and track down his pajamas from within his luggage at this point.

Light's inner Omega wept with joy when he found a huge stash of cashmere clothing in two drawers, including a pair of super soft black TSE cashmere sweatpants. _Oh, you're mine now..._

He set the pants aside, also grabbing a white Derek Rose jersey tee and a pair of black Armani boxer briefs... _Damn, L, I think I'm going to have to take some of this wardrobe with me when we go if you aren't going to fully appreciate it._

He put the clothing on the dressing table in the center of the closet before returning to the bathroom to check on how the tub was filling up. It was about half full. Light looked around and noticed a cabinet next to the tub. _I wonder if there's any bath products in it I can use._ He opened the first drawer and quickly shut it again, turning bright red.

He slowly opened it again and peered inside... _Yup, those are condoms and lube alright._ Light thought as he closed the drawer again, a slight chuckle escaping into the heated room.

 _Do I dare open the drawers below it?_ Light wasn't sure what he was going to find, but now he _had_ to know. He was mildly disappointed when the 2nd and 3rd drawers only held bubble bath and other bath products and laughed at himself for thinking that he was going to find anything interesting.

 _What exactly WAS I expecting? Nipple clamps and butt plugs? Still, I wonder what's in the drawers by the bed..._

Light took the vanilla scented bubble bath from the bottom drawer and poured some under the faucet, watching it foam up and fill the tub. The room was now filled with warm steam and moisture in the air. He felt the water temperature with his fingertips. _Perfect._

He felt the pain medicine starting to kick in as his movements were becoming easier and he could tell he was much more relaxed overall. _That's some good stuff Watari gave me._ He thought with a smile, feeling a bit loopy. _What a nice man..._

He took off his robe and set it on the chair next to the tub, then reached over to turn the water off on the now full bath. _Really, it should be categorized as a small swimming pool._ Light thought as he stepped in and allowed himself to gradually sink down into the deliciously hot water...that to be honest was probably way too hot for most people, but he liked it that way when he first got in, or else it cooled off too soon.

He leaned back into a corner of the tub, careful to keep his injured hand outside the water, as he rested his arms along the rim and let out a pleased sighed. _I think I've died and gone to heaven. This is wonderful._ He amused himself briefly by lazily poking at the bubbles that thoroughly covered the surface of the water, picking up a handle full of them with his uninjured hand and blowing them off the fingertips.

As he lay there, he began to contemplate how he should move forward regarding whether to tell L about the suppressants and birth control. _Why did I start taking the suppressants in the first place?_ _That's a good place to start._

He remembered the stories he'd heard about abductions, rapes, sex trafficking…all of the horrible things that could happen to young Omegas. Then later there had been his friends from school, other Omegas who had gone into heat early and disappeared to be mated. He'd wanted to hide his dynamic for as long as possible. _I was terrified of something like that happening to me._

 _Well, some of that reason doesn't make sense anymore._ He told himself. _I've been mated to an Alpha, even without going into heat. But it wasn't just that..._

The other part that scared him was the inherent loss of control that came with an Omega's heat. They are at the mercy of the Alpha to take care of them during their heat when they were needy and insatiable, but also afterwards when they were vulnerable and weak from days of mating. There had to be a trust there and Light wasn't sure if he was _there_ yet with L.

 _I think that's what continues to worry me most, is that I don't want to lose control with someone I don't know will be able to be there in that way for me._

He'd had a chance to get to know L a little more now and even in this short amount of time he'd shown Light a lot of different sides to himself. _The question is whether I trust him enough to be there for me in every way I need and support my decisions. Whether that's staying on the medication or...helping me go off the suppressant if that's something I wanted to try._

For the first time in his life, Light considered the idea of going into heat and it didn't immediately terrify him. _Am I holding on to using suppressants out of habit at this point?_ He wondered.

He sighed and dunked his head. Upon resurfacing he reached for the shampoo, not sure if he was closer to any decisions on the topic than before.

xxx

 _There's a naked Omega in my bathroom._

 _Light is in the bathtub...naked and-_

 _"You're welcome to join me when you're done here."_ L recalled those whispered words in his ear as he stood outside the master bathroom door. He'd heard the water turn off a few minutes ago and had stood glued to the spot.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes, unsure how to proceed. He turned and went to sit on the bed, bare toes nervously curling and uncurling, as he stared at the bathroom door.

 _I'm still not sure what happened back in my office. Clearly he's hiding something still, but I don't want to fight with him. I just wish he'd open up to me about whatever is going on._

He glanced next to him on the bed and noticed the robe laying there. _Did Light accidentally leave his robe out here? This looks like the one he was wearing earlier._ L picked it up and walked over to the bathroom and hesitated before finally knocking gently.

"Yes?"

"Light? Can I come in?"

"Uhm, yeah, alright."

L opened the door and was hit with the scent of vanilla filling the steam filled air of the room. He turned to quickly close the door to ensure the room stayed toasty. _My Omega could catch a chill...oh god, I've turned into one of those Alphas...shit._

He turned and was greeted with the sight of Light peering over the edge of the tub at him with curious eyes, chin resting on crossed forearms. His hair was slicked back off his face for once, except for a single strand that had escape and fallen forward to drip water onto the floor below.

"Here to take a dip in the pool?" Light smiled flirtatiously at him, but L could see the bit of nervousness hiding behind the bravado in his eyes.

L gave him a slight answering smile, padding across the marble floor until he was at the tub's edge.

"Nice bubbles." L replied with a smirk, crouching down to the floor to sit eye level with Light at the edge of the tub, the young man's eyes stared at him widely.

"I came to bring you this robe, because I thought you'd left yours out there." L reached out to gently run his thumb across Light's smooth lower lip. "However I can see now that you already have yours in here."

"I left that one for you, in case you decided to join me..." Light said softly as he blushed and looked down. _How_ _beautifully submissive you look right now._

"I'm happy to join you Light...but I also want you to know that we don't have to do anything you aren't ready for yet."He tilted up the young Omegas chin to look him in the eyes. "This doesn't go any further than you want it to. You just say the word if you feel uncomfortable at any time, ok?"

"Ok." Light replied with a smile, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Now are you going to get your ass in this tub or not?" He leaned back from the edge of the bath and grinned at the Alpha. "I ran it extra hot, so it's perfect right now."

Light floated back against the far side of the tub and rested his arms along the edge, watching L intently.

"Don't be shy now, the water will get cold." Light smirked at him, clearly waiting for the "show" to begin.

L snapped out of his daze. _Shouldn't have to tell me twice._ He stood up unhurriedly before the other man.

L had no qualms about nudity, so there was no hesitation in his actions. First he grabbed the bottom of his white shirt and pulled it upward over the top of his head, sending his already messy hair into further disarray and revealing his slender, but toned, muscular torso and upper body to the younger man, a by-product of years of martial arts practice.

He unzipped his jeans and let them fall to the floor, never once taking his heated gaze off of Light who followed his every movement. Without hesitation he dropped his boxers as well, thoroughly enjoying the pink flush that crept over Light's face, his lips parting slightly as his breath caught. _So sweet, I can't wait to taste those lips again Light. The things I'm going to do to you..._

L slid into the bath tub facing opposite of Light and let out a pleased sigh. "Ahh, the water feels really good."

He went under the water to wet his hair and pushed it back out of his face as he resurfaced. L leaned back against the tub mirroring Light's position and closed his eyes in relaxation. He made no move to touch the younger man. He was completely fine with letting the anticipation build for Light, feeling no need to rush. L opened his eyes a minute later and looked across the bath at Light who was staring back at him. His skin was still flushed, but now his eyes were blown wide with desire.

 _Damn it…Fuck anticipation..._ L thought as he slid forward through the water towards Light, feeling beneath the bubbly surface for his body. He first came upon Light's calves, his long legs bent and tucked in front of him. The Omega startled a bit at the sudden contact. L chuckled softly and began to trace soothing circular patterns along them, coaxing him to gradually straighten his legs.

He searched Light's eyes for any sign that he should stop and observing nothing but desire reflected back at him, he continued his journey upward. L's strong fingers caressed and massaged the supple muscles of the younger man's thighs; eventually he slid one of his legs in between Light's own, parting them further as the younger man relaxed. _There we are, let go and trust me...I'll take care of you._

L took hold of the edge of the tub on either side of Light's body, effectively caging him in. Light's breath caught in his throat as their water slicked bodies were pressed together and L found every bit of his self-control quickly being put to the test as he felt Light's erection rubbing against his hip.

"I accepted the incredibly generous offer to join you in here...so, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" L purred softly against the other man's lips, enjoying the quickened pulse and erratic breathing of his mate.

"Because I can think of a few things I'd like to do..." L began kissing a trail down Light's neck, finding his marks from before and eagerly revisiting each one of them.

"Unh…a-ah" Light let out a strangled moan and reached up to run his uninjured hand through the Alpha's hair, occasionally tugging at the raven strands and gasping when L nipped and bit down particularly hard, before gently licking and soothing the marks.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._ A low satisfied growl rumbled from L's chest upon seeing his marks darken further, reclaiming what was his.

When Light attempted to run his other hand through L's hair as well, the Alpha snatched the wrist of the injured hand and pinned it along the outside edge of the bath, not wanting the Omega to get carried away in his excitement and hurt himself by accident. L caressed the scent gland located there with his thumb to reassure him, earning a loud sigh of pleasure from Light. _God I love the sounds you make. All of these little places to touch and discover, I can't wait to make you scream..._

L's other hand disappeared into the steamy water as he continue to assault Light's neck with nuzzling kisses. His wandering hand started its journey at the younger man's hip, gliding slowly upward from there to map out every dip and curve until he reached a soft pink nipple, which he thumbed in a circular motion.

"L...mmh…" Light tightened his grip in the Alpha's hair as the man traveled down from his neck to his chest to continue his attentions upon the Omega's now hard little bud. L gave his nipple a firm tug with his teeth. Light let out a needy whine, grinding himself against his attentive mate.

 _You really like having your nipples played with don't you Light?_ L hid a smile, switching to the other nipple, taking it into his mouth...rolling, flicking, pulling on it with this tongue and teeth as he watched the expression of undisguised need roll across Light's face.

"Shit L...uhh." Light managed to cry out before he let his head fall back against the rim of the bath tub again. L felt Light rut against his leg again in, seemingly lost in sensation.

L couldn't resist the desire to recapture those soft, swollen lips once again, passionately devouring the young man. He gently thrust his tongue inside, exploring the hot, wet mouth. He coaxed the other man's tongue with his own, encouraging it to slide, rub and play alongside his.

L swallowed the little sounds that Light made with kisses, as if those could help to satisfy the hunger that was building within him. But it only made him hungrier to taste and touch his mate more, gently biting and nipping at Light's lower lip. Light cried out and pulled hard on L's raven hair, sending a primal thrill racing through the other man's veins.

"Do you know how sexy you are?" His voice had a barely restrained edge as he paused to murmur in the Omega's ear. "The sounds you make drive me fucking crazy." He ran a long stripe with his tongue up Light's neck, causing him to groan and try to press himself impossibly closer to L.

L swiftly moved his other leg between Light's thighs as well, spreading them wide around him. Light gasped as their desperately hard cocks brushed up against each other. L reached between them and grasped their straining lengths in hand to stroke them together. Light let out a low whine from the back of his throat as L continued his ministrations.

"I want to hear you come Light." He whispered roughly in the other man's ear as he continued to firmly work their erections in his hand.

"Ah, fuck, mmh." Light groaned loudly at the words, breathing heavily. "L...I need..." He buried his face in L's neck, nuzzling near the scent gland there. He felt the Omega in his arms licking and sucking the gland. He faltered for a moment, as pleasure went shooting through his body.

"..close.." The breathless young man pressed against L murmured.

"Come for me, Light. I want to feel you fall apart in my hand." L said softly and sensually as he nibbled his ear. He felt Light thrusting up hard into his hand, against his own incredibly rigid cock.

"L..." Light dug his fingers into the nape of the other man's neck and let out a loud moan. "Fuck..." The younger man wrapped his body tightly around the Alpha as he came hard, biting down on L's scent gland, setting off his orgasm as well.

"Light, shit." L growled out lowly, bucking forward into his hand as he came with an unexpected intensity that left him reeling. He continued to stroke them both while they rode out their orgasms. His forehead falling against the other man's shoulder as he tried to remember how to breathe.

Their panting breaths echoed loudly through the room as they came down from their high. L raised his head slightly from it's resting place and began to kiss gently and slowly along Light's shoulder and neck. "You're amazing you know". He murmured against the younger man's collarbone.

L felt fingers card through his hair and he raised his eyes to look at the other man.

"You're not so bad yourself." Light said with a lazy grin before pulling him in for a gentle, but lingering kiss.

"However," Light said once he pulled back from the kiss, "this _has_ kind of defeated the purpose of taking a bath."

"I guess that depends on what your goal was for taking the bath in the first place." L smirked at him.

"Don't start implying that I'm the mastermind of anything here. I've seen your top drawer over there. God knows what or _who_ you've done in this bathroom before I came along." Light huffed and looked away pouting.

 _Oh my...so adorable, I think he's jealous. I fucking love that you're being possessive Light._ He tried not to grin from ear to ear.

He took the Omega's hand and kissed it, trying to quickly smooth things over with his mate. "You are the only one who matters to me now and in the future Light. I promise you that."

Light's eyes softened a bit at the declaration and then looked away shyly. "Ok, umm...I need to rinse off in the shower now."

"Don't let me stop you." L smirked and leaned back against the tub as Light had done earlier when he had gotten in to the bath.

Light gave him a mischievous smile and stood, clearly not conscious at all about his body. The younger man was fucking gorgeous from head to toe, disregarding the bruising that temporarily painted the one side of his torso of course.

He stepped out of the bath and walked to the shower, displaying one of the finest asses L had ever had the pleasure of viewing. _It's just that perfect, firm and bouncy combination of muscle and softness together. I can't wait to..._ Light glanced over his shoulder to catch L staring and winked at him before entering the shower.

 _Cheeky little bastard._ L couldn't help grinning.

"If you think you're getting in bed later covered in what we just did in that tub, you're delusion L. Come rinse off." Light called out as he turned on the shower.

He was right of course and L knew it. He jumped out and joined Light in the shower. He managed to restrain himself from pinning the other man against the wall right then and there, instead he focused on utilizing the other shower head to quickly shampoo and use the body wash to clean off. Light appeared to have about 3 more different products he had to use from what L could tell and insisted he didn't need any help even with his injured hand, so L wrapped up his shower.

He gave the younger man a quick kiss on the cheek and a smack on that temptingly delicious ass as he passed by, earning what L considered to be a delightful yelp of surprise, quickly darting from the shower with a grin back towards a scowling Light. _Totally worth it._ He thought with a smile as he towel dried his hair and threw the robe on before pulling the plug on the tub. _I'll definitely have that cleaned tomorrow..._

Upon leaving the bathroom, he went over to the fireplace in the sitting area of the bedroom and turned it on. _Thank god for the convenience of gas fireplaces._ He opened a nearby chest and pulled out a couple of plush blankets and placed them on the chairs, remembering how much Light had seemed to like super soft blankets even in the short amount of time he'd known him. He chuckled to himself. _Wow, I am that far gone...this really does happen to Alphas in relationships. I guess I never believed it until now._

L was suddenly hit with a need for something sweet. He hadn't had anything since the sugar in his tea during the phone call. As a force of habit, L absentmindedly reached into the nearest pocket available to him, which happened to be the robe. He was curious when his fingers wrapped around a small object. He pulled it out and sat down to quietly examine it in the glow of the fireplace.

The specific letters etched on the surface indicating the type of pill, the color, the shape. He memorized it all before tucking it back away in his pocket.

 _What is this Light? Is this what you've been hiding from me?_

His investigative thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard a heavy thud of something hitting the bathroom floor.


	19. Trust Fall

_Stop smiling. Stop it. You probably look like an idiot._ Light rinsed off the last of the body wash in the steamy shower and broke out in a grin again.

 _Doesn't matter I guess, since there's no one in here to see me make a fool of myself...I can smile all I want._ He felt like he was floating right now. Like he was on a cloud. _I've been in here for awhile, I better wrap this up...I'm getting wrinkly...eww, not attractive._

He turned off the water in the steamy bathroom; fogginess thickly filled the air from both the earlier hot bath and now the shower.

 _I think maybe I'll call mom and dad later to-_

A wave of dizziness hit him, interrupting his thoughts and he grabbed the edge of the shower wall to steady himself.

 _Wow, I must be really jet lagged._

He shook his head to clear it and walked over to pick up the robe, putting it on before walking to the vanity and wiping at the steamed up mirror. _I should've turned on a fan in here or something._ He looked around the room for a switch, but didn't see an obvious one and figured he could find it later. He shrugged and began to towel dry his hair a bit. As he finished up, he suddenly felt cold and clammy even in the warmth of the room.

 _I think_ _I need to go lie down..._ Light turned towards the bathroom door. Everything seemed to shift sideways and become disoriented as his vision went grey around the edges. He took two steps and fell to the floor unconscious.

xxx

"Light, can you hear me?" He heard an urgent worried voice calling in the dark. _It's my Alpha...yes, it's ok, he'll take care of me._

He vaguely felt his body being lifted and held close in strong, steady arms as he was carried. He felt much cooler air suddenly hit his face and legs. Even in his half consciousness he couldn't help letting out a surprised and shocked whine, cringing into the warm body that was carrying him, even if he knew on some level the cool air was what he needed.

He slowly opened his eyes, watching as L carried him. His eye lids felt so very heavy...it was so confusing, he'd been in the bathroom heading for the door and now he was here...it didn't make sense.

"Hey..." Light croaked out quietly. L looked down at him with worry. He laid the other man down gently on the bed, propping him up against some pillows and then sat down beside him.

"What happened?' Light asked. "I was..." He trailed off.

L was using his phone briefly and then turned his attention back to Light. "You must have passed out, I don't know."

Light suddenly recalled the earlier feeling like everything was tilting...

"I asked Watari to join us. He has medical training and experience above my educational knowledge that would be beneficial." He took the younger man's hand in his own and laid a soft kiss on the back of it.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." L called out.

Watari entered the master suite, coming over to the bed with a medical kit in hand. L stood up so he could sit down next to Light on the bed. He proceeded to take Light's temperature, check his pulse, blood pressure, listen to his heart and lungs, check his pupils, and examine his head for any sign that he'd hit it when he fell.

"What's the last thing you remember right before you passed out, Light?" Watari asked as he administered the examination.

"I was thinking that I felt cold…and just, not quite right again and wanted to go lie down."

"So you'd already felt unwell before, when had that happened?"

Light nodded. "When I was first getting out of the shower and went to get my robe, I had to stop because I felt dizzy."

"Were you in the shower a long time?"

"Maybe 15 minutes."

"What were you doing immediately before the shower?" _Oh my god...I am not telling the old man that! I'll give him a heart attack!_ Light thought as he blushed a bright crimson looking up at L and then back down at the comforter.

"Umm, before that I took a really hot bath." He said innocently, idly traced circles on the bedspread in front of him. "It was really, really hot actually...positively steaming hot I'd say." He glanced up at L and saw the other man hide a smile behind his hand from where he stood behind Watari.

"Well Light, it could very well be that the pain medication I provided earlier, combined with the amount of time you spent in the prolonged heat of the bathroom caused you to faint. Nothing more serious than that fortunately." He smiled at Light reassuringly. "The medicine I gave you can have an effect of lowering blood pressure and yours does seem to be rather low at the moment, but it should start regulating itself now that you are out of that heat."

"Let's not forget that on top of all that, it has been a stressful couple of days and the body can only take so much. Sometimes fatigue can set in even under the best circumstances and these certainly have been far from them." The older gentleman looked on with sympathy. "We'll avoid that particular pain medication in the future just to be safe."

"I brought some bottled water with me, but I can also bring in some tea later if you're feeling up to it." He stood and collected his things to leave.

"Thank you Watari." Light looked up at him gratefully, his eyes slightly heavy as he struggled to keep his head up. _Why am I so tired?_ He yawned loudly and laid back further into the soft, fluffy pillows with a slight smile at both of them. "I'll tell you something though, that medicine works because I don't hurt nearly as bad...that is some good stuff you gave me..."

"Light? Light?"

"I think he's asleep, L." Watari smiled down at the peaceful figure on the bed.

"Is that ok? Considering that he passed out just awhile ago?"

"Yes, I think that he probably needs the rest after all of the excitement of the last couple of days anyways. Also, he didn't hit his head when he fell, so we don't have to worry about a concussion to monitor him for...so, yes, he can go ahead and sleep." The man gathered the last of his things to his bag and started to leave the room.

"Watari, wait." L caught up with him near the door and pulled the small pill out of his robe pocket. "Can you have this identified? I'm pretty sure it's Light's and I have no idea what it is."

Watari took a photo of it with his phone and gave it a close examination as well before returning it to L. "Of course, it shouldn't be hard considering the prescription markings, shape and color are all fairly distinctive on it."

"Good, can you bring me my laptop from the office, so I can work in here in case Light wakes up and needs anything?" Watari was pleased upon hearing this from L.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll bring you some Earl Grey in a bit as well"

Watari soon returned with his laptop and L settled in next to Light on the bed. His gaze drifted to where his mate lay sleeping against a pile of pillows on the opposite side of the bed.

Light's chest rose and fell evenly, his legs turned to the side and tucked up slightly. One of his arms was curled up across his stomach, his injured hand resting there, the fingers occasionally twitching and grasping at something unseen. The other arm was flung almost haphazardly towards L's side of the bed, hand open wide, palm up. As if he was reaching out in his sleep, waiting for L to take it in his own and hold it.

 _I don't know what's going on with that pill I found Light, but I really hope you feel like you can tell me. I want to try to understand, I really do._ He took one last look at the sleeping figure before focusing on his laptop once again.

xxx

 _No...have to keep running._ _It's so dark._ _Fuck, why is it so dark!?_ He bit back a sob so they wouldn't hear him.

They were after him, they'd taken everyone else. All the others like Mara and Sakura, every other Omega...he'd run and hidden from them so far but-

Now they were here...

 _Oh god..._ Light put his hands over his mouth, to hide the panicked breathing that threatened to escape. He curled up in a ball in the darkness, hoping that they would pass him by in the dream. Voices were calling out as footsteps grew closer.

"Eventually someone is going to take it if you don't decide to give it willingly."

"You're just property to an Alpha because you're a little Omega slut."

"A little trophy whore."

"Some Alpha's gonna breed his pups in you...that's all you're good for."

The voices rang out around him in the darkness, some sounded like Shu, others like his parents, his old classmates Mara and Sakura, his former teachers even.

Shut up...shut up...shut up... Light thought over and over again.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled out in his dream and there was silence.

"Light." He looked up and saw L standing about ten feet away.

"Not every Alpha is like that Light."

"I'm scared."

"I think that's where you can start the conversation..." L said.

Light put his face in his hands in the dream and started crying, he was so tired of hiding and lying and being scared.

He wanted to trust and love and be loved in return.

He felt strong arms around him and he knew it would be ok.

"It's ok Light. It's ok..."

xxx

He'd been working for about an hour when the whimpering started coming from the opposite side of the bed.

At first he hadn't thought much of it when it was just a noise here and there, but when Light began to get highly agitated, curling up into a little ball he was more than a little concerned and paused his work to observe.

Moments later, when Light began to mumble and softly cry, L shoved his laptop aside and swiftly crawled across the bed to take the younger man in his arms and hold him.

"It's ok Light. It's ok..." He murmured gently as he tried to wake him from his nightmare.

"L...?" Light asked, sounding disoriented, his voice thick with emotion.

"You were having a nightmare."

"I, uh...it was...I don't…" Light looked away anxiously, laying his head on L's chest again.

"Shh...It's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." L said, running his fingers through Lights hair with a soothing touch. "I'm here for you any way you need me to be, ok?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Light whispered against L's chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him even tighter to him. Light sighed and closed his eyes, filling L with an immense feeling of satisfaction at being able to calm his new mate.

"Something absolutely terrible I'm sure." L jokingly murmured as he kissed the top of Light's head gently. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, content in each other's arms and L wondered briefly if Light had fallen back asleep.

"I want to tell you about my nightmare...and about two girls I knew back in high school who were Omegas..." Light sighed heavily. L sat quietly holding him, worried that if he made any move it might cause Light to change his mind.

Light launched into explaining to L how he'd witnessed his two brilliant classmates being yanked out of school at only 16. Sent off to be mated, just because they were Omegas and had experienced their first heat. He explained how he'd eventually discovered that Mara and Sakura had been forced to move halfway across the world with their new husbands and ended up having their first pups before even turning 17. That they'd been forced to give up finishing their education, their career aspirations, everything.

L's heart constricted, so much made sense now regarding Light's attitude toward this entire situation they were in. Even in the best of circumstances, this treaty being thrust upon them was a tough thing to go through. For Light to have such a close up vantage point to view the potential abuse of power must have made it an even more fearful prospect.

Light paused and tilted his head up to finally look at L. His eyes were conflicted; appearing unsure about what he wanted to say...he lowered his gaze again and rested his head on L's chest.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Light. I can promise you that your happiness is my top priority. I am not like the Alphas who took your classmates away." L said reassuringly to the other man. He felt a tension leave the younger man in his arms that he hadn't even realized was there in the first place.

"Since before the incident happened to Mara and Sakura, I was already terrified that something like that might happen to me." Light shuddered.

"Being the son of the Chief of the NPA, you can't help being aware of the horror stories around Omega abductions, sex trafficking, abuse. Whether my dad wanted to keep it from me or not, it wasn't hard to access that kind of information by piggybacking into the NPA files thru his credentials and hacking to get to the rest. I was curious and bored for the most part...I couldn't help seeking out information of any kind." Light rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"It was through all this knowledge that I knew...I KNEW, that regardless of how my parents might try to hide it, to say they could protect me…if I had my heat we would have a hard time hiding it from those outside our family. Based on statistical probability, I determined that there was a very high chance that I would be forced into some sort of situation I didn't want before I was at a legal age to deny consent or even just mature and strong enough to protect myself."

 _Like the situation you've been put in now._ L thought.

The last pieces of the puzzle finally clicked together for L...

"How long have you been taking heat suppressants Light?" He murmured, afraid to shatter the precarious trust they were building.

The quiet stretched between them before the young man finally answered. "Almost 3 years now."

L tried to contain his surprise, he never imagined it had been that long...

"How did you...?" Light looked up at him inquisitively.

L hesitated, and then opted for maintaining the honesty that Light was working on with him

"Well, I happened to find this in my robe pocket when I came out here after our bath..." L pulled the mystery pill from his pocket and held it in his palm where Light could see it. He observed as Light's mouth clenched into a hard line. "I must have grabbed your robe by mistake, that's all I can guess...Is that what this is?"

Light nodded and made no move to take the pill at the moment. L reached across Light to set the pill on the younger man's bedside table. _I don't want you to think I'm trying to control whether you can have this pill or not Light._

"Thank you for being honest with me and trusting me enough to tell me this." L felt Light noticeably relax.

"I guess while I'm being all honest and stuff I should tell you I just started birth control medication, but I figure you'll be ok with that." Light's voice had a bit of a defiant edge to it that L found absolutely adorable, he hid a smile as he kissed the top of the Omega's head.

"Yes, I have no problem with that." He said carefully.

"Do you have a problem with the suppressants then?" Light asked.

L sighed and sat up, pulling Light with him so they could look at each other. He took Light's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across the back of them. This was a conversation to be had face to face.

"Light, I have concerns because it sounds like you have been on them a very long time without any break, and that is not healthy for anyone. They are not meant to be taken for an extended period of time like this and I think you know that." Light wouldn't meet his eyes and stared down at their hands. His mouth was tense with unspoken words.

"I'm scared." Light finally choked out softly, voice barely above a whisper.

 _Oh Light, admitting something like this is so difficult for you isn't it? Thank you for trusting me..._

"I really wasn't lying before when I said I'd never had a heat." He bit at his bottom lip nervously, eyes darting up to meet L's and then back down again. "I started taking them before I ever experienced one, because I didn't want to take the chance that…" Light trailed off.

 _Oh my…I'm not even sure what that might do to an Omega's heat cycles_ … L thought worriedly and pressed gently against Light's wrists to soothe the other man's obvious distress.

"IF I stopped taking the suppressants…what is my heat even going to be like after taking the medication all these years? How long will it last...how will I act during it...will I completely lose all control of myself?"

He looked up tentatively at L. "I'm also scared of trusting someone with what is essentially the care of my complete wellbeing; physically and emotionally during that time and afterwards...even I don't know completely what those needs might be yet." He blushed.

"Caring for and seeing to all of your needs would be one of the most amazing experiences I can imagine having." L calmly stated, looking deeply into those caramel colored eyes before he leaned down and kissed the backs of each hand. "Just consider it Light. I'm here for you no matter what."

Light nodded in acknowledgement of L's words. "Thank you for supporting my decisions." He leaned forward and kissed L softly and then leaned back to smile at him. _I'm happy to see that look on your face again Light._

The younger man reached up to trace along the side of L's neck, sending a shiver through him.

"Mmm...looks like someone did a real number on your neck here by the way...marked you real good" Light gave him a knowing smile.

L responded with a lop-sided grin. "Yes, well the Omega in question _is_ incredibly sexy..." He reached forward to gently push open Light's robe at the neck and expose the marks he'd made earlier. "...and intelligent," He laid a kiss on one mark. "...and brave" He kissed another mark. "and did I mention incredibly sexy?" Light let out a slight huff of laughter as L laid a final kiss on his scent gland.

"I think I'm going to get my pajamas on before you distract me anymore." Light said with a chuckle and turned to swing his legs off the side of the bed.

L eyed him nervously, but hesitated saying anything, holding back all of his controlling Alpha instincts on this small thing. _If he needs help, he'll ask._

Light stood up carefully, clearly trying to see if he would be dizzy or not. He looked back at L with a smile. "I think I'm ok now." He walked off to the closet and left L to open his laptop again. He quickly emailed Watari and informed him that the pill was a heat suppressant, but that he'd still like to know what kind and dosage exactly. _Just in case we need to know anything about interactions with other medications if Light continues to take the suppressants._

A few minutes later, Light came strolling back out of the closet. _How can he make even the simplest clothing look so damn hot._ L thought as he looked at the low slung pants and the bit of skin that peeked out between his shirt and the waistband.

"By the way, I'm completely taking some of that wardrobe with us when we leave...I will leave no cashmere behind." Light said as he walked over to the fireplace area and absentmindedly ran his hands over the blankets L had placed on the chairs there. The Alpha hid a smile at Light's unintentional display of his Omega tendencies, he found it endearing.

Light picked up one of the blankets and curled up next to the fireplace. He looked over at L from his chair. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to know if I could get a phone and laptop. I feel very disconnected without a computer and I'd like to be able to call my parents and let them know how I'm doing."

L had been expecting this and nodded, talking as he worked on his laptop. "We tend to replace phones frequently for security purposes, but we can give you one of those. It will already be programmed with mine and Watari's phone numbers."

"So there's no problem with me calling my parent's then?"

"No, that will be fine. I would just avoid giving them whatever your cell number is at that particular time. We'll give them a different secure number that will be routed through to whatever phone you happen to have at the time" L paused from working on his laptop and thought for a minute. "As for the laptop, I believe Watari said yours would be express delivered here by tomorrow."

Light beamed at him. "You already got me one?"

"Yes, I ordered it while you were asleep on the plane." L shrugged and went back to typing. "I meant what I said Light about not being like those other Alphas. Aside from security measures we have to take because of what I do for a living, I have no intension of putting you in a gilded cage and treating you like a trophy Omega who can do nothing. You are clearly highly intelligent and it wouldn't be right to waste or diminish that."

L was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching the bed. It wasn't until Light was directly next to him at the side of the bed and lifting the computer off his lap that he had L's attention.

"What-" L started to ask if Light needed anything, but the younger man climbed on the bed, straddling him. He placed his hands on L's chest and leaned in to kiss him. Light launched a gentle assault on L's mouth, coaxing his tongue to meet his own and nibbling occasionally on his lower lip. L's hands drifted up and down along Light's thighs, until eventually he brought them up to grip his hips, softly kneading them with his strong fingers. _You continue to surprise me Light..._

Finally Light broke away from the kiss and held L's face in his hands. "Thank you."

"...for a phone and a laptop?" L smiled at him, still trying to figure out what brought this on.

Light gently smacked him on the chest with one hand and scowled slightly at him before laying his head on L's shoulder.

"No…for not being like 'those other Alphas'."

 _Oh..._

L slid his hands up to run soothing circles along Light's back. After a few minutes, he felt a stifled yawn against his shoulder.

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" L asked quietly. Light nodded and leaned back to look at L with sleepy eyes. He climbed off him and walked around to his side of the bed to pull the covers down.

L eyed the pill still sitting on the nightstand on Light's side of the bed. "Watari brought some bottled water if you'd like any." _Be supportive, it's his choice._

Light walked over to grab a bottle of water from where Watari had left them earlier on a small table in the sitting area. He set it next to the pill and slid into bed. He reached over and turned off the lamp on his nightstand, then laid back again and closed his eyes, his head sinking into the pillow with a sigh.

"Bonne nuit, L."

"Fais de beaux rêves, Light"


	20. Doubt - Resolve

_Did I make the right choice?_

Soft early morning rays filter into the room, painting paths of pale gold across the master suite. Promising a clear and cold February day in Paris to look forward to.

However Light's singular focus for the last hour has been the pill that is still sitting on the nightstand where he left it last evening. Staring at it and questioning...

 _Did I make the right choice?_ He closed his eyes and yawned. He decided instead to focus on the comforting warm arm thrown haphazardly around his waist. To think about the kind and thoughtful actions last night of the man it belonged to. _Don't forget the incredibly hot and sexy behavior as well..._ He felt a warmth rush through him as he recalled their time in the bath tub.

Light opened his eyes and turned slowly in the bed to face L, doing his best not to wake him. He looked at the raven haired detective with an unguarded view for the first time and realized just how young the other man looked while he was sleeping. Aside from the dark circles that still haunted his eyes, he appeared years younger than the 24 he professed to be. It was amusing that even in sleep, he had his other hand pulled up so his thumb was brushing his lip. Light stifled a laughed, but couldn't help continuing to smile at the sight.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to doze for a bit little longer, he shuffled still closer to the man next to him, letting the arm wrap around him completely. Light tucked his head up under L's chin, breathing in the Alpha's scent. He'd been trying to place it for awhile now. The first thing that came to mind was apples, but there was something else layered in with it...the best way he could think to describe it was the scent of a heavy rain fall on a stormy day. He placed a small kiss at the base of L's throat as he drifted off. His favorite fruit was apples, how interesting...

xxx

"We had no idea he was suicidal...I'm so sorry Watari"

"We're absolutely sure that no one else was here? That B was not around at the time?"

"He was with others the entire time that it was possible for A to have done...this. However there were signs of either abuse or...rough sexual play on A's body. Some bruising appeared to be a week or older, some appeared as recent as within the last day. He clearly had a some sort of partner within the school. Whether it was by consent or not is unclear. Yet sexual and physical abuse is not referred to at all in his suicide note, which is interesting considering the extent of the damage-"

"No, it's not is it?" L interrupted, stepping away from where he had been listening, slouched against the wall of the room that A and B once shared. "He couldn't take the pressure of being my successor and we should've known sooner...removed him from the program or at the least, given him a break to receive help and treatment. We failed him. To be honest, we've probably failed B at this point too." He turned away from Roger and Watari to leave.

The room was suddenly enveloped in darkness and L halted his movement. Two red eyes glowed from across the room.

"Hello Beyond." L said calmly.

"Hi Lawli" The detective suddenly felt Beyond's breath against his ear and wondered how the other man had moved so fast.

"What do you want B?" L responded tersely.

"Hmm...I don't know, you DID forget my last birthday and you know, those are really important to me!" He cackled maniacally.

"I think I want a new toy...something nice and pretty, maybe I'll borrow your new one for a bit to play with." The voice in the darkness tauntingly suggested.

"Light is not a toy and you will leave him the hell alone Beyond!" The Alpha growled angrily at the now unseen target in the pitch black room.

"He's an Omega, of course he's a toy...a little fuck toy, just like A was." Beyond's red eyes were suddenly level with his. "You don't mind if I break him, I mean, break him _in_ for you, right?"

xxx

L gasped, eyes flying open. He felt his heart pounding wildly and was soothed almost immediately by the fact that Light was tucked up in his arms asleep. He tightened his arm reflexively around the younger man.

 _That's the last time I read reports on Beyond before going to sleep._ He promised himself this as he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and relaxed into the bed.

"Are you ok?" Light asked quietly, clearly now awake in L's arms.

"Mm-hmm, there's just some case files I shouldn't read before falling asleep. There are a few particular ones that will cling and try to follow me after I've put them down. It's my own fault for not remembering that." He took a deep breath and nuzzled the top of Light's head. The young man burrowed in closer and sighed.

"This is nice." Light whispered against the skin of L's neck.

 _Ah, yes, I like this..._

"How is your pain this morning?" L felt another sensual brush of lips against the base of his neck before Light answered him.

"I probably need to get some medicine from Watari." The younger man sighed. "I guess that means we should get up, huh?"

"Probably, but...wait, don't move and inch..." He growled playfully, kissing the top of Light's head and reaching behind him for his phone on the nightstand. He messaged Watari that Light needed more medicine then tossed the phone back over his shoulder.

"See, I could probably find a way to keep you in bed all day if I put my mind to it." He purred against Light's ear and began to nibble, earning a shiver from the younger man.

"I'm going to be stuck in bed for awhile at some point soon, I'd like to spend at least a little time vertical before then." Light argued. "You know you really should stop that if Watari is going to be coming in here..."

L leaned back and gave Light a pouty look, causing the other man to burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight. He cringed slightly as the action rattled his bruised torso.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's definitely not as bad as yesterday, just sore still." Light assured him.

A loud rumbling sounded from Light's stomach. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well, that settles that. I'm getting up whether you want to or not...besides didn't you say that you'd take me to your favorite patisserie today?" Light looked over his shoulder questioningly before he got up and headed towards the closet.

"I suppose that's true." He mused out loud.

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in Watari."

The thoughtful man entered and had not only brought the medicine, but tea for L and coffee for Light.

"Thank you very much Watari." L remarked as he began to add sugar cube after sugar cube to the tea. "Light and I would like to go to Mort Par La Pâtisserie in a little while, is my schedule open currently?"

"Aside from what you are investigating and the developments with B, yes."

"There's a few other things I need you to arrange as well..." L stirred his tea and began to explain.

xxx

"...I'm not sure, I think we just have to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

Light stopped short of the entrance to the master suite from the closet.

"The timing couldn't be worse for him to pull this shit Watari. I don't want to deal with it right now, but I also know I don't really have a choice in the matter."

His hand flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp. _Is that how he really feels about me going off the suppressants?_ He curled up in a crouch and put his head in his hands as the hot tears welled up in his eyes.

 _No...NO! I'm not going to cry about this._ He wiped his eyes swiftly and stood up. _I was stupid to trust him when I barely know him, especially when he was lying to me from the beginning._ Anger swept through him. _Fuck you L. Fuck. You._

The door suddenly opened and L came in with a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw Light's expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to take my pain medicine." Light said evenly and walked past him to take the medicine from Watari who was waiting just inside the bedroom.

"Thank you." He said, taking the pills and ingesting them with some water from a bottle the kindly gentleman provided. Light looked over at the nightstand where the suppressant pill still sat from last night and sighed, looking at his watch. _It's nearly a half day past when I usually take it. It's too late to go back now...damn it. I feel like a ticking time bomb._ A fresh rush of anger ran through him and his pheromones flared in distress before he could contain them.

He took a deep breath and as he let it out he heard his name quietly whispered as two warm arms wrapped gently around his waist. The chest against his back and lips pressed against his neck should have soothed him, but he couldn't allow himself to be calmed this time.

 _It's not that easy, L. Not everything can be solved with a little crooning and petting._ Disgusted, he broke away without a word and went over to the sitting area to curl up with one of the blankets in a chair in front of the fire. _I can comfort myself, thank you very much._

L came over and crouched in the other chair. He sat there examining Light for what seemed like a long time, while the young man stared at the fire and ignored him.

"Light, I'm not sure what I-"

"Well when you figure it out, come talk to me." Light snapped. He strode from the room, taking the blanket with him.

 _Ok, forget him. Breakfast. NOW._ He thought as he strode down the hallway. _I need to start eating more, because when my heat does hit I won't want to eat I'll just want to..._

"Fuck!" He muttered under his breath. _I just don't understand why he would do those things for me, be so amazing and then say..._

 _I just shouldn't plan to depend on him anymore than absolutely necessary during my heat. He clearly doesn't really want to be there, even if he said he did originally. It's not the ideal scenario, but I can't do anything about it now. I'll just have to make the best of it._

As Light entered the kitchen he went straight to the fridge and found a bowl of mixed fruit and some yogurt. There was a basket of croissants on the countertop as well, so he grabbed one of those to add to his plate. He took what he'd prepared and went to one of the smaller sitting rooms where there was a tv.

He wrapped the blanket around himself again and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv and putting his plate in his lap. Light was more than happy to engross himself in putting his french fluency to the test by watching the news for an hour, plus he figured he picked an obscure enough room that it might take at least that long for L to find him in the sprawling apartment. _If he's even looking._ Light thought bitterly.

As Light ate his fruit, a fairly benign report on the French economy's role internationally was discussed and a standard market report on stock values with various expert opinions rolled through afterward. He was please to find that his French was still pretty fluent and he followed along easily as he watched the program unfold. He'd finished his yogurt and half his croissant about half way through the program

 _Can't...eat...anymore...ugh._ He laid down on the couch to let his stomach settle and watch the rest of the program. But he bolted upright, almost knocking over his plate from the table where he'd set it next to the couch, as he heard the words Japanese Omega come out of the TV. _What the?_

"high ranking Alpha"..."highly prized Omega"... Light listened as the words flowed from the box, trying to determine if there was anything new that he didn't already know.

"the male Omega from Japan apparently comes from a respectable family that has years of dedicated service within the government." Light let out a breath of relief. That was a pretty general description. If someone got one more bit of information though, it wouldn't be hard to figure out who he and his family were. He looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking, he clenched them into tight fists. _I should call my parents and Sayu. I forgot to do that last night with everything that was going on._

"Light?" He looked up in the door way to see L's apprehensive expression hovering at the entry. "I just wanted to check on you...I-I could tell you were upset from half way across the apartment and got worried..."

Light looked away, embarrassed. He hadn't even realized he'd been releasing distressed pheromones as he'd watched that news story play out. _What's wrong with me...is this some sort of side effect of coming off the suppressants already? Is it affecting my control?_

"Please Light, tell me what's wrong...I've been trying to figure this out for the last hour and I can't fathom what turned things around like this so quickly to make you this angry at me."

"Seriously?" Light shook his head in disbelief. "Fine." He said coldly. "At least one of us will be honest then."

"I overheard you talking to Watari earlier in the bedroom." He glared at L. "And you know what, I'm sorry you don't feel you have a choice in the matter with what's going on with me and that my heat is probably going to be really shitty timing, but-"

"Light, please listen, you misunder-." L interrupted, holding up a hand in a pleading gesture.

"No, _you_ listen!" Light said angrily. "You wanted honesty and you're going to get it from me because-" Light wasn't sure how L moved as fast as he did, but suddenly he wasn't in the doorway anymore, but leaping on top of him to pin him down on the couch.

"I said, _please_ listen..." L growled out.

"Well, I think I said, _no!_ " Light snarled, eyes flashing back up at the Alpha and struggling against the hold on his arms.

"Light, just listen.."

"If you think you can just pull this growling bull shit like before-"

"I wasn't talking about you when I said those things!"

 _"..." Shit_

"I'm listening." Light muttered.

"I was talking about a case, a suspect who I have been dealing with for a very long time unfortunately." L explained. "Are we clear now, that I was not in any way talking about you this morning when I said those things?"

Light nodded sheepishly, relieved that his trust hadn't been broken, but still concerned that he'd so easily believed it could be.

"Can I kiss you Light? Please?" L looked down at him with a kind of need in his eyes that Light had yet to see from the man before.

"I don't know, can you? He replied to the detective who quickly responded by leaning down to capture his mouth with his own.

"I like that you have so much fight in you..." He began to kiss along the younger man's jaw line towards his ear. "It was really hot when you didn't back down when we were arguing a minute ago."

"I'll make sure to do it more often." Light let out a chuckle.

"I think I've created a monster." L murmured playfully as he nuzzled into Light's neck and hair, inhaling deeply and letting out a contented sigh. He lay there for a few moments before he sat up and then pulled Light up as well.

"Well, I'm sure there are worse kinds of monsters out there to be." He gave L a lazy smile. "I must be relatively tame in comparison."

"I've surely met some and incarcerated many of them. To be honest, sometimes I wonder if I am one of those monsters." L said quietly.

"Nope, not gonna buy it." Light looked at him and shook his head. "Maybe if you were a monster that stole candy from children I would believe it, otherwise..." Light's eyes were full of laughter.

L leaned in to kiss him again, giving his lip a firm tug. "Mmm, you think you're hilarious, don't you?"

Light only nodded and grinned back, imagining an L monster stealing candy from children in his head.

"Are you still interested in going to the patisserie I mentioned?" L gave him a questioning look.

"Definitely, just don't expect me to eat a bunch of sweets." Light warned. "Its only because we're in Paris that I'll even consider putting that stuff in my body."

L ran his thumb thoughtfully across his lip at Light's words. He looked at the man and smirked.

"What about _on_ your body Light?" L leaned in and ran his tongue across the younger man's lower lip. "I could lick it all off." He whispered sensually.

Light's breath hitched and his pupils dilated. _Yes please..._

There were a few moments of unspoken tension, before L pulled Light towards him roughly with a slight growl and the young man was suddenly looking up at the other man as he lay face up across his lap.

L looked down at him like he was his favorite thing in the world. He grabbed Light's arms and pinned them above his head at the wrist. _What is he..._

"Trust me." L said in an assertive tone. Light looked up at the other man and nodded, as the Alpha leaned in to claim his mouth. _Yes..._

As he invaded Light's mouth, his hand swiftly unbuttoned the younger man's pants and reached within to free his cock.

Light gasped into L's mouth in surprise. "Mmm-nnh, L, what are you...oh god." L watched Light's eyes lose focus as his hand gently, but firmly stroked his hardening length, running his thumb over the underside of the head occasionally. Light's breath stuttered every time L squeezed the tip, causing him to let out frequent little moans of pleasure.

"You look and sound so amazing like this..." L said almost reverently as he absorbed the sight in front of him.

"Uhh..mhh." He struggled instinctively against the hand holding his wrists above his head as the heat pooling in his groin was building. _Have to move...so hot._ He looked away from L's steady gaze and let out a low whine.

"Don't hide from me Light." His eyes darted back up to meet L's dark ones, eyes so full of lust it almost made Light come right then. L reassured him with deep, heated kisses, committing as much attention to exploring his mate's lips and mouth as he was to stroking the now pulsing cock in his hand. _Damn, the man can multi-task..._

The young man's back arched as felt the strokes becoming smoother now, no doubt lubricated by the pre-cum seeping from his straining need. He felt L's erection pressing against his back as he moved and it excited him even further to think how much he was affecting the other man as well. He began to rub himself wantonly against L's lap, causing the older man's breathing to accelerate.

"Light..." He choked out, right before their lips met again. "I'm going to...if you keep doing that." He smiled against Light's lips as they kissed again.

"That's the point..." Light said with a strangled gasp as they both worked each other shamelessly, their competitive natures coming out even now. He felt L quicken the motions along his shaft and shuddered, knowing he was close. _Oh, no you don't, you first this time, L._ He thought with a smile.

"L..." Light said lowly, before biting the other man's lower lip. He let a seductive pulse of his pheromones loose on the Alpha and ground into his cock as he arched in the man's lap again.

"I want you to come all over my back..." Light whispered against L's quivering lips.

"Oh god..." L came hard with a growl, jerking against Light's back. The young man watched in excitement as flashes of desire and release crossed his mate's face. _So hot...so fucking hot._ L continued to stroke him, even as he came down from his own release. Light's orgasm hit him suddenly, wrenching a loud cry from the Omega. Covering L's hand in the younger man's cum.

"Hnh...wow..." Light quietly breathed out as he tried to calm down. He gazed up at L who gave him a dark look in return.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" L's mouth quirked up at the edge. Light looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?"

"Hmm." L looked at him skeptically and raised his hand to his lips, licking Light's release from one of his long fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" Light cleared his throat and stared, hypnotized as he watched another finger disappear into L's mouth.

"Tasting you." L gave him a smirk as he licked his last finger clean with a flick of his tongue. "Tastes good."

Light gaped at him, blushing at such a display, even after what they'd just done together.

"So, after we get cleaned up and changed, our trip to the patisserie is still on, yes?" L looked at him eagerly, kissing him on the cheek before helping him sit up.

Light just nodded mutely. _Just when I thought I might have had the upper hand...he goes and does something like_ _ **that**_ _. Wow, I'm so out of my league..._


	21. Information

"No...I can't try anything else..." Light complained, falling back on the floor next to the coffee table with a hand over his stomach, the other one up to ward off L's sugar-laced advances.

The detective had insisted on buying one or two of nearly every sweet available at the patisserie and was having great fun trying to convince Light to sample them all with him as they sat there on the floor with a wide variety of confections and treats spread out across the small table in front of them.

"But Light, this is one of the best ones..." L pouted and gave Light a sad look.

Light chuckled. "You said that about the last three. I'm going to go into some sort of sugar shock if I take another bite...I told you I don't even like sweets." Light argued as he closed his eyes, the mid afternoon sun filtered in from the window, temporarily blinding him. His shirt had inched up to expose a tempting flash of skin across his belly that L was just itching to run his tongue across.

L set the fork down and crawled over until he was on all fours looking down at the other man. Light opened his eyes and licked his lips as he stared up at L. _Now that's what I call yummy..._

"Can I help you with something, L?" He smirked up at the Alpha.

"Mmm-hmm, I'm still hungry...and you look so delicious." He leaned down and kissed Light gently on the lips. "I could just eat." He kissed him on the neck. "you." On the collarbone. "up." Light shivered.

"Is that so?" Light said breathily. "Well you do know I eat lots of vegetables right? You _hate_ those..." He teased as L nibbled on the lobe of Light's ear.

L let out a slight chuckle of laughter that Light felt vibrate across his skin. "Well, for you I'll make an exception..."

"Mmm, really...well lucky me..." Light purred. L only had a moment to watch something almost predatory flash across Light's eyes, before he was grabbed by the hair and pulled in for a dominating kiss. The younger man attacked the older man's mouth with an aggressive force, not giving L an inch to take control. _What the hell..._

Light wrapped his legs up around L's lower half, pulling him down against him and locking them both tightly together. He ground himself against the Alpha, a low whine escaping the back of his throat. L groaned into Light's mouth at the sudden excess of need being directed at him by his mate. _Something isn't right here...not right..._

L wrenched away, breathless and looked down at Light with a stunned expression, his lips swollen from the younger man's assault on them. Light just stared off seemingly unseeing, with a dazed look of bliss. He was breathing heavy, but had a lazy half smile on his face.

"Light?" L said calmly to the trance-like Omega. The young man's glazed over eyes gradually swung back to meet his. Light slowly came to himself again, eyes widening in realization.

Light quickly scrambled back from under L and sat up.

"I don't know what I..." Light choked out.

"It's ok, I think it's just your body already reacting to coming off the suppressants. I think what I read might have described it as sudden spikes of hor-" Light gave him a hard look and he stopped. "Anyways...I researched what I could after you went to sleep last night."

Light placed his hands over his eyes. "Oh my god, L..."

"It's fine, we'll just try to be as prepared as possible." L reassured him. "Like I said before, I want to be able to be there for you, whatever you might need. Unfortunately, based on what I could gather, the reactions seem to vary greatly from person to person and also in relation to the length of time they were on the medication."

Light peered over at him, nodded and stood. "I need to just...take a little time to myself right now, ok?"

L looked at him critically for a moment. "Alright."

"Maybe I'll call my parents too. I'll find you in a bit, ok?" The young man averted his eyes, not meeting L's gaze. L stood as well and reached out to tentatively take Light's hand.

"Hey...I'm here if you need anything." The Alpha said, looking on with concerned eyes at his somewhat mercurial mate. Light gave him a weak smile and nodded in response before leaving the room. L thought back to the article he'd read. _Mood swings...check._

L picked up a plate of profiteroles topped with strawberries and started walking towards his office. He swiped at the whipped cream and licked it off his finger as he made his way there. _I suppose I needed to get some more work done anyways. Check in on progress with Mello and Near._

He'd determined late last night that trying to cover all of the challenges that were facing him was not an option, especially if Light went into heat soon and he was suddenly unable to investigate for the better part of a week.

This would be a good test to see just what his potential successors could do when given the opportunity to put their ambition, intelligence and learning to use. Their test scores were exemplary. They also seemed to have the ability to take theories they'd learned and apply them in practice outside of a classroom. _However there isn't anything quite like throwing someone into a real life situation to test their mettle._

L popped the last bit of one of the pastries in his mouth as he reached his desk and set the rest of the sweets aside for later. He logged into the secure communication program on his main laptop and patched through an email to Roger, the headmaster at Wammy's, letting him know he wanted to speak with Mello and Near within the next 10 minutes and they should be prepared to provide their assessments so far of the cases they'd been assigned.

L crouched in his chair and smirked to himself. _This will certainly be interesting, as they've only had about 12 hours to pull together anything. However, I solved whole cases in half that time at their age._ L considered this and quickly chose to dismiss any sympathy he may have been inclined to feel for the two young genii who were likely scurrying to prepare even now.

L tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table top, bored, and an idea came to mind as his gaze fell on one of the other laptops.

 _No, no, no no._ He thought as he looked at one of the several laptops he had on the long desk. _Should I? I just want to make sure he's ok..._ L nibbled on his thumb, at war with himself.

His hand shot out impulsively and he pushed the power button, taking the computer out of sleep mode. He spun his chair toward the laptop and typed in the password to unlock it. He was greeted with surveillance images for the entire apartment. He bumped it over to the master suite feed to see if that's where Light was. _This is so wrong..._

"...Yes, Mom, I'm getting enough to eat and I'm getting enough sleep. L has been great, you have nothing to worry about." Light was pacing back and forth across the room as he spoke.

"I can't tell you guys, you know that." He said wistfully. "Maybe one day you'll be able to visit or it will be safe to meet him, but not now."

L switched cameras for a better view as Light sat down in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Ok, put her on...Hi Sayu...What is he like? Let's see, I can tell you that he's surprisingly funny at times...he has a way with humor that I'm not sure most people would quite pick up on."

Light paused before continuing. "Yes, he definitely has a _very_ strong Alpha presence, but he doesn't just try to steamroll me all the time either." The young man chuckled at his sister's response. "No, you're right, big bro wouldn't take that crap from anyone."

L watched this all unfold with fascination. _I am a very bad man...I should not be listening in on this. But I can't stop myself._ L ran his hands through his hair and unwrapped a lollipop to stick in his mouth.

"Oh, but you know what is _really_ funny Sayu? All L eats for all his meals are desserts and sweets...no, seriously!" Light paused, listening to the person on the other line, he then burst out laughing. "I know, right?"

 _It's not THAT funny_. L scoffed and bit down on the candy in his mouth.

"Oh my god, that's a fantastic idea." Light nodded enthusiastically. "I'm going to see if I can find that in a store or order it. That would be hilarious."

 _Somehow I don't think that what he's planning is going to be to my benefit._ L's eyes narrowed at the idea of a potential prank. _I'll have to be on my guard._

"Alright, bye you guys." Light's voice sounded a bit downtrodden now. "I love you Mom, Dad, Sayu...yes, Mom, I'll make sure to call you on my birthday, don't worry. Bye." Light hung up the phone and set it on the table in the sitting area with a heavy sigh.

L looked at the calendar. Two days until Light's birthday. They might even be able to leave tonight and be comfortably settled in his private living space at Wammy's by the early morning hours of the next day. Watari was making the travel arrangements to secure helicopter transport.

He hated to cut their time in Paris short, but he was sure they'd have plenty of chances to return in the future and it was most important to get home at this point. He was looking forward to checking out the modifications to their home that he'd asked to be rushed through having completed, as well as the updates that had already been in progress that Watari had suggested before they had left for Japan. _Thank god for his foresight and understanding of Omegas after all his years at the school._

He couldn't deny he was anxious about getting home. He didn't want to take the chance that they'd be stuck in transit or ill prepared in Paris when Light's heat hit, they needed to get somewhere secure. He couldn't think of a better place than Wammy's. He knew that all of Watari's ingenuity as an inventor and experience working for MI6 long ago ensured that the grounds were well safeguarded against outside influence and attacks.

 _Aside from the rare slip up that is_. L's mind thought back to an unfortunate visit from Beyond years ago that still gave him occasional nightmares even now. Overall however, the precious young inhabitants of Wammy's were surrounded with a level of protection that befit their potential gifts to the world.

L looked over at the computer screen, pulled away from his daydreams of logistical planning, and realized that the bedroom was completely empty. He took a deep breath and turned around, half expecting Light to be standing behind him like some sort of bad horror movie and giving him a murderous look. Fortunately, he found he was alone and breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the surveillance laptop for the time being.

He heard a ping coming from his main laptop, signaling an incoming conference call. L hit a button to receive it.

"Hello Near."

"Hello L."

"What do you have for me?" _Such an odd child, but so gifted_. L was always fascinated by this one. The small Alpha was a living contradiction. Seemingly soft on the outside, but possessing of a raw power and strength that did not match the white hair and pale skin it was contained within.

"I've sent an upload to your secure drop box of profiles I've compiled for the officials in the government, queen's council and pack who could conceivably meet the criteria of being a suspect. Within this group, they are broken out into smaller groups that identify them as most to least likely suspects...although all are within the spectrum if they are included in this file, as troubling as that may seem given the sheer volume."

L pulled up the file on another laptop and quickly skimmed it. _This is good work._

"That is not for us to worry about. There is a disturbing amount of corruption in all three of these groups and a purge will likely be necessary to weed out the bad apples. I am not surprised at the number you have provided for review. Have you identified any specific profiles that you believe we should evaluate more closely that could have been responsible for leaking information about the Treaty to the Syndicate?"

"Yes, L, a few." L heard the door click behind him and based on the cadence of footfalls coming towards him, he knew it was Light and not Watari. He held out his hand to Light, encouraging him to join him, but kept his attention on the screen and the white haired young man who was presenting his findings to L on the other end. He felt Light take his hand and L let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Sir Cole Kingsbury, Lord William Brackish and Sir James Pittborough. All three have questionable communications and activity that tie back to the Syndicate and have been known to associate with their less than savory illegal offerings. They are either helping them by choice or by coercion." Near concluded confidently, looking off to the side as he curled a bit of his white hair around one finger.

"I have had surveillance initiated on all three, including asking Matt to conduct further research into their personal files and the communication history on any and all electronic devices he can access. I assume this is an acceptable course of action?"

"Yes, thank you Near. That will be all." The young man climbed from the chair and walked away.

"Mello? What do you have on West Bank?" L inquired as a striking young man clad in black with mid length blond hair lowered himself gracefully into the seat that Near had previously occupied.

Even though L would much rather pull Light down to sit in his lap, he realized that might be slightly insulting to the other man and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair next to him. Light took him up on his offer as Mello launched into his report.

"Their current leader, an Alpha named Maxim "Max" Volkov is the son of the former head of their little pack that you sent to jail several years ago, an Ivan Volkov, who is currently serving a life sentence." Mello leaned back and crossed his legs, putting his arms on the back of the chair. "He seems to be the brains of the operation. Highly intelligent, to the point where I would surmise he may even be on the level with some of the students here at Wammy's, which is a disconcerting thought."

"I've put together profiles of him and his top people for review. Matt is also doing further research into all of his top people's personal files and electronic communications and cross referencing that with Near's key suspects to see if there is any correlation."

 _Well look at you two playing nice together...for once._ L received frequent enough reports about how Near and Mello did not get along that he didn't even bother looking at them anymore to be quite honest.

 _If they draw blood maybe I'll start to give a shit_ . _Anyways, it's not like either of them seems to be 'driven to the brink of madness' from the competition, not suicidal, not like..._ L had to stop his train of thought in its tracks before he went down a very dark path thinking about his former successors and the failures that they represented for himself and Wammy's.

"In addition, I've identified an opportunity to place someone inside their walls of internal communication and I think we should take it. He already has established connections with them from con jobs in the past and should be able to slip back into the fold without suspicion given the size of their organization."

L pulled up the files that Mello had sent and grinned. _Yes, this is definitely the route to take. Good call._

"Aiber, yes. He is one of the best con men I've ever met and could be a valuable seed to plant within their organization. Please proceed." Mello looked pleased.

"Thank you Mello." L pushed a key to end the call and looked over at Light, who looked a bit taken aback.

"Questions...comments...concerns...?" L deadpanned in an attempted joke, peering over his crouched knees at Light.

"They're kids, L...who are they and what is Wammy's?" Light seemed genuinely curious.

"Essentially, those two "kids" as you put it are my heirs, my successors should anything happen to me. They are highly intelligent and educated young men with an aptitude for this type of investigative work who could potentially carryon the title of L after my death." L rested his chin on his knees as he looked back at Light.

"Oh..."

"Yes, a rather morbid thought isn't it?" L noted the distressed look on Light's face. "Technically, Wammy's is categorized as an orphanage, but in reality it's a school for a multitude of genius children brought together from around the world who could potentially be my successor, though only a few are on the same level as Near or Mello."

"Where is Wammy's?"

"Just north of London."

"Do you live near it?"

"Well, yes, I have a private building separate from the school with my own living space and office to work out of. I suppose I can tell you now that it will be our primary residence." L smiled slightly at him. "Of course I do occasionally pop into the school to observe, but the students simply believe I am a guest of Watari and L's. Their close friend and colleague, Ryuzaki."

"This is so weird..." Light leaned back and rested his head against the chair, looking up at the ceiling. "So do all famous detectives do things like this? I mean do Coil and Deneuve have "successors" waiting in the wings in case something happens or are you just a special case?"

L's lips quirked up at the corners in a smile. He chuckled. _Might as well let the cat out of the bag on this one too._

"Well Light...I'll give you a strawberry if you keep this secret." L said seriously, but conspiratorially, plucking a strawberry off one of the profiteroles still sitting on the desk and holding it aloft. "I am actually Coil and Deneuve as well, so yes, I can say with 100% certainty, they do have successors.

Light glanced over at him and smiled slightly. "No, seriously."

"I'm quite serious." L stated, sitting up a bit straighter. "I actually represent all three of the world's top detectives, not just the one known as L." He leaned forward towards Light and held out his hand. "Strawberry?"

Light gave him a look of disbelief as he absorbed those words and then took the strawberry almost absentmindedly from L's hand and just stared at it.

"You aren't going to eat that perfectly good strawberry? That's too bad." L teased. _Oh this is too much fun..._

Light finally looked at him with a playful glint in his eyes. "So if you're essentially three detectives, does that mean when we have sex it'll be like having a foursome? That's a lot to live up to L, even for you..." The young man gave him a grin and took a bite of the strawberry.

L opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. _Yeah, I've got nothing..._


	22. Homecoming

_Home sweet hell..._ Beyond giggled to himself as he crouched down low to peer through the ivy covered wrought iron gates near the eastern half of the expansive property known as Wammy's. The grounds were so large that the main building looked distant from here.

 _Doesn't look like the newlyweds are home._ Beyond mused, examining the building that he knew to be L's residence through a pair of night vision binoculars. It was technically attached to the main school and housing buildings, but was separated enough from them to maintain the privacy and security that L required.

 _Perfect_. He grinned devilishly and pulled the black mask over his head and neck to hide his pale skin, rendering him invisible from head to toe, covered in black clothing in the early evening darkness. He knew all of the weak spots at Wammy's having spent years studying all of the ways in and out of the property, as well as the best hiding spots within. He knew the timing of the guards, their placement, the camera blind spots, and motion sensors.

As he cautiously progressed past the gate and towards the buildings, he was pleased to note that Watari and Roger seemed to be such creatures of habit that little had been significantly altered in any of these aspects. It was child's play for a genius of B's caliber to evade these traps after years spent living here. _The tricky part will be actually getting inside L's home..._

He wasn't quite sure if L had added any additional security measures since he'd last been in there a couple years ago. _Probably has...scared the shit out of him._ He grinned to himself, remembering the look of shock on the detective's face.

He crept up the lawn to a staircase that led to a patio for L's home. He peered over one of the stone balustrades that ran up the sides of the steps and noted a motion detector and camera at the doors near the the top. _I almost had him too. It's a shame I only got to play with him a little while before Watari interrupted, it was no fair._ He recalled petulantly, like a child that remembered having a toy taken away _._

 _At least I left him some nice souvenirs._ He thought of the cuts on L's back that he'd been able to inflict. _There's no way those didn't scar._ He giggled softly as he tucked down in an alcove between the patio and the staircase, pulling out a small black laptop. _Let's see if these cameras and sensors are controlled through the main security system for Wammy's..._

B had always excelled in the area of computers and hacking while at the school. He'd poked into the system a few times in the last couple of years, during the times when he hadn't been incarcerated, and he'd had some interesting little sparring matches while bypassing the rather impressive technical skills of a boy he'd identified only as Matt. It was rare that Beyond faced a challenge trying to hack into a system, so he'd definitely been intrigued and delighted to play along. But that's all it really was, playing...because he knew that if he really wanted to, he could crush the little fucker.

 _But tonight calls for something much more subtle...I don't want them to know I'm actually here._ B smiled to himself and expertly navigated the system, he found some highly classified files to open and trigger a panic. He knew it would draw their attention and concern that direction. While he could then quietly focus on disabling L's security system without notice _. Misdirection...it's key to any good magic trick, kiddos._

He put the secure cameras both outside and inside on loop and disabled the motion sensors. Shoving the laptop back in his bag, he looked around one last time before walking out of the alcove and up the stairs to the french doors. He made quick work of the lock and entered the living room area of the home.

 _Alright, time to put my own eyes and ears in here._ He dropped his bag and pulled out two containers of tiny, nearly undetectable cameras and bugs. _Unless they're specifically looking for them, there's no way they're going to see them once they're in place._ He then proceeded silently from room to room, finding the best angles for placement and sound quality.

 _Looks like L's made some recent updates._ He thought curiously at some of the subtle changes in the master bedroom, the smell of fresh plaster and paint. He went to the closet and grabbed a set of L's unwashed clothing from the hamper, checking to make sure the detective's scent still lingered. _I might need these later._

He went back into the bedroom and noticed a door that had a stack of brand new blankets and pillows next to it. Curious, he went over and opened it, chuckling upon seeing the small room inside. _How very thoughtful of you L. What a good little Alpha you're turning out to be._

He tucked a camera and bug inside the little room with a smirk. _That'll be some good footage..._

All the equipment was in place, so B pulled out his laptop again to make sure everything was working properly. Pulling up live feeds from each camera and testing the sound in a few key areas. _Fantastic_.

He put everything away in his bag and exited the residence, locking the door again. Only about an hour had passed since he'd entered.

"...What happened back there? You look stressed Matt."

Beyond quickly moved down the stairs and tucked himself down in the alcove by the stairs upon hearing voices. He grinned once he was safely hidden. _Matt? Could it be his little hacker playmate?_

"Just needed a smoke Mello, I spent the last half hour cleaning up a mess that someone tried to make hacking into the system...don't say anything yet, but I think it might have been B again-"

"Matt! No shit?! Fuck, did you tell Roger?" The kid, who Beyond gathered was "Mello", exclaimed.

"Shh! Jeez, don't have to yell...and no, not yet. I want to make sure...there's just a signature certain people tend to leave behind when they break into a system and this one had him all over it."

 _Aww, I didn't think you'd notice Matty boy...how cute._ B stifled a giggle not 25 feet away from the two young men.

"With everything else going on, L doesn't need to deal with shit from B right now too. I hope you're wrong." Mello said in a frustrated tone.

 _Hmm, is there something else besides your recent acquisition of a mate "going on" L?_ Beyond felt like the game had just gotten that much more interesting.

"Hey, you did great today with your report to him from what you told me. You should be happy right now. Just relax a bit. Don't worry about my shit."

"C'mere idiot..."

B heard the smacking of lips together and little moans, he rolled his eyes. _Fucking horny teenagers...I don't want to be stuck here all night._ He looked at his watch in the moonlight. _Hopefully they'll wrap up their little make out session and head back soon, I've got shit to do._ Unable to do much else, he sat and listened to the excited panting of the two young men in the dark and went to his happy place where blood and screams mixed with that sound to create his utopia.

xxx

"Remind me again why we couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to fly up?" Light asked tiredly as they boarded the helicopter that Watari and L had been able to secure to take them to Wammy's from Paris.

"Because I like to be difficult." L gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smirk before he began stowing their small carryon bags holding each of their laptops inside the spacious luxury helicopter that Watari had arranged with one of their contacts on short notice.

"Well I suppose this does seem pretty comfortable and 2 hours isn't so bad...so I guess I'll put up with you a little longer." Light deadpanned, giving L a side-long glance and catching an amused twitch of the Alpha's lips. He settled back into the comfortable leather seat and crossed his long legs, noting the almost hungry look L appraised them with out of the corner of his eye as he did so.

 _Oh, really..._ Light uncrossed and recrossed his legs again to the other side and then ran one of his hands down his thigh to rest on his knee, tapping fingers on the joint in a gentle rhythm and glancing over at L innocently. He managed to observe the other man's heated gaze traveling the length of his legs for a moment before realizing that Light had turned his attention back to him...the Alpha's eyes darted away again. _Mmm, that's a fun reaction._ Light thought to himself, filing it away for future reference.

"Looks like everything is ready to go and loaded. We'll be taking off shortly. I'll be up front with the pilot, but you can use the intercom to reach me." Watari informed them as he peeked his head inside the cabin before closing the door and leaving the two younger men to their own devices.

About 5 minutes later they were in flight and Light was peering out his window at the Paris skyline.

"Have you ever been on a helicopter before?"

"No, I haven't." Light grinned at him. "All of these landmarks, lit up in the dark...it looks pretty amazing."

L glanced out the window. "Huh...never really paid attention before, but you're right."

"How could you not pay attention before? Light asked curiously.

"Well, usually if I'm on a helicopter, I'm either working on my laptop for a case" L began to explain. "or I'm the pilot and I'm focused on flying."

"You can fly a helicopter?" Light said in disbelief, then began to chuckle. "Of course you can...what was I thinking? Is there anything you can't do, L?" The Omega said flirtatiously, extending his crossed leg a bit to nudge his mate with the toe of his shoe.

L seemed to seriously consider the question. Rubbing his thumb thoughtfully across his lip.

"Cook."

"Really? Like not at all?"

"No, I think kitchen implements have sworn a pact against me. I even manage to burn toast Light...it's not pretty." L said in disgust. "I made an agreement with Watari years ago that I wouldn't go near a kitchen again after the last fire and-"

"There was more than one fire?" Light interrupted, trying his best not to laugh outright.

"That's not important..." L's cheeks seemed to flush slightly as he dismissed the question. "The point is that I swore I'd stop trying to cook."

 _Adorable_... Light thought as he looked over at L. The flaw was endearing to the younger man.

 _That small admission of imperfection makes him that much closer to perfect to me._ Light snapped out of his reverie at that thought. _Wow...where did that come from..._

"Well you're in luck, because I do happen to have some cooking skills I learned from my mother. She was a wonderful cook and liked to try making lots of different dishes from various cultures . I think it kept her busy, given she was at home most of the time growing up and dad worked so much." Light thought back to all of the times her mom had put together a plate for his dad that never got eaten.

"Sometimes it seemed like she was on her own personal mission to challenge our tastebuds and continually come up with something new to try on us. It was almost always delicious though." Light freely admitted. "Cooking was something we could do together, so I picked up a few things along the way."

L peered at him from over his hunched knees. "You should have her email you some of her recipes. I promise I'll at least try whatever you make, even if it's not a dessert." He gave Light an exaggerated sad face.

Light chuckled. "Alright, I'll make something." He looked back out the window and saw that the lights of Paris were fading in the distance. He sighed. _Didn't really get a chance to see or do anything while I was there, too bad._

"We'll come back again, I promise." L said quietly, as if reading his thoughts.

"I know." Light looked at him and gave a slight smile before stifling a yawn. It was 11pm, by the time they got to Wammy's it would be almost 1am. _Actually, it'll be 12pm won't it, given the 1 hour time difference between Paris and London._

"Tired?"

"Just a bit, plus I took some medicine right before we boarded, so I don't think that's helping-" *yawn* "matters much." Light concluded with a sheepish smile.

L reached down and unzipped a third carryon bag, pulling out one of the soft throws from by the fireplace in the master suite. He looked at Light almost shyly. "I thought maybe this would come in handy, so I brought it just in case you wanted it.

Light's eyes softened almost imperceptibly before he could hide just how much the gesture meant to him.

"Well, I'll take it, since you brought it." He said as nonchalantly as he could, watching L try to hide a smile. _Yes, yes...you already figured out my weakness for soft, cozy blankets, huh?_

L unfolded the blanket and stood briefly to lean in and cover his mate. Light grabbed his hand as he started to sit back down and looked up at him.

"Thank you." Light instinctively rubbed his cheek against L's hand and heard the detective's breath catch slightly. Light didn't know what part of his brain was telling him to do that, he just knew that it felt right. He let go of L's hand and leaned back again in his seat, pulling the warm, cozy blanket up around him.

"You're welcome Light." L said softly. "If you want to try and get some sleep, we've got about an hour and a half before we arrive."

"No, I'm fine." Light said as he turned to the side and tucked the softness up to his chin, gazing out the window. He felt his eyes grow heavier, until he finally drifted off to sleep.

xxx

"Matt! Wake up!"

"Fuck Mello, not now..."

"No, seriously, come check this out, I think L just got back."

"No shit!" Matt leapt out of bed, suddenly wide awake, and ran to the window of their shared room. He looked out across the hundreds of yards of lawn to the helipad that was located by the detective's residence.

Mello bit into a bar of chocolate as he sat in the bay window of their room, looking through a pair of night vision binoculars. He was excited that they might catch a glimpse of the man. _L probably thought this was the perfect time to arrive without being seen._ Mello thought to himself.

"Can you see anything? Fuck, it's cold, lemme grab a shirt." Matt ran off to the dresser, Mello chanced a glance away from the action outside to check him out in just his boxers.

 _That is one damn fine ass._ Mello thought as he snapped off another piece of chocolate before returning his attention to the helicopter that was now opening.

"He must be in there. Look who's opening the helicopter door." He handed the binoculars to Matt as he returned to the window.

"That's Watari alright." Matt confirmed and handed them back.

Mello put them back up to his eyes and adjusted the focus. _Just a bit longer...come out and say hi, L..._

Not one, but two figures emerged from the helicopter.

"Mother fucking son of a bitch!" Mello exclaimed.

"What?! Mello, what is going on? What do you see?"

Mello seethed next to Matt. "There's two of them, I'm guessing one of them is that new mate of his." He said evenly, holding back an urge to throw the binoculars.

"Ok, so what do they look like?" Matt said eagerly.

Mello glared at Matt. "They're both wearing fucking hoodies, so I couldn't FUCKING TELL!" He yelled at the Beta. "God dammit!" _He knows that a bunch of us are night owls, of course he'd take precautions._

The angry young man tossed the binoculars aside and took another bite of chocolate, crossing his arms and pouting so deliciously that Matt couldn't help but comment.

"Mello, you're really fucking hot when you get like this you know." Matt remarked, running a finger down from the pit at the base of the blonde Alpha's throat, hooking it in his black tank to pull him close.

"You're such a horny, little shit. Didn't you get enough earlier?" Mello smirked at him.

"Ha, like you're one to talk..." The Beta leaned in and licked along the seam of Mello's lips. "...and no, I don't think I'll ever get enough." He said with a smile.


	23. He Who Attacks First

L returned to the bedroom after working for the last couple of hours. He gazed at the peacefully sleeping figure wrapped up in layers of white bed linens. Sunlight played across the sculpted shoulder and medium golden brown hair peeking out of the warm cocoon.

When they'd finally arrived last night, he'd barely been able to steer the sleepy younger man to the bedroom. Light had proceeded to unabashedly strip off all of his clothes except his boxer briefs and climb under the covers to pass out again, not that L had minded the impromptu unveiling of course. It had all been highly amusing.

He'd spent the next hour or so checking on the improvements to their home and had found them to his satisfaction...and it really was THEIR home now, he kept reminding himself. He found he was excited to show Light around once he woke up.

 _He's slept long enough._ L decided with a wicked grin and removed his shirt and jeans. He climbed into the bed wearing only his boxers, having determined that the opportunity to wrap himself around his mate was too tempting to pass up.

Lifting the covers on the king size four poster bed to climb in, he briefly exposed Light's long lean back to the cooler air of the room, causing the young man to shiver involuntarily in his sleep. L slid in closer to share the young man's warmth, placing an arm around his waist and sighing when the scent of strawberries and vanilla enveloped him, emanating from the Omega's scent gland. He leaned in to brush a gentle kiss over it and was rewarded with a soft moan. _I love that sound._

He put his mouth there again, licking and sucking on it this time. It wasn't more than a few moments before Light's back arched and he gasped, eyes flying open in surprise.

"L..." He groaned sleepily. "Hmm...what time is it...so bright..."

L chuckled and kissed down the line of his throat and back up again. "About 10." He ran his hand gently along the bare skin of the Omega's torso, letting his hand come to rest on Light's hip, fingers kneading the skin there reflexively. "Why, do you have somewhere to be?" He asked jokingly.

Light looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Why yes, tea and crumpets with the Queen at noon." He said switching over to perfect English, even throwing in a British accent as he rolled his eyes at L.

Although the Alpha knew Light could speak multiple languages from the report he'd received, he had yet to bother testing the other man's ability to switch to L's native tongue and was impressed. He was actually quite surprised at his ability to mimic the accent on top of it.

 _So that's three so far: Japanese, French, English..._

L propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at him with a grin. "How many languages do you speak, Light?" Also switching over to English. _I have a feeling it's more than the background report said you could._

"I'll make you a deal." Light said, maintaining the ease of speaking English as if it were his first language, but leaving out the British accent this time. "I'll speak the language of whatever country we happen to be in at the moment for one of your cases. So, if we're in a country where I can't speak the language, you can officially omit it from the list of ones I _can_ speak by process of elimination." He smiled at L with laughter in his eyes before ducking under the covers.

 _So essentially, you're not telling._ L shook his head and chuckled, letting his hands roam under the bedspread, fingers playing along Light's hips and thighs. "You can't hide under the covers forever Light..." He called out teasingly, feeling the younger man squirm deliciously under his touch.

Light peeked his eyes over the top of the covers and narrowed them at him before ducking back under.

"Gah!" L was suddenly rolled on his back and Light was on top of him, tickling him mercilessly.

"No, stop...ha...ah!" The Alpha convulsed and tried to escape the other man's onslaught, but was answered with a laugh from the Omega.

"You really shouldn't make threats like that against people who've been having tickle fights with their sister since they could both walk, L!" Light said with a chuckle as he continued to poke at L's ribs from his straddling position above him.

L grabbed both of his wrists, halting his attack and grinned. "You were saying, Light?"

He gazed at the pink flushed cheeks of the young man on top of him, his mussed hair, his ragged breathing. _You look so damn fuckable right now Light._ He sat up and pulled the younger man against him, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. L's hands ran down Light's back and slid under his waistband to grip the bare skin of his firm ass, eliciting a sound of surprise from the other male.

Light rocked his hips against L's with a soft cry that was lost amongst their kisses, and ran his hands up the Alpha's chest, exploring the nuances in the man's musculature. When his hands reached L's shoulders he dug in with his nails, leaving tiny half-moon marks before suddenly dragging his nails swiftly and painfully down the older man's arms with a guttural moan, his head falling back and exposing his neck for L.

The detective's instincts were screaming at him on a primal level as a nearly feral growl rose up in his throat seeing that long line of Light's neck offered up submissively to him. _Yesss..._

He stopped abruptly when he realized the man in his arms had gone completely lax.

"L..." He heard Light finally whimper.

He took in the situation, noting the rather vacant, disoriented eyes. It was different from when Light had been in the bathtub with him, a willing and active participant both mentally and physically.

 _This is like yesterday...Shit, it happened again._

L was instantly sobered. He ran his hands up Light's back and cradled the Omega's lolling head. "Hey, Light, it's ok." He gently crooned and held the younger man close as he came back out of the haze he was in.

"This sucks." Light muttered as his head fell softly forward into the crook of L's neck while he recovered from the sudden rush of long suppressed hormones through his body.

"It will pass. Your body will regulate the imbalances soon."

Light nodded and burrowed further into L's embrace, breathing deeply of the comforting scent.

A few minutes later, Light leaned back enough so that he could look into L's deep onyx colored eyes with his own golden ones. He reached up to touch the slightly faded mark on L's neck from the other night and then ran his hand gently to his shoulder to see the finger nail marks he'd just left there. He frowned as his eyes continued their journey downward.

"I hurt you..." He eyed the long scratches that traveled down L's arm.

 _Hmm, how do I say this without coming across like a complete pervert?_ L contemplated his next words carefully, but could think of no way to sugar coat it.

"I know it was probably scary for you to lose control like that because you didn't feel like you were conscious of it, BUT..." He grinned at Light and gave him a playful kiss on the nose before continuing. "If you ever make the _conscious_ choice in the future to lose control like that, I'm not going to complain about a bit of rough play...that was hot."

Light blushed bright crimson and looked away. "Stop..." He whined, pouting adorably.

"Nope." L kissed him and smiled at the delicious Omega in his lap, running his hands absentmindedly along the thighs wrapped around him. _Mmm...these legs are just so long..._

"Now, do you want to have a guided tour of _our home_?" He murmured as he kissed Light on the cheek, nuzzling him slightly. "Or are you going to stay in bed all day?"

"Mmm...that was pretty romantic L, you might be getting the hang of this." Light teased, running a fingertip down the side of his face affectionately.

"What? The part about staying in bed all day? I have no objections if that's what you'd like to do-" L was interrupted when Light gave him a resounding lip smacking kiss and laughed before climbing off of him and crawling towards the edge of the king size bed.

"No L, the part about it being 'our home'." Light looked back at him over his shoulder before hopping down. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, glancing around. "I just realized I have no idea where anything is...not even my clothes."

L laughed softly. "I'll get you a robe, even if it would be fun to just watch you walk around mostly naked all the time instead." Light picked up a pillow and threw it at L's head.

"I'm also an expert at pillow fighting, not just tickling." Light warned with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ah, I have taken note of your pillow-jitsu skills and will ensure I do not incur your wrath, sensei." L replied with mock seriousness as he walked around the bed and grabbed Light's hand to drag him towards the closet on the first stop of their tour.

 **Brixton, London**

"Cole! How are you doing this fine morning? We haven't been able to reach you in the last day or two and we were deeply concerned...thought it would be good to bring you down here to have a nice chat and catch up a bit." The Alpha's jovial voice didn't match the sneer on his face as his guards threw Sir Cole Kingsbury down into the unforgiving wooden chair in front of the desk in his office, one that Max had placed there specifically for this occasion. They handcuffed him to the arms before stepping away.

"Can we get you anything?" Max faced him, leaning back against his desk and studiously examining his perfectly manicured nails. He may have been wearing a three piece suit, but that impeccable Savile Row tailoring hid a leanly muscular physique that was coiled to strike at a moment's notice. He could conceal it when he really wanted to, but once you did see past the facade, there was no doubt that Max was a predator through and through.

Cole knew this, staring daggers at him from the chair. Max grinned.

"Oh silly me, I completely forgot." The Alpha reached out and ripped off the duct tape covering Cole's mouth, a yell erupted from the man.

"Dammit Max!" The man glared up at the leader of the West Bank Syndicate with furious eyes. "As I tried to tell your lackeys here, I think I'm being fucking watched for godsake."

 _Hmm..._ Max stood and walked around his desk, picking up a razor sharp silver letter opener as he went before sitting gracefully in his comfortable leather chair. He observed the other man from across the expanse of his mahogany desk with cold eyes.

"What pray tell, gave you that idea my dear Sir Kingsbury." He asked with uncharacteristic saccharine sweetness in his voice.

"Don't mock me, not after hauling me in here and threatening me!" Cole bit out with a snarl. "That program you forced me to install on my computer to warn me of any unusual activity or potential hacking into it? It went nuts yesterday. You always told me that if that happened, I shouldn't try to contact you, but wait until you came to me." He explained frantically. "I was just doing what you asked Max..." The man whined.

Max rolled his eyes. "Don't be so fucking pathetic you sack of shit." He looked at his guards. "Did you bring his laptop like I asked?" They nodded and brought it to him.

"W-wait...did you know this had happened? Why did you haul me down here like this?" Cole cried out angrily as they handed Max the computer.

"Well I didn't know for _sure,_ dear friend!" He gave the man a broad grin and fired up the computer. "I had to take precautions, didn't I? You very well _could've_ gone rogue on us...password please."

"Bitsy6969" The man mumbled to Max.

"I don't think I even want to know." The Syndicate leader muttered under his breath as he logged on to the man's computer. He linked it up to another laptop on his desk that provided more layers of security and would act as a buffer to prevent anyone from tracing their location. Max would know, he wrote the programs himself.

"Let's see who's been trying to play around in here, Sir Kingsbury." Max started running his own trace program, fingers rapidly moving on the laptop keys. Eyes intent on the screen in front of him.

 _Just what were you trying to get at and who are you?_ Max thought curiously as he met the first bit of resistance against his attacks. _Not good enough...whomever you are._ He smirked and pressed on, breaking right through the first security measures in his path on the way to discovering who was peeking in on his asset.

Just as he thought he was narrowing in, getting closer, he was hit with a complex series of countermeasures that he had never seen combined before. _What the fuck is this?_ His eyes widened and he briefly took his hands off the laptop in a moment of surprise.

He made a split second gut decision and in mere moments, he had shut down the line he was using to trace to whomever was on the end. He didn't want them trying to double back and trace him through his own link. He made sure both laptops were fully shut down as a precautionary measure, before shoving them aside angrily.

 _Code like that...who wrote that? L...?_ _One of his people? Whoever they are, they're good..._ His blood boiled at being outmaneuvered for the moment.

Max looked up at his captive guest and let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing. He took hold of the letter opener in a white knuckled grip and stood, prowling around the desk and circling behind the man handcuffed to the chair.

"Max! You need to calm down! I don't know what happened, but I didn't do any-". The Alpha stopped behind him and grabbed his hair, lowering down to breathe heavily in his ear.

"You've been compromised Cole and I'll be doing you a favor by making it quick, because I doubt L would...he'd torture your secrets and mine out of you." Max pulled his neck back and sliced clear across it, momentarily reveling in the spray of bright red that painted the floor and the body of the man before him.

The dying man convulsed in pain and fear. "Shh...there now, it will be over soon." Max said in mocking kindness as he leaned his head against the other man's and closed his eyes, listening to the gurgled choking while he bled out. _Beautiful...just perfect..._

Max walked over to his guards once it was done. "Have this cleaned." He said, handing the letter opener to one of them.

"And have THAT disposed over." He said dispassionately, indicating the body behind him with a jerk of his head. "Somewhere it can be found. I want L to know he's dead, but I don't want any evidence tracing to us obviously."

He looked down at his suit and noted the blood splatter that had blown back on his jacket with an annoyed sigh. "And tell my assistant to schedule an appointment with my tailor."

Once they'd hauled the body away, Max pulled out his cell to make a call. "I need you to dispose of Pittborough and bring in Brackish, he might still be useful...don't even start Nick, I already took care of Cole."

He walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down, grabbing a handkerchief and wiping at the blood on his hand before giving up and tossing it on the desk. "I think all three of them have been compromised...yeah, no shit it's probably L, so do your fucking job and call me once you've brought Brackish in." He hung up and chucked the phone down angrily.

A slight whimper rose up from the alcove under the desk and he smiled slightly to himself before leaning back to peek underneath at his pretty little one...still bound and gagged from their interrupted play earlier when Cole had arrived. Bright blue eyes filled with tears gazed back at him, pleading without words for some measure of mercy.

"Tch...I told you to be quiet. Are you going to disobey your master?" He asked sternly. The eyes widened impossibly farther as the boy shook his head apologetically. Max reached down to grab the expertly tied straps around the young man's chest and pulled him out, placing him upright and kneeling between his legs. He gently wiped the tears away from the Omega's cheeks with his blood covered hand, leaving streaks of red trailing down the sides of his face. _That's much better now._

"I think we can put that pretty little mouth of yours to better use." Max said as he removed the ball gag from the exquisite lips before him. He placed it on the desk for safe keeping and unzipped his trousers, freeing his cock from within.

Max smiled and ran the fingers of one hand affectionately through the young Omegas hair before tightening them to hold him in place, eliciting a yelp from the helpless creature. With a slight grunt, he took his erection firmly in the other hand and directed it to the young man's lips, pre-cum already glistening on the tip.

"Now, be a good boy and open wide for Daddy, it's time for your milk."


	24. Idle Hands

_It's beautiful._ Light loved the airy manor estate feeling of his new home. _Our home._ The Omega in him thrilled at the idea of "their home", although he'd never admit it to L. _Too embarrassing._

He bit back a secret smile as he lay on the living room sofa reading a crime novel L had suggested from the substantial selection of books in the study. He paused to gaze out at the endless expanse of lawn beyond the french doors and sighed peacefully. After all of the worry, stress and change of the last couple of days, Light should have just wanted to relax for awhile and enjoy the moment, but it went against his natural and long ingrained personal instincts. He was someone who was used to constantly learning, gathering information, challenging himself, interacting with others. Without those requirements as part of his life, Light was already finding he was rather...

 _Bored_. He frowned and turned the page.

 _I wouldn't mind if I could stop my body from going haywire though_ _…_ _I could do without THAT kind of excitement._ A sense of annoyance flashed through him as he thought about what had happened the day before and that very morning. When it happened, it was just like he wasn't even there...it was terrifying to lose time like that, even if it was mere seconds. But he didn't mention his concerns to L. He could tell the Alpha was already worried that he was going to take advantage of Light in a less than lucid state.

Light snorted softly. _I think I've already made it pretty clear what I want...I just hope I remember it._ He thought wistfully. In the throes of heat, even an Omega who had never taken a suppressant in their life could have moments like that, when their base instincts took over and they were simply driven by need.

 _God only knows what I might say or do at that point._ Light grimaced slightly at the idea, but had come to accept it as a possibility he would have to live with when he decided to discontinue the suppressants.

He only hoped that L accepted it too and would not resist taking care of Light's "needs" as he had promised out of some sort of misguided concern for the Omega's judgement being impaired or due to some belief that it was not a fully conscious choice due to coming off the suppressants. _The last thing I want is to be left writhing in pain during my heat because L decides to get all noble on me._

 _You'll have one job during that time L, that's to fuck me. Simple enough._ Light blushed at his own bold thoughts and squirmed in his seat recalling L's size from the other night in the bath tub.

 _Snap out of it Yagami! Jeez!_ He sat up straight and tried to focus on reading, but was drawn back to thoughts of their tour of the house that morning.

He had decided to grab his birth control medication out of the carry-on bag when they stopped in the closet and had given it to Watari. The older gentleman could help ensure it was administered on the appropriate day and time, considering that none of them knew when Light might go into heat. But they knew that when he did, the young man's regular and timely intake of medication likely wouldn't be a top priority for him.

 _It could be a disaster if that happened_ , he'd reflected soberly as he asked Watari to hold on to it and told him the day and time that he was scheduled to regularly take it.

Light gave up on reading and closed the book, setting it aside. He stood and walked to the doors looking out at the patio. _The school is so amazing looking._ Light thought in awe, studying the architecture of the main building and then the housing even further down the line on the other side that L had pointed out to him before heading off to work in his office after lunch. Apparently there were both above ground and below ground passageways from L's residence to the school. Light had teased him about how very "clandestine" it all sounded.

 _I really want to see what it looks like inside though._ He'd been introduced to Roger, the headmaster, briefly this morning as well when he'd popped by to welcome L back. It had only served to further peak the young man's interest to learn more.

Light chewed at his lip, examining the school curiously, trying to see more of it as he peered out the windows. _It's not like I'm going to stay locked inside all the time hidden away or anything...right? He can't expect me to just read books all day...he said I wasn't going to be put in a "gilded cage", but..._

Light looked around and realized that although he loved his new home, this indeed could start to feel like one. If he was forced to stay inside of it too long with nothing to do and no one to keep him company aside from L, who at least had work to keep him busy.

 _What do I have? Crime novels and daytime tv?_ Light thought bitterly and gazed across the lawn at the school again. _I was the top student in Japan. I'm not used to having nothing to learn, to work towards or challenge me. L can't possibly imagine that sitting around like this would be enough for me...right?_

 _Technically_ _…_ _he never said I couldn't go to the school side or visit there, he probably just assumed I wouldn't._ Light rationalized as he began to develop a plan to entertain himself.

A smile slowly spread across his face. _It's not like I would be breaking any "rules" or doing anything he said I shouldn't...I mean, really, what harm can it do? They're just kids._ He concluded as two words came to mind:

 _Field trip._

 _xxx_

"Light?" L popped his head into the living room where he'd last seen his mate before heading off to his office a couple of hours ago to look over the latest reports regarding Beyond's activity. It had not been encouraging.

The report L had received on his former successor's last known kill in Chicago had been all too easy to decipher in terms of the intended recipient. The body of the dark haired male had been cut up methodically in B's usual fashion, as if he was trying to see just how much pain and suffering he could inflict on the man before he died. But it was yet another aspect of the case that directed it towards L as a message.

The most notable trait among the victims, besides their brutally tortuous deaths, was their initials. Either LL or BB...every one of the 5 bodies that they had found so far across the US, from L.A. to Chicago had those initials.

 _You're so obvious, B._ He had shaken his head in disbelief. _What exactly are you trying to prove?_

He strode to the kitchen in search of Light and found Watari instead, preparing afternoon tea.

"Have you seen Light?"

"I haven't L, I'm sorry. Have you checked the living room?"

"Yes, yes...He wasn't there. I'll check the bedroom." L grumbled and made his way to their room. _I'm going to put a tracking beacon on him or maybe a bell...like he's a kitten_. L smiled at the visual, although he doubted Light would find it an amusing suggestion.

He found their room empty upon reaching it and sighed in frustration. He turned to leave and caught sight of the closed door with the large stack of pillow and blankets next to it.

 _I'm glad he was happy about that._ L smiled remembering their tour from this morning when he showed Light the newly created heat room that Watari had suggested they have installed before leaving for Japan.

Since Omegas instinctively want to nest with their mates while in heat, it's easiest for them to be in a smaller, softer lit, preferably low ceiling space that feels almost den-like in nature. Most of the time an Omega "builds" their own nest using blankets and pillows, often on their bed. Apparently this heat room setup was superior, with a lot of the 'cozy' feeling already built in and it would ultimately be less stressful for Light.

The room had been created utilizing a large walk in closet space from a never used guest bedroom located on the other side of the master suite. It had been sealed off and dry walled on the guest room side like it was never there and a door was installed on their bedroom side.

Light had been particularly amused by the flooring that felt like it was made from some sort of memory foam padding, having a bit of soft give to allow sleep and rest. The abundance of brand new cashmere blankets and fluffy pillows had nearly sent the young man into a catatonic state right then and there as well.

Light pulled a couple of the blankets out of the pile in excitement before reining himself in. He'd acted adorably embarrassed at his enthusiastic display. He tossed the ones he was holding into the room nonchalantly and said he _might_ come back later and take care of organizing all of it...just so he didn't have to worry about the pile of blankets and pillows sitting out... L simply smiled and nodded in agreement, not daring to tease the Omega about his true motivation.

L chuckled as he left the bedroom to search for Light somewhere else, still thinking about that joyful look that the younger man tried to hide upon seeing the fluffy pile.

 _This is getting a bit ridiculous._ L thought as he walked back to his office and pulled up the surveillance for the entire home. _Where are you Light?_

L clicked through every room once, twice and on the third time he began to worry. He switched to the outside feed. _Not around the perimeter of the building either._ L called Watari, trying not to panic as he nervously chewed on his thumb.

"Watari, I can't find Light on any of the surveillance cameras, outside or inside. When was the last time you saw him?"

"In the living room, he was reading I believe."

"Thank you Watari."

L pulled up the living room, rewinding the footage a half hour until he saw Light. He breathed a sigh of relief, just to see him again, even if it wasn't in person. He watched as Light put his book down and got up from the sofa, walking over to the patio doors and peering out for awhile. Light then sat back down, grabbing a notepad and pen sitting on the coffee table and writing on it.

L watched in amusement as Light looked directly at what should've been a nearly undetectable security camera when he was done and winked before getting up and leaving the room. _Leading me on some sort of merry chase, Light?_ _There's not really anywhere you could go except-_

A growl burst from L's throat. _Please tell me you didn't go where I think you did Light?_

He stalked out of the room and headed to the living room to retrieve the notepad, passing Watari on the way.

"L, what are you..." Watari's eye's widened as he took a cautious step back upon seeing the state the young Alpha was in.

"Call Roger, tell him Light has very likely snuck on to school grounds and to be as discrete as possible in detaining him should he find him. Let him know I'll be over there shortly to look for him as well." L snarled.

"L, don't you think it would be best if I went and got him? To protect your identity?"

L stopped at the end of the hallway and forcibly calmed himself, taking a deep breath. "By the time I get there, I will be fully in control of myself and acting like Ryuzaki would, no need to worry. I will simply say I am retrieving him for L if anyone has figured out who he is already." He continued on his way, leaving a skeptical and concerned Watari in his wake.

Upon arriving in the living room and reading the note, L hissed as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

 _L,_

 _I was bored, so I thought it might be fun to play a game...how about hide and seek?_

 _Finding one Omega inside such a limited search area shouldn't be too difficult for the World's Greatest Detective._

 _Wait, make that the top THREE detectives in the world, right?_

 _Oh, by the way, I was really good at this game as a kid._

 _So don't feel bad if you have to call out 'olly olly oxen free' and admit defeat..._

 _Light_

The young man was clearly baiting L with that last comment, but the detective wasn't the type to back down from a challenge...ever. _I've been too lenient with my little Omega._ L narrowed his eyes in frustration. _I think he needs to learn to better respect his Alpha and all I've been providing for him._ He felt a growl building in his chest.

 _If he has a problem with something, he should talk to me, not blow everything to hell with this bull shit._ He threw the wad of paper on the floor in anger and walked swiftly to head over to Wammy's and find his mate.

xxx

Near exited the library, his quiet, but formidable presence making its way down the hallway. His white pajamas flowed around him comfortably as he strode along in the silence, glad that his plan to travel between destinations during classes would mean an overall more peaceful trip to visit Matt.

 _Ugh, Matt with all of his noisy video games._ They weren't mentally stimulating or even fun in Near's opinion. Toys, puzzles, cases...those were fun. Video games were just noisy pictures to Near...annoyingly bombarding him whenever he happened to be within a 15 foot radius of the Beta.

 _He's fairly brilliant at what he does though, so it's worth it at times I suppose._ Near sighed in resignation and glanced ahead, much further down the way, where the hall intersected with another. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a handsome young man who he'd never seen before crossing his path. He had medium brown hair that caught glints of gold in the sun that poured in from the windows.

 _He can't be much older than 17 or 18,_ Near determined immediately. The young man glanced to his right and his eyes met the young Alpha's. A flicker of recognition crossed his face and a smirk graced his visage before his eyes faced forward once again to continue on his way.

Near walked quickly to catch up, but when he turned the corner to follow, the other man was gone. He sniffed the air and caught a faint lingering hint of an intoxicating scent that reminded him of strawberries, but it ended there. If Near had not picked up on that and been completely confident in his mental faculties, he might've questioned whether he'd seen the man at all. He had simply disappeared.

He hurried onward to meet up with Matt. _Maybe he can pull up surveillance footage on him. I wonder who he is._

 _xxx_

 _Not fifteen minutes out and I already run into that Near kid, huh? What are the chances?_ Light shook his head and smiled as he hid quietly inside one of the many classrooms along the hallway he'd been walking through when he encounter the white haired young Alpha.

 _That one's something else. He's not on L's level of natural strength and dominance, but I could sense something about him even from a distance...give him a few more years and he will be incredibly formidable. He'll definitely make a great detective if he stays focused._

Light looked around and grinned, realizing he was in an empty computer room. _Oh, this is perfect._ He walked over and sat down in front of one of the computers, quickly managing to break into the main school database and support systems.

 _He'll probably try to find me through surveillance footage in the school and that would cut the fun short, so maybe I should just disable that first off._ He got to work on doing just that and was pleasantly surprised at the challenge that the firewalls and security of the system in general had built around it to stop him from doing so. However, since he was already on the inside of the school's network, his attacks were much more difficult to prevent by whoever was in charge of maintaining the system.

A few minutes later he had completed the task of shutting down all surveillance and sat back in the chair with his hands behind his head, pleased with himself. _I haven't had that much fun since hacking into the NPA._

The system for Wammy's did have some truly intriguing safeguards and countermeasures to prevent hacks, but he'd blown the ones for the internal system to hell. It would take them about a half hour to sort through the chaos, if they were as good as Light assumed they were. He hadn't done anything that would permanently damage the system or anything...the parting gift of a bit of malicious code was just a nice little something to provide extra time for Light to move around the school without being monitored, that was all.

He imagined that somewhere in the building right now, there were probably some very pissed off young geniuses wondering what the hell just happened to the system.

 _This really is going to turn into quite the game of hide and go seek._ He shivered in anticipation of L's reaction if he found him. He wasn't sure what the powerful Alpha would do. There was some part of him that wanted L to care enough to come after him, to worry, to miss him...to haul him back and punish him if need be. He wasn't sure what part of him it was that wanted that from L, but he was vacillating between trying to understand it better and being in denial of the feelings.

It was very confusing for the young Omega to war with his instincts to want to belong to the Alpha completely and his personal views throughout his upbringing to maintain his independence. _There has to be a middle ground I can be happy in, where I'm doing things on my terms, making the choice...maybe that's a good place to start._ Light was struck with one particular idea that might even smooth things over a bit with L if he played it right...

Light knew the Alpha was probably going to be pissed, but in his mind, that was better than ignoring him to languish away all day. At least it would get his attention, even if it was admittedly childish. Light knew he probably should've talked things out with L from the beginning, but discussing his feelings had never been his strong suit.

 _I better get moving. I have a feeling they'll probably trace the surveillance hack back to what computer was used and come down to this room to check it out._ Light was confident that the mess he'd made in the system would hold off their ability to track him with cameras for at least 30 to 45 minutes though.

He pulled up a map of the building from the internal server. _No shit...wow...they have an indoor pool, tennis courts..._

 _I wonder if L plays? Hmm, that could be fun...I'd kick his ass._ He grinned at the thought of beating the Alpha at something physical. _Then there's the dining hall and kitchen right there..._

 _I could really go for some coffee right now...at this time of day, I'm pretty sure it would be quiet in a dining hall or kitchen. Plus I could pick up some ingredients for dinner later, I'm not sure what we have back at the house and I'd hate to be missing ingredients if I want to pull this off for him on short notice._

He suddenly had an idea and pulled up the notepad program on the computer. A smile on his face, he typed a quick message and left the program open before darkening the screen again. Light strode to the door and peeked out, seeing that all was quiet, he made his way towards the kitchen.

xxx

Mello needed it...bad.

He'd eaten his last bar of chocolate the night before while he was watching the helicopter land, not realizing his supply was so low. The blonde stalked towards the kitchen, planning to raid the pantry where he knew the cook kept a supply of his favorite imported bars, just in case such a situation occurred.

 _Shit_ , _I'm tired._ The young Alpha stifled a yawn as he walked through the dining hall and neared the kitchen doors, already feeling a bit low from the lack of caffeine and sugar the chocolate usually provided him. He entered the state of the art five star kitchen, expecting it to be empty. Instead, his blue eyes met a pair of unfamiliar golden ones from across the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mello snarled.

The young man regarded him coolly as he utilized a french press to make a cup of coffee. Mello came closer to get a better look, taking in every detail as his training had taught him; noting the man's charcoal colored pants and burgundy hued sweater, his medium golden brown hair and lightly tanned complexion. The Japanese youth couldn't have been any older than 18, if that, but...

 _Wow_...Even Mello had to admit, he was probably one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen.

"I _said_ , who the fuck-"

"I heard you the first time _Mello_." The man replied with a voice like silk, a slight knowing smile as he poured his cup of coffee.

"How do you...Do I know you?" Mello asked in surprised confusion.

"No." He replied, leaning back against the counter. He examined the Alpha in front of him with a critical, assessing eye.

"Well, it doesn't seem fair that you know my name and I don't know yours, so who are you exactly?"

The man took a sip of his coffee and smiled at Mello over the steaming cup. "You can call me Kira."

Mello raised an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical look before proceeding to the pantry to get what he originally came for. _What is with that guy? His superior attitude, the way he was looking at me like he was trying to judge my worth, my capabilities...it reminds me a little of Ryuzaki actually._ _I wonder if this guy is a friend of L's too_.

The young blonde grabbed his chocolate bars off the shelf and exited the pantry.

"I think you're full of-" Mello looked at the empty kitchen and sniffed the air, the smell of vanilla and some sort of berry lingered. _I need to go find Matt. Who was that guy?_ Mello scowled and opened a bar of chocolate.

xxx

L's first stop was to visit Matt. In his haste of running over to the school, he forgot that the simplest solution would be to access the school's surveillance since it all ran on the same system, even if they were technically separate surveillance installations. _It would probably throw everyone into a panic if I messed with the system anyways, better just to follow protocol on this_.

L knocked on Matt's door. "Come in." Someone called from inside.

The Alpha entered and was curious to see Matt deeply engrossed in the computer as Near worked on a puzzle on the floor.

"Ryuzaki." Near said as he looked up. "Welcome." He glanced back over his shoulder at Matt who stayed obliviously focused on the screen. "He's dealing with a bit of a crisis in the surveillance system right now, so don't mind him."

"Oh really?" L bit back a growl. _What have you done Light?_ He had a strong feeling his mate was behind this in an effort to level the playing field in their little game. "When did this happen?"

"About 15 minutes ago." Matt answered, finally speaking, but still not turning around. "All surveillance is down in the main building. Someone scrambled everything real fucking good. I didn't think we had anyone here on this level...I would normally have this back up in 5 minutes."

"It was someone from inside the system? Not an outside hack?" L confirmed for his own peace of mind, thinking of B's exceptional computer skills.

"Oh yeah, from one of our own computers. I just ran a trace to determine which one...had to prioritize the repairs first, but now that those are on their way I can look into this." Matt looked back, a rather concerned expression on his face. "Should know in a minute...even if they're long gone, it's still a clue."

L couldn't help himself. "So, you said you didn't think there was anyone here on this level? What did you mean by that?"

"Shit...I don't know..." Matt's fingers went back to furiously attacking the keys in front of him as he responded. "...like on my level, as much as I hate to admit it." He muttered bitterly.

L's eyes widened. _I've underestimated my mate's significant hidden talents apparently._ He caught Near looking at him and schooled his face back to an unreadable mask.

"Found it." Matt called out. "Technology room A, computer number 22."

Near's brow furrowed. "This happened about 15-20 minutes ago now you said Matt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know if this is related-" Near looked up at Ryuzaki. "but I was down in that area around that time coming from the library and saw a young man, about 17 or 18 years old that I didn't immediately recognize. He disappeared before I could catch up with him."

"What did he look like?" L inquired to Near.

"Tall, medium brown hair, lightly tanned skin, Japanese... _very_ attractive. He was wearing grey pants and a wine colored sweater-"

"Yes, I'm looking for him actually. He seems to have wandered off." L said with a tight smile at the white haired young Alpha.

"He's staying with you and L?"

"Yes." He answered tersely. "Now, I must be going to see if there is any chance he might still be at that computer or nearby." L turned to Matt. "Here is my cell, please call it if anything else happens with the surveillance or systems."

With that L stalked out of the room, leaving a faint trail of angry pheromones in his wake that made Near's nose wrinkle in distaste.

L stormed into Technology Room A several minutes later, unsurprisingly he did not find Light waiting for him. He walked over to computer 22 and turned on the monitor. He observed that several programs had been left open. Including the note pad program where Light had left a message for him.

 _Getting warmer..._

 _Here's a clue, just for you:_

 _What's the one and only thing you're not good at?_

The corners of L's mouth twitched up involuntarily as he fought back a smile. He wondered if Light really was in the kitchen or just trying to trick him, throw him off as part of this game.

 _I guess I'll just have to go and find out._ He decided as he erased the message and hurried from the room, heading towards the dining hall and kitchen.


	25. Lost & Found

As Light walked down the hallway and drew closer to the entrance of their home, his stomach twisted.

 _If he didn't notice I was gone...no big deal, I suppose, except for the fact that he didn't notice I was gone._ Light frowned. _If he did notice I was gone and is still there, he's probably pissed_. Light was pretty nervous about dealing with that possibility and had his fingers crossed that L was not there.

Light strode forward with the bag of supplies he had 're-appropriated' from the kitchen at Wammy's and opened the door, heading towards their own kitchen area to begin preparing what he had planned.

He peeked around corners apprehensively, scenting the air in anticipation of angry, dominant pheromones but only caught lingering hints that L had been there.

"Oh, Watari!" Light startled coming around the corner into the dining area, almost dropping his bags.

"Light, thank goodness." Watari looked relieved and then gave him a stern look. "What were you thinking? We have this whole setup for a reason, you know? It's not only for L's protection, it's for yours too." He scolded, pulling out his phone.

"Please don't call him yet!" Light pleaded. Watari paused and gave the young man his attention. "I know that it wasn't very responsible, I was just bored...and I know that's no excuse, but I would like to try to make it up to him..."

Watari smiled at Light. "What do you have in mind?" The kind old Beta inquired, as they started walking towards the kitchen together.

"Well, do you have an apron I could use?" Light asked with a hopeful smile.

xxx

L stalked through the halls of Wammy's, glad that class was in session so he was able to move swiftly along the corridors to reach his destination.

 _I swear Light, I've got so many better things I could be doing with my time. If you want to play childish games, then I might just have to give you a good spanking after this...God, it's been awhile since I've done something like that..._ He bit back a growl remembering some particularly rough play he indulged in with a kinky Beta a few years back. Except now he imagined Light's ass instead...a rosy shade of pink and warm from his touch.

His frustration at Light's antics was bringing out a very primal side of him. He wanted to find his mate and not being able to was just riling him up even further.

 _Deep breath._ He stopped and calmed himself before opening the doors to the dining hall. _That's better._ He thought to himself, rolling his neck to try to release the tension.

He looked ahead towards the kitchen entrance at the far end of the dining hall and saw Mello exiting, their eyes met and the young man grinned in recognition.

"Ryuzaki! How are you?" The blonde settled down in one of the comfortable chairs scattered throughout the hall and peeled open a bar of chocolate. He gazed up at L inquisitively.

"I'm well. How are you Mello?"

"Eh, just getting my fix..." He bit off a chunk of his bar with a grin.

 _This one is so like me with the sugar and he has no idea._ L tried to hide a smile and failed.

"I'm looking for someone who may have come through here, maybe you've seen him-"

"Is he a _really_ attractive bloke with pretty golden brown eyes, kind of tall?"

"Yes." L muttered, not liking how "attractive" everyone was finding his mate...made him want to go mark him again, conspicuously so, to ensure everyone knew he was thoroughly taken...

 _Mine_

"Ah, yes...kind of an asshole if you ask me, no offense Ryuzaki if he's your friend. Cocky little fucker knew my name already and everything, acted pleased that he had one up on me, I could tell. Said his name was Kira, is that true or was he lying?" He said distractedly as he focused on unwrapping his bar.

L's eye twitched. _Kira, huh...really, Light?_

"Yes, that's his name." L responded with a blank mask. "He's a friend of mine and L's. He's probably spoken of you to Kira, that's how he knows about you." Mello seemed placated by this idea and left it at that.

"When did he leave?" L asked Mello.

"I'd say about 20 minutes or so ago." Mello shrugged disinterestedly.

"Thank you Mello." L headed out of the dining hall, stopping once he got outside to gather himself.

 _I can check a few more places he might have gone and then I'll see if Matt got the surveillance back up._ 45 minutes later and L was no closer to finding Light than before, having checked the library, pool, tennis courts, classrooms.

 _I_ _even checked the bathrooms for godsake._ He grumbled to himself _._

He pulled out his phone and saw it was now 5:27pm. _Where_ _are you Light?_ He was startled when his phone suddenly rang, but it was only Watari.

"Yes, Watari?"

"I wanted to let you know that Light is back home and-" L hung up with a mixture of relief and frustration running through his body as he began to move swiftly towards his residence, ignoring any of the looks he received from those in the halls as he stormed through.

As he reached the main door, he was met by Watari. "L, I need to talk to you before you go running in there." The older gentleman stood his ground firmly.

L growled in frustration. "What is it?" The Alpha bit out. "Someone in there needs to be taught a lesson and I need you to let me through to go do just that Watari."

"I want you to think long and hard about how you handle this L." Watari warned the young Alpha.

"Light knows he screwed up and he's actually done something very sweet to try to make it up to you. He's young and brilliant...that can be a troublesome combination when faced with even a little bit of boredom. I think it may even be that he just missed your attention for a few hours and acted out to regain it...though he would never admit it I'm sure." Watari smiled and walked away towards Wammy's, leaving behind a stunned L at the doorway. "I'll see you two in the morning."

His anger significantly deflated and feeling curious at the turn of events, L wandered inside and smelled a delicious scent wafting throughout the house. His mouth watered. _Mmmm_... He followed the aroma through the hallways, finally turning the corner into their kitchen.

L stifled a laugh. _I really should not be smiling right now. I'm supposed to be mad at him, but goddamn is he cute right now._ L leaned against the doorframe, thumb grazing along his lower lip as he watched his delectable Omega busy at work in their kitchen.

Light was humming something to himself, although there was no music playing. His back was turned to L as he sifted white powder onto bread. All he wore were his black boxer briefs and a plain black mid-thigh length apron that tied around the neck and the waist. L gazed with amusement as Light completed his task and turned around to put down the sifting tool with a broad smile on his face, which fell considerably as he noticed L in the doorway.

"So, what's all this?" L broke the ice cautiously.

"I, uh...feel really bad if I made things difficult for you today, so I wanted to make it up to you by cooking for you...like I said I would." Light said quietly, looking down at his hands as he nervously twisted them in the fabric of the apron.

He peered up at L hopefully. "I think you'll like it. It's not officially a dessert, but it's as close as you can get in my opinion and call it real food...I figured we'd ease you into eating other stuff." The young man smirked slightly, seemingly regaining some of his confidence.

"Plus you got it cooked by a half naked Omega, so there's a bonus for you...should make it taste even better." He twirled the spatula in his hand, smiling now. "Wanna try?" Light winked at L. _Wow...he really is incredibly adorable...and so fucking sexy._

"Maybe... _if_ you sit on my lap and feed it to me." L leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and gave his best grumpy Alpha impression to Light. "I'm awfully tired. I spent a significant portion of my afternoon trying to find a very naughty Omega who ran off..." He turned his head, giving a sidelong glance at Light.

Light scowled at L and threw a towel at him. "Ok, ok...go sit down in that big armchair chair over there instead of the dining room." Light ordered, but L saw the small smile breaking through. "The powdered sugar is going to get everywhere." He heard the younger man mutter as L walked away grinning.

xxx

Light walked over with the plate and the drink he'd prepared to where L was sitting. He set them down on the side table next to the chair, before settling into the Alpha's lap, sitting sideways and tucking his legs up slightly. Light knew that if he straddled L, there was no way he'd get any of the food into the Alpha's mouth before they were going at it.

Even with his precautions, he immediately felt L nuzzle his neck, hands running along the skin of his bare back. He let out a pleased sigh at the sensation of the fingertips pressing firmly along the contours of his muscles, kneading gently lower-

"Hey...are you trying to avoid my cooking, because if you keep doing that..." Light trailed off as L's hand massaged his lower back.

 _Oh god that feels good._ Biting back a moan. _Try not to act like a complete slut for a second and feed him dinner Yagami!_ Light forced himself to refocus and reached over to picked up the plate.

L huffed as Light's neck was pulled from his immediate reach by the action. The younger man almost laughed at the sound as he began to cut a piece of the French toast for him. He'd gone with a breakfast theme and chosen this dish because he figured it was something L was more likely to eat than other options, since it was more dessert-like in nature with the powdered sugar on top.

He picked up a bite size piece with the fork and held it in the air in front of L's face. "Eat." L eyed it dubiously. Light rolled his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon...look! This is powdered _sugar_ on top, you'll love it, I promise". Light nodded in earnest and L finally open his mouth, allowing the bite to be crammed in.

Light promptly gave him a quick kiss. _We must reinforce good behavior when training our puppy..._ He thought to himself with a smile as the Alpha swallowed the bite.

L grinned. "More please."

"Mmmm...I like it when you say please..." Light said teasingly as he fed him another bite, followed by another kiss.

Light picked up the mimosa and handed it to L a bit dramatically. "This is a full service dining experience. Your beverage, sir."

L smirked and took a drink, then leaned in to kiss Light. His mouth tasting of oranges and champagne on the Omega's tongue. _Mmmm...that's good._ He took the drink from L's hand as their lips parted and took a sip before setting it down again.

It went on like this, bites of food and kisses, until L had eaten all of the food Light had prepared. After the last bite, L looked at Light with lust in his eyes.

"Ok, what now?" L inquired as the young man set the plate down. Light decided he couldn't resist having one last bit of fun messing with his mate.

"Umm..." Light placed a finger against his lips as if thinking hard. "I suppose I should go do the dishes." He began to get up and step away, but L was quicker.

"Oh no you don't." He heard L mutter. A moment later, Light found himself picked up and thrown over L's shoulder.

"L! Put me down!" Light squirmed in his grasp and L slapped his ass hard in response.

"Oww!" Light exclaimed.

"You had your fun with dinner...now behave, Light." He swatted the Omega's rear again.

 _Fuck that's so sexy._ Light whimpered, not in fear, but in anticipation as the dominant display L put on was making his cock harden as he carried him back to their bedroom. He was getting hot just thinking about it.

 _I need to take off my clothes, too warm in them._ He realized he wasn't wearing anything but the apron and underwear. Light felt his mouth go dry and he gasped, desperate for something to quench his thirst. _So hot..._

"Oooff..." L tossed him onto the bed once they got there and began slowly taking off his own clothes. Or at least it seemed slow to Light as he ripped the apron off from over his head and prowled toward the edge of the bed where L stood next to it undressing, drawn to the scent of the Alpha. _Smells good...my Alpha...yes...so delicious...he'll give me what I need..._

 _I'm so..._ Light felt a bead of sweat run down his spine, the path of the liquid felt like a finger caressing his back. _What is..._ He whined and laid his body flat against the cool sheets, drawing L's attention to him instantly.

"Light, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

The Omega's breath hitched as he took in the scent of his Alpha, for a moment all was calm. Then he felt it, the sweet smelling slick as it began to drip from his now twitching and aching hole...he was going into heat.

Light heard a growl and looked up at L from where he lay face down on the bed panting, one lust filled eye peeking through the curtain of golden brown hair that had fallen across his face, instinct told him to be still, to submit. The growling stopped and he heard a voice, strangled with need speak to him.

"Light, I'm going to take you to the heat room."

 _Yes...now...please...yes..._ Light felt himself picked up by the Alpha and he instinctively scrambled to wrap his legs around the man's waist, grinding against him as he was carried towards the room.

"Oh God...Light...just give me a second." He nipped the Alpha's scent gland and writhed impatiently, nearly taking L down to the floor with his actions.

"Need you...now...please...Alpha..." Light just about cried when he finally felt himself carried into the room and set down on a soft blanket inside, he looked up and stretched his arms out, reaching instinctively for his mate with a pleading whimper.

L's eyes grew wide and his pupils were blown out with desire as he kneeled down to help quickly strip off Light's boxer briefs, exposing the slick that was already beginning to coat his thighs. Light groaned in response to the cool air hitting his skin, feeling the need that coursed through his body from every side. But even with the extreme feeling of need...

Light still knew where he was...who his mate was...as well as what he wanted right now. In the 5% of his mind that still thought rationally at the moment, Light was thrilled to have _some_ sort of control in this situation.

He had a brief moment of clarity and realized that it was his inhibitions that were completely gone with the start of his heat, not his overall control. He wanted to fuck his mate right now and he wasn't ashamed of that feeling one damned bit now as he looked in L's eyes.

Light was struck with a rush of heat and increasing desire. He felt his body again releasing copious amounts of slick, while the ache inside him grew worse, begging to be filled.

"L...fuck me...please...fuck me..." Tears began to prick Light's eyes as the need to satisfy the call for pleasure building up inside his body became unbearably painful. He lay on his stomach, his fists clenching tightly around one of the blankets as he writhed and whimpered.

"Shit." L growled lowly. Light yelped as he felt hands roughly grab his hips, pulling his ass up in the air so he was on his knees, presenting himself to his Alpha. L's cool hand ran down his spine, pushing down firmly and conveying wordlessly that the Omega should remain in that position. His breath hitched as L's fingers threaded through his hair, gently turning his head to the side, so L could see his face. "Good..." L muttered as he leaned back.

Light whimpered, in desperate need of being filled as L nudged a knee between his thighs. "Spread those gorgeous legs Light." L murmured, sensually stroking his hands up and down the outside of the Omega's thighs encouragingly as he did.

"Damn...that looks..." Light heard L say as one of the Alpha's hands reclaimed his hip in a tight grip and a finger began circling his entrance teasingly before plunging inside the soaked heat.

"You're so tight, but wet." He bit out. "Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you."

"More, L...please..." Light gasped out. L obliged by swiftly adding a second finger, sliding knuckle deep in the tight passage with ease. Light reveled in the delicious stretch his body craved as L scissored his fingers, making room for what was to come.

"I'm going to add another, ok?" L said in a strangled voice after Light had adjusted, clearly he was a man at the very limits of his own restraint at the moment.

Light groaned as the third finger joined the first two, further filling his ass and diving deeper than before. _Fuck that's good..._

Light jolted and gasped as L brushed something inside of him. "Oh, god...right there...again." Light's fingers clawed at the soft floor of the heat room as he pleaded shamelessly for L to thrust at the same spot with his fingers again, hitting it straight on this time. "Yessss...keep doing that..."

"You look so good fucking yourself on my fingers, Light." L muttered as he continued to find that sensitive bundle of nerves while the young man wantonly drove himself back on to the Alpha's hand. Finally, with a particularly hard thrust from L's skilled fingers, Light came with a loud cry onto the blanket beneath him.

xxx

L put a hand on each of Light's firm taut cheeks, still perched in the air and on display for him as the young Omega panted, recovering from his orgasm. He spread them wide, gazing at the small puckered entrance, hot and wet...ready for him. He laid his aching cock along the seam of Light's ass, sliding it back and forth until it was glistening with slick and heard a low whine emanating from Light.

"Please I need it...I'm ready...please L." The Alpha growled in response, his instincts in overdrive to claim his mate completely. Light lifted his ass even higher and invitingly in response.

 _Fuck yes...so perfect like that._ He couldn't wait any longer, wrapping a hand around his rigid erection and positioning the thick head at Light's tight wet hole, he slowly pressed in. The Omega gasped as L's cock entered him.

L paused once he'd slid the tip inside and groaned, feeling the delicious twitching grip of Light's ass on the head of his dick. _Shit, that almost feels too good._ Light let out a whine and tried to press back onto L, wanting more of the Alpha, but the detective held his hips firmly in place with a slight chuckle.

"L! Please..." Light begged.

L took pity on his mate and pushed on, eager to give Light all of him.

L gazed down at the erotic sight, slowly feeding his throbbing length into his mate's virgin hole...watching as every inch was swallowed up completely and he was balls deep inside the Omega. Light panted beneath him trying to adjust to the fullness. L gripped the younger man's waist firmly and took a deep steadying breath.

"You feel so amazing...shit, you're so...are you alright?" He managed to choke out. _Fuck, he's tight..._

"Mmnh-hhh..." Light nodded his head, his eyes heavy lidded. "Move, L" He said breathily.

He pulled all the way out to the tip and slowly filled Light up to the brim again, pressing his hips tightly against the younger man as he bottomed out...it was as if he couldn't get deep enough. _It's just so good._ L repeated the action again and again, slowly increasing his pace. He pushed Light's legs wider and thrust in hard.

"Oh fuck, L...unghh..." Light writhed under L's grip. "So full..." He mumbled into the floor.

L ran his hands down Light's torso, earning a shiver from the hypersensitive Omega. He captured Light's wrists in his hands and pinned them down to the floor, draping himself along his mate's back and making short shallow thrusts. L nipped and licked at Light's scent gland, listening to the soft panting gasps escape his lips. _So beautiful. I want to see him._

He quickly leaned back, pulling out completely and flipping Light onto his back with a yelp. He threw the young man's legs up over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance again, sliding in to the hilt with one smooth thrust and causing Light to cry out in surprise. L set a steady pace from the outset and worked to find just the right angle to-

"Nghh...yes...god, yes!" Light threw back his head in ecstasy as the Alpha found his prostate again and continued a merciless onslaught with every twitch of his hips. L watched his wanton mate enjoy the pleasure he was giving him and felt a primal sense of pride.

He began to experience a new sensation as his knot swelled in response to Light's heat induced slick and his own impending orgasm. Having never been with an Omega before, L hadn't realized just how intense the feeling would be...the added tightness as he thrust inside, filling his mate impossibly fuller...it felt better than he ever could have imagined. He reached down between their bodies to stroke Light's rock hard erection, determined to make him come again first before experiencing his own pleasure.

"You're gripping me so hard Light, pulsing and twitching, you feel so hot. I want to feel you come with my cock inside you Light...give it to me." The stroking rhythm of his hand and a deep thrust over that sensitive bundle of nerves had Light grasping and clawing at whatever was nearest to him, screaming L's name as he came thick and hot across his stomach.

L could barely thrust any more as Light tightened up on him and his knot swelled. Light writhed beneath him, feeling the pressure of the knot growing impossibly large and very nearly plugging him up completely. L growled lowly and spread the Omega's legs wide, sliding in as hard and deep as possible, burying himself inside and locking them together with his knot, filling the younger man's ass with cum as he found his release. L looked down at his mate as his breathing calmed and saw Light seemed quiet and satisfied for the moment.

He held Light close, adjusting their bodies so they laid side by side, being careful not to pull on the knot that still connected them. As they lay there, he slowly ran his hands up and down Light's silky smooth skin, and nuzzled his scent gland. L whispered in Light's ear as they waited for the knot to release. Murmuring to him about how beautiful, amazing and sexy he was. The young man smiled and listened to him in a happy daze, basking in the caring warmth of his Alpha's embrace.


	26. Calculating

L padded softly across the floor of their bedroom in his robe and peeked in the heat room, making sure to open the door as quietly as possible. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at the nest of blankets and pillows that turned the small room into a fluffy, soft little paradise and saw Light was still curled up peacefully sleeping since the last wave of his heat.

The Alpha was never far from the room except to get food or water from the kitchen after the first day when he'd come back to find a very upset and emotional Light letting out a distressed whine and sobbing hysterically. It had taken a good half hour to calm him down as he held him close and crooned soothingly. Apparently Omegas were VERY temperamental about having their mate close by during their heat...he'd learned quickly that Light was no exception...

 _I can't say I'm behaving much better._ He grimaced, remembering how he had growled and snarled at Watari when he walked into their bedroom the next morning looking for them, not realizing that Light had gone in to heat and thinking it would be fine to come in since the door was wide open. _Thank god we weren't having sex...poor Quilsh really could've gotten an eye-full._

When Watari later called L on his cell after quickly retreating to the exterior of the house, he'd let him know that he completely understood. It was only natural for L to instinctively react that way around anyone coming near his mate when in heat. L still had a hard time accepting it and felt terrible. The older gentleman made sure to only come in to deliver meals now, warning L beforehand and sticking to the kitchen area before leaving again.

They were entering the third day of Light's heat and it seemed to be at or nearing it's peak. Trying to get him to eat or drink anything had been a continuous struggle from the beginning. When Light was awake he wanted to have sex, otherwise he was resting and sleeping.

He was determined to get Light to at least eat some fruit this morning. He could tell the already slender young man had lost at least five pounds in the last couple days between the reduced caloric intake and their...strenuous physical exertions.

L set the plate of fruit down on a small table near the heat room and started carefully closing the door again. _I shouldn't disturb him right now, I'll just go get-_

Light's eyes snapped open, flecks of burning molten gold mixed with unbridled lust as he stared up at L with a single minded purpose. The Alpha had come to recognize 'the look' very well at this point.

"Light, I brought you some food, will you please eat it for me?" He gave the younger man a hopeful smile as he sat up and stretched his arms languidly above his head, the blankets pooling around him, covering his toned, naked body from the waist down.

 _He's so delicious._ L thought to himself, feeling that familiar pull down low in his groin yet again. Light smirked at him and ran his hands down his body enticingly. L's breath caught. _Little minx knows exactly what he's doing right now..._

"I just want to fuck L, come here." Light said breathily. "Please, I need it, I need you."

 _What was I...? Oh, the food, yes...be strong..._

"Just a little bit, Light? Please eat some food please..."

"The only thing I'm craving right now is your dick in my ass." Light arched his back sensuously, biting his lip as the blankets slid further down nearly exposing him completely.

 _Holy shit..._ L's eyes widened and he nearly dropped the plate.

Light's eyes narrowed as he took in L's reaction. He threw aside the blankets and reached one hand down to stroke his erection and snaked the other hand behind him to finger his ass, letting out a low moan as he looked up at L pleadingly. The Omega was clearly willing to employ every method at his disposal to obtain his goal. "Please Alpha, I need you to fill me up with your thick cock...please."

xxx

L's control snapped and he growled, the plate clattered onto the table. He ripped off his robe before entering the heat room and kicking the door shut. Light grinned, happy he was getting what he wanted as L pounced on top of him grabbing his arms, throwing him back on the pillows to pin him down.

"You're a very naughty little Omega, did you know that Light? Disobeying me, teasing me like that...maybe someone should tease you?" L growled lowly, his fingers dipped down between Light's legs into the slick that coated the globes of his ass before circling the entrance. "Do you think that would be fair?"

Light whimpered and shook his head in response, eyes wide. The aching deep inside of him was growing by the minute, twitching and begging for something to satisfy it. L smirked down at the younger man before leaning down to bite at his lower lip.

"Ok, then I have a better idea." L murmured in his ear, before trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He then crossed the short distance to the opposite side of the small space and propped up some of the pillows, allowing him to lean back against the wall, sitting comfortably. L then looked directly into Light's hungry eyes.

"If you want my cock so bad, go ahead Light." He smirked at his mate.

 _Huh?_ Light was momentarily taken aback. In his desire filled haze, his mind was not fully wrapping around what the Alpha was saying at first.

"What Light? Not interested? I can get the fruit plate instead..." L teased.

Light's eyes flashed in annoyance at his mate still clearly trying to distract him with food again...the aching need in his body was growing too potent to ignore any longer. _Fine, L...I'm taking what I want and you'll like it dammit._ He prowled across the floor towards the Alpha with a dark look in his eyes. _I'm_ _going to make you come so fucking hard..._

Light straddled L, looking straight into his eyes as he took hold of the Alpha's erection and positioned the head at his slick drenched entrance. Light leaned in to nibble and kiss at L's lips as he lowered himself on to the throbbing length. He mewled and writhed as he felt the tip enter his tight heat. L groaned in response, kneading the Omega's thighs and squirming slightly under him, Light could tell he was resisting the urge to buck up into him, to fill him up completely.

 _You're just lucky L, hard and fast is what I want right now too._ Light quickly slid down the full length of L's cock, bottoming out as he felt his ass meet the other man's hips.

"Fuck...Light..." L panted, hands flying to the other man's hips in surprise.

"Mmnh..." Light moaned slightly as he adjusted to the sudden stretch, his hands rested on L's shoulders, clawing and digging into them.

"So deep...unh..." Light rose up until just the tip was inside, then slid back down again. The young Omega continued like this at a steady pace that built up quickly. He nipped at L's scent gland, inhaling deeply. _Mmm, he smells so good, feels so good..._

"L, I..." He bit back the words that threatened to spill from his lips, a small rational part of his brain still working, giving him just enough control to stop himself from saying something he knew was stupid... _Too soon for that._

He slammed down hard, again and again, finding just the right angle so that the wide head of L's cock slid across his prostate every time. "God yes!" He cried out, coming across both of their stomachs, he threw his head back as his body rode out the orgasm.

L's knot had begun to swell and he grabbed the Light's ass, spreading his slick drenched cheeks wide with his hands. He bucked hard and fast into the Omega several times, swelling and stretching the tight passage of his writhing mate before finally knotting and releasing inside with a low growl. Light sighed, smiling lazily as he felt the hot liquid fill him up.

Light leaned forward and rested his head on L's shoulder. The Alpha was still breathing heavily, but smiling as he rubbed his mate's back gently. It wasn't until a minute later that he realized Light had already fallen fast asleep again.

 **London, England**

The flat he'd 'borrowed' was definitely not the fanciest place he'd ever stayed, but he wasn't complaining, because it did belong to a (now deceased) computer guru who was seriously wired and had lots of tech that B could abdicate for his own use in monitoring the many surveillance cameras he had installed at L's.

His hand had been poised near his wide open mouth with a dollop of jam for about 5 minutes now as he stared in fascination at the scene unfolding in what he had dubbed the "love shack".

 _Wow, L's got him a real little wildcat there._ He chuckled and finally licked the jam off. _Light Yagami...you're absolutely delicious aren't you, what a fun little toy you'd be to play with..._

The recordings he had obtained so far had been incredibly enlightening as to the state of affairs in the Lawliet/Yagami abode. Beyond had been highly amused by the 'game' that Light had played with L by running off to Wammy's. It had been better than any daytime television he could've hoped to watch, seeing L become so enraged...

 _The little punk didn't return for over an hour, so he must have done something to disable the cameras and surveillance in the main building or L would've found him in 10 minutes easily...which is impressive..._ B narrowed his eyes and chewed on his lip, considering whether this impacted his plans at all.

He only knew a handful of people who could pull that kind of hack off, he was one of them. There were plenty of smart kids out there, but... _Is this one really on THAT level of intelligence?_

 _Hmm, maybe not just a pretty face after all._ _I could just cut up his body and leave the face alone._ B giggled at the thought, reaching into the jar he held and finding it empty. He scowled and got up to grab a fresh container from the fridge.

As he popped the top on the sticky sweetness and swirled a finger along the inside rim of the jar, he ran through scenarios for how he could approach things with L now that he had a better lay of the land. There were several methods that B liked to combine into a strategic, yet still fluid plan of attack. Direct confrontation, kidnapping, torture, psychological warfare, misdirection...they all had their place in the grand scheme of things, so that even if one plan failed, there was always a plan B...so to speak.

He had an advantage in the fact that L didn't know he was in England yet. _Once he figures that out, he'll be on high alert and things will get more complicated..._ He grinned. _But that also means they'll get a lot more interesting._

He sat back down at the monitors and began to replay footage from three days prior when L had been going over information regarding the government leaks and the West Bank Syndicate. B ran a hand through his hair and then set down the jam for a moment. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him absentmindedly.

Is there a way to take advantage of that situation...? B giggled as his dark red eyes darted back to the screen in front of him. He quickly pulled up a shipment notification email that had come through regarding an order he'd placed... _Perfect, that will be useful to have around and quite effective._

Of course the Syndicate could be used in some way in his schemes... _everyone has their part to play after all, don't they? Whether they know it or not._

B licked his lips. _Mmmm...it's going to be so much fun, I can almost taste it._

 ** _Wammy's House_**

"I'm telling you man. L's Omega is totally in heat." Mello grinned and leaned back into the window seat with his hands behind his head. "Watari has barely been back there in days. He's spent more time hanging out with Roger in the last three days then he has in the last three years."

Matt glanced at him briefly before returning his attention to the brand new Playstation Vita Roger had picked up for him the other day. "Do you ever, uh, think about being with an Omega?"

"Don't be stupid Matty." The Alpha looked over at his friend and lover, noting the slight blush on the Beta's cheeks. "I cause more than enough drama on my own, can you imagine if I was with an Omega? I don't think either of us would survive."

Matt paused to look up and Mello smirked at him, hopping out of the window seat and strutting over to where he sat. "I was simply sharing my incredibly astute observations, NOT remarking on any desire to have an Omega." He added as he straddled Matt's lap and removed the goggles over his eyes. "I don't think I could stand the overwhelming scent for that long anyways...dear god." Mello pretended to be gagging.

Matt's grinned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, I went out last night while you were working on that new program and-"

"No...Mello...tell me you didn't...?" The Beta's grin faded.

"I just took a walk is all." He looked innocently at Matt. "...that took me straight over by L's house." He gave up and sniggered. "I know, I shouldn't have done it but-"

"What shouldn't you have done Mello?"

"Get the fuck out of our room Near!" Mello screeched and threw a pillow at the pale Alpha who stood quietly by the door, having slipped in without notice. The boy calmly moved his head a couple inches to the side as the pillow missed him and hit the door with a thud.

"Your aim is terrible as usual Mello." Near smirked at him. "I assume you are talking about the potent scent emanating from L's residence?"

"Yes, how did you...?" Mello gave him an accusatory look. "You went over and snuck around near L's? The perfect angel who does no wrong was slinking around in the shadows? The fucking apocalypse is nigh...shit." He sneered at the other Alpha in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I suppose I can just leave without sharing anything I know..." Near looked off to the side in mock apathy.

"Tch...asshole...ok what do you think you "know"." Mello asked, emphasizing the last word with a heavy amount of snarky attitude and air quote motions with his hands.

Near merely looked at him dispassionately. His steady gaze unnerved Mello, though he'd never admit it. _Little shit...I'll fucking pummel him..._

"Did you notice anything familiar about that scent when you went over near the house Mello?"

"No, I don't think so I-" Mello stopped talking. _Wait...I might have smelled a hint of that scent before, but I'm not sure where..._

"I'm guessing you picked up the scent from the same person I did...recall three or so days ago when the mysterious friend of Ryuzaki and L's was running around here...the one who likely caused all of that trouble with the surveillance system?" Near cocked his head questioningly at Mello.

"I know I haven't." Matt muttered, not bothering to look up from the game he had resumed.

"Yeah, that Kira bloke, what does...oh my god, you're right, I recognize it now." _It had been very faint in the kitchen, but it was the same, just amplified a hundred fold._

That's definitely who's in heat at L's." Mello stood up and walked over to pick up a chocolate bar, ripping it open excitedly. "What's the statistical possibility that there are two Omegas over at L's right now, I'm guessing pretty low. That has to have been L's Omega that we saw running around here."

Matt stiffened suddenly and stood. "I'm gonna leave you guys to your little discussion and go play my game somewhere else, ok?" He laughed nervously, grabbing his things and stuffing them in a backpack.

Mello narrowed his eyes at the Beta, an expert at reading the young man by now. "What do you know Matt?" Mello watched in surprise as the other man backed towards the door to the room with wide eyes.

"S-sorry Mello, you don't have...uh...clearance for that information. You either, Near." Matt opened the door quickly and bolted out of it.

"What the fuck..." Mello and Near looked at each other and jumped to their feet to chase after the Beta and convince him to share any and everything he might know.

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Hello?" The voice answered, thick and hazy from sleep.

"Hey, it's Nick."

"Nick...seriously? What the fuck man...do you know what time it-"

"Do you honestly think either Max or I give a flying fuck what time it is in your corner of the world?" The Beta snapped over the phone. "If you want to keep doing business together, you'll stop complaining."

"Yeah, heh...I'm not complaining...happy to provide the goods man..." The man replied as he sat up in bed and lit a cigarette. "After all, we both know his taste in Omegas runs a bit on the exotic side."

 _Max has always loved those cute young asian Omegas, that's for sure._ He chuckled to himself. They'd known each other ever since a trip the West Bank Alpha Leader had taken to Japan about 8 years ago. Back when he had just been a young man in his early twenties, still under his daddy's thumb.

Max had been sent his way after being told that if he wanted to find some gorgeous, young Omega ass, he should talk to Shu.

 _It's been an incredibly profitable side business to 'export' them to his doorstep every couple of months...would hate to jeopardize that._ Shu frowned at the thought. The sex trade was lucrative if you had the right clients and Max Volkov was definitely willing to pay top dollar.

The Alpha blew out a plume of smoke and sighed. "So, what do you need Nick? Or should I say what does Max want to fuck this time?"

"Not quite Shu...this is something a little different, though we are trying to find a particular Omega. I'm sure you've heard about the Japan-England Treaty?"

"Yes, of course, what about it?" Shu tapped the cigarette's ash into a tray next to the bed, impatient for the man to get to the point.

"Well, we were trying to track down L, thinking that he would be more exposed than usual due to this situation, but we've been running into...issues achieving that goal. So we figured one of our other options was to start looking into his mate. That's where you come in."

 _What can they possibly think that I know?_

"We know he's an Omega, around 18, according to reports he's very attractive, but who knows if you can believe THAT and he's the son of someone who has distinguished themselves in government service...we also found out he's from the Kanto region from one of our friends over here in England and though that's not one hundred percent confirmed, we believe it is likely given that he was supposed to fly into Tokyo and stay there very briefly to pick up his new mate."

"Again...what can I do to help, Nick?" Shu huffed.

"Hey now..." The Beta said warningly. "We know it's a long shot, but since you're so dialed in with the Omega culture over there, we want you to use your connections to dig." Nick said.

"Seriously, think about it...this kid is young, attractive, supposedly really intelligent based on those reports and the son of some big shot as well, like a golden prize of a male Omega essentially...and he just drops off the grid over there in Japan? I mean, c'mon! Somebody has to have noticed right? What kind of story do you think they must have come up with to explain his sudden absence? Foreign exchange program in the middle of the school year or something? Hah! Give me a break."

"So you just want me to look into-" Shu sat straight up in bed, nearly dropping his cigarette. _No...no fucking way...could it be his darling little Kira? It matches up perfectly with the timeframe of when he said he was leaving...shit, he'd always used a fake name, even before they gave him the nickname, but maybe it was him..._ Shu's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the healing gash that ran along his forearm, still painful even now. A flood of anger ran through him as he recalled that night, not even two weeks ago...

"Hey Shu...you still there?" Nick called out through the phone.

"Yeah, I just think I might have something for you...let me look into it." Shu stubbed out his cigarette. "I'll be in contact when I find out more, ok?"

"Knew we could count on you to produce results, man. You've always been dependable." Nick laughed. "I'll call you in two days if I haven't heard anything. Later Shu."

 _I'm going to find out who you really are Kira, and if you're L's mate now, I hope the Syndicate finds both of you and gives you exactly what you deserve._


	27. Breaking - Entering

"We haven't seen him in three days Near. What could be so serious that he'd avoid us for this long?" Mello growled, annoying Near to no end with his outburst.

He watched as the Alpha prowled and paced, like he had for the past three days. _It's all really rather pathetic._ He twirled a piece of his curly white hair around his finger as he considered the young man clad in black standing in front of him. He was trying to determine if there was any reason why he should continue to include him in his search for answers regarding the Omega living at L's.

 _You really need to learn to separate your emotions from your investigations Mello or you're doomed to fail._ Near gave him a sidelong glance before he stacked another small wooden cube on top of the tower in front of him. He was curious to see if his change in building methodology would affect the maximum height he was able to reach this time around before it came toppling down.

"He probably knows something that he doesn't want to tell us Mello." Near drawled, barely containing a smirk. "I'm guessing he worked with L regarding that Omega, given how quickly he ran out of here when the topic came up."

"No shit Sherlock...wow, you're totally going to be the next great detective with those amazing deductive skills." Mello snapped sarcastically at the younger Alpha male. "I just don't see why he needs to fall off the face of the Earth to keep a secret."

Near stood and began walking to the door, having weighed the evidence at hand and reviewed the events of the last 6 days in his head, he now felt like he had a pretty clear assessment of the situation at hand...within a 85% probability of accuracy in his deduction.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mello bit out.

The quiet, but strong Alpha male turned his calculating eyes to the blonde as he reached the doorway. "I'm going to confirm a theory." His lips quirked up slightly at the sides, his almost smile unnerving Mello more than any glare from him ever could.

He opened the door and looked over his shoulder at the confused looking boy. _Oh for godsake Mello._ "Are you coming?"

"Oh, all right..." Mello muttered as he hopped up and strode to the door with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Very well, let's go." Near sighed as they headed down the hallway to the main building, the wheels continued to turn in his head. _What will this mean for us if I'm correct? Will knowing change everything?_

xxx

As he swam back to consciousness, Light felt himself being gently laid down in bed, his head sinking into a soft pillow. _This is nice...and cool._ Light felt familiar fingers run through his hair, still slightly damp from a bath, brushing it out of his face. He tried to lean his head into the touch, but found that he could barely move his head.

His eyelids felt so heavy, like they were weighed down. His brow furrowed as he tried desperately to crack them, he could sense the sunlight against his face and that finally proved to be motivation enough for him to be able to pry them open. He was temporarily blinded by the brightness once it hit him, especially after six days in the relatively dim lighting of the heat room. He whimpered briefly before he could stop himself.

"It's ok Light, shhh." He heard L's voice softly speaking to him as the bed shifted slightly and Light could feel the warmth of his mate's body sitting next to him, taking hold of his hand. "Your heat is over, but it took a lot out of you...I need you to just rest now, let me take care of you." Light braved the room's brightness once again, peeking out from within a half lidded gaze to observe his mate's concerned visage.

 _Yes...the burning ache, the desperate driving need, they're...gone._ Light vaguely remembered the last wave of his heat. It very well might have been the strongest of them all.

 _Did I really ask him to... and then we..._ Light became flushed as he recalled what little he could from the hazy, lust clouded memories of the final half day. _Well, what's done is done I suppose...he certainly didn't seem to mind at the time._

He recalled waking up after the last wave of his heat had passed and feeling ravenously hungry and thirsty, his limbs aching and weak as if he had run a marathon. _A sex marathon, maybe..._

Light's stomach suddenly growled and twisted, causing him to lurch forward involuntarily and grimace. "Hungry...thirsty..." He rasped out, his voice hoarse from dehydration and continually screaming in pleasure for the better part of a week.

"I've got some soup for you. We'll start with this and see how you do keeping it down, since you've barely eaten or drank anything in six days." L indicated a tray next to the bed. "I'm going to sit you up and then I'll help you eat it."

"Don't need hel-" Light's scratchy voice began to protest as L shifted him up into a sitting position and put pillows behind his back to support him.

"Hey, now..." L said softly, cutting off Light's words and cupping his face in both hands. "This is something I'm not only expected to do as your mate after your heat, but it's something I _want_ to do Light." He gently kissed the younger man's lips and smiled, Light eyes widened as he felt something flutter in his chest. He looked into those sincere, caring, dark eyes and he found he was both excited and scared of the emotions that were flowing through him.

"Light...Light?" L pulled him back to reality, holding a straw up to his mouth. "I need you to drink some of this water. You're very dehydrated...Watari is going to put in an IV shortly to help, but I'd still like to have you drink this to help your throat."

He opened his mouth obediently and drank the water, frowning slightly at the idea of an IV being put in, but also practical enough to understand the level of efficiency it would provide in speeding his recovery. His stomach tightened in pain again, devoid of food. He cried out and curled inward on himself slightly. _Hurts..._

"It's ok, let's get some of this in your stomach and see if that helps." He helped Light sit up better again and picked up the bowl, coaxing him to eat the soup, spoonful by spoonful. It was a delicious thick broth that warmed Light and coated his angry belly, sating it for the moment at least. The young Omega quietly observed L during this time, the older man intent on his task of feeding his mate. _He has given me everything I could've asked for and more during this whole ordeal..._

 _What have I given him? All I've been is a complete pain in the ass...running off to Wammy's and playing stupid games and being so demanding through my entire heat...he's going to get sick of me._ He felt a couple tears run down his face.

 _He deserves better than that...he deserves better than me._ Light tore himself apart emotionally as his rapidly adjusting hormones threw him for a loop. L's eyes widened as he saw the unthinkable happen...Light Yagami was breaking down before his eyes. He set down the nearly empty soup bowl, climbing in the bed to lie alongside Light and hold him close.

"It's going to be ok. This is completely normal. We'll get past this together Light. These are just the post heat emotions getting to you...and it's alright if they do." L nuzzled Light's scent gland and began to croon soothingly.

 _Why can't I stop crying?_ He thought as the silent sobs tore through his exhausted post-heat body. _Why...?_

Light nodded weakly in agreement with L. His rational brain knew he spoke the truth, but his emotions told a different story.

xxx

L's eyes slowly opened from a rare mid-day bout of slumber. _I must have been more fatigued than I realized._ He thought as he lay in the warm cocoon of blankets.

He moved as quietly as possible, untangling himself carefully from around Light's body, so as not to disturb his now sleeping mate. He covered Light back up with the comforter and observed the tear stained cheeks of the younger man.

He'd heard of heats being brutal if an Omega came off suppressants after an extended period, but even L had to admit he'd never dreamed that six days straight of fucking every 3-6 hours was in the cards. The only reason he wasn't dead on his feet was that he was physically built for this task as an Alpha, conditioned down to his DNA to be able to literally pound his mate into the ground and then care for them afterwards.

Whereas on the other end of the spectrum, Omegas were built to survive with minimal food and water for days at a time during their heats, letting their sole focus become mating with their partner. But heats weren't usually _this_ extreme and typically there was more time for rest between waves. Even after what would be considered a "normal" heat, an Omega did not have the stamina to bounce back like an Alpha did. They often needed some sort of aftercare. One basic theory of Dynamic Biology was that this was nature's built in method for keeping the Omega close to the Alpha after mating them.

Light's condition was severe and all that L could do at this point was try to minimize the physical discomfort to get him feeling normal again soon, as well as support him as he worked through any emotional trauma. It was unlikely that the next time Light went in to heat that it would be any where close to this level of...intensity or duration. _I don't want him to fear his heat...not when he was so brave to go off the suppressants in the first place._

Sure it had been a been overwhelming, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed every single minute of intimately exploring his mate. L wasn't sure he'd ever be able to convey in words just how damn lucky he considered himself.

 _He's amazing in so many different ways inside and out that challenge and excite me._ He thought as he gazed down at Light's peacefully slumbering form.

L felt terrible that they had missed out on doing something special for Light's 18th birthday. _Well it was certainly memorable, that's for sure._ L thought with amusement. _Just not exactly what he was hoping to get for a present I'm fairly certain._

He'd already made arrangements with Watari to reschedule one of Light's presents once he was up to it. The other gift...L's hand gripped reflexively around the box in his pocket that held the item he'd custom ordered while they were still in Paris, it had been delivered that morning and he'd yet had a chance to put it away somewhere. He recalled Watari's reaction upon seeing what he'd gotten for Light.

"He'll love it." Watari beamed proudly at L. "I can't imagine him being anything but thrilled to receive a gift like that." _Your approval means more than you know old man..._ L chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway toward the living room in search of the wise, old Beta.

 _Yes, everything is going to be fine. If we can get through all of this, we can get through-_ L stopped in his tracks as he turned the corner to enter the main living room and was hit with the scent of Alpha. He instantly growled, his eyes widening slightly, darting around and instinctively seeking the Alpha who would dare come in his home less than half a day after his mate had finished their heat.

He found the source of trouble and calmed a bit, assessing that there was no threat, but he was still angry...fucking pissed actually. He saw Watari standing off to the side near the entrance to the dining area and gave him hard glare, expecting answers...but the older gentleman looked almost as surprised as L did.

L schooled his visage into a mask of deadly calm that he wore on the few occasions he'd had to interact face to face with people as "L" and turned to face his unwelcome guests.

He warred with his inner Alpha to stay calm as he now observed two of his potential successors sitting on the sofa.

"What are they doing here Watari?" L bit out with a growl that he was unable to contain.

"I just came in here as well from the kitchen...I don't know how or more importantly why they would essentially break in to L's home." Watari replied.

L observed curiously as Near boldly stood and took a few quiet steps forward, watching him in a calculating manner that the detective could appreciate most times, but nevertheless greatly disliked at that particular moment due to circumstance. The young Alpha twisted a piece of white hair around his finger and looked the older man straight in the eye.

"Hello, L. It's nice to officially meet you."

xxx

"I think not Near...Mello." L replied with a cold, unforgiving stare. "This is a gross invasion of privacy and direct insult to someone you should be showing the utmost respect to."

"So you don't deny that you're actually L?" Mello piped up from the sofa, smirking at the detective with an amused look on his face.

 _That was stupid Mello..._ Near watched as L moved fast as lightning, displaying the kind of grace that only a powerful Alpha male can convey in their movement. Within seconds, Mello had L's bare foot pressed hard against his throat, pinning him down to the sofa, the man looked on dispassionately from atop the coffee table while the young blonde Alpha gasped and sat unmoving in fear.

"Yes, that's the smart thing to do Mello...you should be afraid." L's mouth twitched up slightly at the sides and he gave a sidelong glance at Near again, keeping his foot on Mello's neck.

"Yes, I am L." The raven haired man's dark onyx eyes completely cold, holding no trace of the friendlier Ryuzaki they had gotten to know in recent years. "How?" L asked. Near instantly understood what he was asking.

"Several things actually," Near's bored sounding voice filled the quiet room. "I don't think most of it was in your control to prevent, so take comfort in that." _How detailed can I get here and still avoid a kick in the face...hmm._

"Specifics _Nate River_ , now." The other man looked at Near in annoyance. Near's eyes widened slightly at the use of his real name and he sighed resignedly.

"It really all comes back to your new mate, L. Specifically, during his impromptu visit to Wammy's, both Mello and I picked up a scent around the mystery man which smelled suspiciously like a very potent scent of an Omega that was clearly in heat emanating from your residence." L growled at him and narrowed his eyes. Near put his hands up defensively as if to say, "hey, you asked."

"I deduced from this that our mysterious visitor was likely L's mate, given that he was supposed to be a young Japanese Omega. Then we began seeing Watari at Wammy's nearly full time about six days ago, barely coming back over here." He glanced at the older gentleman briefly before continuing.

"However, Ryuzaki was mysteriously absent and since we all know Ryuzaki is an Alpha, he surely wouldn't be able to stay over here while L's mate was in heat if Watari, who is a Beta couldn't..." Near noted that L seemed to have a slightly amused look in his eyes now as he nibbled on his thumb and listened to him speak. "Are those enough specifics for you?"

Near peered around him where Mello sat on the sofa. "I think he might be turning blue, L." The detective snapped out of thoughts and pulled his foot from where it had sat on the blond's neck for the duration of Near's explanation.

Mello gasped and coughed. "Fuck! Was that really necessary." The young man rubbed his reddened neck and glared at both of them.

L leapt down from the coffee table and strode across the room to speak with Watari. "Could you please go check on Light. Come get me immediately if he is awake and start preparing the IV for him as well please." Watari nodded and gave the two young men a stern look before leaving the room.

Mello and Near glanced at each other with wide eyes and unspoken questions. _An IV? And who was Light? His mate? Didn't he tell Mello his name was..._

"So was Kira an alias then, like Ryuzaki?" Mello braved asking the question on both of their minds.

L snorted softly upon hearing the question, as he watched Watari leave the room.

"Yes, an amusing one he's used back home at times apparently." L sighed as he rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked at both young men over his shoulder, the toll of the last five days more pronounced on his face than when they'd arrived.

"Now, as much as I would love to sit around chit chatting and teaching you the secret "L" handshake, I'm sure you can imagine I'm quite busy caring for my mate right now as he recovers from his heat." The raven haired man drawled in his monotone voice and started to head towards what Near assumed was the bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway abruptly with his back to them. "I shouldn't have to say this, but I will. Speak of these revelations regarding my identity and my mate's to no one." His voice was commanding and weighted with an Alpha's timbre, instilling an instinctive reaction in Near, a compelling need in his gut told him to follow the orders of one who was clearly stronger than he was.

"I may have some additional work for both of you in the coming days. Please continue your respective research into West Bank and the Treaty news leaks. Watari or I will be in contact should that prove necessary. Now run along boys." L concluded, clearly dismissing them as he left the room.

"Well...that was..." Mello started to speak and then stopped, the blonde appeared to be at a loss for words for once in his life.

"Let's go Mello. Clearly there's more going on here then we realize and I think we need to be respectful of that right now. I know I probably wouldn't appreciate two Alphas coming into my home if my mate had just come out of heat either."

"Yeah...fuck...alright."

As they headed back towards Wammy's, Near was deep in thought, unable to help himself with trying to solve the puzzle that presented itself...it was in his nature to want to solve things after all.

 _That was a long heat...why is L's mate just coming out of his heat after what, six days? I never would've gone over there if I'd known it had just ended. I just assumed...well a heat that long might explain why they are giving him an IV, he probably is dehydrated._

They walked along the corridor that connected L's and Wammy's in silence, until Mello decided to break it.

"Shit, L was hitting _that_ for six days straight?" They both stopped in their tracks, recalling the attractive Japanese Omega and his delicious scent. Then, for once in their lives, they grinned at each other in a moment of understanding between Alphas.

"It's good to be L, I suppose." Near murmured as they continued on down the hallway.

"Yes it is." Mello chuckled.

* * *

a/n: I just posted the 5th chapter of one of my other Death Note fics 'Chambers' as well! Check it out :)

Don't forget to leave me some of that sweet, delicious feedback you know I can't get enough of...nom nom nom!

Also - I'm on Tumblr - user name: animefanimefic

Cheers!

AF


	28. Promise

a/n: Wow, 100 followers...maybe it's the red wine talking, but I'm just so damn thankful on this lovely Thanksgiving evening that I think I'll hit you lovely readers with a second chapter this week...enjoy :)

* * *

"Now do you understand why I took off?" Matt continued to work on a new piece of programming as Mello fumed behind him, having stormed in several minutes before. The blonde had finally tracked him down...well, actually, Matt had texted him to let him know where he was, but that was beside the point. It was Mello's turn to give the previously absentee techie a piece of his mind.

Mello grabbed the edge of the chair the red head sat in and spun it around. "No, you could've done any number of things differently that didn't lead to worrying the shit out of me! I didn't know where you fucking were you asshole!"

A loud slap resounded through the quiet room as Mello's leather clad palm made contact with Matt's face. The young Alpha grabbed the shocked Beta by the collar of his vest and dragged him out of the chair to stand before him. "In case you haven't noticed," Mello growled, "I'm very possessive with _my_ things and I like to know where they are at all times."

Mello quickly took in the sight of Matt's heavy breathing and blown out pupils. "Fuck Mels..."

They were suddenly tearing at each other's clothes...fingernails scratching..hair yanked and pulled as teeth found purchase wherever they could between passionate kisses. All of it was fair game whenever they fell in bed together.

There was a desperate need in their actions...a clear and fervent desire to reaffirm the connection they shared after their short time apart.

Mello shoved Matt backwards onto his bed with a growl and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He tossed it at the Beta and crawled on the bed.

"I want to see you get yourself ready for me Matty, show me how much you've been missing my cock." Mello purred, his blue eyes darkening. "You've been so bad, worrying me like that, I think you owe it to me."

Matt stared for a moment, as if absorbing the words, before propping himself up at the top of the bed on some pillows. Mello laid down at the bottom of the bed, propped up on one elbow, a perfect view of the other man's ass spread out before him. "I'm waiting Matt." The Alpha growled lowly.

"Dammit...fine..." Matt surprised the Alpha by dripping the lube directly onto his cheeks before covering his fingers in it and then tossed the bottle back at Mello with a slight smile at the corners of his mouth.

Matt started by spreading the lube around generously, making it so that the globes of his ass were glistening and wet. Mello's breath hitched and his cock jumped at the sight. The reaction was not lost on Matt as he smirked and began to finger the rim of his entrance.

"Do you want me to put my finger in Mello? I bet it's tight after not having you inside me for so long." Matt said breathily, continuing to rub in a circular motion and throwing his head back with a moan.

"Yeah, but I think you should skip right to two, your ass looks really needy Matt...it's a slutty little hole, it definitely wants two fingers. I bet it will swallow them right up." Mello replied darkly as he eyed the other man's hand.

"God, Mello..." Matt groaned at the lewd words and plunged two slippery fingers in, gasping at the sudden stretch as he went knuckle deep. "Mmnnhh..." Matt began to thrust his fingers in and out, his heated gaze unashamedly turned towards Mello.

"Is this good Mels? Is this- ahh -what you wanted?" The Beta panted out.

Mello silently held up his hand and wiggled three fingers, smiling wickedly. "I want to see you add another..." He whispered, crawling slowly up the bed, his erection now hanging heavily between his legs as he watched the other man's fingers slide in and out. He sat between Matt's spread legs. "If you put a third one in, I'll fuck you Matt." The Alpha sounded almost breathless with excitement in that moment, before remembering himself. "Put it in, _now_." He growled lowly.

Matt groaned, looking off to the side before adding a third digit to the tight channel, his face turning nearly as red as his hair under the other man's scrutinizing gaze.

"Ngh, fucking hell that's good." Matt moaned out as he thrust in deep, grazing his prostate.

Mello's eyes burned with lust as he yanked Matt's fingers from their task. "Turn around." The young Alpha bit out, breathing heavily. Matt's eyes widened and he scrambled to do just that, but before he could get settled on his hands and knees, Mello had the Beta's body pressed against the headboard. Mello positioned his significant arousal at the lubricated entrance and shoved past the tight right of muscle, sliding in to the hilt.

"Goddammit Mello! Some fucking warning?"

"Aww, but babe, your hole looked so hungry for my cock, I just had to feed it to you." Mello grunted as he drove in hard, knowing that Matt loved it rough and he was happy to oblige, especially on occasions like this.

The Alpha now began to thrust with a steady rhythm, a wet slapping sound echoing in the room as his hips met the Beta's ass. "Tell me how much you missed having me inside you." He leaned over to murmur in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Oh god, so fucking much..."

Mello slapped Matt's ass hard and felt the other man clenched down on him deliciously as he moaned in pleasure. The blonde bit his lip to keep from losing it right then and there.

"I'm going to come Mels..."

Mello reached around to wrap his fingers around the base of the other man's cock, clamping down to prevent him from coming as he continued to thrust.

"Mello! Fuck...stop it, let me come dammit!"

"Are you ever going to pull that shit again Matty? Running off and hiding?" He asked sharply.

"No, no...I won't..."

"Maybe I should just fill your ass with cum and leave you like this? Would you learn your lesson that way?" The blonde muttered.

"Mello!" Matt cried out desperately.

The Alpha abruptly changed pace. He began to thrust slow and deep as he wrapped his free arm around his lover's chest, placing his hand over the Beta's rapidly beating heart.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Mello whispered, resting his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Mello..I..." Matt looked back and their eyes met in a moment of shared understanding.

Mello hand released its hold and instead began to stroke up and down Matt's quiveringly hard erection. The Beta moaned in pleasure. It only took a few good hard tugs from the blonde's hand and he was painting his release all over the headboard in front of him. The tightening sensation proved too much for Mello. He groaned lowly as he came, dragging his nails across the length of Matt's torso.

"Promise Matt..." The Alpha mumbled against the other man's back, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I promise Mello." Matt replied softly, placing his hand over the blonde's with a reassuring squeeze.

xxx

"Oh my god...why didn't you say you could do this before?" Light moaned, sinking further into the fluffy pillow of their bed. "Why _didn't_ you do this before..."

L chuckled and continued to work the young man with his hands, kneading and stroking. "I'm a man of many talents Light..."

"Oww!" Light yelped, sitting up straight. "That was too deep!"

"You'll get used to it." The raven haired detective responded, his mouth twitching up at the corners as he continued.

Light sighed and relaxed into the blankets once more. "Where did you learn to give foot massages like this anyways...this doesn't seem like it would be part of the standard curriculum at Wammy's." The afternoon sun played across the brunette's hair as he smiled lazily at L.

L grinned at him. "The internet..." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Liar."

"Umm, instructional video?"

"Riiight..."

"Truth be told, I actually became interested in reflexology and pressure points specifically when on a case several years ago. Victims were being incapacitated utilizing attacks to their pressure points and then..." L stopped mid-sentence when he glanced at Light and saw the look of rapt attention in his eyes.

"Please go on...what happened?" The young man prompted L eagerly.

"Well, uh, the person attacking them clearly had a high level of skill and knowledge in this area. He would torture them by manipulating pressure points to cause pain or further deprive them of the ability to move so he could use other implements on them to inflict injury. We caught him fairly quickly, but I found the topic interesting and did some additional research..." L hesitated before continuing. "I can give you the case file to read if you're interested in learning more, I know that you have a strong interest in the field of investigation."

"Really?" Light replied, the excitement in his eyes was clear as day. L nodded. Light grinned in response.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't want you to get bored again...apparently the literature I suggested last time was not entertaining enough for you." L said jokingly.

"Haha...aren't you hilarious." Light rolled his eyes. "If I recall correctly, you got some pretty good french toast served up by yours truly...maybe less complaining, more gratitude?" Light raised one finely arched eyebrow at his mate and smirked.

L grinned, "You think so, huh?"

"Oh, I know so..."

"Well, I have one thing I could do...it has to do with your birthday present...belated though it may be..."

Light's eyes flashed briefly with excitement, before he schooled them back to normal. L chuckled internally. _He's absolutely adorable when he's trying to hide how things like that affect him._

"Ah, yes...I was a bit busy on my birthday this year wasn't I" He said sarcastically. "Oh crap, I told my parents I'd call..." Light's eyes widened in concern.

"I already called them and explained that you were unavailable to reach out on your birthday, but nothing was wrong and that you would reach out as soon as you were able to. I didn't want to lie to them, but I also didn't want to speak about something personal for you to them either."

"You...talked to my parents?" Light looked at him skeptically.

"Well, your mother specifically, but yes...lovely woman." L smiled benignly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Light narrowed his eyes speculatively at L.

"If you'd rather worry about that than hear about your birthday present..." L enticed him with a knowing smile.

Light huffed, then smiled slightly. "Ok, what is it?" He asked as he picked at the bed sheets, in a clear attempt to appear nonchalant about the whole affair.

"I want some of it to be a surprise on the day of, but I will tell you it involves a trip to London for the day." L tried not to grin at the excited smile creeping in on Light's face. "I will be there for part of it, but you will have space to enjoy some of it on your own...with Watari there to monitor of course, just as a security precaution and as a guide as needed."

Light's eyes were dancing. "When?"

"As soon as you are feeling up to it and recovered enough from your heat."

"I think you just gave me more incentive to rest up." Light grinned and reached out with both hands to grab L's shirt. "Come here."

L obliged by moving up the bed towards him. "I don't think this qualifies as resting, Light." He smirked at the young brunette.

"Stop being a pervert. I just want to kiss my incredibly..." he kissed L's neck "thoughtful..." nuzzled up his jaw "wonderful..." nibbled his ear "mate." Light pulled away and looked at L and gave a faux pouty look. "Can you fault me for that?" He leaned in and licked at the seam of the Alpha's lips, begging entrance, which L eagerly allowed.

The kiss was gentle, tongues meeting and gliding against one another sensuously, little nibbles at each other's lips. One of Light's hands moved from L's shirt to run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. It was a sensitive area for him that the Omega had been delighted to discover during his heat.

L couldn't help the pleased sound that emanated from low in his throat at Light's touch. When they pulled back from their embrace, L looked into Light's eyes with wonder as he saw the depth of his own emotions reflected back out of golden flecked orbs. His heart skipped a beat.

 _Thank god...he feels it too._

xxx

"Mori, glad you could make it." Shu smirked at the man in the expensive suit, no doubt purchased with the bribes he received from any number of individuals in his position within the Japanese government. The Alpha took a final drag off his cigarette before flicking it in the direction of the nervous Beta, who managed to sidestep it before it hit his chest.

"Shit! What the fuck man?" Daisuke Mori eyed the two tall bodyguards standing 20 feet away. "What do you want Shu? Is this another 'export' request, because you don't need to call me out here in the dead of night to-"

"No, it's not. I need information regarding the Japanese Omega that was handed over in exchange for the treaty with the UK. Name, face, etc." Daisuke stared at Shu for a good ten seconds before responding.

"Why?"

"Do you really need to know? I think you know what I could do if you don't play ball, Mori" Shu narrowed his eyes at the other man in warning.

There was the dilemma...Daisuke Mori was a nice guy. Yes, everyone said so. Well, those who didn't know to scratch beneath the surface...

Beautiful wife, two children, well-kept home, excellent work record... not a bad thing to say about Daisuke.

His ties within the government in Japan were extensive, particularly in regard to international relations, trade and customs. So when Shu decided he needed to dig quickly into the mystery surrounding the Omega that the Syndicate was trying to find information on, he immediately went to Daisuke Mori.

Mori may have cleaned up his act in recent years, but Shu had his number and the other man knew it. The dirt Shu had on him could bury him six feet deep twice over.

About four days after Nick called, Shu finally tracked down his old buddy and had asked him to meet him at the downtown Tokyo parking garage that they were currently standing in. Shu wasn't too happy that it had taken so long for his _good friend_ to meet up with him. He especially didn't like to keep Max and Nick waiting, that was just bad business.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Shu, but I do. This is a national security issue, not just your whores being transported acr-" The intimidating Alpha swiftly moved and grabbed the man around the neck, slamming him into the van behind him.

"I know exactly what I'm asking for and you'll fucking get me the information I'm asking for you little shit!" Shu growled as he curled his fingers inward threateningly, continuing to choke Daisuke, who looked at the Alpha with wide eyed panic and finally nodded. The dark haired man let him go and he collapsed on the ground, causing the Betas standing nearby to chuckle.

Daisuke stayed on the ground, wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. "Ff-uck, shit's g-gonna bruise...how am I gonna explain that at the office?!" Shu huffed and leaned against an SUV, examining his nails as he waited for the other man to compose himself.

The downtrodden man finally stood and looked at the other with weary eyes. "Just tell me one thing, if I get this information for you, should I expect anything... _bad_ to happen here in Japan in relation to his family?"

Shu grinned slyly. "I'd never say never, but honestly, no. I believe that any outcome from providing my friends the information they desire will be that something happens in the UK, not here in Japan."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better..." Daisuke muttered. "I'll see what I can find, how soon do you need this information."

Shu gave him a hard, cold glare. "As soon as fucking possible Mori." The Alpha turned and began to walk away, but suddenly turned and smiled broadly at the other man. "Oh, and don't make it so hard to find you this time. It really wouldn't be good for your personal health or public image to cross me, I can promise you that. I'd make sure all your dirty secrets went public _and_ I'd beat the shit out of you."

He shot Daisuke a particularly dark look. "Hell, maybe I'd even fuck that pretty little wife of yours while you watched as an added bonus." Shu turned on his heel and kept walking this time.

"I'll expect to hear from you within the next two days." The Alpha called out over his shoulder as he sauntered off with his bodyguards towards the exit.

* * *

Don't forget to leave me some of that tasty feedback you know I can't get enough of...gobble gobble! :)

Also - I'm on Tumblr - user name: animefanimefic

Cheers!

AF


	29. Territory

"Thank you Watari." Light took the birth control pill from the older gentleman and washed it down with a swig of water, along with some additional vitamin supplements that were part of a regimen designed to get him feeling like himself again.

The vitamins, IV fluids, a menu aimed at helping him gain back the weight he'd lost, plenty of bedrest and constant attentive care from L had all been a collective effort to make sure his health improved quickly. _I have to admit I feel pretty great overall, especially given the condition I was in only a few days ago_.

 _I still can't believe it's only been two weeks since I left Japan._ He couldn't help the bit of laughter that escaped him as he thought back to their meeting when he first boarded the plane. _But it all worked out ok...even if it was pretty sneaky that he was following me that night before._

Light looked down at his injured hand. The wound was closed, and though it was still tender and sore, he could use the appendage much more than a week ago. Soon he wouldn't need the light wrapping of gauze over it to protect the still healing skin.

His torso was no longer colored in vicious mottled red and pink, but had faded into light yellows and greens as the bruising dissipated. The pain medication was no longer a necessity like it had been prior to his heat.

The brunette thought back to that evening, recalling the events leading up to his injuries. A sudden flash of anger raced through him.

 _Fucking Shu...asshole...I hope that cut I gave him leaves a nice scar to remember me by_. Light was surprised for a moment by just how angry and vindictive his thoughts were and took a deep calming breath.

 _Let it go_. _He can't hurt you anymore._ The golden eyed young man smiled at the thought and put away his glass in the dishwasher, then headed back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. _So excited for today...I can't wait to find out what he has planned._

He threw on a cozy, soft cinnamon colored sweater and a pair of fitted khakis. _I'd really love to go shopping in London._ He thought as he brushed his silky golden brown hair. _Maybe I could convince him to make some side trips today_. Light smiled. _Yeah, I could probably persuade him._ He set the brush down and went in search of his shoes.

The Alpha had been absolutely devoted in the days following his heat and Light couldn't have been happier to have been taken care of as he recovered, though he'd never outright admit it of course. The brunette doubted the detective would deny him much at the moment.

Light gave himself one last glance in the mirror and smiled when he quickly realized he wasn't alone anymore, as dark hair came into view behind him and strong arms wrapped around his waist. He felt a kiss at the nape of his neck that made him shiver in a very good way.

"Good morning to you too." Light murmured. He turned to face the other man and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck affectionately. Light was greeted with those large, fathomless eyes...ones that he was certain without question, he would never tire of gazing into. Dark and cold on the surface at times, perhaps...but Light knew now that he was right upon first meeting L, that so much more swirled and churned beneath that stillness.

L kissed him, playfully nipping at his lower lip as they separated. "Are you ready to get going?" The raven haired male voice seemed to vibrate through Light's body, as L ran his hands up and down his torso. The younger male felt a sudden spark of something at the core of his being that he hadn't felt since his heat, his eyes glazed over slightly as he bit back a whine. L grinned and the Omega knew the scent of his own lustful pheromones had given him away. He blushed and ducked his head just before the amused Alpha gave his ass a squeeze.

"L!" He slapped his shoulder, scowling and unwilling to meet his eyes. "I really hope my control gets more consistent again. _That_ is embarrassing."

"I think it's absolutely adorable."

Light rolled his eyes at the Alpha's reply and reluctantly removed himself from the man's embrace to gather his coat from the closet. "Yes, I'm ready...will you tell me where we're going now?"

"You mean you don't want a surprise?" L teased.

"Tch...I think I've had enough surprises in the last two weeks to last a lifetime." Light replied jokingly as they walked down the hallway together.

"I know...and this has been a really overwhelming transition." L's hand intertwined with Light's own as they grew closer to garage. "That's why I want you to enjoy this day and relax, recharge, be taken care of...all of that...because you deserve it." L squeezed Light's hand and gave him a smile as they walked out into the carport in the back of the residence where the vehicle waited.

Light's head was spinning. _Huh...I still don't think I've wrapped my head around it. Who would've thought the world's greatest detective would be such a sweet, romantic doting Alpha? Oh well, roll with it Yagami..._ He chuckled internally and slipped into the spacious back seat as L held open the door for him, then slid in behind him.

"Ok, tell me now." Light pestered, practically bouncing in his seat. Watari looked on with amusement from the front as he sat down and prepared to start the car.

"Alright, well...there are two main parts of today to help you fully relax and enjoy yourself." L began to explain, as the vehicle started up and exhaust rose in the cool morning air.

"The first part includes retail therapy..." L smiled. "I may have gotten the impression you'd like to do some shopping and your mother was also helpful when we spoke recently in confirming that this is something that would appeal to you...whatever you want to get, we'll get." Light was trying desperately not to jump up and down in his seat like a girl, he actually really loved well made, quality clothing and a shopping trip with no limits sounded absolutely amazing.

"Oh, we'll be heading to Savile Row...a few of the stores there are going to shut their doors just for us to shop privately...will that be alright with you?" L looked at him slyly.

That's exactly where Light wanted to go. _Wow_ , _he really knows how to push my buttons._

Light cleared his throat before answering, not trusting his voice to sound calm. "Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled broadly at the Alpha.

"Once you've thoroughly exhausted your need for cashmere..." L smirked knowingly. "It'll be time for some spa therapy. There is a very nice spa on Savile Row, owned by one of the retailers I believe, that has a full menu of spa services and treatments, hair stylists, cafe and bar...it's all very relaxing from what I've heard. You just tell them what you want done while you're there." Light grinned. _He knows me too well already._ The brunette leaned in to kiss the other man.

"Watari, can you give us a few minutes before we leave?" Light asked politely.

"Of course." The older man turned off the car and stepped out, starting to walk back towards the house. Not a second later Light was straddling L's lap, hidden from sight by the darkly tinted windows.

The younger man rolled his hips and moaned at the contact, grinding against the other male as he kissed him fervently. Light's hands ran through L's dark hair, tugging it hard and pulling the man's head back, so he could lick along the scent gland of the Alpha's exposed neck.

L let out a low groan as his hands moved to grip Light's ass. His long, strong fingers massaged the taut cheeks in his grasp, as he encouraged the young man's back and forth motion, helping create a wonderful friction between their clothed bodies.

"So…" Light muttered breathily in between kisses against L's neck. "it would probably be really bad if...unh...we had sex right now with...ahh...Watari waiting to drive us somewhere, huh?"

"Uh...yeah...terrible..." L replied reluctantly.

"Then I guess we better not keep him waiting long." Light whispered as his hand went to the L's jeans and began lowering his zipper.

 **15 minutes later**

Light looked in one of the car's mirrors to try and fix his 'just fucked" looking hair and managed to get it somewhat presentable. He could do little about the prominent bite mark L had left on his scent gland. The brunette was examining it closely, but there was clearly no hiding it.

 _Oh well...that should keep other Alphas at bay today at least. I mean, for godsake, he's covered in my scent...and that is a really nice mark on his neck if I do say so my-..._ L bit back a chuckle as he saw Light's eyes narrow the longer he viewed the imprint of teeth on his throat, eventually glancing over at L, who looked away quickly. _Uh oh..._

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? As some sort of way to mark your territory!" Light looked at him accusingly, pointing to the wound before turning away and gazing out the window. "Dominant male bullshit...I hope your ego is soothed, because my neck sore." Light mumbled.

L sighed and leaned in to lay a soft kiss on the bite mark. He was just thankful that he wasn't shoved away instantly. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I suppose I just wanted some clear sign on you that..." Light turned to glare daggers at him. L held up his hands defensively.

"You know L, some people give jewelry or wear rings to show their fidelity and commitment when they are mated and married." Light crossed his arm and huffed. "Even though we never had a ceremony, because it was all paperwork due to the treaty, technically we are _married_ you know." Light turned his face away from L to gaze out the window. "Maybe you could find a little more permanent and less archaic way to ensure you are with me, in some small way, everywhere I go." The younger man grumbled.

 _I don't think I'll ever be able to stand seeing him unhappy for a second if I can prevent it._ L shook his head and smiled to himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He extended his other arm to take his mate's hand with the other.

"Light, I was planning on giving you a third gift this evening, but I suppose there's no time like the present..." The young man turned his head to examine him curiously. "I agree that displays of commitment, through the exchange of rings as you mentioned, is a perfect example of a way to do that."

 _I had no idea I would be so nervous to give this to him..._ He looked to the Omega and placed the box in his hand. "That's why I had this made for you. I hope you like it and will wear it as a symbol of that." Light looked at L inquisitively as he opened it.

The ring was simple and elegant. The band was brushed platinum, smooth and sleek in its design. Along the center of the entire ring, there was a line of channel set Canary diamonds, their brilliant golden yellow color glinting from the rays that filtered through the window. The Alpha had chosen this particular gem because it reminded him of the flecks of gold in Light's eyes when the sun hit them and because they were rarer than most other types of diamonds...special, just like his mate.

"L, it's...beautiful..." Light whispered, slowly taking it out of the box as if mesmerized. He finally looked over to view the now grinning Alpha before him, handing him the ring and extending his left hand. "Would you like to help me check to see if it fits?" Light raised an eyebrow questioningly and smiled. L had to stop himself from smirking. He already knew it would fit, having stealthily measured the young man's ring finger in his sleep the night they came home from Paris.

"I'd be delighted." He took Light's hand and slid the ring on. A very satisfied feeling settled within him seeing it on his mate's hand. "Perfect." L murmured, raising the younger man's hand up to lay a kiss on the ring finger.

"I love it. Thank you so much." Light said softly, looking at it again, before leaning in to kiss L once more. The grin still hadn't left the Omega's face and L drank in the unguarded display of emotions from the brunette.

"I'm glad you like it. The other part of this gift is in relation to what you mentioned about our hastily thrown together marriage. I'd like you to choose one of our properties, like the Paris and Tokyo ones, I'll get you a full list to look over, and we'll take a real vacation...call it a belated honeymoon if you'd like." He almost laughed at the excited look on Light's face. _He makes me want to put that look on his face all the time._

Light leaned in to kiss him. "You're really too good to me, you know." The brunette murmured, his lips brushing against L's, as if he couldn't bear to separate himself from the Alpha even to speak. The younger man finally leaned back with a sigh and looked at his ring again.

"Now we just have to get you a ring too..." Light smirked.

L chuckled. "Anytime you want...we can consult with the same jeweler I worked with to design yours or a different one. I figured it was only fair to let you have input in my ring considering I designed yours."

The raven haired male gave Light a cautious, but hope filled look. "So am I forgiven for earlier?"

"I suppose." Light said in what was obviously mock reluctance as he tried to hide a smile. "But you're on probation detective! I'll be watching those teeth of yours very carefully for any signs of deviant behavior." L snatched up Light's hand and gently bit down on his fingertips with a grin, then kissed them.

"Ok, let's tell Watari we're ready to go...I can only imagine what the man must be thinking right now." _He has the patience of a saint._ L thought to himself with a chuckle, messaging the older gentleman that they were finally ready to leave. He glanced over at his mate again, who was still looking at the ring and smiling.

 _Yeah, that's way better than a bite if it makes him that happy...but it doesn't mean I can't still have a little nibble every now and then._ L thought to himself optimistically, a smile on his face as the car started up and began to pull out of the drive, taking them south to London.

 **London, England**

"Ok, so I'll see you later, then?" Light leaned in to capture L's mouth in a deep, but gentle kiss.

"Mmmm, you can count on it." L reached up to run his fingers through the soft golden brown hair on his mate's head. "Watari will bring you back home when you're finished later this afternoon, but take your time and relax, there's no rush."

"I hope the car doesn't break down somewhere along the way from the weight of all the bags in the trunk." Light joked. "I didn't go overboard?" He eyed L skeptically. _I don't even want to know how much money we spent today..._

L shook his head with a smile. "No...well worth every penny too. I'm particularly looking forward to seeing some of these new outfits on you...and then taking them off of course. He smirked at Light.

 _"Pervert."_ Light mouthed at him silently with a grin.

"You love it." L whispered naughtily, leaning in to kiss him one more time before opening the car door where a motorcycle was waiting for him, having been pulled out of a storage garage by Watari while they said their goodbyes for the afternoon.

The detective had informed him that they actually kept multiple vehicles in the city, in case they ever needed to switch cars, whether it was because they thought they were being followed or due to their current car breaking down. Given what Light had learned in the last couple of weeks, L now appeared far from paranoid in his preparation for multiple situations and scenarios, which before their meeting may have seemed farfetched to the younger man.

He watched as L threw on a protective leather jacket, gloves and his helmet, before giving a last look Light's direction and taking off back to their home.

Watari slid back into the front seat and glanced back at Light with a kind smile. "Ready to go?"

"Can't wait." Light replied cheerily, letting out a happy sigh. His eyes began to close slightly, the busy morning having taken a bit of a toll on his still recovering body. He sank further back into the leather seat and began to drift in and out of consciousness as the car headed towards his relaxing afternoon of pampering.

xxx

Max rolled his neck, stretching it side to side. His dark wavy hair falling across his alert emerald eyes as he stepped out of his tailor's, having just completed a fitting for a suit to replace the one that he'd recently ruined during his little meeting with Kingsbury. His attractive features turned to a slight scowl.

"God, I do love bespoke suits, but fuck all if they don't put you through your paces to get them made." He muttered to his assistant. A fairly capable little Beta, who nodded in quiet agreement as she trailed behind him. His two bodyguards lingered alertly nearby, keeping a discreet, but watchful distance from their employer. Given the neighborhood, there really wasn't much cause for worry, but one could never be too careful.

Max's assistant, Anna, was blonde, had a nice figure and knew when to keep her mouth shut. The woman was the perfect little accessory for the head of the West Bank Syndicate to have running around at his beck and call. That's all she was though, because as pretty as she was, he had absolutely no interest in taking her to bed.

 _Her beauty is too...common..._ He'd thought to himself on more than one occasion regarding the Beta. Plus the woman seemed to truly enjoy her job and somehow managed not to completely fuck up his daily schedule, getting him where he needed to be and on time to about 90% of his appointments. He wasn't going to chance losing the first decent assistant he'd had in years because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Besides, at this point in his life, he was looking for something special. He'd begun to feel rather disillusioned as of late with his little Omega toys... maybe it was his Alpha instincts kicking in as he entered his late twenties now, but the desire to find a mate was slowly creeping into the edges of his consciousness. Although he was considered a bit disreputable in some circles due to his family history, to many in the outside world, he was known for running several legitimate, profitable businesses and had a shit ton of money and influence as well. This had led to several families already putting forth their Omega daughters and sons for the Alpha to consider for a mate.

 _None of them meet my standards...god awful...every last one. I'd rather end up with a Beta than any of those ridiculous-_ Max's breath caught as he turned the corner, nearing his destination.

He felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him as he caught sight of an absolutely stunning young man exiting a Rolls Royce. _Fuck, he's...wow...is he an Omega? He must be...too pretty to be an Alpha..._

Max stood frozen in place at the corner, eyes wide and watching intently as the long limbed beauty who currently commanded his full attention strode gracefully into Maison Vingt-Trois. The Alpha grinned and leaned against the brick of the building next to him. It's like fate had finally smiled down on him, sending this gorgeous creature to the same place he was heading to for the afternoon to relax. _With any luck, I'll be able to-_

"Sir? Umm-" Anna started to try to get Max's attention, but quickly took a step back when he shot her a glare. To her credit she took it with grace before cautiously continuing. "Uh...your first appointment at the spa is in about 25 minutes."

"Anna...dear...did you see that young man who just walked in? The pretty Japanese one?" Max replied as he watched the Rolls Royce pull around into an alley off the side of the building, presumably to wait for its passenger's eventual departure.

"Yes, sir...?"

"I want you to find out as much as possible about him while I'm in my first service, got it?"

"Yes, got it! Right away...shall we go in now?"

Max nodded and began to walk. As he neared the door, he caught a lingering scent and took a deep breath to see if he could sense it better.

 _Strawberries? Vanilla? Is that what he smells like...dear god...this boy might just be perfection incarnate if that's really his scent._ He picked up another layer on top of the scent that made him bristle, another Alpha.

 _Potent too...but they're not fully bonded, yet. I can tell that much._ He narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation. _It would actually be more of a shock if a prize like that was completely unattached with no Alpha._

He grinned wickedly, his eyes full of dark intent. This was where most Alphas would back off respectfully, but Max knew it wasn't hard to take care of the competition, if necessary. Enough money could sway most people into doing what you wanted he'd learned. If that didn't work, an unfortunate accident or in the worst case scenario, a well-placed bullet, were several ways that Max could think of to disentangle the young Omega from whomever currently had their claws in him, should he determine that he really wanted the young man for himself.

The Alpha scented the air once more, taking in that sweet fragrance again. He shivered in anticipation as he stepped inside the building, his feet carrying him forward almost involuntarily.

* * *

Send me some feedback me you beautiful readers ;)

Also - I'm on Tumblr - user name: animefanimefic

Cheers!

AF


	30. Contact - Initial

"Kira, this is Muriel. She'll be taking you to all of your appointments while you're with us today and can help you with anything you might need while you're here." The petite ebony haired receptionist for Maison Vignt-Trois smiled and indicated a red-haired female Beta to her right with a kind expression on her face who looked to be in her early thirties.

Light nodded in response, still highly amused that L had chosen to have his appointment booked under that particular alias, obviously meaning it as a private joke between the two of them. He gave the woman an answering smile, eager to get started. "It's nice to meet you Muriel. This is my first time here, so maybe you can help me decide on which services to choose?" The Beta beamed, clearly happy to provide her insight.

"Of course! Let's go sit for a moment in the lounge with a cup of coffee or tea and sort it all out." She gestured to a hallway on her right and began to walk that way. "This is going to be so much fun for you! By the end of the day, you are going to be so relaxed, they're going to have to carry you out of here." Muriel smiled happily. Light chuckled at her infectious enthusiasm and followed after her.

xxx

"Lila, darling...how are you?" Max practically purred to the dark haired receptionist. The Omega's eyes dilated slightly before regaining their focus, a reaction that wasn't lost on the Alpha male as he leaned on the check-in desk and gave her a smile. "You're looking lovely as ever today."

"You're such a shameless flirt Max." The woman giggled and ducked her head, a stark contrast to the composed gatekeeper persona she had presented upon greeting Light Yagami only minutes before.

 _And you're so easy, Lila..._ Max thought to himself in amusement before continuing.

Her eyes widened as he reached out and pushed a strand of hair back that had fallen across her face. "Is that a new perfume? I smell something like strawberries perhaps or vanilla?" Max fished for information carefully, hoping the woman would spill something useful to him.

Lila laughed, unconsciously leaning further across the desk towards the green eyed Alpha. "Oh silly, that's not me, but isn't it divine? It's actually a male Omega here for a spa day, adorable too...just turned 18, the little cutie. He's some sort of VIP, because the owner said to make sure he had anything and everything he might need attended to..." She stopped and gave him a pouty, exasperated look. "Max, you can't let me prattle on like that! I'll make you late." She giggled and began to check him in on the computer.

Max chuckled and took a step back from the desk, having accomplished his objective. _Now why would I stop you from giving me the information I want?_ "Could you please make sure that Anna has whatever she needs to work while I'm here this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course. I'll set her up with a booth in the cafe like last time, she can link into our wi-fi." Max gave a sidelong glance to Anna, watching her mouth quirk up at the sides, as she fought back what he knew to be a smile.

 _Good, we're on the same page then._ His assistant was far from a computer savant, but he'd given her some basic enough knowledge that she could run one of the simple hacking programs he'd created to slip into their scheduling system with ease on the same wireless network and find out more about the Omega boy.

"Actually, you have just enough time to stop by the cafe for coffee or tea before your appointment. Otherwise, we can bring you one later..." The Omega looked to him, clearly eager to please the man.

He winked at her. "I'll get it myself sweetheart. Just have someone come get me when it's time." With that, the imposing Alpha strode off, giving a quick beckoning wave for Anna to follow him as he headed towards the cafe.

xxx

L sighed and stuck a cherry lollipop in his mouth. _I guess there's no point in being as secretive as before with those two now that they've figured it out._ He picked up his phone and made a call from the office in his residence.

"L, how can I help you?"

"Roger, could you please ask Near and Mello to come to my home office immediately, and have them bring their latest reports and information on the cases they've each been working on with them."

"Ok, L...I'll send them right over."

L hung up the phone and turned back to laptops spread out on the long desk in front of him. _Poor Roger, he's probably in shock that I'm letting them into my home._ He dismissed the thought quickly so he could focus on the task at hand, as he pulled up the case files for Beyond Birthday, the information from his main laptop currently feeding into the six large high definition monitors mounted on the wall.

He'd received word from the FBI this morning that another potential victim of B's had been found in New York yesterday when the dead man's sister went to check on him after not hearing from her brother in over two weeks.

Apparently the poor woman hadn't even been the one to call in the crime; some passersby on the street had heard screaming and notified the police. She'd still been screaming when the authorities had arrived. The sister was currently sedated and under hospital observation due to her mental breakdown.

Once the FBI had caught wind of the crime's circumstances, they were all over it within hours to help preserve the crime scene and conduct their own investigation. They'd been trying to get a hold of another family member to officially confirm the man's identity, given the sister was clearly unable to do so, but they'd had to wait for them to drive in from out of state.

L bit down on the hard candy lolling around in his mouth. He was impatient for the FBI to release information regarding the new victim to him. Every minute, hour and day that passed let Beyond slip further from their grasp, putting countless other innocent people at risk.

He heard a ping and checked his email. _This is what I wanted...about fucking time._

The FBI had sent him the initial findings regarding identity, along with crime scene photos. He retrieved the documents and images from a secure file upload, and pulled up crime scene photos on four of the six monitors, the initial report from the FBI on another and a profile of the victim on the last one. He moved his chair back for a better view of all of the screens, perching one of the laptops on his knees as he took a first pass through the images.

"You got messy with this one, didn't you B?" L murmured as he looked at the walls of the room in the picture, painted with more blood than it seemed possible for one human body to hold. The whole scene almost seemed...

 _Sloppy_. He thought to himself, frowning as he flitted through the images. Beyond was usually so meticulous in what he left behind for L to discover and this was quite simply, rushed. _Where were you off to in such a hurry?_ L wondered as his focus shifted to the victim profile.

 _Leon Larsen._ The detective's anger flashed red hot at yet another childish message from Beyond, where someone died simply because they shared the same initials as L. The Alpha tossed his now empty lollipop stick towards the trash and replaced it with a grape one. _What do you want B? Is this all about toying with me? What's the god damn point..._

"Holy shit L..." The raven haired male managed not to startle at the sudden sound of Mello's voice from the doorway behind him. L turned his head slightly and saw that Near was with him. Both gazing up at the gruesome photos from Beyond's latest bloody endeavor.

 _Good_. He thought to himself grimly as he gestured for them to enter the room. _You want to wear the big boy pants one day, well here you go..._

" _This_ is the handiwork of a man that you've heard about before I'm sure, however you probably aren't aware of the full extent of his...activities as of this time, given that much of it cannot be officially attributed to him in the public eye."

L pulled up a picture on one of the monitors of his doppelganger with the dark red eyes and wild black hair. "This is Beyond Birthday, also known as B, a former resident of Wammy's. You can see why his photo might not be widely released to the public...I'd rather avoid any cases of mistaken identity." _Though I'm sure B would find it absolutely hilarious if I was thrown into jail because the police thought I was him._

"L, he looks just like...wow, are you related somehow?" Mello inquired.

"No, we're not. I even had DNA testing done while he was last incarcerated to check, because I wanted to be sure once and for all." L looked at the image with disgust. "It seems to simply be a case of the universe playing a sick joke."

"It is remarkable." Near murmured thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if I would be able to tell the difference at a glance if he was wearing contacts."

"With B, there is the added bonus that I seem to be a sick fixation of his. He was a potential successor at one point." He watched as the young men briefly glanced at each other. "He left shortly before either of you arrived at Wammy's."

"So, he's brilliant, without question and not as insane as some would lead you to believe...though his actions would suggest otherwise upon initial review. At some point, his desire to surpass me, rather than succeed me, became his main focus and drive."

L always wondered how they'd missed it, all of the signs of the things he was doing that should have raised red flags while he was at Wammy's. Like what they suspected he'd done in abusing A for god knows how long...then there were other children who came forward later with their own hellish tales...

 _Was it ever preventable in the first place? Or was Beyond always destined to walk this dark path?_ L hated that he didn't have an answer for this and many other questions regarding Beyond. He doubted he would ever be able to fully understand the man's mind and he wasn't even sure he truly wanted to go down that rabbit hole. He sighed and continued with his description of the obsessive Alpha for Mello and Near.

"This has led him to perpetrate elaborate criminal acts in the name of being what he calls the world's greatest criminal, rather than the world's greatest detective." L smiled slightly and chewed on the stick in his mouth. "He escaped fairly recently from imprisonment in a high security asylum in California and has been murdering his way across the United States on his own personal serial killer road show for the last couple of months."

L pulled up the latest victim's profile again. "All of the victims we've found have either LL or BB initials." The detective held up his hand as he saw Mello's mouth open to ask a question. "Do not _ever_ ask about my name, I will not tell you. _However_ , in relevance to the case, I will tell you that it is correct to assume that LL is my initials." The young blonde Alpha shut his mouth and didn't press the issue.

L turned his chair back around to fully face both young men. "Today I'd like to review any new developments with West Bank and the Treaty investigations. I also may ask for your assistance in looking into Beyond's case." He looked from one to the other, both appeared unsure of what to do next.

"Ok, so take a laptop and start putting together your information for us to review on the screens, alright?" Both young men snapped back to life and quietly took a place at a laptop a few spots down on either side of L.

The raven haired Alpha put together information on the victim and sent it off to Matt, requesting that he look into the man's trackable electronic activities during the week they believe he died and forward. We'll have to cast a bit of a wide net on the dates, since we won't have a better idea of when he was killed until the coroner's report comes through.

The detective grabbed a bag of gummy worms off the table, popping it open and throwing one in his mouth. He took a surreptitious glance at each of his successors, hard at work on either side of him. _Maybe they won't be so annoying after all...if it helps get things done faster and the work doesn't suffer that would be wonderful, then I can spend a little more time with Light as well._ He smiled and turned back to his own laptop.

xxx

"Shu?"

"Yeah, who the fuck else would it be Mori?" Shu snickered. "I expect you have something for me?"

"Yes, but we'll have to meet in person, I can't take the chance of it being traced back to me electronically...can you meet in the same place as la-"

"Be there in 30 minutes." The Alpha cut Daisuke off mid-sentence. "I want to get this shit resolved." Shu hung up the phone, downing his whiskey before he threw on his jacket. He stood from the booth he'd been sitting in at Club 40 and strode towards the back exit, waving over two of his hired muscle to accompany him.

He glanced at his watch as he slid into the back of his car, the Betas taking the front seats. _It's 10pm here, so it's 1pm there._ Depending on what the other man gave him on the Omega, he could have this whole thing squared away and sent off to Nick before he went to bed. _Thank god for that..._ He leaned back in his seat as they sped down the road to meet with the less than reputable politician, feeling more optimistic than he had in a week.

xxx

They'd finally decided what kinds of services Light was going to have after chatting for about 5 minutes on a fluffy sofa that felt like he could just sink into it and never leave. He didn't seem to be able to shake the sleepiness that threatened to overwhelm him and was getting tired again. The dozing he'd indulged in on the drive over had done little to help. The golden eyed young man hoped that the cup of coffee that Muriel was getting for him would do the trick.

As he waited for the helpful Beta to return, the young Omega gazed down at his left hand, resting on his knee. The captivating ring that L had given him this morning twinkled and shone brightly. It was so much more than the stunning aesthetic beauty of the ring that made him happy to wear it on his finger; it was about what the ring represented. A symbol of their marriage, their mating...

 _...and of our love? Neither of us has said the words yet, but..._ The brunette smiled to himself, twisting the ring on his finger so it caught and refracted every bit of light possible.

 _I do...I love that man._ Light sighed happily. _When I have my next heat, I want to fully bond with him...if he's ready and wants it too._ He was a bit surprised when he'd finally come to this decision, having never expected to want to bond with anyone.

Growing up fearful of his choices being taken from him due to his status as an Omega, the young man had realized it was a serious possibility that he might end up mated to someone he didn't care for and couldn't do anything about that.

However, bonding was a much more intimate next step in a relationship and truly needed to be a mutual choice on the part of both parties involved. Light had always felt comforted in knowing that he had at least that little bit of control no matter what.

Bonding was more intense than being mates or married in many ways. It tied a pair closer together than ever before. L would have a greater sense Light's wants and needs when they were together, the same would be true for the Omega when it came to his raven haired Alpha. Their scents would also intermingle permanently, so that other Alphas knew he was a bonded Omega upon meeting him and know not to pursue a courtship.

He'd have to wait though. The bonding process could only be initiated during an Omega's heat and required both the Alpha and Omega to mark each other's scent glands at the neck with the intent of bonding with each other.

Light was startled from daydreams of his mate upon the return of Muriel, who handed him his coffee with a giggle. "Oh my, you _do_ have it bad, just staring off in a daze like that..." She smiled knowingly and sat down with her tea, nodding towards his ring hand. "Newlyweds?"

"Yes, very much so." He gave her an answering grin. "He actually arranged all of this as a birthday present." Light sipped his coffee, relishing the dark liquid as it warmed him.

"Well, I think with what you chose, you're really going to enjoy this present. Your first appointment is in about 15 minutes." She gave him a friendly nudge with her elbow. "I bet you can talk him into arranging for you to come back other times if you like coming here...maybe he'll even come with you for a little couples spa therapy." Light glanced cautiously around the room, recalling the discreet surveillance cameras in the main area and cafe that he'd noticed so far. L couldn't take the chance someone would record his face, so it was unlikely he would come here. Even when they'd gone to the Patisserie in Paris, L had already known that they had no camera system for him to worry about. He was careful and cautious about these things. _Understandably so, given the criminals he's put away that would love to find him._ The Omega thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.

He gave Muriel a smile anyways. "Perhaps he will." Although Light knew this was about as likely as L suddenly deciding to adopt an all-vegetable diet. He was just going to have to accept that this was part of what his mate's world and life entailed. There may be some drawbacks to their lifestyle's flexibility and freedom of movement at times, but Light had faith that it would all balance itself out.

"Bring your coffee with you, Kira. I'm going to take you to an area where you can change into a robe and then wait in our pre-treatment lounge area." She stood and waited for Light to pick up his coffee to follow her before continuing. "The person performing your first service will come and get you, then bring you back there afterwards. You can stay there and relax until your next appointment. Sound good?" Muriel asked as they began to walk down another hallway. He nodded. _This is just what I needed...and they've thought of almost every detail of what I might want or require_.

It wasn't long before Light caught the soothing scent of lavender in the air. He took a deep breath and inhaled the calming scent with a smile.

"Oh, I meant to ask, would you like me to place your ring in our safe, so it doesn't get any lotions or oils on it during a service? You have a cabinet with a lock on it to use for your clothes of course, but for something like this..." She pointed to the ring. "I'd suggest putting it in the safe, just to be sure it's secure as can be."

"You have a point..." Light reluctantly slid the ring off and put it in the palm of the woman's hand. "Be careful with it ok?" She smiled back at him.

"I'll guard it diligently and make sure it gets in the safe right away after I leave you here." She opened the door. "Just change into your robe and this is your cabinet to hang up your clothes. Use the lock and take the key with you. When you are ready, the pre-treatment room is through that door inside." She ushered him inside and shut the door behind him.

Light quickly changed into the oversized and plush robe waiting for him in on a hook in the cabinet and locked up his own personal effects inside, throwing the key in the robe's pocket. He picked up his coffee and entered the pre-treatment room.

 _Nice...this is definitely very relaxing_. Light thought to himself upon an initial survey of the room. Everything was decorated in soothing shades of blue. Couches and other lounging furniture of various sizes, to suit any client's taste were scattered throughout the room. Though they were all different in their design, the overall color scheme pulled it together and made it work in the space.

Light spotted a comfortable looking light blue chaise with big pillows on it across the room, partly hidden by a high backed navy blue sofa. _Huh, guess everyone else is in their services right now._ The Omega realized this as he set his empty coffee cup on a nearby tray, observing that the room was empty aside from him.

 _Maybe they'll be late coming to get me and I can nap for a couple minutes..._ He considered optimistically as he swiftly crossed the room and practically fell onto the chaise, snuggling into the pillows with a pleased sigh.

"I'll have to try that spot next time, it sounds like you're thoroughly enjoying it." A deep voice with an unmistakable undertone of an Alpha's timbre remarked calmly. Light's eyelids shot open as he sat upright and turned in the direction of the voice, his golden flecked gaze met a pair of emerald eyes that danced with humor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The dark haired man said politely from where he lay sprawled comfortably across the cushions of the high backed sofa in one of the spa robes.

"I just didn't think anyone else was in here." Light explained. _That was so embarrassing..._

"I can see why, I was kind of tucked away here." The man replied apologetically giving Light a relaxed and brilliant smile. The Alpha sat up, extending his arm to the young Omega. "I'm Max by the way."

 _Huh...he's not trying to drown me in his pheromones or throw himself at me and he's being nice. Either I've lost my touch or there are actually a few Alphas out there with manners._ Light considered in amusement, returning the smile and shaking his hand. "I'm Kira, it's nice to meet you, Max."

* * *

a/n: I also just posted a new chapter of one of my other DN fics, Chambers today. Go check it out if you have time :)


	31. Unraveling

_Kira...He's even more stunning up close._ Max thought to himself as his eyes drank in the young man in front of him. When the Omega had suddenly appeared and landed gracefully on the nearby chaise with that soft little sigh it had taken every bit of the Alpha's restraint to maintain his calm exterior. It wouldn't do to come on too strong with someone who he was considering as a potential mate.

No matter how rough his play might be with his little 'toys', Max was raised to understand proper social protocols and he knew how to respectfully approach an Omega when he chose to. He just rarely had the desire to make it a priority to care about the feelings of the tight little hole he was planning on fucking.

 _But there's something different about him._ _You can see the intelligence in his eyes._ The Alpha didn't get to be as successful as he was without being an expert on reading people and noted this as the young man's gaze made a calculated assessment of him upon shaking hands. He instantly knew that this was not an Omega to be flattered with promises and pretty lies. While that tactic could be used to achieve success with most of the fairer dynamic, the person lying across from him would obviously require much more to keep him entertained and invested in his mate. This realization added a whole new layer of appreciation for the brunette that Max hadn't been expecting.

 _God, what I wouldn't do to have someone like him around who could probably keep up a conversation with me for more than five minutes. Most of the people I'm forced to endure on a daily basis are dull as dishwater with an IQ to match._ He let go of Kira's hand and lay back down again, giving the young man a disarmingly lazy smile. "So what are you here for today?"

Kira had also nestled back into the pillows again and yawned, golden eyes blinking sleepily as his head lolled towards the Alpha. _How completely adorable._ Max thought to himself in fascination.

The young man looked at him sheepishly and smiled. "Sorry, I seem to be easily tired today. I'm hoping that I come out of here feeling a bit rejuvenated."

"That's why I come here as well...and for the hair stylist." Max tugged at one of his own wavy black locks, then flipped it out of his face before grinning at the Omega. "I make it a point to stop here and unwind after I have a suit fitted. They make you stand there for so long..." The Alpha rubbed his eyes recalling the mind numbing boredom.

"Poor thing. The agony we have to suffer for fashion..." Kira replied jokingly and chuckled. "I agree though, I think we went to three, no four different stores this morning...exhausting, BUT, worth it in the end."

"Shopping spree, spa...is this your typical daily agenda or a special occasion?" Max asked in a teasingly innocent manner as he shifted to lie on his side, facing the Omega while he leaned on his elbow, head resting on his hand. Kira laughed.

Max decided it was his new favorite sound.

"Oh, not normal...It's actually a belated birthday present..." The young man hesitated before continuing. "...from my mate." The Alpha already knew he likely had a mate based on the scent he'd picked up at the door and continued to keep a smile on his face.

"You seem so apprehensive telling me that. You know, just because I'm an Alpha, it doesn't mean that I have designs on every Omega I come in contact with." He reassured the young man. "It is possible to just have a conversation and be friendly with a person of another dynamic, correct?" He gave the brunette a hopeful look.

 _Yes, trust me...get to know me...believe that all I want is your friendship. Then, once I discover who your mate is, I'll set you free from him little Omega._

Kira sat up and looked at him with a guilty expression. "Yes, you're completely right."

A door opened across the room and a tall woman with white hair dyed purple at the tips came out. "Kira?" The young man stood and began to head towards her before stopping suddenly and turning to the Alpha.

"I enjoyed meeting you Max, maybe I'll see you around later." The young Omega smiled politely and went on his way.

 _Oh, you can count on it._ Max was pleased with how things had gone during his unexpected first encounter with the brunette. He sat up and reached towards the chaise to grab one of the pillows Kira had been resting his head on. He took a deep breath of the young man's lingering scent and slumped back onto his couch with a smile, intoxicated. His pupils were blown out with lust, emerald orbs glittering darkly as he finally letting his guard down in the quiet of the room while he waited for his appointment.

xxx

"L, they've identified the body that was found in an alley behind a bar in Brixton yesterday as Sir Kingsbury." Near informed the detective, whose head turned to give the white haired Alpha his full attention. The young man gestured to the screens in front of him, where he began to pull up the case file and crime scene report that had just come in.

"Last time we picked up anything from the man was about a week ago, an odd bit of activity from his computer that Matt may be able to speak to in more detail. The body is estimated to have been there for about that long based on the amount of decay."

"What about the other two that you were watching?" L inquired as he reviewed the report, knees pulled close to his chest as he examined every detail available.

"Pittborough has also dropped off our radar. Brakish on the other hand has been business as usual and easy to monitor." Near replied.

L dialed Matt and put him on speaker. "Matt, this is L. Near says there was some irregular activity from Kingsbury's computer right around the time he disappeared. Can you elaborate?" L leaned back in his seat, chin resting on his knees as he waited for the young tech expert's reply.

"Right, well based on what I can tell, someone must have figured out that we were digging around in Kingsbury's laptop and monitoring his information. It appears they may have attempted to use the connection we'd established with the laptop to try and trace back to us. It didn't work though, because of the safeguards I built in." Matt sounded rather smug that his countermeasures had been successful. "But whoever tried was decent enough to get past several layers of security first I must admit."

"Interesting..." L muttered, running his thumb across his bottom lip. "Were we able to discover anything about who was trying to do this? Did we find anything at all that might indicate it was someone in the Syndicate?"

"Unfortunately, no L. Whoever it was, they shut it down as soon as they saw trouble. I wish I had better news."

"No, that's been very helpful, Matt. I'll be in-"

"Wait a sec! The search just finished for my trace on Leon Larsen's activity...I have the compiled results for around the time he likely died...shit..." Matt muttered. "L, I'm sending this to you now...if I'm reading this right, we've got a problem."

L opened the attachment and placed it up on one of the large monitors. The three of them began to scan the contents. _Normal activity up until just over two weeks ago, then five days later..._

"He's already here isn't he L?" Near inquired quietly as they observed the purchase of a plane ticket from JFK to Heathrow against Leon Larsen's bank account, a heavy withdrawal of funds, and finally a purchase totaling £225 from London Borough of Jam.

"Tch...jam...he's messing with me. Beyond wants me to know he's here and he's had a week and a half to do god knows wh-" L paused, eyes widening in realization as his unmatched deductive logic and reasoning made the leaps and jumps to come to a worrisome conclusion. "We'll call you back if we need anything else Matt."

The dark haired Alpha strode swiftly over to a nearby drawer and pulled out two surveillance detecting devices. He and Watari would typically take these with them if they had to go on a trip where they were staying in a hotel and needed to confirm the room was safe for use, free from monitoring.

He set the calibration to ignore the signals from his home's system and pick up on anything foreign. He held one out to Mello and Near who took in all of L's actions with rapt curiosity. "We can't continue looking at evidence until I'm absolutely positive that Beyond isn't listening in. Scan this room from top to bottom for any cameras or bugs he might have placed in my absence."

Mello's eyes narrowed as he nodded, grabbing the tool and turning it on. "We'll get started."

L turned and left the room. He headed for their bedroom, anger swiftly building as he gripped the device in his hand. _You'd never be this quiet for a week and a half unless you were able to watch all of the action from a nice, safe vantage point..._ His stomach turned at what he suspected he was going to find as he began to scan through the room, discovering several listening devices and two micro cameras at different angles within a few minutes.

L looked towards the heat room and was nearly blinded with a boiling rage that he quickly smothered, unwilling to let Beyond think he'd unnerved him. He grit his teeth as he walked towards the small room.

He scanned the room where so many passionate, intimate moments had been shared between him and his mate and found what he was looking for, but hoped not to find. Tucked away in a corner of the dim room was a small camera and listening device. _In perfect position to catch all of the action, huh B?_ L stood back and glared into the camera.

 _You are one sick fuck B. When we catch you this time, I'm going to personally beat the shit out of you for this._ L reached up and pulled down the devices. He walked out of the heat room, throwing them in a glass of water sitting on a nearby table as he did. The detective sighed and pulled out his phone to call Watari now that the room he was in was safe to talk.

"L?"

"B is in England, has been for nearly two weeks. I'm pretty sure he got in the house again at some point and put up surveillance equipment Watari...I can't imagine who else could've gotten past the security measures in place." L suddenly flashed back to the last time Beyond broke into the house, the violent struggle, the knife...blood... He shuddered. "I thought it was supposed to be secure here now." L muttered.

"I'll have a full scan of the building done to remove anything he put in. What will you do in the meantime?"

"Relocate to the London loft temporarily. I want to get to Light as soon as possible. I hadn't given him the rundown on Beyond yet and I don't want to take a chance that he's going to be caught off guard." L paused and considered what they might be facing. "I'm going to bring Mello, Near and Matt with me. We can continue working from there and having Matt on location will be helpful in case B tries any tricks with his hacking skills..."

"It will be good experience for all three of them." Watari agreed.

"Where is Light with his appointment? Do you think you'll be able to leave soon?" L inquired anxiously, biting on his thumb as he paced.

"Last I checked he was in a massage. He has a haircut after that. I can go get him before the hair appointment if you think we should leave sooner-"

"No, no..." L murmured, feeling guilty for even thinking of halting the day of relaxation Light was enjoying. "I'm sure he'll be fine at a spa getting a haircut surrounded by all of those people, I'm probably being overprotective."

Watari chuckled softly. "He is a handful sometimes, isn't he? But I can't imagine what he could get himself into here. I'll keep checking in with the staff."

L took a deep calming breath. "Thank you Watari. We should be there within the hour, see you soon."

xxx

"Some people are so unappreciative of all I do...I'm just trying to be a part of the special moments in their lives..." B snickered as he listened to the conversation L was having with Watari. "You missed a bug L...sloppy, sloppy, sloppy." He called out in a sing-song voice that echoed in the quiet of the flat.

B continued to work on one of his laptops, having managed to get into the spa's system and pull up the full schedule for the day. Maybe this would prove to be a golden opportunity to grab the boy. "Let's see what you're up to little troublemaker." He murmured as he scanned through the pages of appointments, which annoyingly showed him all of the clients scheduled during a time frame, rather than by client.

 _Who designed this shitty scheduling software of theirs?_ B thought with disgust. His frustration was short lived when he finally came upon the upcoming appointments for the hair stylists and found Light. He saw the name of the other person scheduled for a haircut at the same time and instantly recognized it. His eyes widened before he burst out in a loud barking laugh that filled the entire flat.

By the time he was finished, he practically had tears coming from his eyes. "Oh Lawli-pop, you done stepped in it now..." He chortled out joyously into the empty room, leaning back in his chair as he considered his next course of action.

 _They have cameras setup..._ B bolted upright instantly and went to work getting access to Maison Vingt-Trois surveillance system. _I need eyes in there. I have to see what's going on and then I can decide how to proceed._

Shu tapped his foot impatiently. _Where the fuck are you Mori?_ _If I can make it here this fast, so can you._ He was pulled to attention by the sound of a vehicle coming around the corner of the lot, grinding to a halt across from where he stood. The Alpha pushed off his car and strode forward to meet the man, eager to see what he might have found out. _I wonder if I was right about it being Kira..._

"Is that it?" Shu reached out his hand for the manila envelope the nervous man held in his grip.

"Yes, I was able to find out who he is...just tell me again that this is not going to lead to anything here in Ja-"

"Oh for godsake, give it to me!" The frustrated Alpha growled, snatching the packet of information out of Mori's hands.

"Shu! I'm serious...he's the son of a high ranking police official. No one needs to be going after this man or his family here in Japan, ok?" The man whined. "If that's all you want, I'll just be going..."

"Sure, sure..." Shu waved him off dismissively and turned to leave. "Oh and Mori? Make sure that this stays between us. If I hear anything, even a whisper that leads me to believe you've told anyone about our interaction on this matter, you'll be seeing me much sooner than you might like." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards his car.

As soon as he slid in the backseat, he tore open the envelope. The top sheet was a profile detailing the personal information and background for a male Omega named...

"Light Yagami" He murmured to himself and scanned through the data quickly. _Top student in Japan, former champion junior tennis player, son of the chief of the NPA..._ He shuffled to the next page and a grin broke out across his face.

"Why hello, Kira." He chuckled as he looked at the school picture of the young man he'd had so many dealings with in the past. Shu picked up his phone and called Nick.

"Shu, I was beginning to think you were ignoring us..." Nick said immediately upon answering, a threatening edge to his voice.

The Alpha rolled his eyes. _Please, like I'm scared of you little Beta. Your boss, yes. You, not so much._

"Don't you know good things come to those who wait, Nick?" Shu replied. "I've got the information you requested and I'm heading home to scan everything. I'll send it your way within the hour."

"No shit..." Nick laughed loudly. "I'll tell you man, I know I gave you a hard time, but I hadn't expected much to come from it. I really thought we'd sent you on a bit of wild goose chase, but you came through...damn."

 _Asshole_. Shu thought to himself. "I'd like to ask a favor of you. I've discovered that I happen to know this Omega and let's just say we have some unfinished business. If you do track him down somehow, I want a chance to say hello to the little fucker." The Alpha's voice turned to a growl at the end.

"Wow, man, this kid really got under your skin." Nick paused. "Yeah, I don't see why not...plus, you'll be able to confirm that it's really him for us, right? I'll let you know when we do. We'll definitely cast a wide net, but it could take a while to find him. I mean, it's a bit of a needle in haystack situation, but at least we know what the needle looks like now, right?"

"I know, I know...just keep me in mind for when you do." Shu was hoping that Kira...no, Light's behavior was still a bit impulsive at times, it could very well lead to his exposure. "Talk to you later."

Shu hung up and sunk back in the leather seats, a pleased smile on his face as he thought of the payback he could be extracting from the young Omega in the not so distant future.

He looked at the picture of Light Yagami and smirked. "Come out, come out, wherever you are little Kira."


	32. Check Out

"Kira?" A voice called out gently.

"Hmmm?" Light replied sleepily as he awoke.

"I think you fell asleep during your massage dear." The blonde older woman replied with a soft laugh. "I'm finished now. I'll leave you to put on your robe and meet you outside of the room. Get up slowly, ok?"

"Uh huh..." The young man mumbled, lifting his head to try and avoid drifting off again in his relaxed state. He heard the door close and continued to lay on there for a minute, unwilling to move quite yet. _I really needed that, I feel much better._ He considered as he finally pulled himself to a sitting position, his legs dangling off the side of the table. The brunette noted the sheen of oil on his skin and his nose wrinkled in distaste. _I could do without that though...I need a shower._

Light threw on his robe and quickly exited the room where the massage therapist, Tara, handed him a glass of water. "Drink plenty of water, ok?" She chirped at him as she began to lead him back to the pre-treatment room.

"Tara, do you have showers or bathrooms for clients to use?" He gave her a bright smile. "I would really like to avoid putting on my clothes with all of this oil on and I have a haircut up next before I'm done here today."

"Of course! Actually, the other door in your changing room leads to a private bathroom with a shower. There are already toiletries in there for you to use, but let us know if you need anything that isn't there." She smiled warmly at him as they walked through the pre-treatment room and arrived at his personal room again. "When you're done, head back out to the cafe or bar until your next appointment. Muriel will come find you there."

Light quickly showered and dressed again, then headed towards the cafe.

"Oh, Kira! Good, I found you. Let's head to your hair appointment." Muriel smiled as she appeared at the end of the hallway.

He followed the spa guide through the building, up a flight of stairs and into a room with large windows providing wonderful natural light and boasting beautiful hard wood floors, comfortable dark leather seating for waiting guests and three stations for the hair stylists to do their work. It gave off a very exclusive, yet inviting impression. The brunette instantly loved it.

Light noticed he wasn't the only one with an appointment. He gave a brief smile and nod of acknowledgement in the direction of the Alpha he'd encountered earlier. _Max...wasn't it?_ The ebony haired man was sitting down in one of the stylist's chairs, having a cape wrapped around his neck and gave him an answering smile before turning his attention back to a blonde woman standing next to him.

 _Maybe that's his mate? She's pretty, wouldn't that be nice._ Now that Light felt he'd found so much happiness, he couldn't help but want that for everyone else.

"Kira, this is Ryuk, he'll be cutting your hair today." Muriel gestured to a tall, pale man with spiky black hair. Light turned to the grinning man next to her and smiled in return, extending his hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuk."

"Hyuk, hyuk." The lanky man chuckled oddly. "It's nice to meet you Kira." The man gestured for Light to follow him to his station.

xxx

"Will you give us a moment?" Max asked his stylist, Justin, through gritted teeth as he was led to his seat and sat down. The man simply raised one eyebrow at the man's tone of voice, then nodded and left him alone with his assistant.

"What do you mean there was nothing in the system?" Max hissed at his assistant, who somehow managed to stay calm in the face of his anger.

"I mean just that, practically _nothing_. Except his first name and an emergency contact for someone name Ryuzaki. There was no last name or primary phone number, no home address, nothing else. Whoever his Alpha is..." She trailed off.

"They are incredibly secretive, yes. To be honest, it's probably what I would do if..." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _I almost said "if he was mine"...what is it about this Omega that has me so entranced?_

"How would you like me to proceed sir?" Anna asked quietly, her eyes glanced up over his shoulder. "By the way, he just walked in..." She schooled her face to a bland smile as she faced her employer. Max tensed briefly, then relaxed and put a happy mask back on his face.

"This will work out well. I'll see if I can't get anything out of him during the appointment or afterwards if necessary...at the cafe or bar." He waved over Justin who came back over immediately and began to place a cape around his neck.

Max glanced over at the young Omega who noticed him as well and smiled. As the Alpha watched, the afternoon light from the windows hit the young man's hair, causing it to glow a bright shade of gold and illuminate the area around him. His breath caught. _Wow.._. _I am so completely fucked…_ He quickly turned away to face his assistant, lest his expression give him away to the brunette.

"You can go back down to the cafe to work until I'm done. Check in with Nick as well. See if there's anything I need to take care of tonight." He gestured dismissively to her and faced forward to give the stylist his full attention for the moment.

"Just a trim as usual Justin." Max said as the other man began to examine his wavy ebony hair.

"Of course, why mess with such a fantastic look." The stylist winked at the Alpha and the green eyed male chuckled at the other man's self-compliment. Justin had been cutting his hair for years and could take full credit for his "look".

"Alright, off to wash then." As they walked away, Max noted out of the corner of his eye, that Kira was being seated directly next to him. _Perfect_.

xxx

Nick sighed impatiently, watching his email as he waited for the file from Shu to arrive. His phone rang. It was that blonde twat, Anna. _Fuck my life.._.

"Hello Anna. How can I help you dear?" He answered in a voice dripping with politeness. They'd all been told to be nice to the bossy little cocktease, but Nick didn't have to like it. Ever since she'd rejected his advances, there's been an understandable tension between them.

"Oh my, Nick...not happy to hear from me?" The voice on the other end purred in a tone that she'd never use around her boss, but was more than willing to utilize around his underlings.

"Always a pleasure...what do you need Anna?" Nick replied through gritted teeth.

"Max just wants to know if you have anything you'd like to share with him...is there anything he should plan on for tonight?"

"Oh yes, definitely, if reviewing the file regarding who L's mate is and determining our next course of action could be considered important." Nick chuckled.

"You're shitting me." Anna's clearly couldn't hide her surprise. "You actually got the information? From who? Brakish?"

"Nope...Shu of all people! Turns out he even knows the Omega and has a grudge against the kid, so he can help us confirm his identity if we find him." Once again, Nick was hit with the reality of the situation. "And that's a big 'if', because it's not going to be easy."

Nick glanced at his email and saw that what he'd been waiting for had arrived. "Shit...I just got the file from Shu. I'm going to download this and take a look-"

"Send it to me too. I should have a copy of this." Anna interrupted.

Nick rolled his eyes. _Controlling bitch..._ "Sure, I'll send it your way shortly. What is Max up to now anyways?" He opened the email and scrolled to the attachment.

"Finishing up with his haircut."

"So he'll head out soon?" Nick said absentmindedly as he hit the download button

"Well, he may stick around here a little longer and have a drink." Nick wondered why Anna's voice sounded on edge.

"I'll let you know when he's available to meet later regarding all of this new information...send me that file Nick."

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up.

xxx

"So where's the hubby?" Mello asked as they turned on the last of the laptops. Near and Matt gave him a look.

"Do you have a death wish?" Matt whispered. The young man was still getting over the shock of being dragged out of his room this afternoon and being told that Ryuzaki was actually L.

The man he'd had so many emails with as L and the man who he'd gotten to know over the last couple of years as Ryuzaki, were one and the same. It was crazy. Then he was told they were leaving to stay in London immediately and indefinitely...even crazier. _It all made so much sense now in retrospect, but still..._

"What?" Mello mumbled defensively, as he bit off a chunk of chocolate. "It's in my nature to be curious, plus it's polite to ask about other people's mates."

Matt snorted. "Since when have you cared about being polite?"

Near snickered lightly in the background at Matt's comment while Mello glared daggers at them both.

"Whatever." The Alpha huffed and turned his back. "It would also be good to know, because if Beyond really wants to hurt L, he's going to go after those closest to him." The blonde muttered.

"You're exactly right on the last point Mello. I have no doubt that Beyond will at some point try to abduct or hurt Light in an effort to inflict emotional pain on me or to get me to surrender myself to him in exchange for Light's safety." L spoke up from under one of the desks as he plugged in the last of the equipment.

"As for where Light currently is, he's enjoying a belated birthday present and spending the afternoon at Maison Vingt-Trois on Savile Row. Watari is waiting there with the car to monitor the situation, periodically checking with the staff to see how he's doing. He should be finished soon and then he'll be back here."

 _Maison Vingt-Trois...Savile Row...why is that so familiar?_ Matt thought to himself.

"Alright, let's get to work. Mello, can you pull up everything you've been able to gather on West Bank for us to review?" L inquired as he sat down in front of his laptop.

xxx

"Excellent job as always Justin." He smiled at the man behind him as his cape was removed. Glancing surreptitiously to his left, he watched as Kira stood as well. His newly trimmed hair clearly exposing the very fresh looking bite mark his mate had left on one of his scent glands. He felt a flash of anger and jealousy. The dark haired male bit back a growl.

At least he doesn't reek of that other Alpha anymore...must have taken a shower after one of his appointments. He forced himself to steer his thoughts away from picturing the Omega in front of him in the shower...naked...water dripping down... Max cleared his throat and smiled.

"I'm so glad we had a chance to talk more today. It's nice, and sadly rare, to be able to find someone with which to discuss such a broad range of topics." The Alpha had a feeling that flattering the brunette's intelligence, rather than looks would be well received.

Kira beamed at him. "Me too." He replied as they both walked towards the door.

"I was going down to the bar to grab a drink before I leave and I doubt I'm going to find a better conversationalist, would you like to join me as well for a short while?" Max threw out casually.

The Omega looked at his watch and seemed to consider something, biting his lip.

"Oh, if your mate has you on a schedule I understand..." The Alpha said innocently to the young man, already having determined that Kira had a bit of an independent streak based on their conversations during the haircut. _I'll break you of that quickly enough love..._

A look of annoyance flitted across the young man's eyes and Max knew he had him.

"No, the only schedule I'm on is my own. Lead the way." He responded resolutely.

Max strode ahead, leading the other man down the stairs to the first floor. They continued on from there, down another staircase to the lower floor that held the bar and lounge area. He sent a message to Anna as they arrived to let her know where he was and asking if she'd spoken to Nick yet.

"Here we are..." They went to the bar and quickly ordered drinks. Kira surprised Max yet again when he ordered whiskey. The ebony haired male teased the other man about being a little young to be hitting the hard stuff, as they sat down at one of the tables.

"Well, excuse me for having certain standards, even at my age." The brunette grinned. "Maybe I'm just ahead of the game in knowing what I want and not being afraid to ask for it." He said sassily, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha as he took a sip of his drink.

 _I'll give you anything you want sweetheart, all you need to do is tell me what it is..._ Max reined in laughter at his own thoughts, instead hiding a smile behind his fist as he gazed at the young man.

"So, what's going on there?" Max put on a concerned look and gestured to the bite mark on the Omega's neck. "I didn't notice it before your haircut, but now...you can't miss it." He was curious to see how the young man reacted to being marked like that.

Kira's eyes widened as his hand flew up to his neck where the bite mark sat. "Ah, well, let's just say _someone_ was feeling a bit insecure about letting me go off on my own today." His mouth twisted bitterly as he spoke.

"I see...I'm sorry if I upset you Kira. It was never my intention." Max replied. _You didn't like your mate doing this to you...interesting._

The brunette lowered his hand from his throat and looked him straight in the eye. "I made my position on the matter very clear to him. I don't foresee it happening again without my consent." Kira took a sip of his drink and seemed to be lost in thought as a small smile graced his lips.

 _Ah, it was about control...not necessarily the bite itself then?_ The dark haired male considered this information and gazed curiously at the young man. _Whatever could you be thinking about?_

Max glanced over the other man's shoulder as he saw Anna come down the stairs with her laptop in hand, her eyes wide and skin pale as she went to sit in a booth nearby. He felt his phone buzz.

Anna: _I need to talk to you immediately._

Max looked over at her and scowled. _Can't she see I'm busy?_

"Kira? You have a phone call at the front desk." The young man appeared slightly surprised, but stood and followed her.

"I'll be right back." The young man muttered as he walked away.

xxx

"Ok, well let me show you this last thing that's been helpful in tracking Max's daily activities." Mello pulled up a program on the screen.

"Matt designed this lovely little number to dig into his assistant Anna's computer, since she keeps track of his schedule." The Alpha showed the data for around the time that Kingsbury had disappeared and there were definitely blocks of time unaccounted for that appeared suspicious.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on this, see if anything useful turns up..." L murmured.

As Matt stared up the screen, he realized that the nagging feeling he'd experienced earlier had returned...then it hit him.

"Oh god..." Matt whispered as he ran to the laptop and began to scroll to the current date. _Please be wrong, please be wrong, please..._

"What Matt, do you see something we don't?" L asked.

"I thought the place that you said Light was going this afternoon sounded familiar, it's because I was looking through the schedule last night and saw this in Max's schedule." Matt quickly replied.

"Shit..." Mello muttered. On the screen they could see in the schedule that Max Volkov was at Maison Vingt-Trois for the entire afternoon.

"Watari, where is Light now?" L had already picked up his phone and called the older gentleman.

"His spa guide just checked in with me a few minutes ago. She said he just finished his haircut and that he was heading to the bar for a drink with another one of the clients." Watari sounded puzzled. "What's going on L?"

"Max Volkov is there Watari. I don't think he'll figure out anything just by seeing Light, but the man is known to have a thing for young male Omegas...I don't want him anywhere near my mate." L growled. "We can't compromise or expose you by sending you in to get him at this point. I don't want you seen by Max either if we can help it." L bit his thumb as he paced the floor.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. I'll ring the front desk of the spa and ask that they bring Light up there to take my call. Then we'll tell him to meet you at the side entrance to avoid any further interactions with other spa guests." L finished laying out the plan for Watari and dialed the spa without delay.

Matt felt terrible that he hadn't realized the connection before. _I wish there was something I could do to...yes! That's it!_ He sat down at one of the laptops and went to work hacking into the surveillance system at Maison Vingt-Trois.

"What are you up to Matt?" Near inquired quietly behind him.

"I'm getting us a bird's eye view of what's going on in there." Matt mumbled as his fingers rapidly flew across the keyboard.

"Hello, my mate is there for an appointment today, could you let him know he has a phone call at the front desk? I need to speak with him..." Matt heard L speaking in the background to the spa. "...his name is Kira, he's probably in the bar right now..." The red head stayed focus on the task in front of him. "Yes, I'll hold." L muttered.

"There...we...go." The young Beta populated the wall of screens before them with surveillance screen images, scrolling through them to find the bar and eventually a familiar face popped up.

"Oh, fucking hell..." Mello exclaimed as an image of Light sitting across from Max Volkov came up on the screen.

"Light..." L murmured, staring at his mate on the screen. As the Alpha's eyes shifted to look at Max, he let out a low growl that had all of their hair standing on end.

"The plan will work L...we'll get him out of there." Near spoke in a reassuring tone to the detective.

"Whatever Max just said to him, your hubby did not like it one bit." Mello said with an amused chuckle. They watched as Light covered the side of his neck with one hand and said something to the Alpha with an angry look on his face. "I have a feeling any advances Max might try to make on your Omega would be ill-received."

They continued to observe as a woman approached Light and spoke with him, then he got up to follow. Matt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _Everything was going to be ok._

xxx

"Ok Anna, what the fuck is it that is so god damn important that you needed to interrupt me?" Max snapped at the blonde upon approaching her table. He paused, momentarily taken aback by the unnerved look on her face.

"Nick received a file from Shu regarding who the male Omega from Japan is and-"

The Alpha's eyes lit up. "Really? This is fantastic. We'll have to look at all of this tonight-"

"Max! I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to see this." Anna looked at him with wide eyes and shrunk back in her seat.

"Go ahead." Max said through gritted teeth. "This better be good."

"He sent me the file..." Anna turned her laptop around to show the other man the scanned documents. Immediately flipping to the second page.

"What the-...Is that Kira?" He looked at her incredulously. She shook her head.

"Yes and no, Kira is an alias of some sort. His real name is Light Yagami. He's the son of NPA Chief Soichiro Yagami and he is the male Omega who was mated to L just about two weeks ago."

Max slumped down into the seat next to the Beta, quietly absorbing the information for a few seconds. _Beautiful boy...are you some innocent pawn trapped in L's web? Or did you know who I was and were sent here by L to trap me?_

"Sir, how would you like to proceed?" Max's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his phone. It was a time for swift decisions. He'd figure out the rest of it later. He wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass him by.

xxx

"Hello?"

"Light, I need you to do something for me. Please listen carefully, ok?" L's voice was full of worry, instantly putting the young man on edge as he stood at the front desk with the phone.

"Ok." Light replied calmly.

"The man you were talking to just now is Max Volkov, the head of the West Bank Syndicate. We need to get you away from him immediately." Light's eyes widened, remembering the name being briefly mentioned in Paris during L's call with Near and Mello.

"Just tell me what to do." Light responded, trying to keep his voice steady. He gave a tight smile to the woman at the front desk watching him.

"Watari is waiting at the side entrance with the car. We need you to go there to meet him and get out of there." L instructed.

Light nodded and let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "I can do that."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Light handed the phone back to the lady at the front desk.

"Where is the side entrance located?" He asked her politely.

"Down that hallway and to your left." She replied with a smile.

"Wonderful, thank you very-" He started to say as he walked away, then suddenly Light remembered he was forgetting something. The young man turned on his heel to face the petite Omega again.

"Actually, can you get something for me from the safe?" He asked the woman with a hopeful smile. "Muriel placed my wedding ring in there, so it wouldn't get anything on it during my appointments."

The ebony haired woman nodded and grinned. "Of course, just let me go get that for you. It'll be just a minute."

Light breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned forward, resting his palms on the desk and relaxing for the moment now that he was alone. He watched her go down a hallway and through a door at the end. _I would not want to face L if I somehow lost the ring he just gave me.._.

The door had barely closed behind the woman, when Light felt strong hands wrap around both of his arms tightly. Startled, his head whipped to one side then the other, viewing a tall, intimidating Beta on either side of him.

"What the-" Light started to say in surprise, but was quickly cut off as a length of fabric was slipped over his head and into his open mouth. It was quickly yanked tight at the back of his head to gag him. His eyes widened further as they started to pull him towards the exit.

 _No!_ He thought as anger flared hot and fierce in his gut. _Fuck this, you're not going to take me with you that easily!_

Light glared at one of his captors defiantly and began to struggle against them.

 _I'm not going down without a fight assholes!_

 _xxx_

* * *

 _Feedback me y'all!_

 _Find me on Tumblr!_

 _User name: animefanimefic_


	33. Manipulation

"Mmph-mmnh!" Light thrashed and kicked as they began to drag him towards the front door, elbowing one of the Betas hard enough to make them curse. _Let me go! Put me the fuck down..._ Light yelled in his head as he struggled with his whole being, hoping someone, anyone would happen upon them and help him

"Feisty Omega isn't he?" One of them muttered as the other chuckled, pulling him through the main door. Light hooked one of his shoes on the wooden frame, slowing their progress. Holding on with everything he had to that last anchor he could grasp.

"You little shit!" The Beta he'd elbowed exclaimed before quickly reaching down and punching the brunette in the thigh, causing him to cry out and curl his body inward in pain, releasing his hold on the door.

"I said not to hurt him you idiots. Just get him in the car...now." Max said with an exasperated sigh as he stepped out the front door of Maison Vingt-Trois and strode towards them, gazing at the Omega before him with concern.

Light gave the Alpha a venomous glare in response as they quickly and crudely bound his wrists in front of him with duct tape before shoving him unceremoniously into the back seat. Moments later Max slid in next to him. No more than a minute must have passed from the time they had gagged him to when the car began to pull away.

The young Omega's breath came out fast and frightened as he began to struggle against the tape binding him. He scrambled as far away across the seat as possible from the other man, snarling defensively through the gag. _What is he going to do to me? Oh god, oh god...L...I'm so sorry..._

"Please calm down little one, I'm not planning on hurting you." Light quieted slightly, eyeing the man skeptically, noting the use of the word 'planning'.

 _Ha...does that mean you could change your mind on that part? Does that make you feel better...as if you aren't lying if you hurt me later?_ Light snorted derisively. _And who are you calling 'little one'? My foot won't feel so little when it's kicking your a-_

"I'll take the gag off if you'd like to behave yourself." Max offered with a hopeful smile.

Light raised his bound wrists in front of him and promptly gave the other man a one fingered salute on each hand.

"Cute." Max said dryly, smirking as he raised an amused eyebrow.

 _Oh you have no idea...I'm going to find a way out of this you asshole._ Light silently fumed from his corner of the car. He looked outside the darkly tinted windows and despaired slightly when he realized that everything looked relatively the same. He knew little of London's street layout that would help him know where he was.

"I know it might not mean much to you, but I actually didn't find out who you really were until about ten minutes ago Light Yagami." Max murmured to the young man, whose head whipped around at the use of his real name.

"I genuinely enjoyed spending time with you today." His emerald eyes looked into the other man's golden orbs with something akin to regret before glancing away. The brunette saw something else there in the man's gaze when they had locked eyes as well, something that he hadn't seen earlier in the day...something the other man had been hiding, but was unable to disguise anymore.

A weakness, a flaw, a chink in the armor...exactly what Light was looking for to possibly leverage in this situation.

 _Attraction_. He saw attraction in Max Volkov's expression towards him. _He already seems reluctant about all of this and protective of me...more than a typical Alpha's natural instinct to take care of a scared Omega...perhaps..._

 _I've got to make it home to L._ Light steeled his resolve, thinking of his mate. _I'll do whatever I have to, use whomever I have to..._ His hands tightened into fists as he mentally ticked through the options before him. _Thought I may not like it, I have to use every advantage I have at my disposal to make it out of here._

He couldn't trust this man's word that he wouldn't hurt him and he didn't want to be a pawn in the Alpha's vendetta against the detective either. _I will not let him use me to get to L._

 _This is about survival, both for myself and my mate._ Light thought determinedly, so with that in mind, he took all of his personal feelings, his emotions, conscience...anything that might distract him from that objective, and locked them tightly away inside himself.

He took a moment to consider the empty void that suddenly existed within him now that everything had been swept away. _This is how I felt all the time before I met L._ He was sad for a moment before he squashed that emotion as well.

The clarity in his thought processes was startling...His new perspective allowed him to evaluate the situation before him with fresh eyes. _There's no way I'm ever going to be able to fight my way out of this. This is going to require finesse, strategy..._ He quickly realized what he needed to do.

 _You want to meet the real Kira?_ Light thought slyly, recalling all the times he had played the part of flirty Omega back in Tokyo when socializing with Shu. He'd have Alphas and Betas alike, falling all over themselves to get close to him. It's the reason why Shu had always been so interested _. How about I show you Max? Do you even realize what a male Omega can really do when they put their mind to it?_

He decided to count on one of his most reliable ways to gauge an Alpha's interest, part of which he'd even used on L if he remembered correctly. He made a show of lowering his eyes submissively, his hands in his lap as he sat curled up in the seat next to Max, who continued watch the young Omega closely.

Light sighed softly to ensure Max's attention was fully upon him, then he slowly looking up through his long dark golden lashes at the other man, putting just enough heat in his gaze to potentially excite the other man… _wouldn't want to look like I'm actually trying after all._ For good measure, he sent out the faintest pulse of his scent, thankful that his control appeared to be good at the moment. The slight pheromone burst could be easily brushed off as a young Omega's lack of control. Light was pleased upon seeing the man's breath catch and pupils dilate, nearly consuming the vivid green irises that flashed with want.

Max breathed deep, his eyes widening further as he took in the young man's scent at close range. Light watched in fascination as the other man's hands clenched and unclenched reflexively in his lap. "God, you smell delicious…" Max purred darkly, his eyes narrowing as his gaze raked across the young man's form.

 _Hmm, even better reaction than I expected. I'll have to be careful not to push him too far. He seems potentially...aggressive._ Popping in and out of Shu's world for nearly two years had definitely prepared him well for being able to turn on a variety of moods and expressions to suit the situation.

Light had taken his talent for reading people and combined it with the ability to manipulate using his Omegan charm. He'd honed and tested it every time he'd go out to the club and meet up with Shu. The skills he'd developed had allowed him to get what he wanted, when he wanted it. He'd considered himself efficient and effective...not necessarily heartless or manipulative.

Although he had been a natural expert at reading others, Max had clearly excelled at hiding his true intentions today and Light was more than a little annoyed that he'd been fooled by the Syndicate leader so completely. _I'll just have to be on my toes around him. I won't underestimate him again._

He observed that Max was bristling with sexual tension on his side of the car, furtively glancing at the young man. He quickly gave the Alpha a wide-eyed, slightly scared and innocent look…as if he just couldn't believe the way the big, bad man was essentially eye-fucking him.

Light was more than satisfied with the results, when Max's face took on a guilty expression, swiftly turning away. The brunette almost felt like laughing.

 _This is going to be a piece of cake...I might be home in time for a late dinner if I play it right._ He fought back a smile. _I just have to get him to let his guard down, then look for a chance to escape._

xxx

"Watari do you still have a visual?"

"Yes, I'm following the car from a safe distance. I'll make sure we know where they've taken him." The older gentleman replied calmly.

"Let me know when you arrive at a potential destination and I'll have Matt pull up CCTV in the area." L replied and hung up. He leaned on the desk for a moment with his back to the three young men behind him, hanging his head. _Light...what am I going to do?_

"You should be proud of him for fighting back so hard L. Most people wouldn't have been able to do that much even." Matt said quietly.

 _No...he's not one to just accept things as they are is he?_

"Yeah, no shit, got a big pair of brass balls on him doesn't he? Standing up to two huge guys like that." Mello chimed in.

The Alpha almost chuckled. _That's my Light, stubborn as hell..._

"L, we personally don't know much about Light, but based on what he pulled off with the computer system at Wammy's, he's clearly of above average intelligence." Near remarked before walking over to one of the laptops and starting to retrieve information for their government and security contacts that they would likely need for assistance in recovering Light.

"My point is, it would be good to know what we can expect from him regarding his ability to help himself out of this situation or how he might be able to help us to help him? Can you tell us any background information that may be of use?"

L turned around and leaned back against the desk, looking over at their resident tech expert pointedly. "I had Matt here pull all the information on him before I met him. Full background check, the works." He pushed off the desk and walked across the room to grab a lollipop from a candy dish. He unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

 _It's strawberry...Light..._ He kept his back turned for a moment to compose himself in front of the young trio, taking the time to throw away the wrapper in a nearby trash can. _We're going to get you back, I promise._

"You're welcome to view the file, but it's extensive and if you want the abridged version I can give it to you." L turned back around, having applied his carefully constructed mask to show no feelings around others. There was no room for that kind of emotional display right now if he wanted to save the man he loved.

"His name is Light Yagami. He's the son of police chief Soichiro Yagami of the NPA. Upon our meeting he was the top ranked student in Japan and planned to pursue a career in the vein of criminal justice, likely detective work similar to myself. He speaks at least Japanese, English and French fluently, but I know there are others he hasn't told me about yet. He has exceptional computer skills, that apparently at least match Matt's level of expertise and his IQ rivals my own."

Their eyes all widened at the last comment as they gave sidelong glances to one another. _Yes boys, he outshines every one of you. He is my perfect mate._ L thought to himself.

"Thank you, L." Near remarked in his typical cold manner, twirling a piece of curly white hair around his finger. "How would you like each of us to help?"

"First off, Near, I'd like you to quietly reach out on my behalf to the most trusted contacts we have in the Queen's Council and the Packs...notify the Prime Minister as well of what has occurred. We don't want this getting blown out of proportion until we know exactly what Max is trying to accomplish...It could put Light at more risk if he feels like he's been backed into a corner.

 _Given that our mating was arranged as part of an International treaty, this may well be seen as a much large offense than just kidnapping._ L smiled slightly at the idea of slapping Max Volkov with a criminal charge that would land him in jail for the rest of his life.

"The other question is whether Max knows who Light is or just decided to take him because he is an attractive male Omega..." L ran his thumb across his lip in contemplation.

"Matt, can you dig further into his assistant's computer? See if there's anything there that would be helpful? Check his upcoming schedule and monitor it closely for changes..." The young man nodded, settling down in front of one of the laptops along the desk.

Mello looked at L hopefully as the man turned towards him. _Oh don't worry, haven't forgotten about you._

"Get in touch with Aiber. Let him know what's going on." L said bluntly. "Given that he's been planted inside the syndicate for a little while now, he should've been able to re-establish his old contacts. He moves quickly when he wants to...no doubt he's become fast friends with many of the syndicate's people by this time." Mello grinned, clearly pleased that his plan with Aiber had worked out so well, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances that they had to utilize him. "Have him keep an ear to the ground and report back."

"Got it." The blonde replied, turning away from L to get to work.

L looked at the backs of the three young men sitting at the long desk and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _I'm going to get you back Light. Just be strong for a little while._

xxx

Beyond Birthday was crying...well, to be more specific, he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Haaa- aha..." The dark haired Alpha bounced up and down in his seat joyfully. "This is fucking fantastic." He spun around in the chair before coming to a stop and wiping the tears that had trickled down his face. "Hmmm..." B sighed happily, smiling as he began to pull up his tracking program.

 _I am curious to know who tipped you off about who little Light there was Maxy-poo...unless you really love hot young Omega boys that much, I can't imagine why you'd be so bold as to take him like that..._

Beyond glanced over at another monitor, paused on surveillance he'd been reviewing earlier of Light and L in bed from their first morning in the house. The gorgeous young man _was_ admittedly intelligent, playful and sexy...

B scooped a dollop of jam out of the jar and slid the finger in his mouth, he leaned back in his chair as he sucked on it thoughtfully. His deep red eyes gazed at the paused image of the brunette, his head thrown back wantonly as he straddled L's lap.

 _Hmm...maybe you would take such drastic measure for this Omega...he does seem to have a considerably stronger than usual effect on Alphas, even L is acting like a love struck fool around him._

Beyond narrowed his eyes. _I'll have to be very careful around this little minx._ He looked back to his other computer with the tracking program.

 _Oh well, either way, this saves me the trouble of having to leak information to the West Bank boys myself. Although this isn't exactly what I had in mind…_ The serial killer had originally planned to leverage what he assumed would be a direct attack by the mob syndicate on L once they knew his location. He'd wanted to use the distraction as an opportunity to wreak havoc amidst the confusion, but this... Beyond chuckled as he watched the tracker he'd placed earlier in the week on Max Volkov's car beep along across the map on his screen.

"It's even better than the original plan..." B murmured, the wheels already turning in his strategic mind, trying to decide how best to utilize the opportunity. He watched as the little dot on the screen stopped moving and stayed still.

 _I see you...can't hide from me._ Beyond smirked and turned back to the other screens to review more surveillance footage from L's. He was researching every detail of the young couple's interactions. The words, inflections, the way they touched...every way the Alpha acted towards the Omega was under scrutiny. _After all, it wouldn't be fair to L if I left anything less than my best 'impression' with his mate when we meet._ He smiled gleefully and continued his research.

xxx

"Yeah?" Shu mumbled sleepily, sitting up in bed in his Tokyo home.

"Shu, my friend, how are you?" The unmistakable timbre of the voice on the other end caused the Alpha's eyes to fly open, wide awake now in surprise.

"I'm well Max, how are you? I trust you received the documents? Did you have any-"

"Yes, we have the file." Max cut him off, an edge to his voice that made Shu uncharacteristically anxious.

 _What crawled up his ass?_ The Alpha wondered as he sat up, switching on a bedside lamp.

"In fact, we've already found the Omega." Max replied.

"Ha, right...good one Max." Shu chuckled. "Why'd you really call? Is there something I can provide? A particular kind of Omega you're looking for...besides this one of L's?"

"I'm not fucking joking and I don't appreciate your tone." Max growled at him. The man's dominant resonance managed to carry across the phone line somehow, causing Shu to wince, recognizing the greater strength of the other Alpha instantly.

"Hey man, I'm sorry...It's just amazing that you found him this quickly." Shu muttered in apology.

"Yeah, well let's just chalk it up to fate, eh?" Max chuckled darkly. "Now I believe you were going to help confirm his identity for us correct? You know him?"

"Yeah, let's just say sweet darling Light and I...we have history...didn't part on the best of terms." Shu bit out angrily, looking down at the still healing and painful injury on his arm.

"You fuck him or something?" Max snarled. Shu's jaw dropped at the man's sudden rage.

"No! As far as I knew he was holding out. Little virgin with a body built for sin, that one." Shu snorted and shook his head thinking about what a shame it was that he'd never gotten a taste of the sexy Omega, regardless of how things had ended. He reached for a cigarette from the nearby table. "He was coming to me for two years for suppressants to avoid his heat completely...managed to do it too. He's clever, I'll give him that."

The Alpha lit the cigarette and took a drag, then scratched his chin thoughtfully as he blew out a plume of smoke. "It all fits now...right before the news broke about the treaty, he came to me for birth control as well. Huh, I wonder if the 'oh so great detective L' fucked his innocent virgin bride yet." Shu snickered.

"Shut your dirty fucking mouth Shu." The West Bank leader's voice came out cold and dark, with a barely restrained fury around the edges. The Alpha fumed silently on the other end of the phone, tapping out the ashes of his cigarette into a tray, waiting for the other man to calm down.

 _What could be getting Max this riled up? He should be celebrating right now, having an advantage over L. It's not like he should give a shit about what I say about Kira...err, Light._ He thought further upon his many past encounters with the young man. How alluringly sexy he could be one minute, seductively innocent the next, a master of manipulation...

 _That little shit!_ Shu fought not to curse out loud. _Max always did go for that type, that's why I was trying to recruit him as an escort for godsake..._ Shu bit back a growl of frustration.

 _Dammit! That tramp is clearly taking full advantage of any weakness he can find already...shit he works fast._ He angrily ground out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. _Probably won't even get a good beating at this rate._

"Connect with Anna for a video conference immediately. Let's get this over with Shu." Max ordered dismissively and hung up.

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

I'm also on Tumblr!

user name: animefanimefic


	34. Countermove

a/n: Merry Christmas beautiful readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"L...this is...bad. Really bad." Matt's words drew the Alpha's attention, as the young genius pulled up what he was viewing on the larger screens.

"What is it Matt?" L came to stand behind him and evaluate what appeared to be a Japanese government generated report on Light Yagami and his placement as L's mate for the purposes of the treaty agreement. _Dear god..._ His eyes widened.

"Where did you find this?" The detective's voice was steady in the face of his successors, though on the inside, his fear was choking him. He was afraid he already knew the answer to his own questions.

"His assistant, Anna's computer." Matt replied quietly. "I can tell from the file history that she only downloaded it within the last hour...from an email she received from another member of West Bank, Nick Ivanov."

 _Max's right hand man...Hmm._ "Well, at least we know why they took him now." L nibbled on his thumb nervously. "Did you find anything else on her computer?"

"I've currently got one laptop setup just to mirror hers. Essentially, we are watching what she's doing in real time, whenever she's hooked up to the internet. Every mouse click, key stroke, video chat with her mum, stupid cat videos she watches..." L raised an eyebrow questioningly at Matt, who shook his head. "Don't ask..."

L turned slightly, hiding a smile behind his hand. "This is good, let me know if anything useful-"

"See what I mean! Now she's probably going to chat with one of her stupid little cat loving friends...I think we can mute Anna and Shu's little convo." Matt snickered.

"Who?" L snapped, swiftly turning back around to look at the laptop screen where a video chat session was being initiated between Anna and...

"Shu..." The Alpha growled lowly. "I knew I should've beaten the shit out of you when I had the chance." His eyes narrowed in observation of the split screen split showing Anna on one side and Shu on the other.

"Matt, put that up on one of the large monitors and turn up the volume now!" The Beta hurried to comply.

xxx

 _Just stay calm._ Light told himself. _Aside from that stupid Beta, no one has tried to hurt you._ He was currently handcuffed to a chair in a small, but well-appointed bedroom. The two men had taken him there while Max went to setup a conference call with someone who could positively identify Light.

Of course he'd discussed all of this with his assistant, right in front of him...in Russian. Light had to hold back a snicker as he pretended not to follow their conversation. They clearly never expected him to know the language.

 _Yet another thing I can use to my advantage._ He considered happily. _Go ahead and underestimate me…you wouldn't be the first ones to do so._ Though he wasn't as fully fluent in the language as he was in French or English, he was confident he'd understood that they had received the information from someone in Japan.

 _But they didn't mentioned names._ Light was really curious to know who it was that sold him out. _Whoever it is, I'm going to find them and personally kick their ass when I get out of here._

His eyes darted to the door as it opened and the two guards entered once more, un-cuffing Light and grabbing his arms roughly. "Don't try anything pretty boy, wouldn't want to hurt you...again." The man he'd pissed off earlier muttered in his ear, sending the young man's skin crawling as they led him out of the room and down the hallway.

Light nodded and didn't resist. The last thing he wanted was greater restrictions placed on his movement, or to be injured by one of the guards so that he couldn't escape later. He gazed surreptitiously as they walked, taking in his surroundings as they moved along for future reference. How many doorways, turns, hallways, down a set of stairs…

Everything appeared to be beautifully designed and luxurious, but Light supposed that if you were the leader of a large crime syndicate, you could probably afford it. They came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors and one of the Betas knocked.

"Enter." Light heard Max's voice reply. The guards opened the doors and led him into what appeared to be a study. The brunette noticed the blonde woman he'd seen speaking with Max earlier at the spa sitting at a table in front of a computer. _Ah, she must work for him…_

"Seriously?" Max asked the guards angrily, looking at Light as he swiftly moved towards them. "Do I have to do everything myself?" The Alpha pulled a knife out of his pocket and flicked it open, the wickedly sharp blade gleaming as he came toward Light.

 _Ok, maybe I misjudged the situation here…_ The young man thought nervously, his eyes growing wide with fear as the Alpha grabbed his jaw and moved the knife towards his face. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped from behind the gag. Max halted his movement upon hearing the sound and saw the frightened expression on Light's face.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you…it's ok." Max's gaze held concern for the Omega as he quickly tried to reassure the honeyed eyes that stared into his own. "I'm just going to remove the gag. You'd like that right?" The Alpha's voice was soft and soothing.

Light nodded slowly. _Wow, does he look like he feels bad. Huh, so he really doesn't want to scare me or hurt me…yet._ The young man pondered this as the emerald eyed Alpha cut the gag free and gently removed the offending item from around Light's head, running his thumb across the Omega's cheek when he was done. Light choked down the bile the rose up in throat and managed to keep a neutral expression. _Ugh, you've got to be kidding me…_

"Hmm, see that's much better now." Max stated as he put the knife away in his pocket.

"We're ready Max." The blonde called over from the table nearby, gesturing to the seat she'd just vacated.

"Sit him there." The Alpha muttered, a look of annoyance as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just want this whole thing over with..." Max gestured to the computer in annoyance.

The Betas sat him there and he watched as they again began to cuff his wrists to the chair arms. As they did, he heard a familiar voice ring out from the computer.

"Long time, no see Kira…or should I say Light Yagami?"

 _No…_ The brunette took a deep breath and forced himself to smile before looking up at the man on the screen, even though he was seething with rage inside. _No, I'm not going to give him the reaction he wants…_

"Shu…I don't think it's been nearly long enough." Light gave him a wide grin. "How's that arm doing?"

"You little fucker!" Shu cursed at him. "You got lucky with that-"

"Wait…what's this about your arm?" Max asked curiously. "Show me."

Shu huffed and glared at the screen before holding up his arm, which was bandaged across a large area between the wrist and the elbow.

"Ouch, nasty…" Light stated with a smirk. Max chuckled behind him. The young man filed analysis of that reaction away for later.

"I swear, one of these days-" Shu started to say.

"What Shu?! 'One of these days, someone's going to take it from me if I don't give it willingly?'" Light's voice wavered with emotion and anger as he remembered that night and what the other man did to him. How if L hadn't come along, Shu probably would have… "Look how well that worked out for you."

"If that Alpha hadn't come along and helped you out it would've worked out just fine." Shu retorted with a cocky smile.

"Oh, yes, go ahead and be so proud of the fact that the only way you could ever get in my pants was to try and rape me you sick fuck." Light's mind raced quickly. _How can I use this situation to my advantage…yes, that's it!_

The brunette looked up at Max, who seemed to be watching the exchange with the kind of fascination people have when they drive by a car accident, like it was impossible to look away. However, when Light's pleading eyes turned to him, all attention was diverted to the young man.

"Is there a point to this? Because this is very upsetting to me…after what he tried to do…" Light's eyes became slightly teary, he even let his lip quiver minutely, before looking away from the Alpha male, who now looked pissed as hell, sending an angry glare the other man's way. _Shu's lucky he's on the other side of the world_. Light thought to himself in amusement.

"So, obviously you've identified him as the person from the file." Max snapped at the other man. "I think we're done here. Anna? Shut down the call, then step outside for a moment please." The syndicate leader looked to the blonde, waving her over as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, a frustrated look on his face.

Light looked to the screen once more, reveling in the mixed expression of frustration and surprise on Shu face. The young Omega slyly winked at Shu right before the call ended, watching as the Alpha's eyes narrowed in realization right before the screen went black. _Hah, suck it Shu…_

The brunette jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Max asked quietly, kneeling down next to the chair. It took everything in Light's power not to shy away as the Max ran fingers down his arm, eventually turning the young man's hand over to examine the gauze wrapping on his palm. He heard the door click as his assistant departed and realized he was alone with the ebony haired Alpha. _I don't like this one bit…_

"Shu?" He asked curiously, looking at the Omega with concern as he gently held the hand. Light nodded in reply, resisting the urge to yank his hand away _. It's not a big deal, let him have the small things to keep him happy…_ But inside, the young man cringed at the idea of anyone touching him in a tender manner like this besides L.

"Do you have any other injuries that we should be aware of? That we need to tend to or monitor?" Light opened his mouth to mention his bruised torso, but shut it quickly and shook his head, not really wanting to give the Alpha an excuse to remove his shirt to examine it as well.

"As long as your guards behave themselves I think I'll be ok." Light said in a timid, quiet voice that he hated to use, but knew that Max would eat up in his need to be protective of him. _Need to get him to see me as a person, someone to keep safe…_

 _Maybe it's best to play ignorant on all of this and let him believe I have no idea what's going on._ "I really don't understand what all this is…are you like Shu?" His voice wavered with emotion and he looked down submissively.

"Are you going to try and…hurt me? Is that why you took me?" Light's voice cracked slightly at the end. _Give me a mother fucking academy award bitches_. The young man thought in his head, throwing in a little sniffle as the Alpha took a sharp breath, worried and concerned at the Omega's reaction.

"No, no…I would never want you to think that." His hand moved to hold the young man's chin, turning his face to look at him. Light was relieved to see sincerity in the man's eyes, but found further cause for anxiety as Max released his grip, only to run the back of his hand gently down the young man's cheek, his knuckles grazing the soft skin there. Light couldn't help when his eyes widened in surprise, no longer acting as he leaned away.

"W-what are you doing?" Max smiled and looked at him like he was an adorable pet that had just done something cute. Light wanted to vomit.

"I won't hurt you little one. I simply want a chance to get to know you during your stay here." Max replied seriously. "I know from your file and from our conversations today that you are very intelligent and I'm sure you're curious about all of this, but why don't you let the Alphas handle this sordid business. I promise, that I will take very good care of you." He stood as Light sat there speechless, never having been insulted quite like that in his life.

 _Well…didn't he put me in my place…asshole._ Light fumed silently, realizing that if he spoke at the moment, he'd likely say something to get himself in trouble.

"If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'll bring the guards back and they can see you to your room." Max ran a hand through his hair affectionately, sending a wave of revulsion through Light as he quietly nodded. _I have to let him think I'm behaving. It's my best chance for escape._ He thought to himself as Max stepped out the door.

Mere seconds after the Alpha departed the room, Light's attention was drawn to the laptop as movement on the screen from a new document opening caught his eye.

 _What the…?_

A message quickly typed out on the page. **Are you alone?**

xxx

L fought back a snarl as he watched Max touch his mate. _God, I've got to have better control than this…if Light can put up with actually being touched by that creep, I should be able to hold it together as well._

The detective took a deep breath and continued to watch, at one point, he couldn't help grinning as he watched Light play Max like a fiddle. Knowing that his mate would never usually behave in such a submissive manner. _What he did earlier with Shu on the call, what he's doing right now…this is all for show…_

"Well done Light…" L murmured. The three young men turned to look at him and then back at the screen.

"L, would you explain please?" Near inquired.

"Yeah, are we missing something here?" Mello asked as he popped a small chocolate truffle in his mouth.

"You wanted to know how Light could help himself out of the situation, Near?" He looked pointedly at the white haired young man. "Well, he's doing a bit of it right now. Light's getting Max to trust him, building a connection with him, getting him to care about him and hesitate to want to hurt him." He replied quietly as they continued to listen and watch the screen.

 _He's leaving Light alone in there…_ L was struck with an idea.

"Matt, can you take over her computer remotely?"

"Yes, I've had that ability the whole time." The redhead replied.

"Ok, well can you open up a document or something? So we can communicate with Light without suspicion?" The young man's eyes lit up and he nodded, turning to the computer and quickly tapping across the keys.

"Ask him if he's alone." _Just in case Max hasn't left the room yet…_

L watched the flicker of recognition in his eyes and then excitement as the young man saw their message on the screen and nodded to them.

"Ask him when he's going to make more French toast." Mello and Near side-eyed him curiously. "This way, he'll know it's really me, without me saying it's me and putting him at risk." He quickly explained.

He watched Light roll his eyes and grin, then silently mouth "What should I do?" inquisitively to the screen, concern now clear in his eyes.

"Tell him to keep doing what he's doing by getting Max to trust him. Say that he shouldn't put himself in harm's way if possible. That we're working on getting him out of there and to hold tight for now." L watched as Light raised an eyebrow at him upon reading the message and grew tense before replying.

"Just wait to be saved?" The brunette mouthed at the screen. Scowling and looking away as he tapped his fingers in annoyance on the arm of the chair before glaring back at the screen. "Fine…but this sucks." He mouthed.

"Tell him 'Sorry, couldn't hear you'." L informed Matt with a grin, who chuckled as he typed the response.

Light's mouth turned up at the corners when he read it and L watched him bite back a laugh. The young man looked away for several moments before turning them back to the screen, breaking L's heart when he saw the glossy sheen that reflected there from unshed tears as he smiled.

"I love you." Light whispered.

L cleared his throat, choked with emotion as he looked at his mate. "Tell him I love him too."

"Already did." Matt glanced back at him and smiled.

They heard a door opening as someone entered the room where Light was. "Shutting it down." Matt quickly discarded the document before the guards reached the young Omega. They watched as Light's eyes filled with relief that they wouldn't be caught before he was un-cuffed by the two men and led away.

His mate's words still echoed in his ear for a long time after, feeling too much like a goodbye…

 _…I love you…_

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

I'm also on Tumblr!

user name: animefanimefic


	35. Strategy

"Is the poor little Omega gonna cry?" The blonde Beta taunted, laughing as they led him from the room, noting the young man's glistening eyes. Something snapped inside Light hearing those words.

 _It's one thing to put up with Max's…attention._ The young man fumed. _But I'm not going to listen to this idiot talk shit._

"Fuck you asshole." The brunette bit out, yanking his arm away from the man. His gaze turned a molten fiery gold hue as he stared defiantly into the Beta's face, smirking in satisfaction as the man's jaw literally dropped open. The other guard chuckled, which seemed to enrage the blonde.

The intimidating guard's eyes narrowed angrily as he snarled at Light and yanked the young man's upper body downward, while bringing his knee up to hit the Omega in the gut. The impact knocked the wind out of Light, his breath leaving in a whoosh as blazing pain ran through him and he instantly collapsed to the floor. Unbeknownst to the Beta, the place he'd aimed was the tender and still healing area where Shu had done nearly the same thing to him only two weeks before.

"Watch your mouth you little cunt…there's only one reason you need to open it again, and that's if someone's putting their cock in it, got it?" The blonde gave him a vicious kick to the torso as he lay there, gasping in agony. "Stupid Omega slut." The man muttered.

"Ahhhhh….ngh…." Light cried out at the latest assault and tried to twist away from the other man, whimpering.

"Jakob! Cut it out…you heard what the boss said about hurting him…" The other guard looked down nervously at the Omega writhing on the floor. "Dammit…I think you really did a number on him. Let's just get him to-"

"What the hell is going…" Max yelled as he walked around the corner scenting the air, eyes going wide as he saw Light on the hallway floor. The brunette instantly went cold with fear as the other man's angry dominant pheromones flooded the hallway.

 _Oh god…please don't hurt me…_ He let out an involuntary whine as the combination of the sharp aching in his gut and anxiety due the raging Alpha's proximity overwhelmed him.

Max glared daggers at both men as he quickly strode over to Light, kneeling next to him. "I could smell his distressed scent all the way down the hall…what did you do to him?" He growled out at the guards. "You know what? It doesn't matter, because you had your orders and you've failed me. Report to Anna, I'll deal with you both later." He turned his emerald eyes back to the other man.

"Light, I'm going to carry you, ok? Then we'll call someone to come take a look at you." Max spoke softly as he gazed at the younger man with such sincere worry and concern that Light found himself nodding as he bit back another pained groan.

The ebony haired man's arms slid under his legs and back, lifting him easily as he stood again. Light pressed his lips tightly together, trying not to make a sound. But he couldn't help it when several pitiful whimpers escaped as he was carried along. It was nearly impossible for the other man not to jostle him at least a little, but he was nonetheless surprised at just how careful the Alpha was being with him.

Max took him into a different room than before. Even through the haze of his pain, Light could tell at a glance that it was a much larger bedroom suite. The Alpha strode forward and laid him gently on top of the fluffy comforter, placing a pillow behind his head.

"Do you have anything I can take for the pain? Please?" Max nodded and whipped out his phone. "Anna, call a doctor, one of those fucking guards-….yes, please ensure they don't go anywhere."

An dark look passed over the Alpha's visage, causing Light to shiver in alarm. "I'll deal with their punishment personally." Max bit out angrily. "In the meantime, bring some pain medication we have on hand in the emergency supplies up to my room." The Omega's eyes widened upon hearing where he was.

 _Wait…this is his room?_ The young man's eyes darted around nervously, assessing his surroundings _. Is there anything here I can use as a weapon to defend myself if necessary…to escape even?_ He groaned internally, remembering that he told L he wouldn't try anything, that he'd sit tight and wait. _I said I'd keep influencing Max and encouraging him to trust me._

Light observed the other man's intense gaze upon him once again and swallowed hard, looking away. _This isn't good…shit. He's got me in his bedroom now for godsake…_

"Can I take a look at your injury Light?" Max asked. "I'm worried that you might have a broken rib, given the amount of pain you seem to be in."

"Ok." Light murmured, blanching as he reached for the hem of his shirt and reluctantly began to lift it up, unwilling to complete remove it for the other man. _I hope he's not too pissed that I didn't tell him about Shu doing this ear-_

"Oh my god…" Max hissed out. Light yelped in surprise as the other man grabbed the shirt so that he could pull it up higher, exposing the full extent of the fading, yet still impressive bruising. "Who did this to you? Was it L?" The Alpha looked furious and protective as he laid his hand tentatively on the battered area.

Light stared at him in shocked silence. _Huh? L? No it was…_ The brunette opened his mouth to correct the other man, then closed it and looked away sadly. With the amount of pain he was in, it didn't take much for him to squeeze a few hot salty tears out, letting them flow down his face quietly.

 _Brilliant…this is perfect. Let him come to whatever conclusion he wants._ Max's hand brushed across his cheek, wiping away one of his tears and Light fought back a shudder. _If building L up as the villain and him the hero in this little revenge fantasy of his makes him more protective of me, more trusting…_

There was a knock at the door and Light jolted, grimacing as the movement cause ripples of searing pain to shoot through his midsection. "Come in." Max called out, never turning his attention from the man in front of him as Anna walked in with the requested items.

"Is there something specific you've been taking for the…" The ebony haired male's face took on a murderous expression before he took a deep breath and continued. "…previous injury? A medication that was effective?" The blonde woman laid about eight different bottles in front of them on the bed.

 _Holy crap…where do they get all of this?_ Light picked each of them up in turn, quickly examining the labels. On the fifth bottle, he finally recognized the one that Watari began giving him _after_ the incident in Paris when he'd fainted. _This one's safe and the dosage is the same as what I've taken before._

He glanced warily at Max. _But I also know it makes me drowsy and I need to be at my full mental-…oh who am I kidding, any of these are probably going to make me a little tired. Better to go with what I know works I suppose._ Light sighed resignedly.

The pain was getting slightly more manageable as he rested there. The brunette was thankful that the Beta hadn't used the same level of force in his attack that Shu had. _But it still hurts like a bitch._ His brow furrowed at the aching pain.

 _I have a better chance of getting out of here if my pain is minimized, even if I am slightly out of it from the meds._ Light held up the bottle and showed it to Max.

"This is the one I should take. Could I get some-" The Alpha male nodded, already jumping up and hurrying to an adjacent bathroom to get a cup of water. Light stole a glance at his assistant, who had a shocked look on her face as she watched her employer dart about. _Ok, so maybe I really have gotten under his skin. It seems like this isn't exactly normal behavior for him if her reaction is any indication._

 _"What happened to him? That bruising looks a week or two old."_ Anna asked in Russian as she looked at the young man's still partially exposed torso, watching as her boss returned and handed Light a cup of water.

 _"It appears that L may have been rather abusive to this young one here from the look of it."_ Max replied in Russian as well, side eyeing Light. The brunette put on an act of seeming confused about what they were saying and annoyed that they were talking in another language in front of him, scowling at them both before focusing on popping one of the pills in his mouth and washing it down with the water the man had provided _._

 _"Have you heard anything yet?"_ Max asked calmly, watching the Omega closely as he took the second pill.

 _"No…but I agree with your assessment, he will contact us in some way soon."_ She murmured back.

 _"When he does, find me immediately."_ He ran a hand through Light's hair, the young man froze, giving him a weak smile before lying down again. _"Before long, L will be dead and I'll keep his Omega for my own."_

 _No…_ It took everything Light had not to react to the other man's plan, to keep from displaying the anger that welled up inside him at the idea of anyone hurting his mate. _I won't let you hurt him and I won't be yours…ever._

 _"Should I look into having a room prepared, like the others-"_ Anna was quickly cut-off by Max, who gave her a disgusted look.

 _"No! I could never treat him like that…you misunderstand."_ Max continued to converse with her in the foreign language as he turned once more to Light and fixed the younger man's shirt, which was still bunched up from earlier. He grabbed a soft, warm blanket folded up at the end of the bed and covered the brunette, who closed his eyes and pretended to try and fall asleep. "There will be no other Omegas for me in the future. I intend to keep Light as my mate when this is all over."

xxx

Beyond held up the syringe in his hand and tapped it softly with a flick of his fingers, pushing the plunger down to let out the tiniest bit of liquid, so that no air bubbles remained. _The formula is exactly what I requested…it turned out perfectly._ He grinned wickedly and began to arrange the additional vials and syringes in a cold storage container for transport.

 _I'd hate to run out of this in the middle of our fun little troublemaker…this should last at least a month and half…maybe two…_ B snapped the container shut and set it aside.

 _After two months, well, I think I'll have gotten what I want out of him by then..._ The dark haired Alpha giggled and began to look over his supplies.

"Have I forgotten anything…" Beyond murmured and nibbled on his thumb, a now unconscious habit that had developed from years of imitating the detective. _Clothing, contacts, passports, jam, laptop, phones, tickets, meds…_ After determining he had everything, he grabbed the large rolling suitcase that contained everything he would need and headed towards the front door, the container held in his other hand.

He flicked the lights off as he left and locked the door, leaving the apartment exactly how he'd found it…aside from the dead body of the owner, now mostly liquefied in the bathtub of the master suite _. I'm so glad I was able to test whether it was possible to do that to an entire body. I knew theoretically it was, but I had wondered for a minute if it was just some bullshit from movies. But it really did work…and it gets rid of so much pesky evidence._

B smiled as he reached the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the parking level. _This is going to be so much fun...it'll destroy L._ The red eyed man considered thoughtfully as the doors closed and he descended, humming a happy tune.

xxx

Mello chuckled. "Wow, you weren't kidding L…Aiber really does move fast. I mean, that's why I chose him for this, but still, hearing about the man's talent for infiltration and con jobs is one thing. Seeing it in action is another."

L snapped his phone shut, having just spoken with Watari to confirm that additional support had arrived to conduct surveillance on the West Bank leader's location and monitor activity. L wanted to get the older gentleman out of the potential line of fire as soon as possible and back to the London loft.

"What has he said?" L inquired, walking swiftly towards where the three young men worked diligently on their assigned tasks.

"He's already become pals with Nick Ivanov…can you believe it?" Mello grinned. "Aiber's been invited along to their poker game, tonight…at Max's."

L smirked. _Aiber…you continue to prove your usefulness._ "What time is the game and can you ask him if he has any details? Who and how many people will be attending?" The raven haired detective crouched in the chair next to the blonde as he thought through their next moves. "It will help us plan when we will go in to retrieve Light…the less people there, the better."

"I'll get in touch and see what I can find out." Mello turned his attention back to the screen. L stood and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Good work Mello." The blue eyed young man practically beamed at L before turning back to his screen. _Huh…so this is what working with others feels like…interesting._ The dark eyed male found he was enjoying the teamwork, much to his surprise. _Of course none of them have disagreed with me yet, I might change my mind once that happens._ L smiled wryly.

The detective walked over to the white haired young Alpha on the opposite of Matt, who had just come from another room on a call with the special ops team they were partnering with to rescue Light.

"Where are we at Near?" L asked as he reached him, biting his thumb nervously.

"We have full support to proceed as you see fit. The team is in place and on stand-by. As you requested, none of them have been told exactly what the mission is…just in case Max has any additional eyes and ears within their ranks." The quiet young man replied.

L nodded and a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, pleased with Near's efforts. "Coordinate with Mello on a recommendation for timing. Aiber is attending a card game with multiple West Bank members tonight at that location and is trying to get a better idea of how many people will be there."

The raven haired Alpha looked at the other man pointedly before he continued. "The last thing I want to have happen is a shootout between their people and ours if we can help it. It will not only put them in danger, but Light potentially as well…that's unacceptable to me." Near nodded in agreement as L turned towards the red haired computer expert.

"Matt, is his assistant on her computer right now?"

The young Beta put the mirrored laptop up on one of the large monitors. Anna was currently checking her emails. "Yes, L."

 _Max isn't stupid...He's going to start to suspect something big is coming his way if I don't do this soon. It will buy us some time. I might as well show him just how close I can get, even from a distance._ L bit back a chuckle in anticipation.

 _I want you to know that there's nowhere for you to hide, not even in your own home. You should know just who you're messing with._ L eyes narrowed as he ran his thumb across his lower lip. It was time for the next phase that he'd discussed earlier with Matt…

"Set it up…now." L ordered the young man. "I'm ready to get this part over with."

Matt's eyes widened slightly as he nodded and turned back to the computer, taking control of Anna's laptop remotely and turning on her camera so they could see her. Moments later the only thing on her screen was a white background with a black gothic L in the middle. The Alpha couldn't help grinning as he observed the terrified expression on the woman's face.

"Hello Anna, I believe your employer has my Omega in his possession." L's synthesized voice poured out of her speakers on the other end as he spoke. "I'd like to negotiate my mate's safe return."

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

Also, just posted Chapter 10 of another one of my DN fics, Chambers, as well...go read it when you get a chance :)

I'm also on Tumblr!

user name: animefanimefic

#treatyfic


	36. Negotiation

a/n: Woo hoo...and you guys over here at are all caught up and on the same posting schedule with AO3...which means you get this BONUS chapter this week, nice huh? You can expect postings of new chapters every Thursday by end of day, PST. I'm sending this chapter out a wee bit early, because...well, I'm just that NICE :) Happy Holidays.

Cheers,

AF

* * *

Matt muted the conversation before he burst out laughing, as Anna scurried from the room to find Max. "Seriously…could she move any faster? That was great."

L hid a smile behind his hand and noticed that the other two young men had watched the exchange on the screen and were chuckling as well…which L wasn't sure he'd actually ever seen Near do before.

"Yes, it was very satisfying on a very immature level, now let's focus. We just need to buy some time. I'll pretty much agree to anything if it means Max thinks he has the upper hand and will hold tight where he is. Last thing we need to worry about is him being a flight risk and taking off with Light." The West Bank Syndicate had too many ways to get criminals away from capture secretly. If they really wanted to, L knew that they could smuggle both Light and Max out of the country. Their reach was still significant enough to accomplish that much, even with the damage L had managed to do to their infrastructure years ago.

"This may essentially turn into one big pissing contest…so please don't be surprised if it comes to that." L muttered as he began to pace while they waited. He was spoiling for a fight. This man had taken his Omega, his mate, the one he loves. It riled him to no end and it felt like a mark against him as an Alpha that he couldn't protect his mate.

Light was going to hate him once he got the young man back, because there was no way he was ever letting him out of his sight again.

xxx

 _No pain…mmmh…_ Light realized happily as the medication caused him to drift in and out of consciousness, half dreaming as he continued to feel the comfort of his Alpha's croon wash over him, a warm presence at his back as L's arm held him. Strong fingers gently stroked his wrist glands, helping to further ease his suffering.

 _Just like on the plane._ He smiled in his half-asleep state. _L…taking care of me…like he always has, since the first time we met…_ He felt L nuzzling his scent gland and tilted his head to the side instinctively, exposing his neck further to his mate. A soft, lingering kiss was placed against it.

 _Something isn't…_ He felt a tugging reminder in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite grasp onto and recall. He tried desperately to pull himself out from under the drug's effects, which he could tell were being intensified further by the gentle crooning that reverberated through him. _I'm forgetting…something…important…_

 _Cinnamon…why do I smell cinnamon?_ He considered drowsily. _L smells like apples and the rain…_ Light let out a soft whine, despairing for the scent of his mate.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped, finally remembering where he was. He took in the sight of the room that was definitely not his home and felt the warm body of an Alpha pressed against him that was definitely not L, whose lingering scent reminded Light of cinnamon. _Oh god…Max…_

The Alpha ran his hand along the brunette's arm upon hearing the distressed sound. The young man was sure Max thought his actions came across as soothing and would calm the Omega. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect as panicked thoughts flew through his head.

 _No…you're not…my mate…_

 _…you're not L…_

 _…I'm not yours…_

 _…don't touch me…_

Light heard the door suddenly open and was so on edge that he jerked violently in surprise, whimpering as pain shot across his belly. Fortunately it was far less agonizing than before. "Shit…" Max muttered quietly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 _Wait, did he stay here and take care of me...that wasn't a dream?_ Light shuddered and wiped at his neck where he believed the Alpha had kissed him, hoping he could remove some part of the unwanted touch from his body.

 _"L's on my laptop downstairs."_ Anna bit out in angry clipped Russian to Max. _"He hacked into my fucking computer…god knows what else he's-"_

Light hid a smile in the pillow next to him. _Nice job L…_

"Fantastic, I'll be down in a minute." The Alpha grinned as she left, then turned to Light. The Omega eyed him warily. "How are you feeling? Is the medicine working?" Max began to absentmindedly stroke along his arm again, as if he were a pet, not a human being who needed to provide consent.

"I'm ok if I don't move much, and its…effective, just makes me sleepy and a bit disoriented." Light sighed and turned away, hoping the man would leave him alone soon. _Why am I this out of it…it must be because I'm still recovering from my heat as well. That wasn't the case last time I was on these meds._

Max grabbed hold of Light's chin and turned his head back towards him. Taking in the dazed look in the Omega's sleepy eyes, he chuckled. "My, my…you are quite delightfully lost looking right now aren't you? It's adorable actually."

He cupped Light's face in his hands. "I don't think you'd even be able to put up much of a fight right now if I…" He murmured darkly. Fear flickered across the Omega's eyes as the Alpha's gaze raked down his body. "But they'll be time for that later I suppose…" Max said reluctantly, backing slowly away off the bed.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Light shook his head and Max smiled, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket as he walked back around to the brunette's side of the bed. He snapped one end to Light and pulled his arm upward so he could attach the other end to a wooden post above him on the headboard. It forced him to stretch his body uncomfortably and cry out in pain as it aggravated his injury. He saw the flare of worry dance across the emerald hued eyes in front of him and saw a chance to take advantage of the situation.

"Don't leave me like this..." Light gazed at Max with pleading eyes. "It hurts…I promise I'll be good, please take them off." He saw the man hesitate for a moment and went in for the kill. "I thought you were different from other Alphas when you said you wouldn't hurt me. I thought maybe I could trust you…" Light tucked up his legs where he sat on the bed and hid his face in the crook of his arm as he leaned against his knees, seeming for all intents and purposes as if he was really upset.

Light swallowed his laughter as Max rubbed his back soothingly. The Alpha sighed as he removed the handcuff from the post and left it dangling from the young man's wrist.

"Don't make me regret this decision." Max muttered softly, his tone devoid of any real threat as he placed a kiss atop Light's head before heading towards the door. "There's still a guard outside." Light raised his eyes to look at him, giving him an honestly grateful smile at not being uncomfortably handcuffed.

"I understand." He nodded. "You can trust me." The brunette murmured to further solidify the idea in the Alpha's mind that he could give Light more freedom. _I'll just have to be careful to wait for the right opportunity to present itself…it might mean the difference in my escape. If I make a move too early, he'll never trust me again._

"Try to get some more rest."Max smiled warmly at him, then stepped outside, leaving the young man alone. Seeing the affection in the man's eyes caused a pang of guilt to hit Light for the first time during his manipulation of the other man. But then he reminded himself that this Alpha wanted to kill L, his mate, and he squashed that feeling entirely.

 _Keep focused on what you need to accomplish._ He told himself firmly. _This is no time for emotions._

xxx

L's body thrummed with anticipation, but at the same time, he felt sharp and cold in his focused determination to see this through. To get Light back, no matter the cost. He had already planned for hundreds of possible scenarios in his brilliant mind. When Max sat down to speak with them, he would be ready.

"So, uh, L can you give me a run-down of what we should expect from Max here? What do you think he's going to do?" Matt asked curiously, keeping an eye on the screen before him. L smiled. _I must be wearing a hole in the carpet back here, nice job trying to distract me Matt._

"Based on what we saw earlier of Max's 'attention'-" L bit back a growl. "-towards Light during the call with Shu, we can assume he's attracted to my mate." _Not that I can blame him…doesn't mean I don't want to tear him to shreds for it though._ L thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, he definitely wants a piece of that." Mello muttered. The detective slapped him upside the head and snarled. "Sorry! Just agreeing…" The young Alpha apologized. Near sighed, shaking his head in disbelief at Mello's words.

L narrowed his eyes and walked away before continuing. "But that wasn't the reason he took Light, he took him because he's _my_ Omega…his appeal was simply an added bonus." L stared up at the screen impatiently.

"We're dealing with two issues here. The first being that Max clearly wants to get at me for the damage I did to the Syndicate years ago, putting his father away, most of the leaders. He wants my blood for that and he's trying to expose my identity, likely so he can kill me."

"The second is that I believe he may try to keep Light. His organization and family culture is a bit…old fashioned, so to speak. They treat Omegas as property or trophies. An Alpha taking an enemy's desirable mate as their own to prove their superiority over the other is not uncommon."

"And you aren't officially bonded yet, so that protection isn't in place either…" Near murmured, curling his hair thoughtfully as he listened to the detective share his thoughts.

L smiled sadly. "No…I was hoping to discuss that with Light soon, but…" If they'd been bonded, there would be no way that Max could take Light as his mate unless L died.

"Of course it's probably better in this case that you weren't bonded yet…" Near replied, eyeing the Alpha cautiously. "Max likely wouldn't treat Light very well if there was no chance of him being his own eventually…"

 _True, he'd likely abuse, rape and discard him if that was the case._ L forced those thoughts out of his mind as quickly as possible.

"He's here…" Matt said, and all of their eyes looked up to the screen to view the emerald eyed Alpha male as he settled in the chair before the laptop, his wavy black hair falling slightly in his face as he gazed into the camera.

"Hello L…please accept my apology for the delay. I was in bed with the most delicious Omega and lost track of time." Max leaned back into the comfortable armchair with a self-satisfied sigh and chuckled.

L's eyes narrowed. _Asshole…as if._ "Is this my Omega that you speak of Mr. Volkov? I would think that a man of your status and standing would know better than to touch things that do not belong to you."

A flash of anger in the green eyes. "Ah yes, because the great L knows all of these rules better than anyone else…the law…but often you take matters into your own hands, in ways that are highly questionable if not outright illegal in the eyes of the system as a means to an end. How can you presume to preach to others?" Max scoffed.

"It is not considered a breach of the law if I am given approval to act outside of normal legal channels by the very people who set those laws, but I don't think we're here to argue legalities are we Mr. Volkov? We're here to discuss the return of my Omega."

"What's that saying? Ah, yes…possession is nine-tenths of the law? So at the moment I'd say he's my Omega…" Max smiled smugly.

"Just because a thief steals a car, does not mean he owns it." L said calmly. "Aside from that disgusting comparison, I'm disappointed that you see this young man as nothing more than mere property that you can possess. He is a human being and what you have done is kidnap him." _I can't let him see that I'm attached emotionally to Light, or he'll use it against me._

"That's fine if you think that…then let's do this the proper way." Max grinned broadly before continuing. "I officially challenge your mating claim to the Omega Light Yagami, you have three days to respond with a time and place to meet for us to settle this…or else forfeit all rights to him. It may seem archaic to you, but the law is still legally recognized in this country."

 _Perfect, I had expected this might happen and it buys us time_. "Agreed." L replied immediately, relishing how Max's confident smile faltered slightly. "I will be in touch soon with the details. Oh and one more thing Mr. Volkov…"

Max looked at the screen suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Per this 'archaic law' as you put it, the Omega in question shall be treated with the utmost respect. They shall not be abused in any way, shape or form while they are in the challenging Alpha's care. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all…but are you sure that _you_ should be lecturing me about how to avoid abusing him? I saw those bruises on his stomach. He was very upset. Really L…to hurt such a precious creature like that…" Max seemed genuinely angry and protective of Light, it threw L off for a moment.

 _There must be a reason Light led him to believe it was me and not Shu…maybe to gain Max's trust? I'll play along._ "What happens between me and my Omega is none of your business Max."

"He'll be my Omega soon L, and I'll treat him so much better than you _ever_ could." Max smirked and shut the laptop before the detective could reply.

L stared at the screen in a rage before stalking from the room, ignoring the concerned looks from the three young men. He wanted to scream, to break things, to punch a fist through the wall. _How dare he? How fucking dare he!_ L forced himself to sit down, taking slow breaths. An eerie calm eventually settled throughout his being.

 _I am going to kill him…slowly…and enjoy every minute of it._

xxx

 _Fuck, that was incredibly satisfying._ Max grinned inwardly as he stood from the chair. Soon he'd have everything he wanted. A beautiful Omega mate, L's head on a platter…there was no way he was going to play fair after all. He was simply going to have a sniper take the man out from a distance once he revealed himself.

That was the key…getting L to reveal himself. If he didn't actually show up, at least Max got to keep his mate due to forfeit. It was a win-win for the West Bank leader.

"Make sure you have one of our best shooters on stand-by for when he names a time and place." He reminded Anna, who nodded her assent.

"What should I do with the computer?" She asked.

Max looked at it in annoyance. _That really is unacceptable that L got through our security measures._

"Leave it turned off for now." Max replied. "He can find another way to contact us. Don't toss it though…I'd like to dig through it, figure out exactly how he snaked his way in there."

As he left the room, he considered how everything was falling into place perfectly for him right now. The Syndicate was operating successfully in all of its various disreputable ways, along with his other legitimate businesses pulling in more money than he honestly knew what to do with.

 _Maybe I should buy an island…somewhere Light and I could go together._ An image of the sexy Omega sunbathing nude on their own private beach, skin golden from the laying out filled his mind. His mouth went dry and he realized he'd been stopped in the middle of the hall for the last half minute daydreaming. He laughed softly at his own ridiculous behavior.

 _God, I am pathetic…but a vacation to somewhere warm, with minimal clothing required would be nice._ He was smiling broadly as he rounded the corner to head up the main staircase in the entry.

"Hey! Damn, I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that!" Nick grinned as he hung up his coat, having just come in from outside. He was followed through the front door by several other West Bank members.

 _Shit…I forgot about poker.._. Max thought in annoyance.

"Did you fuck L's Omega? Is that it?" Nick came closer to whisper slyly. "Shit, must have been good if you're this happy, maybe you'll let me have a go at-"

Max's hand shot out to squeeze his long time friend's throat tightly. The blonde turned his neck slowly to the side submissively, baring his neck to the Alpha. The Beta's icy blue eyes widened as the other man continued to glare daggers at him.

"You will show some fucking respect for _my_ Omega, Nicholas…" The Alpha growled angrily. "If you or anyone else lays so much as a disgusting finger on him…" He raised his voice, looking over Nick's shoulder at the other men, who watched the exchange with fearful eyes. "…I will kill them without hesitation. Are we clear?" They all nodded rapidly.

Max released Nick and smiled darkly at him. "Tch, look at that my friend." He pointed towards the Beta's neck where Max's fingers had left behind a red imprint against his skin. "Probably going to bruise. Why don't you take our friends here to the lounge and get yourself sorted out, yeah? You look a mess." He gave Nick a slight slap on the cheek and strolled away, whistling nonchalantly as he passed all of the men and headed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Feedback me y'all!

I'm on Tumblr!  
user: animefanimefic  
#Treatyfic


	37. Sleight of Hand

Light gazed around the luxurious master suite, truly scrutinizing it for the first time. It was decorated in deep shades of red with dark hardwood floors and intricate wood paneling inset along the walls. The bed he lay on was a massive four poster frame that held fluffy pillows and was covered with a cozy comforter.

The Omega begrudgingly admitted he could at least appreciate the man's taste in decor. It gave off a very warm and relaxing impression as well…it felt like a quiet haven to retreat from the world. Light eyed a large crimson colored blanket folded up at the end of the bed curiously, his fingers itching to touch.

 _Is that cashmere lined with fur? Well, I am cold…_ He justified to himself as he crawled down and grabbed the tempting item, opening it wide so he could wrap it around himself like a shield.

 _Ooh, I want one of these for at home._ Light thought with a small smile, closing his eyes as he rubbed his face against the soft fur, instantly comforted. _Home…_ His eyes snapped open and he felt instantly guilty for being distracted. _I need to focus, take advantage of the opportunity to look around._

He slid out of the bed with it still tucked around his body and was relieved that he wasn't in complete agony, just a bit lightheaded. _Seriously? What the hell…I'm not sure I want to take those pills again…_ The young man thought to himself irritably.

Clearly he had thought himself more fully recovered from his heat than he actually was. Of course he had expected a quiet day at the spa, not a kidnapping. _L and I were supposed to be having a romantic evening together by now._ Light glanced at a clock in the room.

 _It's really almost nine o'clock? How long was I asleep?_ Light knew it had been sometime shortly before five when Max took him from Maison Vingt-Trois and he couldn't have been there more than a half hour before the call with Shu.

The brunette's stomach rumbled loudly. _Well, that probably didn't help my reaction to the medicine either…taking it on an empty stomach. I haven't eaten since lunch…_

Light decided his first priority was to look for something he could later use as a weapon if needed. He looked in the nightstands and dresser drawers, but came up empty handed. _For godsake, you're the mafia or something right? Shouldn't you have a gun lying around somewhere?_ Light thought in frustration.

He checked behind the headboard and under the bedframe, but was again disappointed. An antique looking desk hutch caught his eye from across the room and he went to check it out.

 _Max could probably be back anytime. I need to wrap this up._ Light worried as he quickly opened the drawers. The brunette found nothing helpful, until he opened the large main cabinet and discovered a laptop.

 _Hell yes! But I'm sure he has a password on it and I don't have time to hack it now before he gets back. Besides…I'm not sure what I'd do with it that L isn't doing already from the outside to rescue me…_ Light sighed and closed the hutch. _It's nice to know it's there though…_

The brunette went back to the bed and sat down, pulling the blanket tightly around himself, not quite able to get warm. He heard the door click open and his eyes darted towards it, he forced himself to keep a calm expression as Max entered with a pleased smiled on his face. _He wouldn't look like that unless things went well for him during the call with L._ The young man's stomach turned at the thought.

"I-I need to…" Light glanced away from the Alpha, a lump in his throat as he left the blanket on the bed and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. While he was washing his hands, he caught a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye.

 _Max's straight razor..._ Light opened it up carefully, evaluating the sharp, shiny blade attached to the glossy wooden handle as a potential weapon. _Yes, this is perfect._ The young man decided as he snapped it closed again and slid it in his pocket.

 _xxx_

 _Nice place…_ Beyond thought to himself, as he peered inside the gated entry to Max's property from across the street, mentally mapping out the internal layout based on the exterior as he strode along the dark sidewalk.

 _It doesn't appear they've made any major modification to the design, based on the blueprints I found of the original architecture…good._ The Alpha kept his black hoodie pulled low over his face as he strode along, looking carefully at the parked cars he passed.

 _Ah, there you are…_ Beyond would know an agent of L's anywhere and though the man wouldn't stand out to anyone else, the former successor knew the protocols and process that would identify them easily.

 _Not surprising that he's already got surveillance out here watching the place. He must be freaking out so bad._ Beyond chuckled. _You really left yourself vulnerable by caring for someone L…this is just fantastic…adds a whole new level of excitement to our games._

Beyond had to begrudgingly admit that the young Omega had brought a new flavor to the somewhat stale game of cat and mouse that the detective and he had been playing for years. The little minx had unwittingly extended L's life for the foreseeable future...at least while things were interesting. B had originally been planning on eliminating the other Alpha once and for all after he'd completed his killing spree through America, but now...

B was simply getting far too much enjoyment out of the idea of torturing the man mercilessly using his attractive new weakness as a painful pressure point. _Yes, I think it's about time I had a bit of fun with him too L…_ He giggled.

He continued onward until he reached his own vehicle about five cars away, a darkly tinted SUV, and slid inside. _Good, I can watch for any changes from here…if they're planning on making their move to retrieve him, I'll probably have about ten, maybe fifteen minutes to prepare myself and make mine._

Beyond eyed the now empty syringe sitting on the seat next to him. _Is there anything I've missed? Something that could interfere with my plans? No...and L will make his move tonight, once everyone has left from Max's get together…_

B relaxed into the seat and glanced in his side view mirror at the surveillance car. _Now I just have to wait…_

xxx

"Would you like anything to eat?" Max asked Light as he returned. He felt horrible that he hadn't thought of it before. _What kind of Alpha does that? Forgets to feed their Omega?_

"Yes, that would be nice." The brunette replied as he picked up the soft red blanket and cocooned himself in it once more. Concern flashed through Max's green hued eyes upon viewing this.

"Are you cold? Can I get you anything else to warm you up besides the blanket? Tea? Coffee?" Max asked worriedly. _What if he's getting sick? I should keep an eye on him…maybe I should cancel poker._

He watched as Light blushed and lowered his eyes. _Oh god, he's so fucking pretty…_

"No, I'm ok…I just really like this blanket." He replied shyly. Max bit back a chuckle at how damn adorable the young man was. Delight washed over him to know that he'd been able to provide something that made Light happy, in even a small way like a blanket.

"You can bring it with you downstairs if you'd like." Max offered. "If you promise to behave, I'd like to keep you with me right now while I meet with some friends instead of in the room."

 _I don't like the idea of leaving you alone._ He thought to himself, thinking about the guards earlier. _I don't trust anyone but me to watch over you right now._ His eye twitched slightly in annoyance as he remembered he still had to deal with the two men.

Light nodded, eyes demurely downcast as he replied. "I promise."

The golden eyed Omega's submissive behavior was causing the Alpha's heart to beat a little faster. "Good…and if you get tired, let me know and we'll get you to bed, ok? I'll have some more pain medication brought by after you eat as well." He gestured towards the door, encouraging Light to come with him.

Light's brow furrowed, but he nodded again as he followed the other man to the door. Max could see the wheels turning in the young man's head, but chose not to say anything as they started to walk down the hall, side by side in silence. _I'm sure he has a lot on his mind and as much as I want to know every single thing that enters it, I also want him to trust me enough to tell me on his own time._

"Anything in particular you'd like to eat? Feel free to be tortuously creative, obstinate and incredibly hard to please. My chef loves a good test of his culinary abilities." Max joked with the Omega, trying to break the quiet that had settled. He was pleased when a small smile tugged at the corners of the brunette's mouth. _Ah, there it is…_

"Hmm…while asking him to whip up Baked Alaska or Coq Au Vin on the spot would be amusing…" Light tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully as he stole a glance at the Alpha and smirked. "I think some sort of pasta dish would be fine, something with a protein mixed in is ideal. If he has organic vegetables, I'd like some steamed on the side if that's not too much trouble."

 _I like when he's sassy, it's so cute._ Max grinned and messaged his kitchen staff the request, asking it be delivered to the lounge when ready. "Here's hoping that you like it."

"So many people running around to do things for you at the snap of a finger…or the sending of a message I suppose." Light murmured, clearly deep in thought about something as an amused look crossed his face. "Doesn't that get old?" He asked with a smirk as they stopped in front of the room.

"I'll let you know when it does." Max replied, winking as he opened the doors and ushered the young man inside.

xxx

Light kept a blank, controlled expression upon seeing the other men as they crossed the room towards what he could easily tell from a glance at the green surface was a poker table. Max took him over to a soft chaise located near an empty chair at the table. The Omega pulled the cashmere blanket tighter around himself as he felt all of their eyes on him.

"I had this brought in from another room for you, I thought it would be more comfortable with your injury than a regular chair." Max murmured in his ear, surprising Light with the sudden proximity as the Alpha's breath ghosted along his neck and a hand ran down his back

"Uhm, thank you…that was really thoughtful." Light replied quietly, giving the other man a perfunctory smile as he swiftly sat to escape the wandering appendage. _Just have to play nice…L will get me out of here soon._ Light comforted himself by running his fingers back and forth against the wooden handle of the straight razor in his pocket. It was surprisingly soothing.

Light watched the men sitting at the table as Max took the empty seat and rolled up the sleeves of his black dress shirt. Evaluating each one of the 5 other men gathered, scenting the air subtly. Beta, Beta, Alpha, Beta, Alpha…and Max…an even mix. As he looked at the group once more, he noticed a blonde Beta giving him a hateful glower while Max's attention was diverted.

 _Jerk, what's his problem?_ _I've had about enough crap from these idiots…_ Light proceeded to stare the other man down, refusing to drop his eyes submissively to the Beta.

 _I have no respect for you asshole._ He thought to himself, lips curving into a smirk as he saw the fresh finger shaped redness and bruising that was blossoming around the other man's neck. Light could pretty much guess what had happened given his skill at reading people.

 _Either he's jealous of me because he wants to fuck Max and sees me as an obstacle or he talked shit about me and Max put him in his place…the second might explain his neck._

As the other men were making introductions between Max and a player who was new to the game for the week, the staring contest continued. Much to the young man's amusement, the Beta finally let out a low growl, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. Light instantly pulled his blanket up to his face and peered over it with wide, scared eyes as all of the men followed the angry blonde's line of sight and looked sympathetically at the poor little pretty Omega getting bullied. _Fuck, this is fun…_ He thought, biting back a laugh.

"Nick!" Max barked out angrily, turning to take a look at the state of the brunette himself. Light watched a cold fury fill the man's eyes. _Oh yes…ha, this is priceless_. He hid his ear-to-ear grin behind the soft fabric and watched the drama unfold.

"If you can't behave yourself and show Light respect, I will ask you to leave." The Alpha roared out, a heavy timbre weighting his voice as the rage tinged pheromones inundated the room. Light practically choked on the air as the waves washed over him, threatening to drown him. _Holy shit…_

 _Submit…submit…submit…_ That was the constant chant thrumming through his head.

 _No…I can stop this…_ Light quickly recalled when L had been so angry in the Paris apartment and he had calmed the other man with his practiced ability to release his scent. He didn't hesitate and instinctively released his own soothing, calm pheromones, attempting a controlled flow of them towards Max.

Instead, of a measured pulse, it was like a dam burst and the room was engulfed. It was too much, too soon. His lack of control ever since his heat had finally caught up to him at the worst possible time.

Every man's head whipped towards him as the room became completely silent. Every single person seemed to be in a very tranquil, nearly trance-like state.

"Uh…sorry?" Light said nervously to quiet room. Max gazed at him with wonder in his eyes. "Please don't fight?" Light peeked out the rest of the way from behind the blanket and put on his sweetest smile, hoping for the best.

Nick suddenly started laughing from across the table, pulling the other men out of their stupor. He had an amused look on his face. "I get it now Max…How delightful. I apologize. I have complete respect for your Omega…that was some top level shit he just did right there and he's so young." The Beta chuckled and eyed Light speculatively. "Excellent find my friend. Please forgive me for earlier."

Max had not even turned around during Nick's little speech, still looking at Light with a blissful expression. He waved his hand dismissively before finally turning back to the table again. "Whatever, let's move on…" The Alpha sighed happily, all seemingly forgiven as they dealt the first round.

 _What exactly did I just do?_ _ **How**_ _did I…do that?_

"Aiber, you're new…so you get to deal." Max stated jovially to the Alpha across the table with shoulder length blonde hair and an easy smile as he pushed the deck across to him.

 _Aiber? Wasn't that the name of the guy Mello was having infiltrate West Bank?_ Light forced himself to stay calm. _It might not even be the same guy…_

He watched the man out of the corner of his eye as they all began to play _. I'll keep observing him closely, maybe he'll be able to help me._

Light's food soon came and he ate it while observing the game from his spot nearby, entertained as he filed away the other players various tells in his mind within an hour of the game starting.

He'd played on occasion with Shu and numerous friends of his. Light honestly couldn't see why anyone saw a challenge in this game. It all seemed fairly simple to the young Omega. Of course it didn't hurt that his memory was damn near photographic and he could read people so well.

 _That's probably why I cleaned them all out every time they invited me to play_. Light thought to himself. He set his plate aside and looked apprehensively at the medication that Max had brought in for him again.

 _Maybe since I've eaten something, it won't be as bad as before._ He thought as his honeyed gaze returned to studying their game. _I'll take it in a little while…_ About a fifteen minutes later, the Omega chuckled quietly as one of the other men bluffed instead of folding when it was obvious to Light he had nothing.

Max peered back at him curiously and smiled as he noticed the look on the young man's face. He gestured for the men to wait for a minute as he took his drink and got up to go sit with Light, who rested back against the elevated end of the chaise, schooling his face to a blank expression.

"So what's so funny back here? I honestly do want to know, please indulge me." The Alpha murmured so only he could hear, giving him a hopeful smile.

 _Oh for godsake…don't look at me like that._ Light felt that pang of guilt again at toying with the man. _No…just stay focused. Lock it down Yagami, this is no time for emotions if you ever want to see L again. Remember, Max has to feel invested in you, trust you and feel like protecting you…_

"Do you really want to know?" Light eyed him playfully, cocking his head to the side. Max nodded, a broad grin spreading across his face as he took in the Omega's engaging demeanor. The young man sighed internally, but maintained his outwardly smiling appearance as he leaned forward to whisper in Max's ear, noting the catch in the man's breath as he drew so close.

"Well, first off Marco's hand is shit, he should've folded and he's bluffing. Mikhail might have a pair at best, but nothing better. James's hand is also shit and he's probably going to fold when his turn comes up. Aiber likely has a decent hand, but he's trying not to piss anyone off since he's the new guy, so he'll fold this round. Nick's hand is good, unless you have something real sweet in yours, I'd suggest betting conservatively and expecting him to take this one."

Light leaned back again, plucking the glass of whiskey from the Alpha's grasp and quickly downing the contents in two large gulps as the other man watched him with heated eyes. _Shit, that burns, but I kind of needed it._

Light placed the empty glass back in Max's hand. "Now you know. Questions?"

The ebony haired male laughed, drawing the attention of the men at the table. "How? I guess I didn't expect…"

"Let's just say that there were a multitude of reasons for Shu to dislike me. One of which was the fact that I always left him and his friends with empty wallets at the end of a poker game." Light smirked at the Alpha who simply laughed again.

"I think it would be incredibly amusing to see these skills in action." Max's eyes sparkled with a troublesome kind of mischief that made him look much younger at the moment. "Do you want to play for me while I go take care of something I've been putting off since earlier this evening? Shouldn't take me more than an hour…"

"Yeah, I think I can muddle through somehow." Light smirked, glancing over Max's shoulder at the other men. "As long as your friends don't mind me crashing the party."

"If they do, they'll have to answer to me, so I seriously doubt they will." Max smiled reassuringly. "Did you need to take the medicine?" Light squirmed under his gaze.

"Yes, but I'd rather take it after I play." He looked at the Alpha hopefully, who frowned in return. "Please?"

"Alright…" He agreed reluctantly. "But if you start feeling pain again, you need to take them right away." Max stood and pulled out the chair at the table for Light with a grin.

"Gentlemen, I have something I need to attend to. Light here will be taking over for me in my absence." The young brunette sat down in the comfortable leather armchair, relishing the surprised expressions on the men's faces.

"I expect you all to show him the same level of respect you would show me." Max's voice growled out the last part and even Light's eyes went wide. _That's interesting._ He thought to himself. Max was essentially ordering them all to treat an Omega with the same level of respect as the Alpha leader of their organization…it was a significant demand and even Light knew it was highly unusual.

 _Does he really have that strong of feelings for me?_ Light wondered curiously as he peered at the hand Max had been dealt as they began to play again. _It was a good hand, really good_.

Light felt Max tuck a few strands of soft brunette hair behind his ear. "Have fun." The Alpha grinned and walked away. _Oh, I will._ Light thought to himself as he met Nick's eyes from across the table.

"What'll it be sweetie? Gonna fold?" Nick teased from across the table once the door had closed, clearly not giving a shit about showing him respect as Max had requested. _That's fine._ Light decided. _I'd rather earn it._

Light gave nothing away, his face a practiced mask as he picked up a stack of chips to match the current bet and tossed them in the growing pile at the center of the table. "I'll call."

* * *

FEEDBACK ME Y'ALL!

I'm on Tumblr!

User: Animefanimefic

#Treatyfic


	38. A Bitter Pill

"They're already in the black room." Anna stated as they strolled swiftly down the hallway leading towards the back of the sprawling manor.

"Good. Then they know what's coming." Max snarled, his hands curling reflexively as they neared their destination. "I told Light I'd be back within an hour. Have someone come and get me if I…lose track of time." He'd been barely containing his anger all day, letting it simmer under the surface ever since he'd seen Light lying on the floor in pain.

A rage colored his vision red again now that he was out of the young Omega's calming influence. Upon reaching the door, he grabbed the handle and threw it open, letting the heavy, soundproof door hit the wall with a bang.

"Gentlemen." He growled out lowly, as he entered the room, letting his fair haired assistant close the door behind him as she hastily exited, leaving him there with the two guards, people who he'd trusted with Light's safety earlier that day.

The Alpha drank in the scent of fear and the looks in the frightened eyes of the cuffed and gagged men in the metal chairs, which were bolted to the floor next to each other in the center of the room under the only source of light in the available in the dark space. He was well aware that the guards probably would've run from the house after the incident if they'd thought for a second that a trip to this room was in store for them. They'd clearly underestimated Max's feelings for the young man.

 _I really do need to make a clear example of them. Everyone needs to understand that no one is allowed to hurt Light…or stand by and allow someone else to hurt him._ Anna had told him the story she'd gotten out of them and although the other guard hadn't actually hurt the young Omega himself, he held the man nearly as responsible for not stopping the incident from happening to begin with and halting it once it started.

They couldn't see Max as he slowly progressed through the pitch-like shadows of the room. It was essentially a soundproof box from which no noise would escape and custom designed with practical, smooth non-porous floors and walls that were easy to hose down and clean using the various drains installed. The black walls and floors of the room helped amplify the darkness further.

It was meant to terrify whoever was inside it. To be honest, if you entered that room and your name wasn't Max Volkov, there was a 90% chance you weren't coming out of there in one piece, let alone alive. The Alpha didn't bring people here to torture information out of them or even interrogate them. No, this room had a very specific purpose of being a last stop for many who entered.

He knew the layout intimately and could navigate it without the aid of sight. The ebony haired male made his way to a nearby table and ran his fingers along it until he came upon the sharp edged tool he desired. A dark smile spread across his face as he picked it up and made his way to the Beta who'd beaten Light. _I'm really going to enjoy this…_

The man's eyes held a desperate plea in them, while Max's own emerald gaze was merciless in response as he grinned sadistically down at him. "You're lucky…we'll have to make this fairly quick." He bit out viciously. "I've got an Omega to get back to."

xxx

"L, I've got Aiber on the line-"

"Put him on speaker." L interrupted. The last couple of hours had been excruciating and he was eager for any sort of news.

"That's way better, babe…I can hear you much clearer now. Yeah, we're just taking a quick break, thought I'd give you a call." L rolled his eyes. _Shit, he's clearly somewhere he can't talk freely._

"Try to answer our questions as best as you can, ok Aiber?"

"Sure babe." The con-man replied sweetly.

"When do you think the game will be over? Any estimate?" L paced, nibbling his thumb nervously.

"Yeah, sure I can get together later, we should be done here in an hour or two. Your place or mine?" A chorus of mocking 'Oooooh's!' rose up in the background of the call on the other end. "Shut up guys….sorry babe."

"When you're done, go to rendezvous point A and someone will bring you to us. We'll need to debrief you immediately."

"Ok babe, I'll see you there."

"One last thing Aiber, have you seen any sign of Light?"

Aiber chuckled. "Yeah, I'm having fun. Well, as much as I can, considering Max let this Omega of his play for him. The guy has just about cleaned most of us out…" L heard groans and a bit of laughter in the background. Clearly the other players had mixed opinions on the subject.

"Thank you Aiber. It's been a pleasure as always…sweetie." L said wryly.

"Uh-huh, I'll see you in a little while, bye." The blonde Alpha hung up and the detective began to review the information again in his head.

"Near, can you please use the timeframe Aiber gave us to mobilize the team that will be going in?"

"I'll get in touch with them right now." The young man replied, stepping out of the room to make the call.

"So…your Omega is a card shark as well?" Mello grinned at L who smiled broadly in return.

"I had no idea…but apparently so." The older male replied. He sometimes had to remind himself that they'd only really known each other about two weeks. _It just feels like I've known him so much longer than that._

The only thing that had truly bothered L about the whole conversation had been Aiber implying that Max was already saying Light was his Omega. It made his blood boil to think of the sadistic Alpha laying claim to what was his. It was completely unacceptable. _He's not yours Max and I'm going to take him back from you tonight._

xxx

Light gritted his teeth as he walked slowly over to a table by the chaise to retrieve the bottle of pain medication while they were taking a break from playing. It had only taken him about an hour to decimate the majority of the table's individual winnings so that there was an impressive pile in front of his seat at the moment.

He'd been trying to ignore the pain for the last half hour, knowing he should stop to take the meds, but he was unwilling to be the one to ask for a momentary break in the game. Light knew it was stubborn of him, but there was no way he was going to do it. Nick would've teased him mercilessly and his pride just wouldn't allow it. Aiber finally said he needed to call his girlfriend and it gave him the chance he needed, much to Light's relief.

Light picked the container up and realized that his hand was shaking. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ His body screamed at him as he winced in pain, keeping his back to them as he took a deep breath to calm himself. _Just need to focus on taking it one step at a time. The last thing I need is to start letting off distressed pheromones._

He talked himself through the steps mentally as he took the pain meds. _Take the pill out, put it in my mouth, swallow…oh crap, I don't have anything to drink._ With the pill already in his mouth, he looked around for something, anything to drink.

 _What the fuck!? Don't they have anything in here besides booze?_ The pill began to taste bitter in his mouth as it sat there. He grimaced and glanced over at the other men. Seeing as they all appeared to be busy heckling Aiber while he was on the phone, he quickly poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it.

 _Damn…that's harsh._ Light thought, wiping a few drops off his lips as he let out a ragged breath and set the glass down on the bar. As he went back to the table and sat down in his seat, he realized that no one had even noticed he was gone. _They really are paying so little attention to me. Just don't see me as a threat at all…don't expect me to_ _ **do**_ _anything._

He felt for the razor in his pocket. _If I wanted to…I could probably kill Max and call it self-defense later on._ His eyes darkened at the thought, thumb stroking along the cool metal of the dull side of the blade. Light let his mind drift as the other men chatted amongst themselves and went to get refills on their own beverages. _I wonder what it would be like…to feel his blood pour out? Hot and thick…bright red covering my hands-_

"Light?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and startled, practically jumping out of his seat.

"Shit…" The young man muttered, wrapping an arm around his mid-section as the ache that he'd tuned out came back with the sudden movement. He looked to his left and gave Max a weak apologetic smile. "Sorry…I was…"

"No, I'm sorry if I scared you. I said your name twice and you didn't seem to hear me." Max kneeled down next to him. He seemed like he genuinely felt awful and a bit embarrassed to have frightened Light. It made the young Omega feel even worse that he'd been thinking such murderous thoughts towards the other man only moments before.

"It's ok…" Light said quietly, unable to meet the Alpha's eyes as his guilt ate away at him. _I'm not that kind of person…I never will be. I could never…_

Max placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face, smiling at the young Omega hopefully. "Let's just call it even then." Light gave him a slight answering smile and nodded. The other man now grinned as he turned his attention to the poker table in front of both of them.

"I must say I am impressed." He raised an eyebrow at the pile of chips that had accumulated and was double the size of anyone else at the table. Max laughed softly. "I think you may have taken a few of my friends here down a peg."

"I'd say several pegs actually." Light grinned and looked back at the other man, noticing for the first time that his dark wavy hair was slightly damp. _How odd…_ The Alpha gave him another smile and stood, allowing Light to see that he had in fact changed clothes as well.

 _Did he shower and change clothes?_ Light considered curiously.

 _"Where did you run off to anyways?"_ Nick asked Max in Russian. Light focused on stacking and organizing his large pile of chips and pretended not to listen.

 _"I don't know him well enough to discuss it, Nick."_ His brow furrowed as he replied, looking pointedly at Aiber.

Nick chuckled and glanced over at the other blonde, switching back to English. "Don't worry, Aiber here doesn't speak Russian, just stay away from German and we'll be ok." All of the other men laughed and Aiber just shrugged good-naturedly and pulled out a cigar. "Is there anywhere I can…?"

"Yeah, out there." Max waved towards a pair of French doors in amusement.

"Thanks, I'll let you boys talk about whatever…but I'm coming back in before I freeze my balls off." The tall Alpha muttered as he stepped outside, causing all of the men to chuckle again.

 _"What about him?"_ Nick asked, once again switching to Russian. Light blinked hard as his hands became a bit clumsier with the chips and he had to concentrate to accomplish anything. _What is wrong with me…?_ His eyes widened in realization.

 _Shit, why did I do that?! Why did I take the meds with alcohol?_ He chastised himself in a panic, recalling the earlier feelings of disorientation the first time he took the pills. He imagined the effects would only be amplified with an ample glass of whiskey thrown in the mix. _That must be why it's affecting me faster than last time, too. It's only been about 15 or 20 minutes…_

Light's movements were languid and slow as he studiously ignored the men. _Dammit, I shouldn't have waited so long to take them. I wasn't thinking clearly._ He was vaguely aware of just how heavy his eyelids were getting as a small yawn escaped him, causing all of the men to look at him like he was some kind of adorable puppy. One even had the nerve to let out an "Aww."

 _Yeah, all of you can just fuck off._ Light thought in annoyance, pouting slightly. Which just made the sleepy Omega seem even cuter to the table of Alphas and Betas.

 _"He's fine."_ Max said replied dismissively in Russian, laughing softly as his fingers carded gently through Light's silky, soft hair in an affectionate manner.

 _That's nice._ The brunette thought absentmindedly, enjoying the pleasant feeling as he sank back into his chair.

 _No…_ A chill ran through the young man. He tried to focus, sitting straighter again. … _It's not nice._

 _"I was in the black room."_

 _"No shit…"_ Nick's eyes narrowed and the other men at the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats. _"Anything I need to know? Take care of?"_

 _"No, no…I've already sent in a cleaner, should be sorted out in the next hour or so…"_ Light felt the man's hand drift down slowly, massaging the nape of his neck. The brunette was in a state of confusion as his body responded instinctually by relaxing into the Alpha's practiced touch, while his mind told him to smack the offending appendage away…followed by a good strong slap to the man's face.

 _"…might be more like two hours, actually? Got a bit messy…accidently caught an artery wrong near the end."_ Max sighed in annoyance, his hand leaving Light's neck as he gestured in the air.

 _"It just… went…fucking…_ _ **everywhere**_ _. I had to go clean up afterwards or I would've returned earlier."_

Nick chuckled. _"Fuck, are you kidding me? That was a record breaking time for you…"_ The blonde replied with an amused grin.

 _"Was it one of our guys or did someone else fuck up?"_ A Beta named Mikhail asked anxiously.

Max smiled darkly at the man, immediately raising the tension level for everyone at the table. _"Don't worry boys, it wasn't one of yours…it was actually two of my bodyguards."_ You could hear the small sighs of relief from the men gathered that they were not culpable.

 _"Unfortunately…they didn't quite understand what I meant when I said don't hurt my fucking Omega."_ Max growled out, possessively running his hand through Light's hair again as a pulsing wave of his dominant scent filled the air. Light's fingers dug into the seat cushion involuntarily as he was engulfed.

 _I'm not yours asshole!_ Light tensed under the man's aggressive handling, fighting back a snarl that was trying to claw its way out.

 _"Wait, you killed them because of something they did to_ _ **him**_ _?"_ Nick asked, pointing to the Omega incredulously.

 _"I think that everyone needs to take an important lesson away from this."_ Max snapped at the other man viciously. _"Disobedience will not be tolerated."_

Light couldn't breathe as his eyes grew wide, horrified as he let the full magnitude of what he was hearing sink in. _Wait…what? Those guards are…_ His eyes met Nick's across the table as the man glared at him accusingly. He watched the man's look change to one of suspicion as he took in Light's shocked expression.

 _Shit…I'm not supposed to understand them._ The young man leaned back into the armchair and turned his head to casually look away, raising a hand to rub at his temple and partially obscure his eyes. He knew that it would simply appear as a tired gesture to the rest of them. _Nick has to know that I understood at least some of what they'd said…_ He thought nervously, waiting for the other man to call him out.

 _"So Max…"_ Light heard the blonde Alpha drawl in Russian. _"What are your plans for this Omega anyways? Seems like you're serious about him."_

Light let his hand fall back to his lap as he raised his eyes once more, cool and collected now as he took in the other man's visage. After watching Nick play poker for the last couple hours, he'd been able to learn a lot about the man's non-verbal communication. Right now, it was clear the other man was trying to bait Light, make him expose himself somehow. _I bet he doesn't think that Max will believe him over me if he accuses me of understanding them…and he's probably right._ The idea of the man trusting him so much both thrilled and disturbed the Omega.

One of Max's fingers idly trailed down Light's neck, brushing across his scent gland as he replied sending a spark through the brunette's body. _Oh fuck…_ Light swallowed a gasp and fought to control his physiological response, unwilling to let the other man know he'd gotten a reaction through an inadvertent release of pheromones. The drowsy younger man was quickly realizing that Max was not playing around.

 _"Well, first off, I've challenged L's mating claim on him…"_ The young man kept his breathing calm and his face a blank mask upon hearing this. Even though all he wanted to do was scratch Max's eyes out.

 _How fucking dare you! L is my mate!_ Light fumed internally, feeling wide awake for the moment as his fists clenched in his lap under the table. Nick had an insolent, amused look on his face as he scrutinized the young man, waiting for him to crack.

 _Don't react, just let Nick and Max do and say whatever they want…it doesn't matter._ He tried to reassure himself as the Alpha traced softly along his collarbone. The man's finger tugged slightly at the neck of his sweater to reveal more skin, raising goosebumps across the lightly tanned surface.

Light sat as rigid as a statue. _I've got to get through this. Get back to L. That's what's most important._

 _"Of course, while this pretty young thing has been a lovely bonus that I have only the most honorable intentions towards, let me assure you, the original goal remains the same…draw L out using this delicious Omega as bait. After all, who could resist."_ Max grinned devilishly at the other men. _"When L arrives to the meeting…well, let's just say I have no plans to play fair. When this is all over, he'll be my prize to keep."_

All of the men chuckled, while Light quietly absorbed this information. _A prize? A fucking prize!?_ _I have to get out of here. I can't let him hurt L…_ can't let him use me to hurt him.

 _"Will you bring in Jean?"_ The blonde Alpha asked knowingly.

 _"Yes, most likely. He is the best sniper we have on contract. He'll take L out before he knows what hit him."_

 _No…no…_ Light pushed his chair back from the table, scraping loudly across the wood floors.

"Light? Light?" A voice purred softly near his ear. "Are you ok?"

The younger man slowly raised his eyes to look at the man who he knew had murdered two men within the last hour and was planning the murder of Light's mate. "I'm tired." Light murmured as he stood. He tried and failed to hide a wave of dizziness that hit him from getting up too fast, forcing him to grab the back of the chair as he staggered.

Max was immediately by his side, steadying the young Omega as he guided him towards the chaise. "I'll send everyone home and we'll get you to bed." He assured Light as he covered him with the soft blanket.

"Gentlemen, I believe our evening is at an end. Please see yourselves out. Nick, don't forget to collect Aiber from the terrace." Max's tone was heavy with an Alpha's timbre as he ordered the men to leave, setting them into motion immediately. The Syndicate members quickly gathered their things and called out goodbyes as they practically ran from the room.

Nick glared at Light one last time as he walked out the door with Aiber. The Beta's icy blue eyes held an unmistakable warning in them that chilled Light to the core. _Fuck, what a creep._ He thought in disgust.

Light shifted to sit up a bit on the chaise. "Did you take the pills?" The Alpha asked quietly as he sat down next to him and pulled the blanket tighter around the younger male protectively.

The Omega nodded drowsily. "I think that's part of the problem…" He replied softly, not meeting his eyes.

"That's a good boy…" Max replied, reaching up with one hand to run a thumb across the brunette's cheekbone. "I just want to take care of you Light, that's all." He sighed, boldly leaning in so he could breathe in the younger man's scent at the source, letting his fingers drift slowly along Light's neck as he did.

Light was startled, frozen in place. In the back of his mind, his instincts were screaming at him to run, but even though he was growing more disoriented, he still had enough sense to know that it would be stupid to try. There was nowhere to get to fast enough where he'd be safe from the aggressive man nuzzling his neck and it was not a good idea to engage an Alpha's instinct to chase and dominate in this kind of situation. _L told me to continue to get him to trust me, manipulate him essentially…get him on my side._ He felt soft lips against his neck and let out a small whimper. _But this is too much, I don't want this._

The Alpha seemed to grow excited at the sound and pressed closer, pinning him against the cushions and letting out a low, rumbling growl. "Max…please, stop…" The brunette breathed out in alarm, feeling lightheaded.

He felt hindered by the blanket wrapped around him, but also liked how it shielded him. The dark haired Alpha couldn't do much more than this with Light in this little cocoon, but it also meant that the Omega's arms were pinned inside, preventing him from pushing the other man away.

He squirmed, trying to free himself and Max was alerted enough to stop his assault on the brunette's neck to look in his eyes. The man's emerald hued eyes were blown out with lust. Max shook his head, as if trying to clear it, before standing abruptly and picking up the blanket encased younger man, who yelped in alarm. The Alpha wasted no time, immediately carrying him out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

Feedback me y'all...I love you readers! :)

I'm on Tumblr!  
user: animefanimefic  
#Treatyfic


	39. Precipice

"Anna…" Nick was momentarily taken aback to see Max's assistant still roaming the premises, usually she'd headed home by then. Of course, it then occurred to him that if the Syndicate leader had been enacting his own sadistic brand of justice on a couple of guards in the black room earlier, it made sense that she was here to coordinate the clean-up. _She's just the one to help me get to the bottom of this._ His cold eyes narrowed with determination as he approached her.

"What is it, Nick?" The blonde's clearly annoyed voice replied in a clipped tone that indicated she was just about at her limit for the day.

The blue-eyed Beta glanced over to the door where Aiber was putting on his jacket before pulling her aside to speak quietly. "What exactly happened with the guards who were punished tonight? Max said they hurt his Omega, but he looked fine to me. I guess I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

Anna smirked at the tall Beta. "Why don't you just ask Max?" She replied sweetly. "You two are so close after all, aren't you?"

 _God, you're such a bitch._ Nick thought as he ran a hand through his hair. "I would love too, but he's so wrapped up in catering to that little Omega cunt that I can't get a word in with him."

"Oooohh! Is someone jealous that Daddy is giving someone else his attention?" The woman mockingly retorted, letting out a small giggle as laughter filled her eyes.

The blonde male glared daggers at her. _I think I might actually hit her…_ Anna must have realized she was pushing him a bit too far, because she quickly sobered. "Tch…My goodness Nick, so serious." She huffed.

"Yeah, well, he's my best friend, and I think that tricky bitch is playing him." He bit out angrily, keeping his voice down to avoid Aiber overhearing him. She observed him curiously, taking in the man's obviously keyed up state.

"Ok, let me tell you what happened with the guards." She said reassuringly. "Basically, one of the guards gave him a pretty vicious knee to the gut. If that wasn't bad enough, he started kicking the kid in the belly once he was down…and Max caught him doing it."

"Well that was stupid of them." Nick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Anna gave him a look, as if to say 'No shit'.

"Poor thing is in a lot of pain, particularly because it looks like L may have been abusing him based on some old bruising we found on his stomach already." She murmured sympathetically, before continuing. "Ok, so now that you've heard what happened, I want you to explain to me how you think he's trying to deceive Max." Her eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Alright, well, Max let him stay at the table while we were talking about the black room, but we were speaking in Russian, so I don't think he thought anything of it…"

Anna shrugged. "Why would he? We used it to talk in front of him earlier with no problem as well. Besides his file doesn't list Russian as a language he-"

"Anna." The tall Beta cut her off mid-sentence. "The look on his face when it was mentioned that the guards who'd beat him were dead was not the look of someone who couldn't understand us. There was complete comprehension when I looked into his eyes. He was horrified." Nick insisted as she looked at him skeptically.

"It didn't take long for the troublesome little shit to start saying he was 'tired'…I mean, he literally stumbled away to avoid the situation." The man let out an annoyed huff. "Of course Max got all protective and-"

Nick stopped talking as they watched the Alpha in question stride purposefully through the large entry hall and head up the main stairs, carrying a weakly struggling and dazed looking Omega in his arms.

"Max…stop…I don't…" The young man muttered to the Syndicate leader. Both of the Betas were a bit dumbfounded at the display for a moment as they disappeared onto the second floor. _Well then…_ Nick turned back to Anna and before he could open his mouth, the woman held up a hand to quiet him.

"I have things to do and would really like to go to bed at a decent hour, so I'm going to clear this up for you." She pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow, daring him to question her. " _Light_." She enunciated with emphasis. "Who I would suggest you refrain from calling 'cunt', 'bitch', or 'little shit' as you have so affectionately done so in our conversation, is very likely the boss's future mate." Nick's eyes went wide at the statement. _Over my dead body…_

"The kid is all hopped up on some pretty strong painkillers right now, so I can imagine he probably _was_ tired. As you just saw a few moments ago, he's a bit out of it." She looked slightly concerned.

"We gave him some _real_ good stuff mind you, but it does tend to be a bit…sedating." Anna stared off for a moment as she tapped a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"And if he had a 'horrified' look on his face as you mentioned." She continued, smirking while sarcastically using air quotes. "It could be because he was thinking about any number of things that happened today, including being kidnapped, beaten or ripped away from his current mate. He's an Omega after all, Nick. They're fairly fragile emotionally…Try to have a little perspective, alright?"

The man sighed and hung his head. "I guess I can see your point about the pain meds, but-"

"No, I'm done talking about this for the night." Anna cut him off firmly. "If you have a problem, take it up with the big guy tomorrow." She glanced at the staircase where they'd last seen him and the young man. "It looks like he might be occupied at the moment." The blonde female concluded with a knowing smile before stalking off in the other direction.

Nick gnawed at his lip and turned back to the exit where Aiber was still waiting for him. "Sorry man. I had to have a chat with Anna."

"No worries man. Everything ok? I went out for a cigar a little while ago and all of a sudden we were practically running out of there." Aiber chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess Max had to put baby down for a nap." Nick snorted derisively.

"Ah, is that what that was?" Aiber pointed to the staircase with a sly grin and a wink. "Because it looked like something else entirely…"

"Ha…Good one." Nick chuckled _. I need to hang out with this guy more, doesn't take things too seriously._ He thought briefly before continuing. _I guess I can tell him the basics._ "No…apparently the kid got hurt earlier today and is on pain pills. He was probably fucking delirious when Max carried him through here."

Nick was actually kind of hoping Max took advantage of the young man's less than lucid state and got whatever odd fascination he had with the Omega out of his system. _Maybe if he bangs the stupid little twat he'll drop this whole mate business and just keep him as one of his fuck toys._

"Alright, ready to go?" Aiber asked, pulling the Beta out of his thoughts.

Nick hesitated. "No man, you go ahead and go see your girl. I'm going to stay in a guest room here tonight." He gave the Alpha a tight smile. "I've got a few things to discuss with Max and I'd like to catch him right away in the morning." _Hopefully without his potential mate-to-be in tow._ He thought with annoyance, walking the other man to the door.

"See you later, Nick. Thanks again for inviting me." The blonde watched as Aiber strolled down the path to the main gate, eventually closing the door. _Yes, I'll stay close by so I can talk with Max in the morning…but also so I can keep an eye on his new houseguest._

His gaze drifted to the stairs where the Alpha had gone with the young Omega only minutes ago. _I really hope you know what you're doing Max…but I've got your back if someone tries to stab it, don't worry._

xxx

"L? Aiber is heading to the rendezvous point, but says he needs to talk with you immediately." Mello called out to the detective who was crouched in front of a laptop across the room at a different workstation. The blonde put Aiber on speaker as L jumped up and joined them.

"What's going on Aiber?" L asked nervously. It wasn't like the con-man to break protocol when it came to these things. _He should be waiting to call after he's been picked up and we get him to a secure location._ The raven haired detective observed with concern. _Something is wrong._

"We're done. Everyone is out of there from the party, except for Nick. He decided to stay the night in a guest room apparently." Aiber replied. "But that's not the main reason I'm calling, it's about Light." The three young men stole glances at L and saw him visibly tense at the mention of his mate.

"The reason the game ended early was because Max sent everyone home very abruptly. I wasn't in the room when the decision was made. One of the guys was just grabbing me off the terrace and telling me we needed to get the fuck out of there." Aiber sighed. "I had to leave the room originally because they wanted to discuss something private…they started speaking in Russian and shit. I don't think he was worried about Light since he doesn't speak Russian, so Max kept him there and-"

"Actually, he might speak it." L interrupted. "Light speaks multiple languages fluently and a few semi-fluently from what I understood. Much of it wasn't in the official report on him that they had access to." L mulled this information over. _It could be very dangerous for Light if he overheard something he wasn't supposed to…_

"Shit…anyways, let me get to the part about your Omega. I was in the entry hall about to leave and Max sped by us and carried Light upstairs."

"What?" L growled out.

"That's not even the part that worried me most. The kid was not looking good, L. He was mumbling 'stop' and 'don't' at Max…but he was completely out of it and could barely put up a fight." The Alpha hesitated before continuing. "I managed to get Nick to tell me that Light had been hurt earlier in the day and was on pain killers. I'm guessing that might be why."

"I'm going to rip off his goddamn knot with my bare hands if he tries anything, I swear." L snarled, turning to Near. "How soon can we get the team in there to retrieve him?"

"Thirty minutes or less, maybe twenty if we're lucky." The white haired Alpha replied, already pulling up the layout for the house and the mission plan on his laptop.

"Do it. Get them ready to go and get a hold of our surveillance contact at the scene. Let them know what to expect, so they're not surprised." The Alpha's dark eyes were livid, his fists clenching and unclenching…

"The sooner the better L. I don't want to scare you, but I didn't like the scent coming off Max." Aiber bit out with a tone of distaste. "I'll continue to the rendezvous point and debrief shortly." He muttered before hanging up.

L picked up his cell and made a call.

"Yes, L."

"I need to go down there Watari. I can't sit on the sidelines for this one." His voice sounded oddly calm in his own ears.

He heard the older gentleman sigh. "Get ready to go. I'll make sure the car is ready."

"Thank you for understanding Watari. I'll see you in a minute." He ended the call and gazed up at the monitors.

 _I'm coming Light…_

xxx

"Max…put me down…" Light's head listed to the side as he mumbled, drowning in the other man's spice tinged scent. The long, swan like curve of his neck was inadvertently put on perfect display for the Alpha, causing a strong spike of lust and need to spill forth from the older man. It felt like a knife in Light's gut, an overwhelming demand for submission. "Stop." The brunette groaned out. "Please stop."

His gold flecked eyes gazed up at the other man's face and took in the tightness in the Alpha's jaw, the desire in his green-hued irises, the determination... _Shit!_ Light thought as he began to struggle with a renewed sense of purpose. _No…I am not just going to let you fuck me…No way in hell._

"Hush now…trust me, I'll take good care of you little one. I won't hurt you." Max's voice was soothing, coaxing him to cooperate as they entered his room, kicking the open door closed behind him. Light whimpered at the loud bang that signaled he was now trapped with the aggressive man who held him in an unrelenting iron grip as he carried him to the bed.

His eyes darted around as the ebony haired male carefully set him down on the comforter. Light pulled the blanket tighter, protectively around himself and scooted backwards away from the other man. Max reminded Light of a dangerous predator hunting its prey as the Alpha climbed upon the bed and prowled towards him. The man's eyes were filled with dark intent. "You're mine now Light and I suggest you get used to the idea sooner rather than later baby."

"I'm not your fucking baby, asshole." Light retorted. He was pleased as Max's eyes widened upon hearing his bold reply, so much in fact, that he decided to continue.

"I'm not your little one and I certainly don't need you to take care of me." The young man narrowed his eyes, practically growling.

 _"And I'm not your goddamn Omega."_ He snarled, switching to Russian. Max's jaw dropped open slightly for a moment before a wicked smile spread across his face.

"God, you're so fucking perfect for me…what a lovely surprise that you won't have to learn the language." The Alpha purred as he thoughtfully eyed the younger man, as if trying to decide how to best approach the situation.

 _He's crazy…does he not get it? No, he just doesn't care..._ Light was grateful for the sudden boost of adrenaline in his system due to the intensity of the dangerous situation. He felt roused from his stupor and alert, but he also knew how fleeting that rush could be. He had to make his lucid moments count, since they might not last long.

Max's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his ankle through the blanket, dragging the brunette towards him. Light cried out in opposition as he was knocked on his back against the bed, he kicked at the other man defensively. The dark haired male easily dodged, laughing at the young Omega and smiling affectionately.

"Hmm…" Max's attentive gaze raked over the body lying before him. "You really are adorable Light. I'm going to have so much fun with you and eventually you will be happy, this is for the best I promise." He murmured, throwing the blanket covering away and running his hands up the Omega's long legs, eyes hungrily drinking in the young man's form.

 _Calm down and think…you can't panic._ He remembered the razor in his pocket. _Unless I'm willing to take his life, I'm putting my own at serious risk by bringing that out. He's clearly unstable…it's a last resort._

 _There has to be another way…I'm not a killer._ Light thought about those two guards who lost their lives. _No, I'm not like him._

 _I'm an Omega and everyone keeps reminding me of that fact._ He thought as he twisted and kicked to no avail as the man weighed his legs down. _Fine…fuck this…I'll use what I've got in that department if there's no other option._ He took a breath to steady himself in his resolve as Max's hands reached his waist.

Light reached out with one hand and ran his long elegant fingers along the Alpha's cheekbone. "Max? You're right…I'm just really scared." The young man looked at him with eyes that glowed molten gold in the dim lighting of the bedroom as he sent out a tantalizing tendril of his scent to reinforce the statement. The man's eyes glazed over, smiling happily at the brunette and leaning down to kiss his hip, pulling up the Light's shirt slightly so he could draw little patterns on the lower part of the young man's stomach.

"Shush…It's ok…I'm gonna make you feel real good, love."

 _He's so far gone…wow_. Light thought to himself. _But I can make this work…I just have to get him-_

Light's thoughts were interrupted as Max sprang forward with a low growl and descended upon him, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Light cringed as the larger man's body pressed down on his injured one. He gasped in pain allowing an opening for the Alpha to delve into Light's mouth with his tongue. The scent of cinnamon filled his senses as the man seemed to grow even more excited.

"Max!" Light cried out as the other man finally let him take a breath. "You're hurting me." He breathed out in pain as tears pricked his eyes, both from the ache in his side and from the man's sudden unwanted advances. Max's heavy lidded gaze flew wide as he heard the Omega's words and observed how upset he was. He reluctantly lifted himself off the young man, but kept his arms on either side of Light's body, caging him in as he loomed above him.

 _I'm not going to get anywhere from down here._ The young brunette thought in frustration, mind working rapidly to land on a course of action. _Yes, that will work just fine..._ He thought, reaching his hands out to run them downward along the other man's muscular chest and stomach.

The green eyed man's breath left in a rush as he shuddered with pleasure. "God, Light, it feels so good when you touch me…"

 _Yes._ He thought to himself. _This is what being a strong male Omega means_. _To make powerful Alphas like this fall apart, drop to their knees with just a touch._ History taught them that long ago, they were the courtesans, the seductresses, the ones that determined the rise and fall of nations behind the scenes. Even today they still held more influence in political and social circles than most would like to admit.

Light was doubly gifted in the sense that he had the intelligence to determine other methods of accomplishing tasks in ways other than seduction, unlike many other Omegas…most of the time that is. In that moment, Light marveled in the power and effect he had over this man. It was a heady and intoxicating brew. He had no doubt he would have to test out the limits of his influence on L at some point in the future…just for fun of course.

"If I'm on top, you won't hurt me." Light murmured sweetly, a coy look on his face as he cocked his head to the side and dragged his fingernails along the Alpha's sides. Max stared at him, blinking hard.

 _Hello? Anyone home? Shit, I think I broke him…_ Light thought for a few moments, before the other man seemed to snap out of it and rolled off him. _Thank god._ The young man thought to himself at the small victory. His reprieve was short lived however, as the man quickly sat back against the head board and reached out to drag the Omega into his waiting lap.

"Mmm…you're absolutely correct, love, this is much better." Max muttered as he pulled an apprehensive Light close to him. It took all of the brunette's acting abilities not to panic as he felt the older male's erection pressed thick and hard against his stomach through their clothes.

The Alpha groaned as he kneaded the younger man's hips with his large hands before sliding them around to cup Light's ass. The younger man yelped in surprise, jolting forward and inadvertently grinding into Max.

The other man let out a low moan at the friction. "Oh baby, we're going to be so good together." As the Alpha gazed at him, his eyes lit up with excitement as he continued. "God, we're going have the most amazing, beautiful pups too. I can't wait to breed this gorgeous ass." Max growled. "You'll look so pretty pregnant." He said eagerly, running a hand in circles on Light's stomach.

 _Oh hell no!_ The already shocked and violated feeling Omega was now livid at this man's presumption that he would ever be a baby machine for him. _What the fuck!? Is he insane?_ Light swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat as the man's hands wandered, forcing himself to focus. _Stick to the plan. You've got him where you want him._

The brunette repressed a shudder as his hands moved to caress Max's face. "You're going to take care of me, hmm?" Light asked softly, observing the other man through a fringe of dark golden lashes. The Omega tilted his lithe body forward and brushed a cheek against the other man's affectionately, receiving a happy sigh in response.

"But what if I want to do something special for you? Make you feel good?" Light said breathily. He leaned back to look at Max, pouting prettily as he ran his hands down the Alpha's arms. "Would you let me?" His eyes flickered back up at the man, who appeared to have forgotten how to breathe, or speak for that matter, in the face of Light's flirtatious promises as he nodded enthusiastically.

 _Perfect…_

The Omega let just a hint of his lips brush against the other man's mouth before pulling back enough to look at him shyly, glancing backwards over his own shoulder at the bedroom door. "No one's going to hear us right, Max?" He whispered nervously. "I'm a really private person and I want things staying between _just the two of us_. It makes time between us even more special if I know that you're the only one that gets to hear me..." His voice trailed off, letting the other man's imagination fill in the blanks on exactly what he might hear.

The Alpha swallowed hard before answering, much to Light's growing amusement. "No baby, it's just you and me."

"Mmmm…" _Time to go in for the kill…_ Light gave another soft touch of his lips to the dominant male's mouth. "So I could scream your name at the top of my lungs while I came and no one would hear me…except you?" The Alpha shuddered beneath him.

"Fuck…yes…just me." Light's hands moved to interlace his fingers with the other man's and brought them up to his mouth to kiss, watching the man's pupils dilate as he did so. The brunette moved both of their hands up to grip the top of the headboard above Max's head.

"You look so hot like this." Light whispered, his breath hot and tempting against the Alpha's ear. "Do you think you can keep your hands right there for me while I touch you?" Max gasped and nodded rapidly, before his head fell back and eyes closed.

 _Nice…_ Light's eyes narrowed as he saw the opportunity present itself and didn't hesitate. He swiftly and quietly grabbed the handcuff from earlier, still dangling open mere inches away on the bed post and snapped it tight around the Alpha's wrist. Max's eyes instantly shot open, looking to his wrist and tugging on it.

He shot the brunette a bewildered look that swiftly turned to anger as the younger man began to scramble from the man's lap. As Light moved, he first reached out to knock the cuff key off the nightstand and on to the floor, out of the other man's reach.

"Come back here!" Max growled, managing to tangle his fingers in a handful of Light's hair before he could get out of range.

The Omega shrieked in pain, thrashing wildly as he tried to dislodge the grip on his hair. Max was determined as he yanked Light backwards by the roots of his golden brown locks, dragging him fully on to the bed again.

"Fuck you! I'm not yours and I never will be." Light yelled at him, turning towards the Alpha and doing the last thing the other man expected. The young Omega flew towards him…punching, hitting, elbowing in a fury. Max let go of Light's hair to defend himself with his one free arm, while trying to subdue the young man as well.

Light managed to drag his nails down the other man's face, inciting a rage in the Alpha that drove him to instinctively lash out with a vicious backhand. The strength behind the blow sent the brunette flying off the opposite side of the bed, his head knocking on the edge of the other nightstand before he landed on the hardwood floors with a sickening thud and rolled a few feet away

"Oh god…" Max's hand flew to his mouth in horror as the young man lay unmoving on the floor. He yanked and tugged on the handcuff, examining the post for some sort of weakness. After about half a minute, a shuffling movement drew his attention as Light groaned and pushed himself to stand.

 _What happened…?_ He wobbled and reached out to steady himself against the nightstand.

 _My head…hurts…_ The brunette reached up to touch his forehead and felt wetness coating it, he gazed at his hand as he pulled it away and saw it was covered in blood.

 _Well that's not good…_ He looked down and saw more blood on the floor. _I better get going._

It sounded like a very logical decision as he walked dazedly towards the door. The man on the bed who was shouting his name, saying he was sorry, that they needed to get him to a doctor…He was only a buzzing in Light's ear now and the young man paid him no mind.

 _Need to…get to L…warn him, protect him…can't let them use me against him_. He felt in his pocket and pulled out the straight razor, opening it up. There was a gasp behind him that he ignored.

 _Just in case…_ Light told himself as he gripped the razor tightly, blinking hard and staring at the door handle for several seconds as he forgot what he was in the middle of doing. He finally remembered and took hold of the knob to exit the room.

* * *

Feedback, feedback, feedback...

Note: I have put Chambers on hiatus this week (possibly next week as well) so I can focus on Treaty and Black Book right now as they are in need of my focus, based on the point they're at in their story lines. But Chambers will be back soon and it will get the full attention it deserves when it does :)

I'm on Tumblr!

user: AnimeFanimeFic

#Treatyfic


	40. Mate

a/n: READ THE END NOTES

* * *

 _Well…there we go, something is finally happening. Guess that's my cue._ Beyond chuckled as he watched someone walk up and talk to the man in the surveillance car before moving quickly away. B knew what that meant and was ready to move, pulling the hood of his jacket over his face before exiting the car.

The air had grown crisper and even colder in the time he'd sat there waiting, he took a deep breath in and smiled. His fingers slid up and down along the switchblade in his pocket, anticipating the blood he knew would be spilled here tonight.

The dark haired Alpha hummed lowly to himself as he crossed the street and headed around to a less visible side of the considerable property before scaling the wall easily. _God, this makes Wammy's look like Fort Knox in comparison._ He thought with glee as he landed silently inside on the balls of his feet. He tread with care, avoiding the few security guards and cameras placed around the exterior and made his way to one of the entrances.

Beyond giggled as he pulled a small package out of his pocket and nestled it near the base of the door, positioning it just right for maximum effect. _A little something special for later..._ He thought, making the final adjustments to the settings. He reached up to grab the door handle and grinned when he realized it was unlocked.

 _Tsk, tsk…oh Max. You really make it too easy. This guy is supposed to be a mobster or something, right? How pathetic…_ He sneered. _I can't believe you let someone like him steal your Omega, L. Maybe you don't deserve him..._ B considered, as he locked the door behind him and continued through the house. _Guess it won't really matter soon._ He thought with a shrug.

xxx

"Are they ready?" L asked Mello over the phone. He sat in his car and watched as the team assembled about a block away from Max's house in a dark side alley.

"Yes, they know you're coming and that you'll be acting as a representative from L if you still want to do this…Ryuzaki." Mello carefully used his alias, in the unlikely case that their transmission was hacked.

"Thank you Mello." The Alpha replied before looking at Watari in the rearview mirror. The wise old Beta simply stared back at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you sure you want to, no, _need_ to do this? It puts your whole identity at risk. I'm sure the team going in can handle this-"

"He's my mate." L bit out, his resolve hardening further as he reached for the door handle. "I can't explain it, but yes, I have to do this." He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"I love him…and I need him to know that being there for him is more important than anything else. Even protecting my identity if necessary." He muttered before exiting the car, leaving the worried Beta behind as he went to join the team preparing their assault on Max's estate.

xxx

Light looked up and down the hall, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him as he exited. He had a moment of relief at the door being thick enough that most of the yelling from Max was muffled. The brunette felt the blood dripping down the side of his face and along his neck. He grimaced and held the sleeve of his cinnamon colored sweater against the wound on his forehead to try and keep it from making such a mess.

 _Can't leave a trail behind…not a trace…_ The young man felt a sudden wave of nausea and braced himself against the wall with his other hand, closing his eyes to take a steadying breath. _Got to get moving._ He told himself determinedly, pushing his exhausted form off the wall and stumbling forward along the hall, heading in the direction of the entry. _I think so…yes…this is the way._ His eyes darted around at the closed doors, hoping they all stayed that way as he crept along.

 _So far, so good…just have to-_

"What the fuck!" Nick stood in the hall ahead of him, about fifteen feet away, having just rounded the corner. The blonde Beta's icy blue stare took in the young man's bloody appearance, the razor in his hand…

"Where's Max you little whore! What did you do to him?" Nick growled storming toward the Omega, who backed up a couple of steps and lifted the razor defensively, hands shaking from both blood loss and fear.

"I…I…" Light tried to respond in his less than lucid state, but was unable to get the words out before Nick slapped the sharp blade out of his hand, letting it tumble to the ground nearby. The Beta's arm shot out, his strong fingers quickly wrapping themselves around the brunette's neck. The young Omega's eyes were filled with terror as he scratched desperately at the choking grip.

Nick was incensed, driving the smaller man backwards and shoving him roughly against the wall to pin him there as he tightened his hold further, yelling and cursing at Light. "You bitch! I'm going make you fucking pay."

 _Oh god…I'm going to die like this…_ Light thought dazedly as everything started to go gray around the edges, unable to breathe. His eyes closed. _I'm sorry L…please forgive me._

xxx

The assault team was planning on entering from the side of the building, as it was the least monitored of the options. L stood waiting about thirty feet away. He would follow the team inside once it was deemed safe and they'd subdued any hostiles in the immediate vicinity.

He was silent and almost invisible, except for his face and his breath fogging in the cold night air. They'd given him a black jacket upon arriving to wear over his white shirt to conceal him better, as he'd forgotten one in his haste to get there. L's pale visage looked like it was floating disembodied in the night, causing more than one of the men to do a double take at the unsettling sight.

The six men on the small, but elite assault team communicated with hand gestures as they approached the door and prepared to pick the lock. L watched closely, anxious to get inside. He knew the initial entry was a critical part of the mission and they had to be incredibly careful to avoid detection early on.

 _This is all about stealth and-_

 ** _*BOOM*_**

L only had a moment to register what was happening, see the other men tossed backwards like ragdolls, before he too was thrown to the ground from the shockwave of the bomb going off at the door.

The Alpha lay on the grass for a few moments, looking up at the stars, before sitting up and gazing around. His eyes were filled with horror as he saw the bodies lying strewn about on the grass and walkways, unmoving. He pulled out his phone and immediately called the back-up team, who he was sure already heard the blast from their position a block away.

"This is Ryuzaki. Team one is down. There was an incendiary device rigged at the sidedoor. Please proceed with caution, send medical help immediately. I am going to proceed inside."

"Ryuzaki, wait for-" L hung up. _Like hell I'm waiting._ He stood and headed around the building towards the front entrance instead of going in through the side. _That blast will draw people to it, trying to figure out what happened. My best bet to get in undetected is probably to go in the front_.

 _You're here, aren't you B?_ This kind of sneak attack and level of violence had the other Alpha written all over it.

 _Is that what you're hoping happens, that we'll all stay over here? That we'll be so distracted by your little surprise?_ L growled and moved rapidly around the large building, weaving through the landscape in the dark. _Sorry to disappoint, but it's not going to be that easy._

xxx

Nick heard an explosion and felt the building shake. He released his grip on the Omega's throat in alarm, letting the unconscious young man slide down the wall and slump brokenly on the floor.

"What the hell…" The Beta muttered under his breath. He took a few steps back and observed the brunette with loathing in his eyes. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Max but received no response. _Dammit._

The blonde kneeled down and examined Light's passed out form. Seeing a large amount of fresh blood, Nick pushed a section of wetly matted hair out of the way on the young man's forehead, he could now see the cut across it, still bleeding considerably.

His eyes widened in surprise, having assumed the blood was Max's at first glance given that the young man was running about by himself, looking as he did. _Who did this? Max? No…it couldn't be. He was so hell bent on you not getting hurt…_

He sighed and stood once more, dialing Anna this time. _Maybe Max isn't hurt? But where is he?_ There was no answer on his assistant's phone either.

 _Shit. I can't just leave him here and go look for Max… and what was that sound?_ The blonde gnawed on his lip anxiously. _I don't like any of this it's-_

"What the hell did you do to him?" A voice growled lowly from down the hall. Nick looked over, shuddering at the unmistakable weight of an Alpha's timbre in the voice and knowing in an instant he was in deep shit as the man began to stalk towards him.

The young man on the floor whimpered, influenced by the same undeniably strong pull the man exuded as it drew him to the surface of awareness, his eyelids fluttered before they finally opened. Light's gold hued eyes looked confused at first, then a weak smile grew upon his face as he saw the raven haired man in the dark jacket approach them. "I knew you'd come for me…" He slurred before slipping back into unconsciousness.

The Beta instinctively took a couple steps back as the pale, dark haired man approached. There was coldness in his dark eyes that matched Max's, as well as an Alpha's strength that surpassed it. _No…don't want to mess with this mother fucker…no way._

The Alpha picked up the razor from where it lay on the floor and glared at the other man. "What exactly were you doing with this? Little Betas really shouldn't play with knives…they could get cut."

Nick bristled at the remark. "Fuck you buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but-"

The Beta was cutoff when he was thrown to the ground, flat on his back in an instant. Not even really seeing the man move, he was so quick. The wind was completely knocked out of Nick as he lay there stunned, while the dark haired man pinned him down effortlessly.

"Who do I think I am?" The Alpha murmured darkly, putting the razor to Nick's throat as his other hand went to his mouth, nibbling on the thumb.

"I'm his mate." The man hissed. "And I'm here to show you what happens when you touch things that don't belong to you."

xxx

The first thing Light smelled as he began to swim towards consciousness were apples and rain. _Like being in an orchard in Fall after a storm…_ He sighed and burrowed his way closer into the arms that carried him, pressing his face against the other man's neck and gently nuzzling. A soft chuckle sounded out and the arms clutched him tight, held him closer.

 _Did I die? I think I must have. I saw L and now I smell him. I'm just going to stay here as long as possible…_

He drifted contentedly in a half-asleep state until he heard the distinct sound of a car door being opened and he was placed inside, laid on the backseat. Light dared to open his eyes and reached out to grab one of the retreating arms, letting out a small whine of discontent at being set down.

L came closer once more, looking at him with loving eyes as he smiled. "It's ok, Light." He murmured softly. "I have to drive now. I'm taking you somewhere safe while you recover…just the two of us, where no one can hurt you." The Alpha ran his thumb across the young man's cheek and Light leaned into the touch. "I'm so happy to have you back." L whispered.

The brunette smiled and kissed L's fingers before laying his head down to rest on the blanket in the back seat. _How nice…he brought a soft, fluffy blanket for me…such a good Alpha._ Light snuggled in, pulling it around his battered body and sighing contentedly as L slid into the front seat and started the car.

"I love you L…"

"I love you too Light."

xxx

The blue morning sky was streaked with gold and orange when Light opened his eyes again. He glanced out of the car window as they drove along for a while in a daze, unable to fully gather his thoughts. He grew aware of how his head throbbed, his gut ached and then he began to feel sick…

 _Don't throw up…Don't you dare do it…_ He told himself, taking a deep breath and lying perfectly still until the nausea passed.

"Ngh…" Light finally groaned out in pain. "Please tell me you brought pain meds with you L?" The brunette looked towards the front seat imploringly.

"Yes and we're just coming up the road to the house now, so I can get them out in a moment for you. Then we'll get you in bed again to rest some more." L stated, not giving any room for argument.

"Ok…I just want to sleep until I don't hurt anymore…" Light mumbled, deciding that having a pity party for once in his life wasn't the worst way he could react to all that had happened. L laughed softly.

"Well, aren't you docile today…makes my job easier I suppose." The raven haired male remarked as he stopped the car and grinned back at Light.

The younger man rolled his eyes and even that kind of hurt. "I'm glad I could accommodate you." He said with a yawn, his eyes trying to slip shut again.

"Let's get you inside and then I'll unload the car while you take it easy." Light nodded, prying his eyes open again as he allowed the Alpha to help him out of the car, leading him into the country home that sat at the end of a long winding road.

Light smiled at the airy open feeling of the cottage which had a mix of bohemian aesthetics and English countryside style which was endearing at first glance. _It's peaceful here_. He thought with a small sigh, as they wandered through to the main bedroom.

"Here we go…" L said as he helped the brunette sit down before proceeding to pull some pain medication out of a small bag and getting a glass of water.

 _At least I don't have to worry about being molested in my sleep if I'm out of it now._ Light considered. _If I am, at least I won't mind the person doing it._ The thought made the Omega smile slightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" L asked as he helped the younger man lie down on the bed. Light blushed. "That good, huh?" The Alpha teased as he pulled the bloody sweater off the brunette, who grimaced as he realized how disgusting he was at the moment. L noticed his reaction and spoke up.

"Just rest while I unload the car and let your meds kick in, then I'll run a bath for you, ok?" Light nodded. "We'll get you all cleaned up." L said reassuringly, giving the Omega's hand a squeeze before pulling the blanket over him and leaving the room.

Light smiled, even though pain filled his body. _I'm safe. We're safe. It's going to be ok…_ He sighed and closed his eyes, happy to rest and wait for L to return.

xxx

The raven haired male stepped out of the country home and quickly headed back to the car to unload everything. The first items he grabbed were a large suitcase and a container, before heading to the small building to the side of the main home, a guest apartment that he could use for work.

 _Yes…work._ That's exactly what he'd tell Light when asked about it, he'd decided, opening the door and heading to the small office space within to set down the luggage. He placed the container on a nearby table and opened it, removing the contents and placing them in the fridge for later.

He locked up the room and headed back to the car, grabbing the remaining large piece of luggage to take up to the house. The chill morning air was warming by the minute and it promised to be a beautiful day.

The Alpha took a deep breath in and smiled. His fingers sliding up and down along the switchblade in his pocket with his free hand as he drew closer to the house, anticipating all the fun he was going to have with the Omega inside.

 _Yes._

 _So…_

 _Much…_

 _Fun…_

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES!**

As I've worked through writing this tale, I can see further down the path than I was able to at the beginning. There is more story to tell than I originally anticipated. A lot more. I'm sure that readers will be happy to hear that this fic won't be ending in the immediate future :)

So…as this story arc ends for Treaty with Chapter 40 (that's THIS chapter kiddos!) I'll split this tale into two fics.

Treaty has been renamed 'Treaty: Claim'. The sequel fic will be named 'Treaty: Bond'.

AND because I love all of you readers so much for sticking with me through all 125K+ words of writing the story so far, I'll be releasing Chapter 1 of Treaty: Bond this coming week as well…if you want me to that is...

...you do want it? Right? ;)

I'm very excited about where this is heading and I look forward to continuing to share this story with you.

Cheers,

AF

I'm on Tumblr!

user: AnimeFanimeFic

#Treatyfic


End file.
